Mikaelson's short stories
by Fan1977
Summary: A collection of short stories about Mikaelson's family member. Some of them will based on each other and some will be stand alonish. I hope you enjoy it. I am partial to Klaus/Hayley so Most of them might be about them :)
1. Chapter 1 About the stories

Some short stories about Mikaelson's family members. Some will be linked with each other while the others will be stand alone. I am warning you I am a Klayley fan so you will find a lot of stories relating to them and Hope in this fanfic :)

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 Hope finds out the truth

_A/N_

_This one is continuity of my fanfiction "the one who got away" and "Getting to know you". If you have nto read it I will recommend you that you read it before reading this story_

_Credit: something I remember from my childhood J Enjoy_

* * *

Elijah looked up when his eight year niece walked into his study. He hastily puts the letter inside the drawer.

Hope ran to him and got into his lap and said "Daddy, Uncle Kol is going to meet Jackson. Can I go with him?"

Elijah leaned back in his chair and looked at his niece's innocent face and realized how much she looked like Hayley except for her blue green eyes which were like his brother. He was lost in his thoughts when Hope asked again "so can I go please?"

"hmm. Why do you want to go?

"I want to see him" she said innocently "I am getting bored"

Elijah laughs and gets up with her in his lap and asked her "You are getting bored!"

It suddenly struck him how much her careless style was like her father. He shook his head and said "Have you done your homework?"

"Yes I have. I am not lying. You can ask aunt Bekah" Hope said earnestly.

Elijah smiled at her and said "I believe you _love_"

"Why do you call me Love?" Hope asked him

Elijah felt a lump in his throat but he said "Because I love you."

She turned to him and smiled at him and said "I love you too daddy" she kissed him and asked him "so can I go?"

"No honey it is getting late and it is your bed time. You have a school tomorrow right?" Elijah asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yes" Hope pouted a bit but then she got off his lap and went out saying "will you come tuck me in?"

"In a minute love" Elijah said. When Hope left the room. Elijah got up, he took a deep breath to calm down the sudden wave of emotion that had just gotten over him and went to her room.

He went into her room and saw that she was already under the covers, changed and teeth brushed. He smiled. Hope was so different from his brother_. 'May be she was like her mother'_ Elijah thought.

"Here" Hope gave a book to Elijah to read.

She scooted over making a place for him to sit. Elijah smiled and sat on her bed wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled against his chest. Elijah felt her heart beat against his chest and took a deep breath and started reading the book.

Rebekah was passing by her room when she peeked inside and saw Elijah sitting on her bed reading a book whereas she had gone asleep on his chest. Rebekah smiled and walked away.

Elijah looked down after he finished reading the book and realized that she had gone to sleep. He gently lifted his arm from around her and settled her down and got up from her bed. He switched off the light and went out.

He couldn't sleep the whole night. It had been a couple of days he had read his letter and it still broke his heart that he couldn't help his brother or his family. After a long time he managed to get a shut eye.

Next morning Rebekah got Hope ready for the school and after giving her breakfast she told her that she will be down in a couple of minutes. Hope ran to Elijah's study to meet him but he was not here. She turned but then stopped and smiled. She went and sat on his chair. She started touching his things. Then she opened his drawer and saw a paper. She picked it up and opened it.

_"Elijah if you are reading this then it means I have been successful in doing what I have been planning to do. I know what you are thinking and yes I have done something **again **behind your back but I had no other option. If I had told you about it, you wouldn't have let me do it. And I had to do it for my daughter and Hayley._

_Sophie has been helping me take down our parents. She has linked us. I am doing what she did to us in Mystic Falls but I think I will be successful. The only way to insure that it will work is if I sacrifice myself. Killing myself will kill them too and also my blood line but I am willing to do that for my family._

_Elijah you have stood by me for my whole life. There were times when I pushed you away but you didn't. You never lost hope in me. Please show that kind of dedication to my daughter and Hayley too. I know I am asking a lot from you but you know me how selfish I can get sometime. I want you to get out of the guilt that you have been carrying with you for 1000 years. I have forgiven you so you should forgive yourself too. I have given you a really hard time and my only regret is that I don't have time to make up for it._

_I want to hold my daughter and tell her that she is loved by her father but if I am unable to don't let her feel the absence of a father ever. She will forever and always be my family. You promise me that you will take care of Hayley and my daughter. You promise me that you will not let Hayley trigger her gene. I am pretty sure our daughter will be supernatural too so want you to promise me that you will not let her turn. I want you to insure that she will be normal, happy and healthy life. Promise me Elijah you will do that._

_I love my family. I have always been afraid of showing that to you, Rebekah and Kol but I do love you a lot and I am sorry that I have not said it enough._

_Always and forever_

_Klaus_

Hope read the letter again and then she startled when she heart Rebekah.

"Hope where are you? We are getting late from the school" Rebekah was calling her

Hope hastily put the letter in her bag and as she was getting up Rebekah entered the study. "What are you doing here? You know your daddy does not like you in here alone. Come"

Hope stared at her for a moment and then walked out with her.

On the drive to the school, Hope was very quiet which was very unusual so Rebekah asked her looking at her serious face in the rare view mirror "what is it honey?"

Hope looked at Rebekah and asked her "Where is Uncle Klaus Bekah aunty?"

Rebekah was so taken back by her answer that she lost grip on the wheel for a second and then she asked her "why are you asking about him honey?"

"I don't know. Why don't we ever talk about him in our house? He is your brother right?" Hope asked her innocently

"Yes honey he was my brother. I will tell you all about him when you grow a little bit older" Rebekah said

Rebekah stopped the car outside her school and turned towards her and smiled "Hey look, enjoy your day and don't talk to any strangers to go to anyone. Just stay inside the school. I or daddy will come and pick you up alright"

"Yes yes, I know. Why do you have to tell me this every day?" Hope asked her and opened her seat belt.

Rebekah got out of the car and walked around it to go meet her on the other side and opened the door. She bent down and kissed her on her cheek when she got out of the car. Rebekah stood there for a minute watching her go into the building of the school. She got into the car and then drove away thinking about why Hope had asked about her father today and when should they tell her about him and Hayley.

Hope was really distracted in the school. She could not get rid of those words of the letter out of her head. She was almost 9 years old so she could understand some things on the letter. During the recess she took out the letter and started reading it again and then took out an empty paper from her bag and started writing down on it.

1) Uncle Klaus is either dead or left them. Second

2) He had a daughter

3) Daddy is supposed to take care of his daughter

4) What does it mean trigger the gene?

5) What does it mean my daughter is supernatural and daddy is supposed to protect her?

6) Who is mommy to uncle Klaus?

She kept looking at the list she had made and then a thought came to her mind '_is it possible that I am his daughter?'_

The thought just made her stomach drop several inches and she started pacing in the yard. The more she thought about it the more it made sense to her. She thought _'No one talks about him in our house. No one talks about mommy's accident. Aunty Bekah didn't tell me even today. Can I be his daughter?'_

She was very upset with this thought. She was distracted the rest of the day too. When the school ended she got out of the building and looked around but no one was there to pick her up so she took a breath and started walking towards the compound all by herself.

Kol reached her school and waited in the car for her to come out but when 10 minutes passed by Kol got alarmed, he got out of his car and sprinted towards the building. The school had gotten empty by now. He asked the off time helpers around and someone told him that they saw Hope walking towards the compound a couple of minutes ago. Kol ran out and called Rebekah. The first words that came out of his mouth were "Is she home yet?"

Kol felt his heart sinking. Before he knew it he was shouting "Hope, she left the school before I came here. Check with Elijah" he then turned off the phone.

He got into his car and drove around the city looking for her.

Elijah was in his study going through some papers that Sophie had brought when Rebekah came running "Elijah Hope is gone"

Elijah got up alarmed and asked her "what do you mean she is gone?"

"She left the school before Kol reached there. He is out looking for her. I am going out too" She ran out without waiting for his reply.

"No Rebekah you stay here incase if she comes back" He told her and ran out with a whoosh. He sensed her, smelled her but couldn't find her. He went to Cami but she was not there. With each passing minute Elijah felt his heart is stopping. Klaus's words '_I want you to insure that she will be normal, happy and healthy life. Promise me Elijah you will do that' _were ringing in his ear. In desperation he went to bayou and as soon as he saw Oliver he asked him "did she come here?"

"Yes she was here. Jackson took her home?" Oliver told him. Elijah felt as if he could breathe again. He thanked her and left for compound.

When he was looking in the city Rebekah was pacing in the court yard thinking where she is when she sensed her. She whipped around and saw Jackson standing next to her.

"Hope where were you?" She angrily asked her but she kept quiet and went upstairs.

Rebekah started to go to her when Jackson called her "Rebekah she had this in her bag"

Jackson gave her a piece of paper and then looked at her sadly and left. Rebekah opened the paper and seeing her brother's hand writing made her heart jumped. She whooshed up to her room and saw her sitting on her bed. She walked to her and said "Hope that was really stupid. Do you have any idea how worried everyone was. Your uncles… I mean you daddy and you uncle are looking all over for you"

Hope looked at her and said "I know that he is not my daddy"

Elijah stopped at the door when he heard those words. He had just come back from the bayou. Rebekah sat next to Hope whose tears were falling down and noticed Elijah standing there.

"Elijah I cannot…" They heard Kol's panic voice from the stairs and in a second he was in her room. "Hope where have you been?" Kol asked her angrily and then he realized something is wrong and he saw the letter in Rebekah's hand and he looked at Elijah and Hope and he realized what had happened. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to stand near the door.

Elijah walked to Hope. Rebekah looked at him with tears in her eyes and gave him the letter. Elijah looked at his brother's handwriting and sat next to the Hope.

"Hope look here" he said to her. Her tears were falling down uncontrollably

"I didn't believe it before but looking at you and everyone I believe it" Hope said within her sobs

Elijah hugged her and kissed the top of her head and said "Hope you will always be mine. You are my daughter do you understand?"

"But …" Hope said

"Listen" he separated her form him and said "It is true that Niklaus is your real father. You are lucky to have two fathers who love you very much"

"What happened to him? How come he is my father if you were married to mommy?" Hope asked him

"Hope love, I was never married to your mother. She was my sister-in-law. Niklaus my brother was married to your mommy and they loved each other very much. They loved each other so much that even after three years of his death your mommy didn't look at anyone else. Do you understand me?" Elijah touched her on her cheek and said

"How did he die?" Hope asked him in between her sobs.

"Hope I will tell you everything that you want to know when you are ready. You just need to know one thing that you parents loved you very very much. Do you trust me?" Elijah asked her looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do" Hope gave him a weepy smile and hugged him and asked "will you leave me too?"

Elijah could hear his heart breaking. He kissed her on the top of her head and said "No love, I will never leave you, we will be together. Always and forever"

"I love you daddy" Hope said into his chest and let her tears keep on falling.

Elijah held her. He could feel his shirt getting wet but he let her cry. He knew that these tears were to come someday so there was no point in stopping them from falling.


	3. Chapter 3 Hayley and Klaus

**Hayley and Klaus **

Klaus changed his clothes and got out of bathroom. Hayley was bend over her shoes and was trying to buckle the straps of her sandals but her very pregnant stomach was hindering the process. Klaus looked at her for a second and then bent down. He put his hands on her hand which startled her.

She looked up into his smiling eyes and said with a bit of annoyance" I can manage it you know"

"Yes I can see that love" Klaus said with a tinge of smile in his voice

Hayley glared at him angrily and then straighten herself and let him buckle her sandal.

"Wow I never thought that I will such a sight" Rebekah called from the door "my brother – the invincible Klaus Mikaelsons kneeling in front of someone"

Klaus got up from the floor with a smile and looked at Rebekah and then at Hayley who had gone red in her cheeks. Rebekah laughed at Hayley. She had not met anyone who was so shy. She had been married to her brother for the past 4 weeks and she was carrying his baby and still she acted like a blushing bride.

She said "Okay let us go. You guys are making it late. You know how Elijah can get if his party is not going as he has planned"

"I am coming. I am coming" Klaus said in fake annoyance and then he gave his hand to Hayley for her to hold it. Hayley looked at his outstretched hand and then she peeked at Rebekah and held it with a shy smile.

Rebekah laughed again and left them alone. Klaus pulled her towards him and kissed her gently on her lips and touched her stomach. She smiled at him and then they walked out of the room.

Rebekah sat quietly in the back seat looking outside the window. She turned her head to the front and smiled when she saw her brother holding her hand with one of his hands while the other on the steering wheel.

They reached the party. Klaus parked the car. Rebekah looked at her wrist watch and said "we are late. Now you two will have to deal with Elijah"

"Why us?" Hayley asked in surprise while opening her seat belt.

"Because my brother was tending to you which caused us to get late" Rebekah said mischievously.

"Rebekah shut up" Klaus said while getting out of the car. Hayley laughed and got out of the car too.

"You guys are late" Kol came towards them and said to them "Elijah is fuming Nik. Jackson and Oliver are here. They want to discuss some treaty issue before the party"

Kol gave one hand to Hayley for her to hold it to take a step up on the side walk.

Hayley held his hand and smiled at him.

Klaus looked at Hayley and said "sorry love, I have to go. You can entertain yourself right"

"Don't worry Nik. I will give her company" Rebekah said to him

Klaus and Kol disappeared behind the closed doors of the study while Rebekah and Hayley entered the court yard. Elijah's parties as usual were extravagant and elaborate. There were Champagnes and odourves and what not. Hayley walked around the court yard. It has been a couple of weeks she had been here. The last time she was here she couldn't see the compound so Rebekah told her "Let me show you Nik's old room" she then looked at her and said "will you be able to climb the stairs?"

Hayley laughed and said "Rebekah I am pregnant not invalid. Of course I can climb the stairs"

They both went upstairs and Rebekah opened his room door. Hayley entered the room. Even though the room had been closed for a couple of months now but she could sense him. She moved through the things in the room sliding her hand over everything while Rebekah stood at the door looking at her. She sat down on his bed and picked up the book from his side table. It had some dust on it. She cleaned it with her hand and smiled after reading the title "Adventures of Sherlock Holmes"

"So here are you two" She looked up when she heard his voice. Rebekah patted his shoulder and turned to leave.

Klaus walked in and looked around his old room. He walked towards her and sat with her.

"You two come down as soon as possible okay. Don't start anything here" Rebekah peeked from the door and said mischievously.

Hayley blushed and Klaus laughed. He took the book from her hand and leaned in to kiss her. They got up and went down.

Rebekah looked up and saw her brother coming down with Hayley in front of him. She had one hand on the railing and was sliding it down while she climbed down and Klaus's eyes were on her hand. Rebekah smiled and looked up at Marcel who was walking towards her.

Marcel leaned in and kissed Rebekah. "You look lovely Rebekah" He said to her. He followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at

"He looks happy with her" Marcel said and then he handed her a champagne glass which he had lifted from the tray that the help was carrying.

He pulled her on the floor and started dancing with her.

"So what do you think?" Klaus asked her

"About what?" Hayley asked him in surprise

"About the compound!" Klaus said to her looking around

"I have been here remember" Hayley laughed and said.

"Hey Klaus, Hayley" They both turned when they heard Cami. Klaus and Hayley smiled at Cami. Klaus held Cami's hand and let her kiss him on the cheek. Cami turned towards Hayley and said "you look lovely Hayley. Pregnancy suits you". Cami looked down at her stomach and said.

She then said "Okay I will go and mingle and you guys continue your chat"

Klaus smiled at Cami and then turned to her and said "You want to dance"

She laughed and said "Me in this condition! No you go and dance with some smart girls"

"Hey I will dance with you and none other" Klaus said "if you don't want to dance with me that is a different situation" He added in a fake annoyance and started to walk away but Hayley pulled him back. Klaus turned and held her from her waist and leaned in until there forehead touched each other.

Hayley smiled and then lifted her hand and wiped the lipstick mark on his cheek. "What?" he asked

"Nothing" she smiled back and said "let us dance"

"What are you smiling at?" Marcel asked Rebekah which brought her back to earth and she realized that she had been looking at her brother and her sister in law.

"Nothing" she said and turned towards Marcel.

Klaus looked into her eyes while his hands were around her neck and they were dancing to a slow music and asked "Do you ever guess jealous of girls fawning over me?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and realized that he is making fun of her so she asked "should I be?"

Klaus laughed and said "No love you don't have to" he then kissed her on her lips

Elijah turned at the sound of his brother's laughter and smiled. It was good to see him laugh so openly. He turned back to Sophie and continue their discussion.

Hayley looked up when she heard a voice "Can I cut in?"

"Hello Jackson how are you?" Hayley smiled at her

"Can I steal her Klaus for one dance?" Jackson turned to Klaus and asked him

Hayley looked at Klaus and smiled. She slightly shook her head at which Klaus smiled and said "sure why not?"

He stepped aside and picked up a glass of champagne and watched his wife dance with her old friend. He could see that Hayley is feeling uncomfortable. Hayley glanced him an angry look while dancing with Jackson at which he just laughed.

Rebekah smiled into Marcel's shoulder while looking at them.

"You look beautiful Hayley and happy. I am so happy to see you happy. I am glad that you have found your true love" Jackson said to her

"Yes Jackson. Thank you. I love him so much" she said and looked at him leaning against the pillar looking around at the guest. As she was looking at him he turned his head to her and smiled. She smiled back.

When the dance ended Jackson stepped back and held her hand and kissed her hand and left. Hayley saw him leaving and said to Klaus who had walked to her "you did that on purpose. You knew that I didn't want to dance with him"

"what? How could I have known" Klaus said innocently

Hayley turned to him in anger and said "You knew. I shook my head too. You know how uncomfortable it makes me to be so close to anyone except…" she trailed off and blushed

Klaus suddenly pulled her towards him suddenly by holding her from waist and asked "except whom?"

"Except you" she ended her sentence with a blush on her face.

Klaus laughed and said "that is what I wanted to hear"

Hayley looked at him and reminded herself that he had made her feel uncomfortable and said in fake anger "Don't you ever get jealous when Jackson fawn over me?"

Klaus laughed again and said "No love I don't". He then leaned in and whispered in her ear "because I know how much you love me" which made her blush even harder.

She put her head on his shoulder and they danced to the music

"Do you remember what happened after the last time we were in one of these parties?" Klaus whispered against her hair.

"Yes I remember" Hayley said into his shoulder "Cami's party"

"I remember that was the first time I realized that you have been in love with me. You have never told me since when" Klaus asked her

Hayley stepped on his foot accidently which made him laugh.

"I love it when I make you nervous. When are you ever going to stop being nervous around me" Klaus asked her and then asked her "so tell me"

"When we met in the park after you discovered that I was pregnant" Hayley said.

"What?" Klaus was so shocked that he stopped dancing and stepped back. A couple of people looked at them and among them was a face of his sister.

"Well I was foolish and inexperienced then remember" Hayely said jokingly

"And now?" Klaus looked into her eyes and said

"Now I am quiet mature and I know that…." She trailed off and turned to leave but Klaus stopped her by holding her hand. She turned back, smiled at him and said "Now I know that I cannot ever love anyone other than you. Now let go of my hand I am going to ask Elijah to dance with me. He looks so lost standing there"

Klaus laughed and let her hand go.

Klaus saw her move to Elijah.

Hayley said to Elijah "will you dance with me?"

Elijah looked at her and then at Klaus who was smiling at her and said "why not?"

He held her by her waist and said "has my brother done anything wrong?"

"No! Why?" Hayley asked him in surprise

"Why are you dancing with me then?" Elijah asked her

"Why can't I dance with you?" Hayley smiled at him

Rebekah looked at her brother and saw him watching her dance with Elijah with a smile on his face.

Rebekah smiled when Marcel twirled her. Marcel said to her "You are happy seeing your brother happy right?"

Rebekah said "Yes I am very. I have not seen Nik this happy for a very very long time"

She looked over Hayley who was dancing with her bigger brother who was saying to her

"Hmm. Thanks. It is an honor" Elijah said to her.

They both were gently swaying and when the song was ending, he gently twirled her which send her laughing spinning into Klaus's arm who was walking towards them.

Elijah kissed her on her cheek and left for his study.

"That was a sight to watch. I have not seen Elijah enjoy anything like this for a while" Klaus told her.

"You know what they say _'it is the company that matter'"_ Hayley laughed

"Yes it does" Klaus said

"Hey did you guys settle the treaty issue?" Hayley asked him in serious tone

"Yes love that is done" Klaus said. Then he looked into her eyes and saw something. He pulled her closer and put his hand on her back and said into her ear "It is your back right? I know you are hurting now so lets go home"

"But we cannot leave the party now" Hayley said in surprise

"Why not? Kol and Rebekah are here. We can go home. You need to rest" Klaus said

"Why don't I lie down in your old room upstairs and when the party is over we can go then" Hayley said

As if on cue Elijah came over and said "Niklaus if you want to leave you can leave. I think Hayley should rest. She has been standing for a couple of hours now"

He then kissed her hand and left them.

Klaus smiled at her and give her his arm to hold. She linked her arm in his arm and smiled.

Rebekah looked over at them and said "You guys leaving?"

"Yes, I am feeling a bit tired" Hayley said and then she turned to Marcel and said "Marcel nice to meet you again"

"Lovely seeing you Hayley. You look lovely may I add" Marcel said

"Thanks. Good night. You guys enjoy the party" Hayely said and left with Klaus.

Rebekah smiled seeing them leave with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

She ran her fingers from her hair and said "I told you I will tell you about them when you are older. Didn't I?"

Hope looked at her aunt's face which was showing a lot of sadness.

"Aunt Bekah this is the best birthday present anyone has ever give me you know. Thank you. So mommy and dad loved each other very much"

"Yes sweetie they loved each other very much" Rebekah said brushing the brown waving hair away from her forehead

"How did they meet?" she asked eagerly

"That is for some other day" Rebekah laughed and said "it is time for you to sleep. It is already way past your bed time but I wanted to tell you this when you turn 12. It is now 1 am and you need to sleep. You have a school tomorrow remember. Now get up from here"

Hope lifted her head from her aunt's lap and said with a pout "then you have to tell me as soon as possible"

"You know what? Your daddy can tell you that story better than me" Rebekah smiled at her while fixing her blanket

"Really! Was he there when they first met?" Hope asked her eagerly

"You should ask him that. Now go to sleep. Good night honey" Rebekah smiled and kissed her again. Hope suddenly asked her "Bekah aunty did dad used to call mommy "love"?"

Rebekah looked into her niece's curious eyes and nodded "yes he did". Hope looked into her face and then said with a smile on her lips "Good night aunt Rebekah"

Rebekah then switched off the lamp and left her room closing the door behind slightly

* * *

_A/N_

_This story has some hints from my other fanfiction "The one who got away"_


	4. Chapter 4 Hope and Elijah

**Hope and Elijah's first fight**

_A/N_

_Based on my fanfiction "Getting to know you" and chapter 2 and chapter 3 of this fanfiction. _

* * *

Elijah was sitting in his study going through bayou's maps. He was supposed to have a meeting with Jackson, Oliver and Carry about their territory. He looked up when Rebekah walked in and smiled at her

"What are you doing home on a weekend?"

"Kaleb has gone out of town" Rebekah sat on the sofa chair and poured herself a drink and asked him "what are you doing?"

When Elijah just looked at her she laughed and said "I know that you don't want to go out. I meant what are you looking at?"

"Layouts of bayou. Carry and his pack want to extend their territory boundary line so I have asked Jackson and him to come and sit face to face. I want to go over these plans before they come in"

"When are they coming?" Rebekah walked over to him and looked at the plans herself.

"Around 5 pm which means I only have half an hour to get over them" He looked at his watch and said and then he asked her "Where is Hope?"

"Moping in her room. I swear Elijah ever since she has turned 13 it seems that someone else has gotten inside that sweet little girl" then she got serious and asked him "do you think she is possessed?"

"She is not possessed. She is a typical teenager who is acting out" They both looked at Cami who was standing at the door

"Oh my God and how long this stage will last" Rebekah asked

"Oh well let's see. It will get better in a year or so if you are lucky and then by 19 you will get used to and forget about that phase passing by" Cami smiled and walked in

Rebekah sighed and then looked down at the plans again "Okay we will cross the bridge when the time comes. Have you thought about what you are going to talk to Carry and Jackson about"

"Yes I have rough idea" Elijah said rolling the maps and getting up. "I will freshen up and will be back in a couple of minute. Cami why don't you sit and feel comfortable"

Elijah went to his room and decided to take a shower as it was very hot and humid. He took a quick shower and changed into another suit and came down. Cami was drinking in the study with Rebekah sitting next to her.

"So 6 more years then?" Rebekah asked her with exasperation

Cami laughed and nodded and said "If you want I can talk to her but in my experience let her act out unless she crosses a line. Do you want me to talk to her Elijah?" she turned to Elijah

Elijah said "No. let the things run its natural course and if something happens we will talk to her"

The looked up when they heard the footsteps. In a few seconds Jackson, Oliver and Carry entered the study. Cami got up and after greeting them she left the room.

Elijah turned to Rebekah and asked her "where is Kol?"

"You know he will not stay in on a weekend" Rebekah said carelessly and got the maps from his desk. She opened them and laid them on the table.

"So the way…" Elijah started when the door to the study opened slightly

"Hope I am in the middle of a meeting" Elijah said to Hope gently

"Daddy I want to talk to you. It will only take a minute" Hope said pleadingly

Elijah sighed and said "excuse me gentlemen. I need to talk to my daughter for a moment"

Jackson smiled at "my daughter" but didn't say anything and nodded.

Elijah went to Hope and asked her "so what is it so urgent that it cannot wait until the meeting is over"

Hope looked at him and said "I need to go to this party" she intervined her fingers

"Okay where is this party?" Elijah asked

"It is at my friend's house" Hope said

"And what is the name of this friend?" Elijah asked patiently

"Andy" Hope said with a bit hesitation.

"Does Andy's parents know about this party?" Elijah asked her

"I don't know" Hope said with a bit frustration

"Have I or your aunt or you uncle met this Andy?" Elijah asked

"NO" Hope said with obvious frustration now

Elijah looked at her disappointed face and said "Then you know the rule. Unless we have met your friend and their parents you cannot go to their house unsupervised"

"OH MY GOD, I cannot believe it. All my friends are going to be there" Hope suddenly started yelling.

Rebekah got up in alarm and rushed to them. She closed the door of the study and looked at now heated Hope and Elijah who was trying to control his rising anger

"Your friends can go where ever they want to go. You cannot. You are my daughter and you have to follow the rules of this house" Elijah said in a reasonable voice.

"You are **_not my father_** so stop acting like one" Hope screamed

"Hope" Rebekah chipped in and chided her sternly.

Hope looked at her and then at Elijah's face who has just gone in shock. She rushed to him and hugged him

"I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I am sorry" Hope kept on repeating

"It is okay love" Elijah gently detangled himself from her and said to her "Listen you cannot go to the party so now you go in your room and do whatever you want to do inside the compound or Rebekah can take you some place if you want to go with her" Elijah looked at Rebekah who had recovered from the initial shock but could see the residual effect of Hope's sentence on his face. Rebekah nodded and looked at Hope who was still gazing at Elijah's face

"I am sorry daddy" Hope said "you know I love you"

"Yes love I know and I love you too" he bent and kissed her on her head.

Then he turned and went into the study closing the door behind him.

Rebekah turned to her niece and saw her miserable face. She walked to her and said "where do you want to go?"

"I didn't mean it aunt bekah. You know I didn't" she held her hand and said to her

"I know honey. Your daddy knows it too but you have to choose your words wisely now. You are growing up and you need to know words have very lasting impact" Rebekah said touching her cheek remember a few she had said to her brother when they were arguing about small issues. How she regrets saying them now. "Okay go freshen up and we will go somewhere"

In ten minute they were driving away from the compound. Rebekah looked at her niece who still looked sad. She asked her "where do you want to go?"

Hope looked at Rebekah gave her a sad smile and said "Library"

Rebekah smiled thinking _'she is truly her parents' daughter'_

Elijah laid down the new territory lines on the map and after a heated argument they came to an agreement. He made an agreement document and got their signatures on them. Jackson saw that he was distracted throughout the meeting but didn't press on the matter. They shook each other's hands and left.

Elijah leaned back against the couch and rested his head on the back of the sofa. He tried to clear his mind from Hope's outburst but he couldn't so he got up and left the compound. He went to Rouseau's and asked for a drink from the lady behind the counter. As he was drinking someone tapped on his shoulder and asked "Can I share a drink with you?"

Elijah turned and looked into the eyes of a beautiful young brunette. Elijah gestured her to sit down. They talked. Turned out her name was Anna and she was new in New Orleans. She managed to make him laugh. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "you want to go up to my apartment?"

Elijah looked into her eyes and then on impulse smiled.

Once in her apartment. She turned towards him and kissed him on his lips. Elijah was so taken back that he just stood there but then he started kissing her back. He picked her up and moved to the couch in the living room. Anna stopped kissing him for just a second and said "the room" she pointed to one direction and then started kissing him again. Elijah returned the kiss while carrying her to her room. He dropped her gently on her bed and took off his coat. Anna pulled him towards him by grabbing onto his shirt. She parted her shirt making the buttons fall off. Elijah nestled her on her neck. His hands roamed on her body, on her thigh and reached under her short skirt. Anna propped herself and took off her blouse, she opened his belt and buttons on the pant and slid them down. She flipped him over and got on top of him and kissed him on his neck. Elijah felt as if it was becoming hard to breathe with each passing second and he let go of himself and everything became hazy to him. Later he laid next to her breathing to relax himself. She got up, ran her fingers through her hair and turned to him and said "that was fun"

Elijah smiled at her with curiosity. It had been a while he had met someone like Anna. Then Elijah got up and said "I have to go now"

"What? Someone waiting for you at home?" Anna asked

"Yes" Elijah smiled picturing Hope's innocent face.

"Oh, I had no idea" Anna said

"hmm" He picked up his discarded clothes and started to get dress up. After getting dressed up, he looked at Anna and said "Thank you for a memorable evening"

He then turned and left her alone sitting on the bed.

When he reached the compound, he saw Rebekah's car parked and smiled. He walked to her room and saw that she was peacefully sleeping. He moved the brown wavy strands of hair away from her cheek, bent down and kissed her on her head and switched off the light and came out.

Hope got up in the morning disoriented and then suddenly got out of bed and ran to Elijah's room. She knocked and then after hearing his voice, she entered the room. She saw Elijah propped up on his bed. Hope ran to him and climbed on his big bed and sat near him. She hugged him and said "I am so sorry for yesterday. You know I love you. You are the only father I know. I don't even know dad, you are the one who has always been with me. I promise I will never say something like that again".

Elijah put his arm around her and felt his night shirt getting wet. He gently detangled her with him and looked into her eyes and said "It is alright Hope. I love you. Whatever you say or do you will always be mine. Always and forever remember that. But you are growing up now…"

Hope cut him off and said "yes I know words can leave everlasting affect. Aunt Bekah has already told me"

Elijah smiled at her, tousled her wavy hair and then said "Okay so what are we having for breakfast today?"


	5. Chapter 5 A near miss

_A/N_

_Based on my fanfiction "Getting to know you". _

_It got a little longer than expected but I hope you will enjoy it. _

"So what do you think?" Sixteen year old Hope stood in front of the mirror and asked her.

Rebekah shifted her gaze from the magazine and looked at her beautiful niece's reflection in the mirror. She was unconsciously smoothing her dress which was a pretty shade of blue and reached just above her knees leaving her long slender legs bare. Her long wavy brown hair just like her mother's fell just above her waist. She was looking more and more like Hayley except for her eyes which reminded Rebekah of her brother's mischievous plotting schemes.

"You look lovely honey" Rebekah said while getting up from that lying position on hope's bed and went to her.

"Here" she handed her a set of earrings.

"This is beautiful aunt Bekah" Hope squealed and said "where did you get it from?"

"It was in our family for generations. Your mother had the bracelet and matching necklace which will be yours when you grow up. Come let me help you" Rebekah helped her niece put the earrings on.

"Is it strange that I miss mom?" Hope asked looking at her in the reflection in the mirror while Rebekah clamped the earring.

"No honey why would you think that?" Rebekah asked in surprise voice

"I don't remember her anymore you know. Just some vague memories. You and daddy and uncle Kol is all I have" Hope said with some sadness in her voice

"Even if your mom and dad are not with you Hope, you will always be part of their lives. You are part of them. You can never forget them" Rebekah leaned over and kissed her niece and then smiled and stepped back "Okay perfect, now ready. Put on your sandals. I have to meet Kaleb after dropping you off at the party"

"Hmmm Kaleb what third time this week! Seems like someone is falling for someone" Hope said mischievously looking up while strapping her sandals.

"Weelll may be" Rebekah smiled at her niece and then asked with a little note of seriousness "where is Elijah?"

Hope got up and straightened her clothes and said with a smile on her face "He is on a date"

"Really! Who may I ask?" Rebekah was intrigued that her brother had finally decided to go on a date.

"He didn't tell me. I asked and believe me I asked but he wouldn't budge" Hope told her and then said "Okay I am ready"

Rebekah looked at her niece and said "you look pretty. So your first valentine party! Do I need to tell you anything?"

Hope laughed and said "No aunt Bekah I know all about birds and bees"

Rebekah laughed at the memory of when Hope had asked that question for the first time and the look on Elijah's face, she will never be able to get it out her mind.

They got out and while on the way to the party she commented "do you know uncle Kol is on a date too?"

"Hmm I would have known that my brother will not let this opportunity go away" Rebekah said keeping her eyes on the road.

She stopped the car at her friend Tracy's house. Hope got out. Rebekah leaned in and said "Have fun and I love you"

She saw her going into Tracy's house and then drove away smiling looking forward to her plan with Kaleb.

Hope entered the party and smiled at people. Then she spotted Tracy in lip lock with Tyler. She zoomed to them. She coughed realizing them that she is there. Tyler looked at her from head to foot and said "You look lovely Hope"

"Why thank you Tyler? You cleaned up nice too" Hope said jokingly and doing a fake courtesy.

"Hey what happened? You are late" Tracy said

"No, I am not" Hope said

"Yes you are look 10 minutes late" she said looking at her wrist watch

Hope laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration and said "Okay I will get something to drink"

She made her way to the drinks table and was about to pour herself a drink when someone asked "Here, have this one"

She turned and stared into the most blue eyes she had ever scene and a charming smile and said with a smile "It is okay I will have this one"

Her aunt's word rang in her ears _'never ever take a drink from someone's hand unless you know where it came from'_

"Alright then, I will have this one then" the boy smiled at her with that charming smile that made dimples appear on his cheek.

"My name is Henry" He extended his hand to her

Hope looked at his hand and then took it and said "Hope"

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her after a couple of minutes of silence

"I don't dance" Hope said smiling

"Okay then we can chat" Henry said.

"Does this taste funny to you?" Hope asked him after taking a sip from her glass

"No, why?" Henry took the sip from his glass

"Nothing. So how do you know Taylor" Hope asked

"Who?" Henry asked distractedly

"The girl whose house you are in" Hope said with exasperation

"Oh. A friend of a friend or something" Henry said.

Hope looked at him sideways. There was something about him that was bothering her. All those warnings indications from Rebekah started coming in her mind. She put her glass down after a while and said "Will you excuse me"

Henry turned to her and said with a charming smile "Okay I will see you around"

He held her hand and pressed it.

Hope walked away from him. She went to stand with Tyler and Taylor. "Who is that Taylor?" Hope asked her friend

"Who?" Taylor looked at where she was pointing but it was Tyler who said "Oh he is a friend of my friend Ben. You know Ben right?"

"Hmm" Hope said and then shifted her gaze to the dancing people.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. She looked around in alarm and saw that Tyler and Taylor have moved on the dance floor. She grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself when she felt someone holding her arm and whispering "I have got you"

Someone was taking her upstairs. She tried to resist but the hold on her arm was really strong.

Everything was hazy to her. Someone pushed her on the bed and said "Now where will you go?"

"Henry?" She asked disoriented

"Yes and now I will teach you the consequences of _rejecting me_" Henry laughed maliciously.

"You drugged me" Hope said with indignation

"Yes I did _love_" Henry said

Hearing _love_ from his mouth made Hope sick and she snapped "Don't call me that".

She got up but felt dizzy and fell down. Then she felt him falling on her. She screamed and tried to push her off but Henry was more powerful than her. She scratched his face with her nail. He yelled "you bitch". He put his hands on thigh and moved them up under her dress. Hope screamed and kicked but Henry pulled at her dress neck which caused it to rip. Hope managed to kick him with all her strength which caused him to stumble back and hit the knob of the door. Hope got up, saw him fall on the carpet listlessly and hastily took out her cell and pressed 1 on her speed dial when the door banged open and two boys entered the room. One of them looked at Henry lying unconsciously bleeding from his head and then advance to Hope who screamed …

Elijah kissed Cami on her neck and snuggled against her. He leaned back and looked into her eyes and said "Are you sure? I am still a vampire and you are still a human"

"Yes I am sure Elijah. It has taken you 10 years to ask me on date so don't spoil it by these lame sentences" Cami smiled and kissed him.

"Happy valen…" Elijah was cut off when his cell rang. He saw her name on the caller ID and smiled. He detangled himself from Cami and picked up and said with a smile on his face"I thought girls stay …."

"Daddy…." He heard her panicked voice and then her scream. Elijah felt his heart stopping. He jumped up and before Cami could say anything he ran out saying "Hope!"

But there was just screaming of his niece and words "No, please don't…"

Elijah ran to Taylor house in his vamp speed where he knew the party will be. He banged open the door and looked around. It was so noisy, music was blaring in the top volume that he couldn't hear her first and then he heard her whimpers. He headed to the sound and banged the door open. She was struggling with two boys. Elijah whooshed in and pulled those boys away from her. HE didn't know but his fangs came out. The boys noticed that and they panicked and ran away. Elijah turned to Hope who was cowering in the corner.

Hope looked up at him with this wild look in her eyes and hugged him. The tears starting falling her eyes. Elijah eyes travelled to her torn dress, her disheveled hair and scar on her neck, the bruise on her arm and he took of his jacket and put it on her and engulfed her in his arms. He picked her up and put her on the bed. "I think I killed him" Hope said into his chest

"Who?" Elijah suddenly pushed her away and asked

"That boy who tried to…" Hope couldn't finish her sentence and pointed at Henry's unconscious body

Elijah looked around and for the first time noticed that boy on the ground bleeding. He whooshed to him leaving Hope surprised and still in shock. He checked him and then bit his wrist. He put his wrist near the boy's lips ignoring the gasp escaped from Hope's mouth. The boy stirred and opened his eyes. Elijah looked into his eyes and said

_"__Go away and forget about everything that happened here and never ever come near her again. Otherwise I will kill you myself"_

Henry didn't need telling twice. He got up and left.

Elijah turned to Hope who had one hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. Her tears had stopped falling perhaps in shock of just she had witnessed.

He went to her and picked her up. He went down and carried her through the crowd. Some of the kids noticed them while the others kept doing what they were doing.

He put her in the car and drove home. He looked at her side ways. She had her eyes shut and the tears were falling from them. He held her hand which were in her lap and squeezed it and said "everything will be okay"

Hope just shook her head keeping her eyes closed.

On reaching the compound Elijah took her to her room and put her under the covers on her bed and then kissed her on her forehead. He was about to leave when she held his hand and said "daddy please stay"

Elijah looked at her shattered face and nodded. He scooted the only chair in her room near her bed and sat down with her. Hope held his arm and closed her eyes hugging his jacket that she was still wearing. Elijah looked at the face of his 16 years old niece whom he had raised like his own and the image of all those _endless nights when a 3 year old Hope would not let him leave his room and relived the accident that took the life of her mother_ came to his mind

In a couple of minutes he realized that she had gone to sleep from her rhythmic breathing sounds. He took off his shoes and straightened his legs on her bed and closed his eyes too.

His cell rang which caused Hope to stir. He squeezed her hand and picked up the cell and saw it was Rebekah "Is she home?" Rebekah asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

Elijah swallowed hard and nodded and said "yes"

"Okay then, I will be late" Rebekah told him mischievously and cut him off.

Elijah looked at her and then closed his eyes again and soon he was sleeping too.

The next morning when Hope woke up, the sun light was coming in her room. She saw Elijah sitting on the chair holding her hand. Suddenly she remember everything and she gasped and sat up waking Elijah.

"Hey hey are you okay?" Elijah asked her with extreme concern.

Hope hugged her knees and started crying.

Elijah sat next to her and held her head and kissed her.

Rebekah had just come back from Kaleb. She smiled at the memory of last night and peeked into her room to see how her night was

"Hope sweetie how was…." She trailed off when she saw Hope crying itno Elijah's chest.

"What happened?" she got alarmed and rushed to her.

"Why did this happen to me?" Hope didn't listen to her aunt and asked Elijah still holding him from the front of his shirt.

"Hope, it was not your fault" Elijah said looking at her and then he turned to Rebekah who gasped. Living for 1000 years had taught Rebekah a lot. She suddenly understood what had happened.

Hope suddenly remembered something else as she pushed herself away from Elijah and said with indignation "You bit you wrist and fed him"

Elijah looked into her eyes with exasperation. "You turned" Rebekah asked him in surprise

"He was about to die Rebekah" Elijah snapped at her which made her gasp.

"What is going on here?" Hope asked them in confusion.

"First tell me what happened sweetie" Rebekah went to the other side of the bed and sat next to her

Hope told them everything crying and hiccupping. When she finished she just broke down and started crying uncontrollably.

"I am going to break his neck" They heard Kol's angry voice from the door. They were so absorbed in that terrible story that they need hear him come in.

"No Kol, he almost died so I healed him and compelled him. He will not approach Hope again" Eljiah said sternly.

"Compelled?" Even in this distress Hope's mind registered this word.

Rebekah looked at Elijah and said "I think she needs to know. It was a near miss today. She needs to be ready for future if ever she face such a situation"

Elijah said "No, I promised Niklaus…"

Rebekah cut him off and said "I know and we will keep that promise but she needs to know"

Eljah looked at his innocent niece and sighed. He knew that they will have to tell her someday but he was never ready for this day.

"Tell me what aunt Bekah?" Hope looked at her aunt's face with confusion.

"Hope honey what I am about to tell you, you have to listen with calm and open mind" Rebekah looked at Kol who had come into the room again and then at Elijah, took a deep breath and said "Your daddy, me, your uncle we are not human"

"What do you mean you are not human" Hope asked laughing

"We are vampires. In fact we are the first vampires in the history. Once we were human a 1000 years ago but then our village fell prey to a terrible disease which took lives of many of our friends so our father forced our mother who was a witch to make us immortal so that we dont die but with this immortality came a price- the price of our humanity, the thirst for human blood and with that the first vampires in the history were made. Now your father Niklaus, my brother, was a werewolf. We didn't know then but when Nik made his first kill as a vampire we got to know that he was not our real brother. Our mother had an affair with a chief of a werewolf clan that used to live near our village. She hid the fact from all of us until that very night" Rebekah stopped and looked at Elijah who had gotten up and gone to the window and was looking out.

Elijah could still picture his brother tied on the stake when their parents stripped him of his powers.

He turned when he heard Rebekah continuing "he was a hybrid – part werewolf and part vampire. He was the first and the only hybrid in the history. Now your mother was a werewolf who had not triggered her gene. Now honey werewolves can have kids just like human and just like werewolves hybrids can have kids because they werewolves too and that is how you were born. Vampires on the other hand cannot have kids. Every werewolf's child carries a gene which when triggered makes them fully grown werewolf and the trigger is the kill of another human. Kill can be accidental or intentional. Are you understand what I am saying Hope?" Rebekah touched her cheek gently

"You are joking right?" Hope asked her whose tears had stopped falling from the shock of hearing everything and then turned to Kol and Elijah to confirm her suspicions

"I wish I were honey. I wish I didn't have to tell you all of this but you need to know. What happened tonight can never happen again. Do you understand?" Rebekah looked into her eyes and said "I wouldn't mind you kicking someone's ass if you need too but you must not trigger your gene"

"No, no that cannot be. I am not. I cannot be… " Hope said with shock

"I am afraid you are. You are Nik's daughter. You are prone to get the gene from him or from your mother and none of us want…" Rebekah looked at Kol and Elijah but she was cut off

"You are making all this up so that I don't go to any of these parties again. I will not I promise but don't say all of this" Hope said desperately.

Elijah stepped up and sat next to her "Hope love, no matter what, we will always love you and protect you. Always and forever". He bent forward and kissed her.

Hope looked at her uncle's sad face and then her gaze moved to Kol who was distressed too and then to Rebekah whose tears were falling down now and she realized that she was crying too.

Hope leaned in and hugged Elijah and said "Daddy I am so scared"

"I know love but we are with you in each step of your life. Do you understand me?" Elijah said into her hair and hugged her back.

Hope nodded and smiled sadly into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets part 1

_A/N _

_A bit of continuation to my fanfiction "The Originals Second chapter of their lives". Immediately follows the ending of the facfiction._

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes and looked sideways at Hayley who was sleeping peacefully. He turned to face her and put his hand on Hope's chest which was rising up and down rhythmically. He soundlessly got out of the bed and after straightening the blanket on Hayley, he just stayed there for a second to remove the wavy hair strands away from her peaceful face he left the room slightly closing the door behind him.

He went to his room and stood under the hot shower. With the hot steam filling up the bathroom, he tried to shake the image of the knife stuck in her back. He had tried to cure her by giving her his blood but she was not recovering as quickly as he had imagined. He put his hands on the wall of the cubicle and sighed thinking about the damage wolfbane's dipped knife could have caused. He got out of shower after he thought that his skin could no longer take the hot water. He dressed up quickly and went down after running his fingers through his wet hair.

He entered the sitting room where Elijah was sitting reading a book.

He went to the couch and said "so what is the order of business for today?"

"Handling Lenore" Elijah said

"And who is that?" Klaus asked him

"She is a new witch who came to New Orleans a couple of months ago and she knew Hope was alive so I want to know how she knew about her"

"and how do you know about her?" Klaus asked him with annoyance.

"Cami told me about her. She was afraid of how you might react hearing about her. Now that we have taken care of our parents and Guerra wolves we can pay attention to her now" Elijah said with frustration

"Attention to whom?" Hayley entered the room with Hope in her arms.

They turned to her and saw Hope in a white dress that came up to her chubby thighs and as usual her hand in her mouth. As if on cue Hope turned her head and looked into his eyes.

Klaus got up and went to them and leaned in to get his daughter from her. He whispered in her ear "how is your back?" while leaning in to get Hope. He absent mindedly moved his one hand to her back at the spot where she was daggered while shifting Hope in the other one.

Hayley looked into his eyes and said softly "You left without waking me up"

And then suddenly both of them became aware of their close contact. They both stepped back and looked at Elijah.

Elijah was looking down at the book but his vampire hearing could hear each word, he smiled and acted as if he is not listening to them. He looked up as Hayley and Klaus looked at him too.

"Hayley. How is your back?" Elijah asked her casually to lessen the awkwardness they both seemed to be feeling at the moment.

"I am fine. There is a little pinch" Klaus looked at her but she continued "but other than that everything is okay". She then asked "so to whom we want our attention now?"

"Lenore" Klaus said balancing Hope on his lap so that she is facing towards him "apparently my brother has been harboring a secret from all of us"

"About what? Who is she?" Hayley asked while sitting on the couch opposite Elijah.

"She is a witch and we need to know how she knew that Hope is alive" Elijah said.

"What! Did you say Lenore?" They both turned to the door when Rebekah was standing.

Klaus suddenly got up from his seat, handed Hope to Hayley who was looking at Rebekah too and whooshed to her and said "Tell me Rebekah… you don't have anything to do with it!"

Rebekah looked at her brother's empty face and said "I… am not sure"

"What does it even mean?" Klaus shouted when suddenly he was pulled back by Elijah.

Klaus picked up the glass and threw it on the ground angrily.

Hope looked around at the raised voices and pouted her lips. Hayley hugged her tightly to comfort her and got up. She took her outside just in time for her to start crying.

Hayley sat on her bed listening "I should have known". She could hear his laughter. "How could you not do that? I am surprised that I trusted you completely". Hayley shook her head in disappointment. She knew Klaus's anger and she was feeling sorry for Rebekah. What ever happened, she was sure that Rebekah didn't do it on purpose.

Rebekah looked at Klaus and then she suddenly got angry and said "I didn't tell her"

Klaus whooshed to her and asked "Then how does she know?"

Rebekah said after a little hesitation "There was this guy…" She stopped as Klaus has started to laugh sarcastically. She glared at him and then said "it was after the first full moon. Hope was really cranky because of the full moon and well you and I had a really long night and nothing to drink for a month" She saw Klaus getting still and the laughter slipping away from his face. She hesitated before continuing and then took a deep breath and said "I put her to bed. She already had the cloaking spell on her so I just closed the door and went to the nearest bar"

"You left her alone?" Klaus said with shock and unbelief in his voice

"Nik I was so tired after being up for 48 hours. I needed a break, a drink. It was very near and I could hear any voices from her room from my vamp hearing so I took a chance" Rebekah said trying to explain her point of view.

Elijah rubbed his hand on his forehead and put the other on Klaus's chest who was glaring at Rebekah and was about to move to her. He turned to Rebekah and asked "then what happened?"

"I met a guy there who was with his sister Lenore. We started talking. It was nice to talk to someone after a month of being cooped up in that apartment. Seeing them together reminded me of you guys so I ended up telling them about you and one thing led to another and I told them about Hope" Rebekah said almost pleadingly.

"You told him that you are a vampire and Hope is a hybrid?" Elijah asked her still trying to keep Klaus at bay from Rebekah.

"Of course not. I told them just who you were" Rebekah said earnestly hating the disappointment on her brothers' faces.

"Our names?" Eljah asked with apprehension

"Yes" Rebekah said after a little hesitation.

"Fantastic" Klaus said and the he pushed Elijah out of the way and went out brushing Rebekah aside.

"Niklaus" Elijah called him but he didn't stop. He didn't want to be under the same roof as Rebekah right now. He went to Rouseau's for a drink.

Cami saw him come inside and from the look on his face she knew that something is up with him. She poured him a drink without his even asking and pushed it in front of him without saying anything.

Klaus put his hands on the counter, leaned in and asked "why was I not informed?"

"About what?" Cami asked with a lot of hesitation.

"You know what Cami. Don't play dumb with me. Elijah told me" Klaus snapped at her

"He told you about the vault?" Cami whispered.

"The vault! No. about Lenore" Klaus said in confusion

"Oh" Cami said and then tried to distract him from the vault she continued "I was afraid how you will react. You were going through a lot at that time"

Klaus looked at her for a while and then asked in a cold voice "What is the vault Cami?"

Cami looked at him and said nothing. He turned in anger and left the bar.

He entered the compound and went into the sitting area but Elijah was not in there. He sensed him in the house but couldn't find him so he shook his head and went upstairs.

After Klaus left Rebekah looked at Elijah with shamed expressions and then said "I am sorry Elijah"

Elijah looked at her and left the room without saying anything.

Rebekah looked at him leaving miserably and then went upstairs to Hayley's room.

Hayley was sitting in the nursery feeding Hope in her lap. Hope was not holding her bottle on her own. Hayley smiled at her. She could sense that he has left the compound. She looked up when she was Rebekah standing at the door of the nursery.

Rebekah walked in and said "I am sorry Hayley. You have to believe…"

Hayley looked at her miserable face and said consolingly "I know Rebekah. You will not hurt her intentionally"

"What about Nik?" Rebekah said with hesitation.

"He will come around. He loves you, you know" Hayley smiled gently.

Rebekah leaned in and kissed the now dozing off Hope on her head and nodded her head and then left them.

Klaus entered the compound and from the quiet in the house judged that Elijah and Rebekah both have retreated into their rooms. He went up to his room and picked up his brush. He was so absorbed in his painting and fuming over Rebekah, Cami and Elijah that he didn't hear her come in and stood next to him.

Hayley could see that he was not looking at her so she gently touched his shoulder which brought him to present time.

"Where did you go?" Hayley asked him gently

"TO Cami's" He looked at her and said. He saw her eyes narrowed which brought a smile to his lips. He was still getting used to be loved by someone who would get jealous about his and some other girl's relationship even though she knew that they were just friends. He looked into her eyes which made her realize what she was doing.

Hayley stole her gaze from him and said "Hmmm" and then she absent mindedly touched her back from the spot she was daggered which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

Klaus put the brush down and stepped towards her and put his hand on her hand which made her realize again what she was doing. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Klaus rubbed his back from the spot and leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

Hayley felt his soft lips touched hers and she kissed him back. He tilted her backwards with his hand still on her back and lips still interlocked with hers and led her to his bed. He gently laid her down and stepped back. Hayley looked into his eyes when he gently turned her over. Luckily her dress had zip in the back. Klaus started opening the zip when she stopped him and whispered hoarsely "Klaus Hope is not sleeping. Someone might see us".

"I am not doing anything love, just want to see something" Klaus said seriously. She turned back and let him unzip her.

Klaus slid her zip to the small of her back and stared at the slight mark of the dagger on her back. It was not completely healed yet and he knew that because of wolfsbane combined with her currently weak strength she was not healing. He knew that she had not been drinking blood but he had learned from experience that there was no point in pointing out things that he wouldn't be able to make her do and one of them was getting used to taste of blood. Klaus gently rubbed his fingers on the scar.

Hayley shivered under his touch and grabbed the bed cover of his bed to stop her from moaning.

Klaus could feel her shiver which brought a smile to his face. He turned her over with the hand still on her back, leaned over her and kissed her. Hayley cupped his face in both of her hands and kissed her back and whispered "will you come tonight?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and nodded with a smile on his lips. He stood up suddenly and a second later Hayley realized why? They both had sense Elijah in the compound.

"I have to go talk to Elijah love" Klaus said seriously now "why don't you rest your back …" he added mischievously "for the upcoming night"

He laughed at her expressions and then left.

* * *

_part 2 will be uploaded in a couple of days_


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets part 2

Klaus entered the sitting room and said "Hello brother where have you been?" He went to the bar and poured a drink for himself. He sat on the stool and turned to Elijah.

"I went to talk to Kaleb about Lenore" Elijah said

"And what have you found about this new witch" Klaus asked sarcastically

"Nothing much. Kaleb does not know anything about her. He will get back to us in a day or so after gathering some information about her" Elijah said while pacing the room.

He looked at Klaus when he didn't hear anything from him and realized that there was something off about him.

Klaus glared at his brother and then said "So you want to share something else too?"

Elijah looked at him and then shook his head "You know?"

"Yes Elijah I know. How long did you think you could keep that a secret from me" Klaus suddenly snapped. He then continued "and you call me paranoid. Do you see the basis of my paranoia?"

"Niklaus, I didn't tell you about the vault because Cami wanted to keep it a secret until the right time. That was what Father K had always wanted. She showed me the vault out of desperation so that if we have to use something against our parents we can use it from there" Elijah said exasperatedly.

"So the vault has weapons? For whom? The originals?" Klaus asked angrily

"Don't know but it has weapons. All sort of weapons. Father Kieran wanted to keep it a secret so we will keep it a secret. If this secret leaks then New Orleans will be finished. So brother you promise me that you will not think of the vault again" Elijah added sternly

Klaus looked at him angrily and then nodded "Who knows about it?"

Elijah hesitated and then said "Marcel, Cami, Davina, Me and you"

Klaus laughed and said sarcastically "such a short list!" then he added "I would be careful about Davina"

Elijah knew what his brother was saying was not way off but that didn't help him from getting annoyed at him. He snapped at him "When are you stop going to antagonize that poor girl?"

Klaus laughed again and said seriously "That poor girl single handedly almost destroyed New Orleans. That poor girl single handedly brought our father back, nurtured our mother and our brother right under her nose and I suspect that she knows about Lenore too". Then he laughed again by the look on Elijah's face and said "So I was right. She knows about Lenore. Her new best friend I suppose?"

"NIklaus, the girl made a mistake and she tried to redeem for it by helping us kill our parents" Elijah said sternly

Klaus smirked and raised his glass to toast and said "To poor misunderstood Davina and her stupidities". He gulped all of his drink in one sip. He asked sarcastically "So should we go and check out this Lenore or just sit here and talk about Davina?"

Elijah sighed and then nodded. He asked him "what do you want to do?"

"First of all I want to see that witch to know who I am fighting against" Klaus said with annoyance.

"Okay then. Lets go"

"Where are you guys going?" They turned to the door when they heard Hayley

"To meet Davina's new friend" Klaus said sarcastically

"Niklaus" Elijah said in stern voice "If you intend to act his way then it is better that only I should go"

Klaus "what? And miss the opportunity to miss our new enemy. No I will go with you". Then he added sarcastically after looking at stern expressions on Elijah's face "Okay I promise I will behave myself"

"You guys be careful. She seems to be a clever witch if she has managed to keep hidden under our radars for a couple of months now" Hayley said to them

"Don't worry love. We will be fine" Klaus said to her in a voice that made her annoyed. She turned and went upstairs without saying anything.

"Why must you antagonize her Niklaus?" Elijah asked him in frustration

"Because I love to" Klaus said carelessly and then added "let us go brother. We don't have eternity… oh well _we do_ but I don't want to stand here till eternity"

Elijah shook his head and followed him out to their car.

While on the way Klaus looked at Elijah and asked "So Davina knows about Lenore"

Elijah shut his eyes just for a second to get himself ready for the outburst and then nodded.

"Perfect then let us call her then" Klaus said with a smirk.

He took out his cell and called her

"Davina, we need to see you. Where are you?" Klaus asked as soon as Davina answered the phone.

"Klaus I am busy I cannot talk to you right now" Davina said to him

Klaus was about to say something when his hybrid hearing heard Cami's voice "who is it?"

Klaus smiled and then cut the call.

"Cami's apartment" Klaus said to Elijah

Elijah looked at him and then nodded. They drove silently to Cami's apartment and got out of car.

Elijah knocked on the door. When the door opened a stunned Cami stood here. Elijah had never been to her apartment and neither have Klaus been. She moved to one side for them to pass through.

Davina was leaning against the back of the couch. She closed her eyes and asked "who is it Cami?"

"Hello Davina" Elijah said making her jump out of her skin.

"Klaus, Eljiah what are you doing here?" Davina asked them in confusion. She looked at Cami who was looking as confused as she was.

"It seems all of you guys have been hiding something from me and I want to know the details about that" Klaus sat on the couch and said with a smirk on his face.

"You told him" Cami said to Elijah angrily

"Yes love he told me. You should have told me but that is okay" Klaus smiled and said.

He turned to Davina and asked "so where is this new witch hiding?"

Davina bit her lips and said "I have not seen her since the day you guys killed your parents but…"

Klaus leaned forward jerkily "what?"

Davina looked at Cami who nodded her head as if to encourage her to say something "I saw a vision of her…"

"about?" Klaus asked impatiently but he could feel his heart sinking because last vision of Davina was about Celeste and that proved to be true

"She is in danger from her" Davina said so softly that it seemed like as if she was whispering

"Who is in danger from who?" Elijah asked in apprehension.

"Hope" Davina kept her eyes on Klaus and said softly

Klaus jumped up from his seat but Elijah raised his hand in the air to stop him.

"I called you. I called you a couple of days ago but you were not picking up your phone" Davina said a bit frustratingly

Klaus suddenly remembered him ignoring her car when they were at Francesca. He glared at her angrily and said "where is she?"

"I don't know" Davina replied and then she got scared by the look on his face and said "I swear I don't know. I will never hurt that child"

"Davina if I find out that you are lying to me, it will not be good for you" Klaus said angrily

"what was the sketch about?" Elijah asked her

Davina looked at Klaus and then shook her head. Klaus narrowed his eyes and asked her "I want to see it"

"I don't think that it will be good idea" Davina said in a reluctant voice.

"Why not?" Klaus asked aggressively

"Klaus I will not show you but I can show it to Elijah" Now Davina said sternly.

Klaus was about to say something when Elijah stopped him by saying "Niklaus"

Klaus looked at Elijah angrily and then said almost yelling "I am her father. I need to see it"

"No Klaus _because _you are her father, you should not see it" Cami said before anyone could say anything.

Before Elijah could do anything Klaus was at her throat an drabbing her by it and was saying in clenched teeth "Davina show me the picture"

"Niklaus!" Elijah said whereas Cami had her hand on her mouth

"Okay I will show you. Don't say afterwards that I didn't warn you" Davina gasped and said in hoarse voice.

"Good then" Klaus smirked.

Klaus looked at Cami and then turned and was about to leave when Cami said "Davina lives with me now. Her room is over there". She pointed towards a closed door

Elijah looked at Cami in surprise whereas Klaus followed Davina into her room. He stopped as he entered the room. Whatever it was he was not expecting that.

Elijah entered Davina's room with apprehension and saw Klaus standing in the path to the canvas. Elijah walked around him and then stared at the picture of a _small baby being stabbed by a girl with curly long hair. _

Davina felt sorry for him. The look on his face was of so much anguish that she didn't know what to say so she said the only thing that she could think of "I am sorry Klaus. I warned you"

"I am going to kill her" Klaus said and then left the room.

Elijah stared at the sketch for a second and then retreated too. He greeted Cami and left the apartment.

Klaus stopped outside her room. It was quite late but he had told her that he would come so he softly knocks on her door and then slightly opens it. He could see her on her bed. He walked to her and looks down at her. She was sleeping very peacefully. He noticed her one hand on the empty space where he had slept last night. He turned to the nursery and looks into the crib. Hope was fast asleep. As he was watching her she startled in her sleep, Klaus gently put his hand on her chest and said "shh". When Hope became still again he turned and left the room. He stood at the foot of her bed for a couple of seconds and then he took of his shoes and went to the other side of the bed. He gently lifted her hand which made her open her eyes.

Hayley looked into his tired face with groggy eyes and smiled. She patted the bed gesturing him to lie down next to her. Klaus smiled back and laid next to her. He turned to one side so that they were face to face to each other. She held his hand and asked him in whisper "what happened?"

Klaus said "Nothing love. Go to sleep. I will tell you everything in the morning"

Hayley looked into his eyes and then on impulse lifted his hand to her lips and kissed him. She could sense the tension in his body. She smiled at him which made him a bit relaxed and he closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes she could still sense that he had not gone to sleep so she asked him "You are still awake?"

Klaus smiled with his eyes closed "No love. I am fast asleep"

Which made her smile too. She asked him "Oh well then you should know that you talk during your sleep"

That made him open his eyes. He looked at her and asked "How is your back?"

Hayley said "Much better" then she asked him "You can't sleep?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her and said "No. what about you?"

Hayley shook her head slightly.

Klaus kept still for a while and then he pried his hand free from her grasp, turned and looked at the ceiling.

Hayley folded her arm under her head and said softly "Klaus you want to talk about something?"

Klaus closed his eyes and then turned to her and said "I am just tired after the day we had"

"Listen we don't have to do anything. We can just talk" Hayley said to him smilingly.

"I don't know who to trust Hayley" he said in a whisper looking up the ceiling.

"Trust your family Klaus" Hayley said

"My family" he laughed a bit and added sarcastically "You know what Rebekah did and now I got to know that Elijah had been hiding something from me too and then they call me paranoid!"

Hayley kept quiet and let him talk. He asked her "Do you think that I will ever be able to trust anyone if things keep on happening the way they are?"

"Klaus it is a leap of faith. You have to trust your family or someone. Your loyalty lies with them, your brothers and your sister and for that loyalty you need to trust them" Hayley said in whisper.

Klaus turned to her and looked into her eyes and said "Is that the _little wolf_ talking?"

Hayley eyes went cold just for a second and then she said quietly "I am not that anymore"

Klaus held her hand and squeezed it and said "You will always be my little wolf"

She smiled and said "Don't ever mistrust your family just because they made a mistake or hid something from you. Everyone has their own reasons for doing what they are doing or have done. You are lucky to have a family who loves you. Elijah loves you, Kol and Rebekah loves you in spite of your differences with them. Elijah must have a valid reason for hiding things from you. Have you asked him?"

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully and then nodded. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed it slightly against his lips and asked "Everyone in my family loves me! Elijah, Kol and Rebekah right? What about you?"

Hayley smiled and said "You know I love you too. In fact a lot"

Klaus kissed her hand and said "I love you too"

Hayley's eyes widened and she lifted herself on her elbow and said "Well that is the first then…"

Klaus looked at her astonished face and then asked "Have I never said it to you before?"

Hayley laughed at his cluelessness and said "Do you think I would have reacted this way if you had said it to me before?"

Klaus said "hmm. I am sorry then. I should have said it to you when I fell for you"

Hayley smiled and leaned in towards him and asked "and when was that"

Klaus leaned forward and kissed her on her lips and said softly with his mouth still hovering over hers "when you lied to me about you not believing whatever my father had told you to be true"

Hayley didn't flinch or leaned back. She said softly "How can you say that I was lying?"

Klaus said "Because you wanted to make me feel good about myself"

Hayley said "No. I didn't lie. I told you the truth. When Mikael was saying all those lies to me about you I realized for the first time that you are not the man everyone and he believed to be. Hearing those words aloud for the first time made me realize how wrong they were. You are not even close to what he believed you to be and I am glad that I found the real you"

Klaus said jokingly "You have to keep that a secret now. I have a reputation to uphold"

"I know" Hayley said trying to keep her face straight but she couldn't and ended up laughing which earned her a serious frown from him. She leaned in on impulse and kissed him hard on his mouth.

Klaus felt his muscles tightened as he kissed her back and he put his arm around her waist and scooted her close to her, so close that they bodies were touching each other. Hayley put her arm around him and nestled into his neck. Klaus took at sigh of relief into her neck and closed his eyes.

Hayley smiled into his neck. She could feel his heart beating against her breast. She felt its rhythms becoming more and more relax and she guessed that he has gone to sleep. She smiled with satisfaction and closed her eyes too and before she knew she was sleeping too.


	8. Chapter 8 Hayley and Elijah

Hayley was sitting on her bed with Hope in her lap when she got a call from him. She smiled at the caller Id and picked it up and said "Hello Elijah"

Elijah smiled into the phone and asked her "how is her day going?"

"Good. Hope started crawling today" She told him with a smile.

"Really that is great" Elijah said and then added after a pause "I will come tonight"

He put the phone down and looked at Rebekah who was smiling at her. She never wasted an opportunity to eavesdrop on any of her siblings' conversation.

"Hayley sounded happy. It is good to see her happy again" Rebekah smiled at her brother and told her.

"Yes" He said." I am happy that she is really coping well under the circumstances"

"Are you going there tonight?" Rebekah asked him sitting on the couch.

"Yes" Elijah piled up his files and papers and got up "where is Kol?"

"HE is out with Davina" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Davina!" that was a news to Elijah.

"They both have been sneaking around for the past one month and both think that they are successfully hiding that relationship" Rebekah laughed and said

"And you decided to play along?" Elijah smiled at his sister and picked up his coat.

"Where are you off to?" Rebekah asked.

"I need to meet Sophie for the drinks" Elijah said.

Rebekah looked a bit disappointed so he asked her in surprise "what?"

"Nothing. I thought you were going to…" Rebekah didn't finish her sentence intentionally.

"Going where?" Elijah asked

"To meet Hayley… and Hope" Rebekah said hesitatingly

"I will go there after meeting with Sophie" Elijah smiled and then left the study.

Twenty minutes later Elijah entered into Rouseau's and saw Sophie chatting with Cami. He smiled and went up to them. He leaned in and kissed Sophie on her lips and then asked Cami to bring him Champagne. They both sat down on an empty table. He held her hand and asked her "So how is Davina handling the normal life?"

"I think she is liking it. I think it was a great idea for her to leave this magic life one side and concentrate on just being a regular kid. She is happy in my opinion which can be…" she stopped and then continued mischievously "because of the attention she is getting from your brother"

Elijah laughed and leaned back on his chair and said "Yes I heard about that today"

"So what are you plans for tonight?" Sophie asked him mischievously

"I am going to meet Hope and Hayley later today…" he stopped when he saw her eyes narrowing.

"Sophie I told you there is nothing going on between Hayley and me. Why wouldn't you believe me?" Elijah asked her in frustration.

"Because Elijah you would be stupid to not fall in love with her. She is perfect. She is beautiful…" Sophie was saying but Elijah cut her off and said "Yes she is but she is also my sister"

"Elijah…" Sophie said in exasperation.

At that moment Cami brought their drinks. After she left Elijah picked up his glass and sipped it whereas Sophie just stared at hers. Elijah opened his mouth to say something when they heard a loud bang. They both spun in the direction of commotion. Elijah got up on his feet and moved to the table where commotion happed. Cami turned to him with blood seeping from her temple. She put her hand over there. Elijah took out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped her bleeding and then turned to the two men who were fighting with each other. Elijah whooshed to them and grabbed each of them by their neck and threw them in the opposite direction. The men got up and turned to the person who had parted them with their fangs out.

Apparently they were new to town so they didn't know about Elijah so they walked to him aggressively. Elijah took off his coat and hung it on the chair nearby. The other customers scurried away and most of them walked out of the bar.

Elijah said "Gentlemen"

One of them jumped at Elijah but Elijah was too quick for him. He grabbed the man from his neck and twisted him so that he was in his arm hold and facing to the other guy. The other guy hesitated just for a second and then lunged at Elijah who dodged him so easily as if the vamp had attacked him in slow motion. He then threw the guy he was holding on the ground and said "do you know who I am?"

The man looked at him in confusion but that quickly replaced by anger and he said "I don't care who you are? How dare you…"

Elijah cut him off and said "I think you will care if you knew who I am. No one in my area fights and cause disruption to the peace. My name is Elijah Mikaelsons"

The other man jerked towards Elijah while the one on the ground stopped in the process of getting up. The anger in his eyes was suddenly replaced by terror. Of course he had heard about the 1000 year old vampire who was famous for his nobility and sense of justice. As Elijah was looking at them they both got up and scurried away.

Elijah walked over to Sophie who was leaning against the table and watching the fight with an amused expressions. She smiled at him and commented "well that turned out to be very interesting"

Elijah smiled and looked at his wrist watch and said "I have to go now. I want to catch Hope before her bed time"

Sophie managed to keep the flinch away and just smiled. They kissed each other and Elijah turned to leave when Cami approached him and said "Thank you"

Hayley had changed Hope for the night. She nursed her and then laid her on the bed. She started putting all the scattered stuff from the floor and put them at their rightful places. Elijah had told her that he would come so she decided to make coffee for them. She looked at Hope in her crib. Hope was sucking her hand and looking at the mobile so intently that it seemed that she was trying to figure out how it works. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She turned with a smile on her face and saw Elijah standing there.

She walked to him and said "Come in Elijah"

Elijah smiled and walked over to Hope's crib. She looked at him and recognition hit her and she smiled. Elijah picked her up and went to sit on the chair. He picked up a book and started to read to her with her being in his arms.

Hayley quietly left the room to make some coffee. After 15 minutes she came up and saw that Elijah had finished the book and was looking at Hope.

Elijah was looking into those beautiful eyes which were exactly the same shade as his brothers with the only difference that his brother's eyes were always filled with anguish except for the last 3 months before Hope was born. He startled when he sensed her standing close to him. Hayley handed him the coffee. She sat down on the chair opposite him and started drinking her coffee. Elijah looked down at hope and saw her beautiful eyes drooping.

Hayley got up to take Hope from him but he said that he does not want her to. So she let hope sleep in his arms. They sat quietly sipping their coffees.

Hayley loved Elijah's company because she dint have to make force small conversations or be artificial with him just like Klaus.

"So did you meet Jackson?" Elijah asked her after a while

"Oh yes he came over last week. I told him that I don't want to move to bayou but I also don't want to savor the ties with my other family. He was not happy but I think he understood me" Hayley said seriously.

"Okay that is good then" Elijah replied and then he got up with Hope still in his arms

He kissed her on her head and put her in the crib and then turned to Hayley saying "I will go now. Good night"

HE didn't realize it that he was driving to Sophie's until he stopped in front of her apartment.

He smiled looking at the building and went to the door.

Sophie was not expecting Elijah so it was a pleasant surprise for her. She showed him inside.

"How was she?" She asked him

"Oh she is growing like a weed. She now smiles and actually responses" Elijah said with a smile.

Sophie kept quiet for a second and then said "I am not talking about her Elijah, I am talking about Hayley"

Elijah looked confused to a second and then sighed "she is fine too. Can we not talk about it please?"

Sophie nodded reluctantly and sat with him.

"I love you" Sophie said suddenly. She leaned in and kissed him. Elijah kissed her back and then he felt his shirt parting and then they both lost into each other.

After that they laid on the bed. Elijah rubbing her shoulder and her head on his chest. Then Elijah got up and said "I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow"

He changed into his discarded clothes and kissed her one time and left.

Hayley got up early in the morning with Hope's voices. She laid on her bed for a while and then dragged herself out. She changed Hope, nursed her and then changed herself while Hope laid in her crib rolling over and playing with her toys. She picked her up and went down to eat breakfast. She put her on the mat on the floor so that she can play and made a coffee for herself.

She sat with her with a book in her hand and started reading it. The calming mornings were really blissful for her. Sometime she would get nostalgic as these reminded her of Klaus and her time together and today was one of the days. She was lost in her thought without really looking at the book when her phone rang. She startled and smiled when she saw Rebekah's number.

"You are up early today" She smiled to Rebekah and said

"Happy birthday" Rebekah groggy voice came from the other end.

Hayley got surprised that she didn't remember her birthday but after what has happened to her in recent months how could she.

"How did you know it was my birthday today" she asked Rebekah

"Nik told me once" Rebekah said with a yawn bringing a sad smile to her lips.

"so we are celebrating today" Rebekah continued "we will come around 5 pm. You be ready by then and dress up my beautiful niece too"

"Rebekah I don't want to celebrate" Hayley said reluctantly

"No, we are so be ready" Rebekah said and then cut the call off

Elijah was in his study talking to Jackson about the new vampires in New Orlean's situation when Rebekah entered the room

"Yes I think they are from mine or Rebekah's line because Kol's and Niklaus's is gone" Elijah said looking at Rebekah who raised her eyebrows to ask what happened.

Kol entered the study and plopped himself on the couch.

"Right now we just need to keep an eye on them so that they don't raise a riot or something. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Sophie and Cami knows about them so we are all aware of them. Carry needs to know too" Elijah continued.

"Okay that is good" Elijah said after listening to Jackson "You do that"

He put the cell down and then turned to his brother and sister looking at him questioningly

"Two new vampires have come to French Quarter. They tried to pick up a fight in Rouseau's yesterday. Kol keep an eye on them" Elijah told them and then got up to leave

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked him "it is Hayley's birthday today"  
Elijah stopped and turned to her

"I think we should celebrate with her. I know this family is not used to celebrating birthdays but Hayley and Hope should not suffer from _our _lack of interest in celebrating birthdays"

She was ready to argue her case when she heard Elijah say "Okay. What time? I have to wrap up something with Sophie before that"

Rebekah squealed with happiness whereas Kol just rolled his eyes "Five at plantation house"

She then left the study practically bouncing on her feet. She had to do some planning for the party after all.

Elijah had been so busy all day that he didn't realize it was 4:30 pm until he got a call from Rebekah reminding him about the plans. He went home and hastily dressed up and left with them for plantation house.

Hayley changed into a peach color dress which reached her knees. She strapped low heeled silver sandals. While she bend down to strap them, an image of _Klaus bending over to strap her sandals when she was unable to because of her 8 months pregnant stomach getting in the way_ came in her mind. She fought back the tears and got up. She could still feel his lips on hers like as if it happened yesterday. She absentmindedly brushed her lips before putting a lip gloss on it. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, stepped back and looked at her for one last time.

She picked up Hope who was wearing a beautiful white and pink dress and went downstairs.

She was putting water for coffee on the stove when she heard them come in. She arranged a smile on her face and turned towards them. Rebekah had brought a cake for her. She put the cake on the kitchen counter and hugged Hayley wishing her. Kol side stepped Rebekah and hugged her too. Elijah stepped forward and kissed her forehead and said with a smile "happy birthday Hayley"

Kol picked up Hope who was on her fours trying to crawl to Elijah. Hope whipped around and looked into Elijah's eyes which made Kol laugh. "No you are staying with me today" He said to her tickling her on the tummy. Hope giggled and fell on his chest. Kol smiled and straightened her

"So did you wish your mommy today?" Kol asked her which earned him a smile from her. Kol looked at her and then suddenly said "she has teeth now!"

Hayley laughed at his shocked reaction and said "Yes Kol kids have teeth. Hers came last week" while Rebekah went to him and took Hope from his arms. Hope smiled at Rebekah and turned her head to Elijah which made everyone laugh

"So Hayley I have made a reservation for you and Elijah in a restaurant. I want you to have a night off today. Elijah will give you company" Rebekah continued without looking at anyone but her niece who was now playing with her mouth.

Elijah looked at his sister in shock missing the smile on Kol's face.

"But we were supposed to celebrate together!" he said before Hayley could say anything

"Yes I thought about it and then I thought that I will be good for Hayley to leave the house without Hope once. And also it can be my birthday present. I will babysit Hope. You guys go and have fun. It is 'Dominiac on Magazine street" she said

Elijah looked at Hayley who was now recovering from the initial shock. Hayley said "No Rebekah, I don't want to"

"O come now. Elijah wouldn't bite you. You have not gone anywhere for the past 8 months so go please" Rebekah said with frustration.

Kol tried to keep his mouth straight and said "yes I think it will be good for you Hayley"

Hayley looked at Elijah who just shrugged and then Hayley nodded.

"Okay then, she is fed, changed so she should be okay for an hour or so. If she gets hungry there is form…" Hayley said

"I know Hayley. Don't worry about it. I will take care of everything" Rebekah cut her off with a smile on her face.

As soon as they left the house Kol turned to Rebekah and asked her "do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes I know Kol. Now get out from here" Rebekah told him while carrying Hope inside.

Kol looked at her thoughtfully and then left.

On the way to the restaurant Hayley was very quiet. Elijah asked her "what is wrong? Rebekah will take care of her don't worry"

Hayley smiled and said "I have not left her alone before. I am just nervous"

"There is always a first time Hayley" Elijah said.

He parked the car outside the restaurant and they entered the restaurant. On stepping inside Hayley stopped and looked around in shock. One look around told her that it was not a family friendly restaurant. With dim lights, the waitresses dressed in fancy dresses, couples snuggling against each other, romantic music playing in the back ground told her that they have walked into some kind of trap set by Rebekah. She looked at Elijah who was also starting to look uncomfortable. She felt sorry for him and then linked her arm through his arm and smiled at him.

"I am sorry Hayley. I had no idea" He said to her

"I know" Hayley said "Don't worry about it. Let us go and eat something. I am famished"

The waitress led them to their table and they had a wonderful enjoyable evening talking about Hope, Sophie and his dealings with every faction.

Elijah relaxed after a while but he could see her still self-conscious. The couple sitting next to them was snuggling and kissing each other continuously which was making them very uncomfortable. The couple on the other side had not broken their kiss for a while now. They both tried to block everything out and focused on their conversation and delicious food.

On the way home Hayley thanked Elijah for showing her a good evening. The entered the house and they went inside. Rebekah was not in the living room so they went to her room

"So how was it?" Rebekah looked up from the book she was reading.

Hayley didn't answer her and went to check on Hope who was sleeping in her crib while Elijah just glared at Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled and asked "did you two have fun?"

"What are you doing Rebekah?" Hayley snapped at her

"I thought that you two…." Rebekah looked at her and Elijah in confusion. Hayley could feel her face turning red.

"You thought we were what?" Hayley asked

"Hayley listen to me …" Rebekah started

"No I will not listen to you. How dare you play match make for us?" Hayley screamed.

Her yelling woke Hope up so Elijah turned and walked to her crib and picked her up. He put her against her shoulder and tried to calm her down. Hope immediately calmed down and went back to sleep again. Elijah put her down in the crib again and came back to them and looked at Rebekah with cold stare and said "I think we should go down"

Hayley glared at Rebekah and left the room with Rebekah and Elijah following her.

Hayley started pacing the living room once she got down. She was fuming at Rebekah. She loved Rebekah but what she had done today was out of line_. 'How could she?'_ Hayley thought.

She turned when she heard Rebekah and Elijah come in. before she could say anything Rebekah said in a serious tone "Hayley, I want you to be happy"

"I am happy" Hayley yelled "I have Hope, I have you guys. I have his memories"

"Hayley you are young, your child is so small. You cannot live your entire life on those memories. You need to…" Rebekah started

"No... I don't need to do anything. No one can replace Klaus. No one" Hayley said "and if you try to do what you did today again Rebekah I will take Hope away from here"

Rebekah gasped but Hayley ignored it and then turned to Elijah and said "I am sorry Elijah. I never felt that way about you. You are like a brother to me". She started to go upstairs when Elijah pulled her by her arm and said "and you are a sister to me Hayley. I never thought of you that way. I never intended to take Klaus place in your or Hope's heart" He bent and kissed her on her hair. Hayley looked up into his eyes and let the tears fall which she had been controlling since morning Elijah pulled her into a big hug and said "Things will get better with time I promise".

_A/N : This event took place 8 months after Klaus's died to protect his family. It is one of the days in the duration of my fan fic "Getting to know you"_


	9. Chapter 9 First Date

_A/N a small story about Klaus and Hayley's first date after he proposed to her in "the one who go away"_

Klaus was sitting in Elijah's study thinking about something when he suddenly said "How about you kill them all and your problem will be solved"

Elijah said with an annoyed expression on his face

"I didn't ask you to come and give me that advice brother" Elijah said to him annoyingly

"If you didn't want that then I don't know why you ask my advice in matters which have no other solution" Klaus got up angrily and went to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink.

"Brother, these are delicate matters. Try to understand" Elijah said trying to reason with him.

"I thought she had come to her senses and the teenage drama was over" Klaus answered angrily

"It will take some time for her to come to terms with my policies" Elijah said rubbing his forehead. He then asked him "Okay tell me how is Hayley?"

"She if fine. Growing bid day by day" Klaus said softly now and with a smile on his face.

Elijah noticed the sudden change in his brother's expressions. He smiled which made Klaus confused and he asked "what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing brother" Elijah responded still smiling "so are you guys ready for your wedding next weekend?"

Klaus kept quiet for a while and then said "I don't know if I am doing the right thing or not. I just know that I cannot let her leave me. I have never settle anywhere for the past 1000 years except for in New Orleans 300 years ago but not with anyone special except for you and Rebekah. You have never left me. Sometimes I wonder will she leave me"

"NO brother she will not leave you. Just like we have not and will not leave you" Elijah told him. He then continued "have I told you how much I like her. She is just like Rebekah. It is nice to see our family growing"

Klaus looked at Elijah and then nodded. He then got up and was about to leave when he turned and said "I think the problem with Davina is that she is too young to handle this magic. Davina needs to have normalcy in her life. She should stop practicing magic and lead a normal life of a teenager, go to college and do other stuffs which teenagers do these days. Sophie and Cami can take care of that. Once she is out of the picture Crescent wolves and the witches can be dealt with"

He then left leaving Elijah speechless.

Elijah looked at his brother's back and wondered _'what a brilliant idea it was!'_

Klaus parked his car outside the plantation house and entered the house with a smile on his face. He walked towards the library where he knew she would be sitting. He saw her sleeping curled up in the sofa couch hugging the book. He walked over to her and bend down to take the book from her.

Hayley startled from her sleep but then she recognized him and a lazy smile appeared on her lips. She asked him "when did you come and when did I fall asleep?"

"I came now and I don't know when you fell asleep" Klaus smiled and sat on the couch opposite her with the book in his hand. He looked at her. She looked tired to him. He asked her "how was the library?"

"It was a bit slow today" Hayley took her feet out of under her and put them on the ground.

Klaus leaned back against the back of the couch and then asked her "Have you eaten your food?"

"Not yet. I forgot while reading this book" Hayley said with a smile

"You forgot to eat your food again!" Klaus leaned forward and said.

"Okay then. How about we go out to eat something?" He said

"Go out?" Hayley looked at him in surprise and then added "you don't eat out!"

"I don't but it does not mean that I cannot. It has been a while and also I think we should have one date at least before getting married" He said mischievously

"OH" Hayley could only say that.

"So be ready at 7 pm. I will make reservations for 7:30 pm" Klaus said to her and then picked up the book she was reading.

She sat there for a couple of minutes and then got up. He looked at her over his book and smiled. Hayley went to her room and walked into the walking closet. She went through her dresses and then picked up a red dress chiffon dress with black dots on it. She then took a shower and changed into her dress. She stood in front of the mirror checking out her dress and absently moved her hand over her pregnant stomach. She took out a opal earing and put them on. She loosely tied her hair and put on black strappy sandals.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:45pm. She picked up a pashmina black shawl and went down. Klaus was already down all ready sitting in the living room reading the book he was reading.

He heard her come down. He said "This is really inter…" he looked up and lost his train of thoughts when he looked at her "esting".

He had never seen her in dark colors before or in formal makeup. She looked stunning. He walked up to her and said with a smile "You look pretty" he offered her his arm which she took it almost immediately.

As they were driving towards the restaurant, she asked him "where are we going?"

"Arnaud's" Klaus said keeping his eyes on the road

"How did you get the reservation there? They are really strict about the reservation" Hayley asked him in surprise

Klaus gave her a look which said _"come one you know"_ which made her laugh and she said "you compelled him Klaus Mikaelsons! So I can see some advantages of compulsion"

"Oh love you have no idea" Klaus laughed and said

On reaching the restaurant they got out. Hayley had never been to this restaurant so she savored everything. They were led to a table and given some menus. After ordering their food they sat there quietly looking around. Hayley looked up and saw him staring at her. She asked him picking up the glass of water "what is it?"

"Nothing" then he leaned in and asked her "Are you happy?"

Hayley looked at him and thought about the flutters she felt every time he was within feet from her and nervousness she felt when he stared at her and the sleepless nights when she would lay awake thinking about what if he finds out but she didn't tell him any of those things

Hayley said "of course I am happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Klaus said "It is just that we haven't talked about Sunday yet"

The waiter brought their food and set them on the table.

When the waiter left she smiled at him and then said "I am happy Klaus. More than I have been all my life. I have always wanted this- to have a family with the father of my children. I told you that remember. Thanks for giving me that".

"Klaus smiled at the memory of that night. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he had first met her which had led to a beautiful evening which changed his life forever.

After a couple of silent minutes Hayley asked him "How did your meeting with Elijah go?"

"It was a pain. If only my brother would deal things with my way…" Klaus started

Hayley smiled and said "why do you want everyone to believe that you are the evil brother?"

Klaus looked up into her brown eyes and asked her with a smile on his face "how do you know I am not like that from inside?"

Hayley put her fork down and said "well probably because I have known you for the past month and I don't see that person in you"

Klaus laughed and said "well love the reason for that is because you don't make me mad"

Before she could stop herself the words were out "and why is that?"

Klaus laughed again and said "fishing for complements?"

"No" she went red but then regained herself and said "I meant why I don't make you mad? I have changed your life. I don't imagine you settling down and just not settling down be bur…"

"Stop" Klaus put his fork down and said "I have told you before that you are not a burden and neither is our child. In fact you have given me something I have been searching for my entire life"

Hayley looked at him, leaned in and put her hands on the table and asked "what?"

Klaus looked at her anxious face and then held her hands which was a surprise to her but it felt good having her shaky hands in his confident hold. He said "Someone who will be dependent on me. Someone whom I have to take care of. Someone whom I will love unconditionally".

Hayley could feel her heart beating really fast. Klaus's words about their daughter made her realize how much he will love their daughter. She suddenly felt her eyes getting blurry. She tried to take her hand away from his grasp but he held them and looked into her now watery eyes and said "and I wouldn't dream of sharing my life with my daughter with anyone other than you". That just did it the tears fell down. He smiled, released one of her hands and handed her a napkin and said "I promise that I will keep you and her happy"

Hayley wiped her eyes and smiled at him. A thought came to her mind_ 'If you loved me as much as you love your daughter'_ but she tried to get it out of her mind and thought _'he was marrying her isn't that enough'_. A small voice said 'No' but she shook her head and looked at him who was looking at her with concern. She smiled but Klaus noticed that the smile had not reached her eyes. He asked her "are you feeling okay? Do you want to go home?"

It was so nice to hear these words from his mouth. Referring his home as if it was hers now made her smile and she shook her head. She picked up her fork and started eating her food.

Klaus could see that something was bothering her but he didn't want to pressurize her right now so he made a mental note of asking her later.

After they were done the waiter came and cleared their table. He asked them if they wanted some desert but Hayley was quite full so they left the restaurant after paying their bill.

On the way home Klaus looked at her side ways. She had been looking outside the window. He thought about something and then kept on driving. When he stopped the car Hayley startled and said "where are we? This is not home"

"Well the evening is not finished yet right?" Klaus said getting out of the car. He came across the car and opened her door before she could get out. Hayley smiled and took his hand that he had just offered her and did a playful curtesy saying "Thank you sir"

She looked up and said "wow a club. That is nice. You do know that I cannot drink" by putting a hand on her stomach

"Yes I know that" he offered her his arm. She looked into his smiling eyes and then linked her arm into his.

They entered the club. It was a bit dark and a loud music was playing. Hayley looked up at him and said "this is not you!"

Klaus asked in loud voice "what?" as he could hear what she was saying

"I said this is not…." She spoke in a loud voice when suddenly music stopped. She turned red as a couple of people turned to look at her. Klaus laughed and pulled her to an empty table.

"You are mean you know" Hayley said recovering from her embarrassment

"Yes I know" Klaus said with a smile.

The music started playing. This time a little mellowed down. Hayley looked around. Men and women of ages ranging from 21 to 45 were happily dancing and chatting on the dance floor. She suddenly became very self-conscious when she realized that all the women were slim and smart and very modernly dressed up. She absently put a hand on her stomach and pulled her shawl on her shoulders and looked up in the direction of Klaus who was looking at her too. She leaned in and said "why don't you go and dance with someone?"

Klaus looked at her in surprise and said "I came here to dance with you"

"ME! I cannot dance in this condition" Hayley said

"and why is that?" Klaus asked her in surprise

"because well look at me and look at them" Hayley said with annoyance

Klaus scanned the room and realized what she was saying. He smiled and then looked at her. He leaned in and said jokingly "Yes well there is that…" and then added when he saw a sudden appearance of disappointment on her face which went as soon as it came "but the thing is that _I_ want to dance with _you_"

He gave her his hand and took her to the dance floor. As they stepped on the dance floor something slow started to play. They looked at each other and then before Hayley could say anything he pulled her in his arms. He held one of her hand and put the other on her back. They had dance before once or twice in those quiet evenings in his home but this was the first time he was dancing with her in public and this hand on her back was making her really nervous. She was wishing that Klaus didn't hear her heart beat which was going really wild right now.

Klaus could hear her heart thumping really heart and the hands that had gone cold and he smiled. He was kind of enjoying it that he was making her so nervous and he knew the reason for that so he leaned in and whispered in her ear "If I had any idea that proposing you will make you that nervous of me I would have done it sooner".

He twirled her gently on the music and brought her back gently into his arms. As he held her again in his arms he felt weird. There was a tightening in his stomach which he didn't understand where it came from. As he was thinking about it she looked up and smiled. Klaus felt his heart skip a beat.

The song stopped. Hayley stepped back but Klaus pulled her again towards him gently and said "Not so fast love"

They both were looking into each other's eyes when they heard someone "You two look so cute". They looked in the direction of voice and it was a young girl with a smile on her face. Klaus smiled whereas Hayley blushed and said "thank you"

"Is that your baby" the girl asked Klaus looking at Hayley's stomach

"Yes it is" Klaus unconsciously pulled Hayley closer to him and said

"You are lucky" the girl looked at Hayley and said. She then left. Klaus laughed, saw her leaving and then turned to her and said with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face "See how lucky you are! Even strangers are starting to compliment your luck. You should appreciate me more"

"Yes sure" Hayley laughed and said.

Another slow song started so Klaus pulled her towards him and started dancing with her. Hayley was feeling a bit relaxed in this song. Klaus pulled her closer.

She could feel his hand sliding her back and it was making her quiver. She looked up at him but his facial expressions were very normal. She could feel his warm breath against her hair, his soft touch both on her back and her hand, his heart beating and that smile on his face was just making her very nervous. It took all strength and will power to not let her feelings for him slip. When the dance ended she stepped back. She was not very sure of her self-control any more. She just wanted to lean in and kiss those soft lips so she stepped back when another dance started. This one was a rock music. As she was stepping back she got bumped by another couple who was dancing very enthusiastically on the song. Hayley stumbled into Klaus arms who caught her effortlessly and asked looking into her eyes "Are you okay?"

There was something in them Klaus could not figure out. They both didn't hear the couple apologizing.

Hayley said to him trying to steal her eyes away from him "I am getting a bit tired. Is it okay if we leave?"

"Yes love" he said and then by holding her hand he guided her out through the crowd which was really going wild now. He had to put a hand a couple of times to prevent people from bumping into her.

The drive home was really quiet. Klaus looked at her and realized that she was tired whereas Hayley was trying to sort out her feeling for him. Thought _'what is she going to do if he finds out?'_ was again haunting her. Once they reached home both of them got out and went inside. Hayley looked at him and smiled. She said "thank you. I had a wonderful afternoon"

"Yes me too. We should do this more often" Klaus said with a smile.

"Hmm" she smile and then she stepped forwards and kissed him on his cheek before he could say anything. She then smiled shyly and went upstairs to her room.

Klaus touched her cheek absently and walked up to his room too after locking up the doors.

Hayley and Klaus both lay awake in their beds that night each lost in their thoughts. Thoughts about the evening they spent together. Thoughts about the upcoming weekend. Thoughts about whether they are doing the right thing. Thoughts about their baby. Thoughts about their feelings for each other. They both didn't realize when they fell asleep lost in those thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10 First Step part 1

_A/N Characters based on "The Originals second chapter of their lives"_

* * *

Klaus got up early that morning. He laid there in his bed for a couple of minutes and then got up. He has been thinking about his talk with Elijah a night before

_Elijah asked him "when are you going to step up to you responsibility?"_

_Klaus said with exasperation "Not now Elijah"_

_He sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes and then snapped "Kaleb is still having these visions about Hope being in danger and if that was not enough Davina is having her own vision. I swear they both are perfect for each other"_

_Kol entered the room and said "Who is perfect for Davina?" _

_Elijah looked at his brother with interest and annoyance and then turned to Klaus who was still lost in his thoughts "I am asking you when you will…"_

_"__Fine don't tell me. I will find out myself" Kol snapped and left the room_

_After he left Klaus asked in frustration "Elijah what do you want me to say? I am trying my best with her. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_"__Yes that is what I wanted for you. Your happiness so what are you waiting for?"_

_"__What are you talking about Elijah?" Klaus asked and got up to pour a drink for him_

_"__Why don't you commit yourself to her?" Elijah said_

_Klaus spun towards him and laughed "are you joking? You mean marry her?"_

_Elijah sighed and said "yes Niklaus. What is the harm? You both love each other and you have this beautiful girl together so why not?"_

_Klaus looked at his brother as if he has gone mad "I cannot marry her!"_

_Elijah asked "why?"_

_Klaus said "because… well because… "He is lost for words and Elijah's expressions were making him angrier so he snapped "well because I am me and she will want to get away from me eventually"_

_Hayley entered the study with Hope in her arms "who will get away from you?"_

_Klaus looked at Elijah who was smiling at Hayley and was walking to Hope who smiled openly at her uncle and lunged into his arms. Elijah kissed her and then turned to Klaus who was still gazing at him. _

_Hayley asked again looking at Klaus "I asked who will get away from you?"_

_He looked at her absentmindedly and then left the room. _

Klaus changed his clothes and left his room. HE stopped right outside her room and then went down.

Elijah was pacing in his study. He looked up and said "I am thinking of talking to Kaleb about this new threat. Do you want to come?"

"Yes let us go" He was about to leave when Hayley entered the room. She was holding Hope whose head was on her shoulder. This was one of the very few times when Hope didn't raise her head towards anyone. Elijah walked to her and tried to take her from Hayley.

Klaus looked at Hayley who was patting Hope on her back gently. They have been together for the past 4 months but today he was feeling really conscious because of what Elijah had said to him a day before.

Hayley could see confusion on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him as Elijah bent to take Hope from her. Hope looked at her uncle and then pouted and snuggled to Hayley more tightly. Elijah said in alarm "Hayley she is burning"

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and walked to them. He touched Hope's forehead which was very hot. Hope looked at her father when he touched her and lunged into his arms. Klaus caught her and put her against his shoulder.

"Yes she has been burning since last night. I have given her some medicine. Hopefully she will get better in a couple of hours" Hayley said while going to the couch to sit.

Elijah looked at her and asked "you have not slept during the night?"

"No, she has been really fussy and cranky. I would kill to sleep for a couple of hour right about now" Hayley stifled a yawn and said.

Klaus looked at her tired face and then at Elijah and said "Why don't you handle the bayou business with Kol and I can stay with her while Hayley can take a nap"

Elijah nodded and called Kol. Kol came down and they left.

"Why didn't you wake me up if she was so cranky" Klaus asked her going to her

Hayley looked at him with sleepy eyes and said "What could you have done? Listen I am really tired. Can we not do this right now?" she got up to go to her room "I want to sleep. Can you take care of her?"

Klaus nodded. As she was about to leave she turned and said "Why don't you sit in the nursery with her so that if she needs anything it is easily available? Right now she is fed, changed so you will not need anything but still"

Klaus looked at her. He didn't want to spend time in her room after what Elijah had said but he didn't want to spook her either so he nodded.

Hayley got under the covers and in no time she was asleep whereas Klaus sat with Hope on the couch with a book in his hands. Hope was probably getting tired because she had gone to sleep. Her warm breath – warmer than normal on his neck was making him really uncomfortable. He wanted to cure her but he had no idea how. He got up and went to the nursery to lay her in the crib but she started to cry which caused Hayley to stir so he picked her up and went on the couch to sit with her. He was almost at the end of the book when he saw her stir.

Hayley opened her eyes and looked at Klaus holding Hope in his arms. One look at the clock had told her that she had slept soundlessly for 2 hours. She propped herself on the bed and looked at him and smiled

"How is her temperature?" she asked him

"Gone down" Klaus said looking at her.

"Why didn't you put her down?" Hayley asked him getting out of the bed

"Because she didn't like it" Klaus said with a smile.

Suddenly Hope jerked her head which bumped hard on his jaw. Klaus winced in pain which made Hayley laugh. He looked at her questioningly. She stopped giggling and said "big bad hybrid got hurt by a ten month old baby"

Klaus laughed while massaging his jawline. Hope rubbed her head against his shoulder and opened her eyes.

Hayley got up and walked to them. She bend down to take her from Klaus.

Klaus looked into those hazel brown eyes while her wavy brown hair falling on his face. He wanted to kiss her but… then he shook his head and pulled her towards him further and planted a soft kiss on her mouth and said "Next time if this happens you wake me up. We are in this together right?"

Hayley smiled and nodded. Klaus let her go. Hayley took Hope from him and took her to the nursery to change her. She checked her temperature which was still 100 F which was not a lot but she didn't want it to go up so she stripped her just into diapers and made a bottle for her. She turned and saw Klaus standing at the door looking at them. She walked to him and gave her to Klaus with the bottle and said "I will freshen myself"

She went to freshen herself.

Klaus took Hope to her bed which was made by now. He laid her down on the bed with the bottle in her hands. Hope held the bottle in her hand. Klaus looked at her in amazement. He couldn't believe it how big she had become since the first time she had held his finger. He gently brushed his finger on her cheek.

HE looked up when Hayley came out. She said to him "hey I am going down to eat something. Do you want anything?"

Klaus looked at her in surprise and then nodded "whatever you are getting for yourself"

She turned towards the door and then turned to him and said seriously "not blood. Okay?"

Klaus looked up again from his daughter's beautiful eyes and smiled at her and said "No, love. Whatever you get is fine"

Hayley left the room. Klaus turned to Hope who was looking at him with milk dripping from her chin going into her neck. He picked up the towel and cleaned her neck making her giggle. She was done with her bottle by now so she just let it go and it fell on the bed. Klaus picked her up and put her against his shoulder. He could feel her body getting hot when he placed his hand against her back. Hope smiled at her father and put her hand on his mouth. Klaus kissed her and laid down on Hayley's bed with Hope on her stomach. She was totally naked except for her diaper. He gently tickled her on her chubby tummy which made her giggle harder.

Hayley entered the room and seeing the scene just melted her heart. The big bad hybrid playing with their daughter. He walked up to them and put the plate of sandwiches on the bed with two empty glasses the end table. She put the juice box with it too. Klaus looked at the juice box and then at her with exasperation which made her laugh "I know you don't want to but if Hope's condition does not improve then we both need to be lucid to take care of her. You said yourself that we are in this together" She stopped and bent on Hope to touch her back to see her temperature and asked him casually "If you want to back out of your offer then you can have it?"

She looked up when he didn't answer her and saw him staring at her. She got confused with the look on her face and asked him "what?"

Klaus snapped out and said "nothing"

Hayley lifted Hope from his stomach and put her on the ground after lying down the sheet. Klaus looked at her and then shrugged and sat on the floor too. Hope turned towards her father quickly and lost her balance and fell backwards which Klaus prevented by putting his hand beneath her head and let her fall quietly. She turned on her stomach and looked up at him. Hayley came back with the thermometer in her hand and sat next to them with a book in her hand and put the plate of sandwiches between them. She checked Hope's temperature. It was 100.2 F. She said to him "she seems fine. If it goes above 101 then I will give her Tylenol"

"So tell me what were you talking to Elijah about in the morning?" Hayley asked him.

Klaus's didn't look at her immediately. He knew exactly what she was talking about. When he looked up Hayley was still looking at him with questioning glare so he said "nothing love"

One look on his face told her that he was lying so she said "hmm"

Klaus has really admired this quality of hers that she always gives him space. He picked up a sandwich and looked at Hope who was standing up holding Hayley's shoulder. As if on cue hope turned jerkily and fell down on her bottom. She looked at Klaus and Hayley and then again got up. Hayley put a small piece of sandwich on her hand which she took and sat on the ground and started eating it. She was crumbing a little bit and then put it in her mouth.

Hayley said "Let me get the thermometer, she is getting warm again". She got up and guided Hope to hold the couch and she went to the nursery. Hope looked around and saw Klaus sitting there.

Klaus smiled at her, broke a piece of sandwich, and leaned in to hand her it. Hope's face cracked up. She turned and then took a step towards him with hand stretched and then she fell into his outstretched arms. Klaus held her in his arms and tried to overcome that feeling that he was having in his stomach at the moment – the feeling of awe, the feeling of pride and the feeling of immense joy. He kissed her on her cheek and gave her the bread piece which Hope took and started eating. She was eating some and dropping some. Klaus turned towards nursery and said "Hayl…" but she was already looking at them with stunned expressions.

"She just took her first step" Hayley said

Klaus smiled and nodded.

"That is not fair" Hayley continued coming in her room.

"What is not fair?" Klaus asked

"I am with her 24/7 and she chooses to walk towards you the first time" Hayley said with an obvious fake annoyance

"Someone is jealous" Klaus said with a laugh

"Of course not" Hayley smiled while checking her temperature. It was 101 F. She got up to get her medicines and make her bottle. Once Hope was fed, changed and given medicine Hayley put her in the middle of her bed so that she could sleep. She laid with her for a couple of minute in which Hope went to sleep. Hayley got up and went to the nursery. She started putting things at their rightful places and straightened her crib. She asked him while folding her blanket "So are you ever going to tell me what you and …"

She was cut off when she felt someone's arm around her waist. She smiled and put her hand on his hands and asked "what do you think you are…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt his lips on the nape of her neck.

"Klaus Hope just slept" she said between gasps

"I know. She will be down for two hours at least" Klaus said between kissing her.

Hayley moaned under his kisses "she is not feeling well today so she might get up"

Klaus said "then we better not waste any time"

Hyley whispered "someone might walk in. It is afternoon"

"The door is closed" Klaus said turning her towards him and nestled into her neck. She moaned and grabbed his hands and whispered again between her moans "She is sleeping on our bed"

"We can do it over here" Klaus said still not stopping.

Hayley succumbed to her desires and stopped protesting. when he didnt hear any more excuses from her he stepped back and smiled and asked her with a twinkle in his eye "what no more excuses?"

Hayley laughed and kissed him so passionately that Klaus felt his heart stopping. He took off his shirt and she took off her shirt. Klaus whooshed to her room and before Hayley could respond he was back with bed cover. He laid it on the ground with his vamp speed and let her on to it. He started kissing her from her lips to her neck and then his lips started roaming on her torso making her moan harder. Hayley flipped him over and returned the favor by doing exactly what she was doing to her and it was good to see him enjoy it for once. When her hands slid on his torso from his chest to his navel he felt that he couldn't control himself anymore so he flipped her and then pinned her arms over head and looked into her eyes.

Hayley could see passion in his eyes. She wanted him to let go of himself. She wanted her to let go. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him towards her and locked her lips with hers. They tongues where dancing with each other's. When Klaus pulled back to take a breath she gasped which made Klaus laugh and he wiped the blood of his lips which had come out when she had bit him. Hayley tried to touch her lips but realized that he had still had her hands now in one hand grasp. She wanted him so much right now that she looked up and said "don't torture me anymore"

Hearing these words from her lips made the laughter vanish from his eyes and he started kissing her more passionately while taking her. His mind registered to "I love you" uttered by Hayley and he kissed her saying "I love you too"

They both lay on the floor of the nursery wrapped in the bed cover in each other's arms with fingers twined with each other and a smile on their faces. Hayley had her head on his shoulder and the fingers of the free hand were roaming on his bare chest. She asked him  
"will you tell me what is worrying you?"  
Klaus smiled and said "How do you know that I am worried?"  
Hayley lifted herself up and looked into his eyes and said "I know you better than you think so now out with it"  
Klaus sighed and put his hands behind his head and said "Kaleb has some visions about Hope being in danger. Davina is also seeing something but she cannot make something out of it so don't know yet"  
He looked into her eye and said "Don't worry Hayley. I promise nothing will happen to Hope. We will not let anything happen to her"  
Even with all the worry her mind acknowledged that he has used 'We' instead of 'I' which he had been using so long that he had forgotten that others may want the same thing as he.  
"I know, we will keep her safe" she smiled at him and then put her shirt on. She smiled when she heard him "Oh no the fun time is over so quickly"  
She bent and kissed him and then put on her pants. She got up and saw him still lying there not making an effort to get up or change, just staring at her. She asked him mischievously "Not that I dont mind seeing you this way but are you planning to change or not?"  
Klaus laughed and sat up. He grabbed his discarded pants and pulled them on and looked around for his shirt when he saw it in her hand. He outstretched his hand towards her for the shirt but she just smiled so Klaus got up and walked to her with this lazy smile on his face and asked her "are you sure you want to play this game?"  
"Why not?" Hayley said with a smile and stepped back. Klaus took a step towards her and then groaned when they heard Hope's cry.  
Hayley laughed and threw him his shirt and went to attend Hope. She picked her up and realized that her temperature was pretty high. She called him "Klaus she is burning up. I am going to give her a bath"  
she took her to the bathroom and emerged the crying Hope into the Luke warm water which turned her cries to wails while Klaus watched them from the bathroom door.  
Hayley looked helplessly at Klaus who shrugged helplessly too. He went in and put his hand on her chest which was beating so fast that he could actually hear the thump, thump of the heart beating. After five minutes Hayley took her out and put her wet body against her shoulder and took the towel that Klaus was giving her. She took her to the bed and changed her diaper. Hope had stopped crying and now she was just sobbing. Hayley told Klaus "I will make her bottle you keep an eye on her so that she does not roll over". She came back in 10 seconds with the bottle in her hand and took her from Klaus.  
Klaus said "she will be fine. Kids get temperature a lot right?"  
Hayley smiled at his concern and said "yes they do. The doctor will not do anything before 72 hours"  
Klaus's response "bloody hell" was perfect to her ears.  
She sat on the bed feeding Hope whereas Klaus picked up this unfinished book and started to read it. After a few minutes into the book he looked up and saw her looking at him. They both smiled at each other and then Klaus shifted his gaze back to this book.  
Hayley thought that he was reading the book but Klaus was not. His mind was wandering. He had never thought that there will come a time in his life when he would be spending a day like this and he was pleasantly surprised to learn that he enjoyed every single minute of it. A thought came to his mind 'can he get used to it?' then he thought about Elijah's words and thought what is he running from now? He has found everything. He has a child with a beautiful woman who loves him - to this day he did not have a clue as to why she loved him so what was he waiting for? For her to leave him? To take Hope away from him? But what if he wants to spend eternity with her but she does not? What if she wants out in a couple of years? Wouldn't that be even worse? He had more to lose then but... would he ever let that happen. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her.  
Hayley looked down at now dozing Hope and put her on the bed. She got up and looked at him and in a couple of minutes she realized that he was not reading the book. She called him "Klaus?"  
Klaus startled from his thoughts and looked up. She was standing next to him looking at him with worried expressions.  
"What?" Klaus asked feeling flustered  
"I said is everything okay?" Hayley asked him unable to keep the concern from her voice.  
"Yes" Klaus composed himself and said "I am just concerned about Hope" which was to some extend true.  
"She will be fine I told you right" Hayley smiled and then sat next to him and picked up her book to read.

Klaus's eyes were on the book when he felt her lean against his shoulder. He looked at her, she was reading the book without realizing that these small gestures of frankness made him so light and wonderful. He took a deep breath and got lost in his book.

* * *

_…__.to be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11 First Step part 2

_A/N: Second part of "First Step, Chapter 10"_

* * *

After some time when he looked at her, he saw that she has gone to sleep and it was getting dark outside. He could hear Elijah and Kol's voices coming from down stairs. He shifted a little which woke her up. He whispered "Go back to sleep love".

Hayley suddenly became fully awake and then advanced to the bed to check on Hope. Hope was still warm but was sleeping peacefully. They both turned towards the door when they heard a knock. Klaus went to open the door.

Elijah looked into his face and said "Niklaus we have a problem"

"What?" Klaus asked

"It is Hope" Elijah said entering the room. He went to the bed and touched Hope's bare chest which was rising and falling rhythmically.

"What about her?" Hayley asked him anxiously

"She has been hexed as per Kaleb" Elijah said with hesitation

"Hexed?" Hayley asked him and then looked at Klaus who just stared at Elijah and then asked him "what kind of hex? Does it have anything to do with the temperature?"

"Yes I am afraid" Elijah said.

"Elijah Kaleb called. He want us to keep her temperature down" Kol called from the door.

"What kind of spell is it?" Klaus asked

"It will raise her temperature gradually until it reaches its peak" He looked at Klaus hardened expressions and said "but we wouldn't let that happen okay?"

"Who is doing that?" Klaus asked with his fist clenched.

"Kaleb is trying to find out. Kol, Rebekah and I are working on it too. You stay here with Hope and Hayley" Elijah said and then be bent and kissed Hope on her head and then left.

Hayley turned to Klaus and said "Go" after looking at his face. He looked into her eyes and then nodded. He stepped up and held her by her upper arms and said "I will not let anything happen to her I promise"

Klaus then kissed his daughter and went after Elijah and Kol.

Elijah was going down the stairs when he heard Klaus calling "wait for me"

He looked back and said "Niklaus …"

"I cannot stay behind and do nothing Elijah" Klaus said and side stepped him and walked towards the door.

"Listen we cannot do anything right now. It is late and Kaleb will contact us when he finds out anything. Why don't you go up and stay with them. Just keep her temperature down. We will do something in the morning" Elijah said trying to reason with him. He knew if Klaus left in this mood he will kill half the city without any thoughts.

"I will kill all the witches if I have to break this spell" Klaus said angrily.

"I will help you Nik" Kol said "but we cannot do anything right now"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when they heard Hope cry. Elijah looked at Klaus's distressed face and said "Go"

Klaus walked up the stairs and entered Hayley's room. He followed the sound to the nursery. Hayley was changing Hope who was crying very hard. Klaus walked up to her and touched her body which was burning. He looked at Hayley's worried expressions and said "Hayley". She looked up at him and said "I will not lose her Klaus"

Klaus suddenly held her by her forearms and said angrily "who said anything about losing her? Don't you trust me or anyone else for that matter? We wouldn't let anything happen to her"

"I just hate these witches and their curses" Hayley said wiping the tears that were falling on her cheek. She freed herself from his grasp and went to make her bottle whereas Klaus picked up crying Hope and put her warm body against his shoulder. Hope calmed down a little but didn't stop crying all together. She was rubbing her face against his neck and face restlessly. Klaus rubbed her back and said 'shh, love. Everything will be okay". He gave Hope to Hayley when she came to them and followed them to her room.

Hayley looked up at him while feeding Hope and seeing him pacing the room made her realize that he was tense too. She said "why don't you sleep for a couple of hours as I am awake right now and then I can sleep and you can wake up with her"

Klaus looked at her and then nodded. He was about to leave her room when she called "Klaus". He turned and looked at her and then read the silent request in her eyes. He smiled and moved to her bed. He took off his shoes and shirt when she asked him "can you get me her medicines from that chest of drawer" He got the medicine and the thermometer, give it to her and got under the cover.

Hayley looked down at Hope in her lap and saw her eyes drooping. Hayley took the almost empty bottle out of her mouth and put the thermometer in her armpits to check the temperature. The touch of cold on her hot body startled her so she put her hand on her chest to calm her down. She checked the reading on the temperature and looked at Klaus who was looking at her from that laying position.

"It is 102" she told him and then she gave her few drops of Tylenol and put her in between them.

She got up from the bed to bring some extra clothes and towel from the nursery in case of vomiting. When she came back she stopped as she saw Klaus's finger in her tiny hand. She put the things near her on the floor and went to change her clothes. It was pretty hot so she wore a soft pajama with a flannel half sleeve shirt and came out. His eyes were closed when she came back and his finger was still in her grasp. She picked up a book and started to read it. She kept on checking her by touching her body. There was no difference but it was not increasing also. Soon she got lost in her book. Around 1 am Hope woke up crying. Hayley picked her up and took her to nursery so that Klaus can sleep but she wouldn't stop crying. Hayley hugged her tight and felt on the verge of crying herself too when someone took the baby from her arms gently. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"You should sleep" he said to her gently rocking Hope in his arm. She looked at him and then nodded thinking that there was no point in both of them being awake and worrying. She went to her bed and went to sleep in no time whereas Klaus kept on rocking Hope gently until he saw her eyes drooping. He then took her to the couch. He put a towel on his shoulder and laid her on it on his chest and closed his eyes.

Hayley's eyes open and she saw the sunlight coming in her room. She laid there for a couple of seconds and then she remembered Hope being sick. She turned quickly and saw Klaus and her on the couch. She went to them and touched her back. It was still hot but felt the same kind of warmth as last night. She lifted his hand from her back to lift her.

**_Klaus and Kaleb join forces_**

Klaus felt someone holding his hand. His eyes flew open. Hayley's dark wavy hair were curtaining her face.

Hayley looked into his eyes and whispered "I thought you might want to lie on the bed"

Klaus shook his head with a smile "No I am fine". He then said mischievously "Can I have my hand back?"

"O yeah" Hayley said with a blush. She picked Hope up and took her to the bed. Klaus got up and rubbed his eyes. He then said "I am going to Kaleb now. Will be back after a couple of hours. If anything happens call me"

He then left without listening to her response. He went to bayou just in time to see Kaleb coming out of his hut.

Kaleb looked at his face and said "I think I know who is doing it"

"Well?" Klaus asked him with annoyance

"It is Lenore" Kaleb said

"Oh good she is back" Klaus said

"The thing is I am unable to locate her" Kaleb said "I had an idea last night. The reason why we have not been able to locate her was that she is using a cloaking spell"

"Okay well that is a good news then. You can undo a cloaking spell right?" Klaus asked him

"No the only witch who can undo a spell is the one who did it in the first place" Kaleb said.

"Well that is fantastic. What if she is the one who did it?" Klaus asked him

"It is quite possible" Kaleb said.

Jackson came out of the hut and walked towards them. He asked Klaus "how is Hope doing?"

"When I left the house she was burning up" Klaus said trying to keep his voice normal.

"Davina might be able to help as she uses ancestral magic" Kaleb said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Klaus looked at him and then said "Okay let us go". He then took out his cell and called Elijah

"We are going to Davina's. Kaleb think that she might be able to work. Also he thinks that it is Lenore who is probably using a cloaking spell to hide herself"

Elijah listened to Klaus while buttoning his shirt and said "I will be there in 15 min with Kol"

"Does he have to? I cannot stand both of them giving each other romantic stares and losing perspective of situation" Klaus said with annoyance.

"Niklaus" Elijah said and then cut him off.

He called Kol and then went to Rebekah's room and knocked before entering. He said to groggy Rebekah "Kol and I are going with Niklaus to Davina. You are home with Hayley and Hope. Keep an eye on things"

"You guys don't need me?" Rebekah asked yawning.

"No" he then left and after calling Kol they left the compound.

**_An attack on the compound_**

Rebekah got up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11 am. She got dressed thinking about what Elijah, Kol and Klaus must be doing when she heard Hayley screaming her name and Hope crying.

She whooshed out of her room towards her room. She could see crying Hope on the bed and Hayley engaged with what seemed like a werewolf but it was not full moon so she got confused. She grabbed the man from the back of his neck and sunk her fangs into his neck. Hayley turned quickly to get to Hope when another man entered her room. Rebekah turned towards him and said to Hayley "you stay with Hope. I will take care of it"

She stood there waiting for him to attack. Her attacker jerked his neck and suddenly his fangs were out and the eyes had turned yellow. She took a step back and prepared herself to be attacked. The man lunged at her but Rebekah was faster than him. She jabbed her hand into his chest and took out his heart. Hayley quickly turned now calmed down Hope's face to other direction. Rebekah turned to her when she got jumped on by another guy who had come out of nowhere. She felt his fangs in her neck. He knees buckled. Hayley whooshed to them and shifting Hope to one arm she jabbed the man's chest from his back and pulled his heart out. She threw the heart on the ground and then threw the man whose fangs were still in Rebekah's neck away from her.

"Rebekah" she knelt down next to her and asked her.

She quickly grabbed one of Hope's towel and put it on her neck

"I am fine" Rebekah said "is hope okay"

"Yes she is fine but you definitely are not" Hayley said "why don't you lie down on the bed and I will call Klaus to get here as soon as possible"

"No leave them be. I will not die of this bite. They have gone to Davina to figure out what to do with this spell thing" Rebekah said walking to the bed. She laid down on her bed and pressed the spot where the werewolf had bit her with the towel.

"Who could they be?" she asked Hayley.

Hayley was about to say something when Hope started crying again. She went to the other room and made a bottle for her. She put her in the crib but that made her cry more so she took her back to her room.

Rebekah could see Hayley was tired. She asked her "did you get to sleep last night with her temperature and all?"

"Yes Klaus was here so we divided our time with her" Hayley said rubbing the back of her neck.

She sat on the couch with Hope in her lap and said "Can I do something for you to make you comfortable because I remember when Klaus bit Elijah. He had hallucinations"

"Yes I know. Just don't tell Nik or Elijah or Kol about these hallucinations. They will never let me live in peace then" Rebekah said

"Hayley put bottle in Hope's mouth and looked at the man lying on the floor. She said after a couple of seconds "He looks really familiar" and then as if a light bulb switched on in her brain. She knelt down still holding hope and turned him. She pulled back his shirt from his shoulder and gasped when she saw the light moon mark on his shoulder.

"He is crescent wolf" she said to Rebekah

She got up and gave Hope to Rebekah and then checked the other two men. One of them had the mark whereas the other one didn't have it.

"What is going on here?" she said to herself "Should I talk to Jackson about it?"

"No wait till Nik comes back" Rebekah said rubbing her forehead. She said "Hayley I think I am starting to feel bad. Please take hope from me. She is burning up again do you know that"

Hayley got up and took Hope from her. She picked up her Tylenol and thermometer. She gave her medicine and checked her temperature. It was 103 F. She said to Rebekah "I am going to give her bath so that the temperature comes down"

Rebekah nodded and closed her eyes.

She eyes flew open when she heard Hope's cries in a couple of seconds. Hayley called out "she is fine. I just put her in water"

Rebekah's mind half registered to it_. She was back in 1919 and she and Marcel were making out. He was kissing her neck when she said "Marcel do you think Mikael was not located from that spell"_

_Marcel looked at her and said "I don't know. I just hope that he was not and does not come here"_

_"__yes. I am so surprised that Nik gave us his blessing"_

She heard a sound "Rebekah". Her eyes flew open and she said "I am sorry Nik"

"he is not here Rebekah" Hayley said kindly. She knew what Rebekah was hallucinating about.

Rebekah said groggily "don't tell him okay" and then closed her eyes.

_Klaus was screaming at her "Admit it that you wanted to kill me"_

_She heard her lips move "maybe I did" and then she saw the horror and disappointment on his face. She wanted to take the words back but she couldnt. She saw the damage it had done. She tried to reach out to him "Nik"_

_He screamed and stabbed her in the stomach_

Rebekah screamed and opened her eyes.

Hayley looked over at her while changing Hope's diaper and heard her say "I am sorry Nik. I didn't mean to. I was not thinking".

She picked her up and put her against her shoulder without changing her clothes. She then went to her room and saw Rebekah lying on her bed with eyes closed. Her forehead was shining with sweat. She picked up her cell and called him.

**_Davina tries to locate Lenore_**

Kaleb and Klaus got out of his car and went upstairs to Cami's apartment when they heard Kol and Elijah follow them too. Klaus knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes Cami opened the door. She was still groggy. It looked like that they had woken her up. Klaus said "we need to talk to Davina Cami"

"She is sleeping Klaus. Do you have any idea what time it is" Cami said with annoyance.

"Yes we do" he said "Hope has been hexed and I need to find out who has done that so I don't have time to do the formalities. Can you go and wake her up?"

Cami went to the room and after a couple of minutes she was back with Davina. Davina looked at Klaus with annoyance. Their relationship in the past have been improved but still sometimes there were bumps and that was because of their personality clash. Klaus smirked at her and said "You need to find out where Lenore is hiding and how to break this cloaking spell"

Davina sighed and said "Okay I need something from her"

"How would I have something of hers? I have not even met the bloody witch" Klaus said angrily.

"I have" suddenly Cami said remembering the number of times she had met her in the bar. Once she had given her a bracelet saying that she had made it for her.

She went inside and came back with a bracelet. She gave it to Davina and said "Lenore said that she had made this bracelet"

She went inside and came back with a bowl and some herbs. She said "it will take some time so if you guys want to go you can go or stay"

Klaus looked at Elijah who shrugged and as they were leaving his phone rang.

* * *

_…__.to be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12 First Step part 3

_A/N third part of First Step following the characters and storyline of "The Originals Second Chapter of their lives"_

* * *

"Klaus you need to come to the compound. We were attacked and…" Hayley was saying. Klaus didn't listen to what she was saying and whooshed out.

Kol and Elijah hurried after him but he was gone and his car was still there. Kol looked at Elijah who nodded to him.

"I will drop Kaleb to the bayou and will come home in his car" Kol said and left with Kaleb.

"Thank you Cami and Davina. We will talk to you soon and hopefully you will have something for us Davina" Elijah said to them and left.

Klaus entered her room and stopped when he saw three bodies on the floor. One look at them told him that they were werewolves. His eyes fell on Hayley and hope sitting on the bed with Rebekah whose eyes were closed. He whooshed to her just in time to hear her say "I am so sorry Nik. I didn't mean too". Two puncher holes on her neck told him the story. He bit his wrist without a thought and put it against her lips. A couple of drops of his blood in her system started to cure her. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there.

Rebekah sat up quickly and asked while looking around "what happened?"

"You were bit bekah. Do you remember?" Hayley said

"Yes I do" Rebekah said

"Hayley are you okay" Klaus asked her

"Yes I am fine. Did you find anything?" Hayley asked him

"Davina is working on a spell to locate Lenore" Klaus said

"Lenore!" Hayley and Rebekah said together.

"Yes, Kaleb thinks that it is her that is causing all of this" Elijah said from the door way and entered the room.

Elijah looked around the room and said "what happened here?"

"Apparently those two are crescent wolves and that one I don't recognize" Hayley said shifting Hope on the bed. She stirred but Hayley put her hand on her chest which calmed her down.

"Why would crescent wolf attack you?" Elijah asked in surprise

"Jackson!" Klaus said angrily

"No Klaus. I don't think Jackson has anything to do with it" Hayley quickly said earning a smirk from Klaus.

"Oh come on you know deep down that he will not hurt me or hope" Hayley said a bit annoyingly.

"In any case I will talk to him and who is this other guy" Klaus said still annoyed and angry

"May be Jackson can tell us" Rebekah said

"So I have …" they all turned to Kol who was just entering her room. He looked at the dead bodies and asked "what happened here?"

Klaus gestured Rebekah to tell him and then turned to Hayley and asked "how is she?"

"Her temperature is 103 F. we need to do something now" Hayley said.

"Should we call a doctor?" Elijah suggested

"A doctor cannot do anything against the bloody spells" Klaus said angrily"our only hope is Davina and Kaleb right now"

"In the mean time I will clean these decoration pieces off the floor" Kol has been filled up with detail so he said

"Yes do that Kol but leave the bodies in the court yard. I need Jackson to recognize who these people are?" Klaus said touching Hope's body.

Hayley took Hope from him and said "I will give her bath and you talk to Jackson about what is going on"

Klaus nodded and left the compound with Elijah whereas Kol took care of the bodies.

Once they reached the bayou Kaleb came out towards them and asked "How is she? I was about to come"

"Where is Jackson?" Klaus asked aggressively

"What?" Kaleb said in confusion and then he added "he was here in the morning but just left a couple of minutes ago"

Klaus stood there sensing Jackson and then whooshed to one direction. He came to a stop in some bushes deep inside the bayou and heard his voice "You need to set your priorities straight. Hayley is Lebanoir and so is her daughter. You cannot go against your own pack"

"We are not going against them Jackson. In fact we want that child to join our pack and for that we are willing to do anything" someone said.

Klaus couldn't bear to hear any more so he decided to crash their party by saying "If any one of you touch a hair on her head I will make you pay"

He then grabbed Jackson by his arm and whooshed him out of there.

Klaus let go of Jackson once they reached Kaleb and Elijah and then nodded to Elijah.

"Let us go" Elijah said

Kaleb and Jackson looked at each other in confusion but followed them. When they entered the compound Kaleb and Jackson stopped. Jackson quickly advanced to the dead bodies of this pack members and asked "what happened here?"

"My sister happened here" Klaus pointed to Rebekah coming down the stairs

"But why?" Jackson got up and asked him

"Well perhaps because they attacked us" Rebekah said sarcastically

"So Jackson would you mind telling us how long this riot has been going on within your pack?" Klaus asked him sarcastically

"A couple of months ago. I thought it has gotten under control because there have been no recent incidences but apparently not" Jackson said

Klaus looked at Kaleb and said "this is what you were talking about months ago"

"Yes" Kaleb said.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Elijah asked patiently

"Crescent wolves and Carry's pack, I am assuming that he" he pointed to the third dead body "belong to his pack, they both want a piece of my daughter" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Both packs seem to have forgotten that she is not a piece of toy that they can have. She is a living person" Klaus added angrily

"Klaus I am trying to handle it and I think I can handle it. Just give me some time" Jackson said calmly

Klaus laughed and said "give you time! Hmm" he then turned to Kaleb and asked him "Do you think Lenore is working alone?"

"What?" he thinks for a while and then asks him in surprise "You think she has been working with rogue members of our pack and that is why they attacked tonight"

"Yes that is exactly what I think" Klaus said aggressively.

"Can I see her? May be I can do something" Kaleb said

Klaus looked at him for a second. He has trusted Kaleb ever since he has arrived so why not. He led him to Hayley's room.

Hayley was in the nursery with Hope just in her diaper in her lap. She was drinking milk but she was exhausted. Her temperature has gotten down to 102.5 F only after the bath. Hayley looked up at the voice and said "Klaus thank God you are here. Have you found out anything …" She didn't finish her sentence as she saw Kaleb. She asked him immediately "Kaleb can you do something. She is burning up. I am afraid that she might get a seizure"

"Seizure?" Klaus asked in alarm

"Yes I was reading that if temperature gets pretty high like 104 F some kids get seizure" Hayley said desperately and then she turned to Kaleb who was taking out some stuff from his bag. He put the herbs in the bowl and started to chant while pouring some liquid from a bottle on it. He then dipped his finger in the bowl and rubbed Hope's stomach and her forehead. He said

"This will not lower her temperature but hopefully will stop it from rising for some time and give her comfort and she can sleep peacefully".

He got up and put the bowl on the table and said "You can apply it again if the temperature rises again"

"Has Davina found out how to locate Lenore?" Kaleb asked him.

He looks at Hope who has stopped drinking her milk and now it was seeping out of the corner of her mouth. He walked to her and gave Hayley a burping cloth from the crib. Hayley cleaned her mouth and put Hope across her shoulder. She then put her in the crib and said "I will be back in a minute"

Klaus stood near the crib and took out his cell. He called Davina. He was about to say something when Hope started to squirm. Klaus shifted the phone between his ear and the shoulder and picked up Hope. She was really hot. He felt really uncomfortable holding her warm body. He then asked Davina "Have you found anything?"

"I am sorry no. it is possible that she has done the cloaking spell herself" Davina voice sounded really frustrated.

"I will kill all the witches in New Orleans if you don't find out anything Davina" Klaus yelled angrily and put the cell down. His yelling woke Hope up and she started to cry but she was so exhausted from the fever that her crying was mild too. She rubbed her head against his chin and put it near it. Klaus felt the warm breath on his neck. He walked out of the nursery angrily and saw that the bathroom door was closed. He took her downstairs and said to Kol.

"You are coming with me. I need to have a chat with Carry".

Kol nodded and then touched Hope's back only to withdraw it immediately. He exclaimed "Nik she is burning. Did Davina find out anything?"

"No. she is still working on it" Klaus said.

He then handed Hope to Rebekah and said "tell Hayley I have gone to talk to Carry". He was walking out of the court yard when he turned and said "Rebekah she is your responsibility"

Jackson followed Klaus and Kol whereas Elijah looked at Kaleb and said "Let's go to Davina"

Klaus and Kol arrive at the other side of bayou where his pack was residing. They had dropped off Jackson with his pack. Klaus walked towards Carry's hut and shouted "Carry". Carry came out immediately and asked him in surprise "Klaus what is going on here?"

Klaus grabbed him by his neck which made some of the other werewolves advance towards them angrily but Kol grabbed one of them by his neck and growled "No one approaches us. Otherwise I will break each of your neck"

"What have you done?" Klaus asked Carry ignoring his surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Carry asked

"Some member of your pack attacked the compound today" Klaus tightened his hold on his neck and said aggressively "and I hope for your sake that you had no idea about it"

"Of course I didn't have any idea" Carry said with difficult "please let me go and I will find out what is going on"

Klaus looked into his eyes and then let him go. Carry coughed and looked at Kol who was holding one of the member of his pack. He looked around and then spotted the person he was looking for. He walked up to him and said "what have you done Sam?"

Sam said "Carry you know what we want. The girl is a danger to everyone else except to whom she has alliance… "

Kol couldn't hear any more he whooshed to him and took out his heart before he could finish his sentence. He showed the heart to Carry and the rest of the werewolves who were now looking at him with a little panic and anger. Kol said in a loud and clear voice "If anyone thinks about harming that baby, he will have to cross me and if you think my brother was ruthless killer then let me tell you compared to me he is a cute little harmless puppy so whatever you guys are planning you should seize to follow it further".

Klaus walked to his brother and stood next to him looking at the small gathering that had accumulated there now. As they were turning a voice came "you both dare come here and threaten …" Before he could finish his sentence Kol had whooshed to the direction of sound and jabbed his hand in the man's chest and taken out his heart. He threw the heart on the ground cruelly and walked to Klaus who stood there watching all the drama with amusement. Klaus said "anyone else have any issue with us?"

When no one responded Klaus said "okay good. Now who can tell me how to find Lenore?"

When no one answered again Klaus said menacingly "if I find out that one of you knew about how to locate her then you know what I am capable of"

HE turned and started going towards his car when he got a call on his cell. It was Davina who said excitedly "Klaus I have found her. Kaleb and I have been working together on a spell and we have located her. She is just outside French quarter. It is an apartment building. I can give you the address. Do you have a pen or pencil?"

"Tell me" Klaus said sternly looking at Kol who took the steering wheel. In 10 minutes they were standing outside the building. Kol looked at Klaus and then they both walked in and stopped when they spotted Kaleb there.

Kaleb saw them coming and said "Now that we know where she is you can simply walk in and see her. The cloaking spell hid her from us but it has been lifted now"

Klaus nodded and climbed the stairs two at a time with Kol following him. He stood outside the apartment 3b and kicked the door down. They entered the room and see a woman standing in the middle of the room. Klaus had seen her before on one of the pictures that Davina had drawn a couple of months ago so he recognized her to be Lenore.

He walked towards her and said "I presume you are Lenore"

"Yes I am and I am your worst enemy" Lenore said in a bold voice.

* * *

_...to be continued…._


	13. Chapter 13 First Step part 4

_... continuation of "First step"_

* * *

Klaus took one step forward but he couldn't enter the room. Lenore laughed and said "you really thought that it would be that easy to approach me"

Klaus looked at Kol who was fuming and then before Klaus could do anything Kol has broken the wooden posts on the railing of stair case and threw it in the room. The sharp edge of the wood piece pierced through her heart and went into the wall behind her. Lenore fell on her knees with blood coming out of her mouth. Kol looked at Klaus and smirked. He tried to step in but he couldn't and then to both of their surprise they saw her standing up. And to their further surprise they both saw healing.

Kol looked at his brother and said "what is going on here? How is she healing?"

They both turned and saw Kaleb running up the stairs. He asked them "what is going on? I heard shouts"

"She is healing from _that big hole in her heart_. That is what is going on. Would you like to elaborate what is going on here" Klaus asked him in a sarcastic tone.

Kaleb looked at Lenore and then her wound healing and then he narrowed his eyes at her expressions and said "she has done an immortality spell on herself"

Klaus gave a harsh laugh and said "this is freaking great so what do we do now?"

Kaleb stared at Lenore who walked to him.

Lenore looked at Kaleb and said "You are a disgrace to the witch community. Siding with these abominations"

Klaus laughed and said sarcastically before Kaleb could say anything "By any chance have you met our parents?"

Kol stared at her and then said "From this moment onwards until I kill you I will not rest"

"Yes you do try that" Lenore said with a sneer and then closed the door on their faces.

Kaleb turned to them and said "Technically she died so maybe the curse is broken. May be we should check on Hope first and then we will think about what to do with her"

Kol asked "If she died then why couldn't we enter the room?"

Klaus said angrily "because she came back before we tried to get into the room"

When Kaleb nodded he said to him "It is getting late. Do you want me to drop you off at bayou?"

Kaleb nodded as they sat in his car. In 30 minutes Klaus had dropped him off and they had reached the compound.

Klaus and Kol went to Hayley's room. She was pacing the room. She turned when she heard him and said "her temperature has gone down. What happened?"

Klaus took a deep breath. Kol patted his shoulder and left them. He walked into the nursery and looked down in the crib and said "We killed her but then she came back. Kaleb's theory is as she had died first so the connection was broken"

"She came back!" Hayley turned him towards her and asked in surprised tone

"Yes she had done some sort of immortality spell on herself" Klaus said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Immortality spell!" Hayley exclaimed and then asked "so how are we going to kill her?"

Klaus laughed and said "look how far you have come love. Talking about killing someone so casually"

Hayley blushed just for a second and then she said to him "_You know_ what I am capable of for my family"

Klaus looked into her eyes and said in a serious tone "yes I know love"

He then went to his room thinking that she had never brought her past act in Mystic Fall in all the time he had known her. He changed his clothes and laid down on his bed and in no time he had fallen asleep.

Hayley couldn't sleep thinking about Lenore. She managed to get a shut eye near dawn.

Klaus was deep in sleep when he heard a cry. His eyes flew open as he realized that it was Hope. He whooshed to Hayley's room. Hayley was sleeping whereas Hope's voices were coming from the nursery so he went there. He picked her up and made a bottle for her and after giving it to her he put her back in the crib. Hope's eyes were already closing. He closed the nursery door and came out. He was leaving her room when he looked at her peaceful face. Looking at her sleeping so peacefully a desire woke in him. He closed the bedroom door and walked to the bed and laid next to her. He gently pulled her towards him.

Hayley stirred in sleep and then she felt a hand around her waist. She touched it and smiled in her sleep. She could sense him, smell him. She was really sleepy so she snuggled against him. She then felt his lips on the side of her neck that made her smile and open her eyes. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes which had no traces of sleep in them. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. Klaus slid his hands from her waist to the nape of her neck and then into her hair and pulled her towards him gently and kissed her. Their legs got tangled. Hayley's hand inched to his back. It slid under his shirt and she brushed her hand against his skin and then pulled it back which made him broke his kiss. He looked into her mischievous eyes. Klaus whispered with a smile on his face "Oh no you don't want to play that game with me"

"Yes I do" Hayley says with a smile. She was now fully awake.

"Okay then but remember you started it" Klaus said with a smile.

She smiled and put her hands under his shirt and started to move it up and then pulled it off his head making him lie straight on the bed while not breaking their eye contact.

Klaus wanted her to touch him, kiss him but he knew that she was just torturing him and he was not going to give in that easily.

Hayley sat next to him thinking about getting on him.

He looked into her mischievous eyes for a second and seeing that she was clueless what he was thinking he flipped her over using his vamp speed. Now he was over her with his knees on her either side.

Hayley laughed as her back hit the mattress. Klaus said with a smile "my turn now"

He put his hands on her bare thighs making her shiver and slid then over them passing her undergarment he teased them a bit. Seeing her eyes shine made him excited. He moved his hands up bringing the night shirt up with them. When he reached her breast he stopped and bend his head and kissed her naval. He smiled when her body arched. He looked up at her and then moved her lips so close to her skin without touching her skin but just blowing it while his hands pulled the night shirt off her head. His lips found her naked breast but didn't touch them. He looked into her eyes and winked.

She fumed at his reaction and said "I will make you pay for this"

"And how will you do that?" Klaus asked while his hands started ideally playing with her breast.

He looked into her eyes and saw the result of the torture he was making her go through and smiled. He wanted to break her, wanted her to ask for more.

Hayley felt herself going weak and she held his head and made him look into her eyes and whispered "I lose"

Klaus laughed and then kissed her on her mouth hard. Hayley flipped him over fumbling with his pants. They took off each other's remaining clothing items. He ran his hands from her thigh to her breast and kissed her.

Hayley was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realize that he had rolled them again. He broke that kiss and moved them to her neck finding that weak spot. He was kissing her neck and his soft lips were moving down from her neck to her breast to her torso not breaking the contact making her squirm in pleasure until they reached her naval.

She wanted more but he looked up and while looking into her eyes he shifted up and then parted her legs with his legs and entered her.

Hayley pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Soon they were moving together in perfect rhythm. She dug her nails in his back and held him tight while he drove her to climax.

Klaus felt himself being pulled towards her and the contact of her lips on his neck was too much for him. He pulled himself back and looked into her eyes and said "Hayley I want us to be exclusive to each other"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "we are"

Klaus asked her again still holding her in that position "Yes but future too …."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Hayley stared at him and from his expressions he couldn't gauge whether he knows the importance of those words or not.

She shifted a bit but he held her in that position and said "I know I am asking a lot but…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

She looked into his eyes which were shinning right now. There was no sadness, no loneliness which normally haunted them and she realized that she liked them that way. She propped herself into a little until her mouth was near his ear and said "yes"

Hayley fell back on the bed with a smile and saw a huge smile on his face which reached his eyes too and then he let himself go making her suddenly gasp and hold on to him tightly. He fell on her gently planting kisses on the side of her neck. Hayley giggled and kissed him too on his neck. Klaus lifted himself from her and fell back on the mattress sighing. He pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Next time when his eyes opened, she was still in his arms sleeping soundly. The sun had come up but it was still early. One look on the clock on the wall told him that Hope will be up in half an hour. He fingered the heavy brown locks of her hair and rubbed her naked shoulder.

Hayley opened her eyes and thinking about last night she propped herself up and looked at him with a smile. Klaus smiled at her and said "thanks"

"For what?" Hayley asked him

"For not rejecting me" He said in a serious tone

"And why would you think that I will reject you" Hayley asked with annoyance "and _don't say that because you don't deserve it_"

When he didn't say anything she raised her eyebrow and said "no answer! Good"

Klaus smiled and pulled her towards him and said in a soft voice "I cannot promise that I will change but I will try to keep you and Hope happy" and then kissed her on her lips

Hayley kissed him back and then leaned back and said "I don't _want_ you to change. I fell in love with _you_ and if you change that will be a problem for me" she said mischievously

Klaus smiled thinking how much better he feels about himself when she ensures her love for him. He sat up and put on his clothes when she said "I think we should tell everyone"

"Tell what?" Klaus turned to her and said

"About us" Hayley said with a serious expression.

Klaus stood up and picked his shirt and said "there is nothing to tell. They know about us". As he pulled the shirt over his head she said "I know but …"

She bit her lips and then asked him "What do you have in mind when you asked me to be exclusive to each other?"

Klaus straighten his shirt and walked to her and held her hand and said "that we will not be someone else"

"Hmm" Hayley said

Klaus asked her in confusion "what?"

"I thought you wanted to …." Hayley started but couldn't finish her sentence

Klaus looked into her eyes and understood what she was saying. He asked "Do you really think that marriage is in there for us?"

She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes why not. I have been looking for my family all my life. You want someone in your life too. We already have a family" she looked towards the nursery and then continued "I think we both are perfect for each other"

Klaus looked at her for a second thinking about what Elijah had talked to him a couple of days ago. He sighed and said "Okay let's talk about it after we handle Lenore"

"And what if we cannot handle her in let say for a couple of months. Then what?" Hayley said with frustration.

When he didn't answer she said "Look if we keep on postponing our life decisions for later after we solve our problems or finish off our enemies then we will never be able to find happiness. I say go with the flow and we keep on fighting our enemies along the way" Hayley got up and said to him while putting on her night gown "It is not that I am not happy with the way things are going but sometimes I just want to…."

She couldn't complete her sentence and looked at him when he didn't answer and asked "what are you thinking?"

He said with a smile "nothing"

Hayley took a deep breath and then said "so what are we going to do about this Lenore?"

Klaus looked at her for a while and then said "I am not sure. I am leaning on Kaleb and Davina to my deep displeasure and hope that they come up with something to break the spell"

He then kissed her and then left her room. After changing his clothes he went downstairs in the sitting room.

Elijah was pacing in the sitting room when he heard Klaus come in.

He asked Klaus "so what happened with Lenore?"

"She has done an immortality spell on herself" Klaus said with annoyance and sat down on the sofa.

"Immortality spell!" Elijah said in surprise and then he asked "is there any way of breaking it"

"I don't know" Klaus said shrugging his shoulder "but Hope is fine. We managed to kill her so the spell was broken but we have to find a way to kill her once and for all"

Then he added "maybe we can use something from that vault of yours. Don't you think it is about time I see that for myself too?"

"No Niklaus that vault will only be accessed when we have ran out of our other options" Elijah said sternly

Klaus sighed and then dialed Kaleb's number.

Kaleb was pacing the hut when he heard his cell ringing. He picked it up and said "I was thinking about that if we somehow get her blood then I may be able to do something"

Klaus said sarcastically "fantastic idea Kaleb. She is within a boundary spell. We cannot get near her. How will we be able to get her blood?"

"Well that is the tricky part right!" Kaleb said in his usual calm.

"Okay let me talk to Davina. May be she will have something to add to your idea" Klaus said

Elijah turned around from looking outside from the window and then took out his cell and called Cami "Hello, How are you Camille?"

"Elijah! Is everything okay" Klaus smiled hearing Cami's surprised voice

"Yes everything is okay. I wanted to ask you a quick question" Elijah said ignoring Klaus's smile

He then continued "Do you think that there is something there which can help us draw blood from a person from a distance". He looked at Klaus who smirked

"You mean…" Cami asked

"Yes that is precisely what I mean" Elijah said

"I don't know I can ask Davina. There is that devil-star that Marcel used to kill Monique" Cami said after a quiet of couple of seconds.

"Yes that would work" Elijah said and then he said to her "we need that Cami"

Cami looked around in her room and sighed. She asked him "Why do you need it Elijah?"

Elijah said to her "Cami you have to trust me on this one. I promise we will just use it for one person only"

She asked him "is this for Lenore? Davina told me about the issue you guys are having with her. Do you intend to kill her with this?"

She could hear his sigh and smiled. Listening to a frustrated sigh of a 1000 year old vampire was a music to her ears. She heard him say "she cannot die because of the immortality spell on her. To break that spell we have to have her blood"

Cami thought for a moment and then said with determination "I can get it for you"

* * *

_…__to be continued…_

_A/N it has become a little longer than initially intended but I promise next chapter is the last one. i will post it tomorrow after proof reading it. :)_


	14. Chapter 14 First Step Last part

_…__.last part of First Step…._

* * *

Hearing her voice over the phone Klaus turned with the class of bourbon in his glass and stared at Elijah.

Elijah looked at Klaus thoughtfully and then said to Cami "Okay but be careful. She is a very powerful witch"

Klaus said to Elijah who was looking a little concerned "she is a brave bartender. She can take care of herself"

Elijah nodded and went to his desk.

Klaus looked at Elijah and opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and was about to turn when he heard him "what is it Niklaus?"

Klaus smiled and asked "how did you figure?"

"I am after all your brother. I know you very well" Elijah leaned back against the back of his chair and said

Klaus walked towards the desk and sat on the chair opposite him and leaned against the back of the chair and said "what you said to me about the other day …."

When Elijah didn't say anything he said in annoyance "about Hayley and me…"

Elijah smiled and said "I know. Please continue"

"You know I cannot go through it?" Klaus asked with apprehension in his voice

"and why is that?" Elijah asked calmly

"Because she will never be happy with me" Klaus said with frustration

He was expecting this question from his brother; a brother who cannot comprehend that he can be loved or keep anyone happy. He interlocked his fingers and looked at his brother over his hands and said "But she is"

When Klaus just looks at him he leans forward and says "well she is. I have not seen her happier then what she is right now"

"Because of Hope" Klaus said

"Because of Hope and YOU" Elijah said

"What if she leaves me?" Klaus asked "I will lose Hope too"

Elijah knew about his brother's fear but Klaus had not spoken of his fears for a long time now so it took him by surprise a bit. He said "First of all she will not leave you and second of all Hayley will never do something that cruel to you"

"Who will not do anything cruel to whom? if we are talking about Nik then don't be too sure. He has made many enemies a few being in our own home right Rebebak" Kol said while walking towards them and winking at Rebekah who was following Kol.

Kol continued sarcastically with a smile on his face "Ahh the good old days when we all tried our best to kill Nik"

He then turned to Klaus and said "Jokes aside. What are we doing about Lenore?"

Klaus cleared his head and said "Cami is getting her blood. Kaleb will be able to break the immortality spell"

"Okay I am off. If you need me call me" Kol said and before anyone could say anything he left the room.

He went straight to her room.

Hayley was coming out when she bumped into him.

Kol put a hand on her mouth before she could say anything and then whooshed her out of the compound with Hope in her arm.

The moment they were out he let go of her. Hayley looked around and asked her curiously "what is going on?"

"Did he ask you?" Kol asked her excitedly

Hayley smiled and handed Hope to his outstretched arms and said "yes. You were right"

"I told you" Kol said excitedly and then he suddenly became serious and asked her "you said yes right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Hayley said offensively.

He suddenly hugged her and then wrapping her in one arm hug they walked into the compound.

"I am off to Davina" He handed her Hope "don't tell them. Nik will get on my case again"

"You honestly think that he does not know about you and Davina" Hayley smiled at Hope and asked him

"Of course he knows but as long as he has not said anything to me I am perfectly fine in denial"

Kol said laughing and then he kissed Hope and said "Bye sweetie and dont get into trouble today"

Hayley walked into the sitting room to hear Rebekah and Klaus talking.

He said to her "Yes she will do it" Klaus said "and once we get the blood we will kill her"

Hayley chided him "Klaus"

Elijah smiled at her and then looked down at the papers in his hand.

Klaus looked at Hope and said to Hayley with a smile on his face "the sooner she get familiarized with this word the better. Don't you think so?"

"What I think is that you need to be careful about your vocabulary in front of her" Hayley said with a little annoyance

She put Hope down on the floor. As soon as her bottom touched the ancient beautiful rug she tried to get up and then started walking towards him on her shaky legs.

Rebekah put her hand on her mouth to step the squeal so that Hope does not get scared.

Elijah looked up from his paper at the sudden quiet in the room and a slow smile started to appear on his face when he saw his niece took two steps and fell into her father's outstretched arms.

Rebekah took Hope from his arms and squealed with happiness. She planted a couple of kisses on Hope's neck, torso and face making her giggle and asked in general "when did she start walking?"

"The first day when she was sick" Hayley said and smiled at the memory.

Klaus said to her "Cami is trying to get Lenore's blood and then Kaleb has an idea t her"

Kaleb was pacing in the bayou and then he took out his cell and called his aunt. He said on hearing her voice "Hello aunt Missouri how are you?"

He smiled when he heard her excited voice "Kaleb my favorite nephew. You still in New Orleans?"

"Yes I am and I wanted to ask you something that is connected with her. Can you help me?" He said to her

"Tell me and I can try. We have to protect that child at any cost" Missouri said

He asked her "Is there any way of dealing with immortality spell?"

Missouri said after a couple of seconds "Well immortality spells are normally based on when people connect them with something and as long as that thing is safe, they remain alive. That is why it is hard actually impossible to deal with immortality spells because finding that thing is like looking for a needle in the haystack"

Kaleb was about to say something when she asked "is it Lenore? Has she done it on herself?"

"Yes. We are trying to figure out how to deal with her without actually having to kill her" Kaleb said

Missouri laughed and said "yes your aunt will not be too happy to hear that you killed her daughter"

"Tell me about it. She is being so immature about all of this" Kaleb said with frustration

"Do they know about your connection to her?" Missouri asked

"Not yet but I think their reaction will not be good when they find out" Kaleb said "I just wish I could tell them"

"Well you cannot. You know what is at stake here" Missouri said sternly "If you tell them that your own cousin is trying to kill the very baby you are trying to protect they will never trust you and you have to stay there for that baby. Remember no evil should touch her"

Kaleb sighed and said "yes I know Aunt Missouri. Okay thanks I will think of something"

Hayley looked over at Elijah and asked him "what are you doing?"

Elijah said without looking at her "Looking through mother's grimoire to see if I can find anything about immortality spells"

Hayley got up and went to him

Klaus was looking at Hayley and Elijah when he got a call from Kaleb. He picked it up and asked him "found anything?"

Kaleb said "Yes but you are not going to like it"

Klaus said with annoyance "whatever it is, it is something so tell"

He says to him "So we don't need her blood. I talked to my aunt and she said that we need to find the thing or a person with whom she had linked her life too. Now I think she has done it with a thing because people can die. We just need to find that thing"

Klaus stared into the cell phone and said "are you out of your damn mind? How can we find that thing?"

Elijah said "Got it"

Klaus looked at Elijah and then said to Kaleb "Come. I think Elijah has found something"

He then cut Kaleb off by turning the phone off. He went to Elijah who is reading the page.

Kaleb went to Jackson who was talking to the pack about the coming full moon and said to him softly so that no one can hear him "I am going to the compound. They have found out something"

Elijah picked up the phone and called Cami. He said to her "Camille you don't need to get the blood. We have found another way"

"Oh that is great then" Cami said

After putting the cell down Elijah leaned back and smiled at his siblings.

Hayley said "I will put Hope for her nap and come down"

She took sleeping Hope from Rebekah's arm and went to her room.

Kaleb reached the compound and went straight to the sitting area.

Elijah said to her after greeting him "So here is the spell" He gave Kaleb the grimoire

Kaleb sat on the sofa and started to read it. He looked up after a couple of minutes and said "This is to find out what she has linked herself to. As per this spell we need her information"

Klaus got up and went to the bar to pour himself a drink and said "Which should not be hard for you. You are a witch and you can get the information about her"

Kaleb looked at him thinking _'should he tell him or not'_ when he saw Hayley entering the room. Seeing them all looking at him with expectation he decided not to tell them thinking how far he has come in gaining their confidence and he didn't want to lose it.

"That I can do" Kaleb said and then even though he knew Lenore he didn't want to miss anything so he asked Elijah "Do you still have that bracelet that she built for Cami?" Kaleb said

"Yes" Elijah said and then opened his desk drawer and took out the bracelet. Kaleb took the bracelet and then picked up an empty paper and pen. He sat down there and started chanting in Latin over the bracelet. He kept on writing down notes on the sheet of paper. After a couple of minutes he was done. He looked up at them and said "Done"

Hayley asked "Are we planning to kill her after the immortality spell is broken?"

"No love. We will let her live so that she can kill her at any time" Klaus said sarcastically

Hayley looked at him with annoyance and said "I just want to know the end plan. You don't have to be mean about it"

"Of course I don't" Klaus said with a smirk.

She opened her mouth to say something when said again .

"So here it is. Now let me see that spell" He said and went to grimoire and then sat on the sofa and while closing his eyes he started chanting. All of them looked at him without interrupting him. He looked up after a good 10 minutes and said "I found it. Now we need Cami for that. She has boundary spell on from all of us and cami is the only human who can get inside her apartment. I don't see her perceiving Cami as a threat so she might not have put a boundary spell for her.

Klaus nodded and then he got up. "I will go with you"

"You don't have to come with me. I will stop by at cami's and tell her what to do" Kaleb said and then without waiting for a response he left.

Cami was serving drinks when she saw him enter the bar. She smiled at him and when he came close to her she said "you are here because of what Elijah said earlier"

When Kaleb looked confused she said in a whisper "about Lenore"

Kaleb smiled and said "yes so can we talk" He looked around at the half filled bar.

Cami said to him "In 30 min"

Kaleb nodded and went to sit in an empty booth.

He was thinking about how to handle the situation when someone put a drink in front of him. He looked up and smiled at Cami. She smiled back and then left.

He was lost in his thoughts and then suddenly he heard her say "so what are we going to do?"

"Let's go to her apartment and I will show you" Kaleb said.

They reached her apartment. He knew that she was not there so he picked her lock and then gave path for Cami to enter the apartment. When Cami stepped in, he took a sigh of relief. He said to her "So look for a star shaped paper weight. It will be blue and red in color"

He leaned against the door listening to Cami while she searched the apartment and then to his inner joy he heard her "I found it"

Cami came out with the star in her hand and gave it to Kaleb. He smiled at her and then Kaleb said an enchantment and they both left the apartment.

Cami asked him "what was that for?"

Kaleb said "to remove any traces that anyone has been in the apartment"

He dropped Cami at the bar again and then called Klaus to meet him at the bar.

Klaus looked at the caller ID and picked up the phone. Before he could say anything he heard Kaleb's voice "I have got it. You want to meet me at Rouseaus?"

Klaus was up before he answered him "I am coming over right now"

Cami looked up and saw Klaus entering the bar. She nodded at him and pointed at Kaleb talking to a pretty brunette.

Kaleb suddenly looked up and saw him standing near the door. He excused himself from the girl and walked to him. They both walked out. Kaleb showed him the star and said "shall we?"

Klaus knocked on Lenore's apartment door and stood back. When the door opened he said to her sarcastically "I hope you had a good day because it is about to go south now"

Lenore stared at him and then at Kaleb. She said to him "and how will that happen?"

Klaus smiled and showed her the star. He felt a wave of satisfaction when her expressions became shocked and she immediately went to the room.

Klaus and Kaleb exchanged knowing glances. They turned towards her as she came back.

She said to them aggressively "If you manage to kill me someone else will replace my spot. There will always be someone who will try to kill her"

"And that is why we are not going to kill you" Kaleb said making Klaus groan in anger. He continued "We have a leverage now _and you_ will make sure that no one from your coven harms that baby"

A smile spread on Klaus face hearing that.

Lenore stared at Kaleb and said "You wouldnt. You would never kill your own…."

Kaleb stopped her from completing her sentence by saying sternly "I will so don't test me. I will do anything to keep that child safe and nothing you say or do will stop me from doing that"

Lenore looked at Kaleb and Klaus and said with frustration "You think that if I leave this town you will be able to protect her. She will never be safe from me"

Klaus took a step forward but Kaleb stopped him by grabbing him by his arm and said "You can keep on trying. She has plenty of people in her life to protect her from people like you"

"and what will you do when she triggers her gene and become something that you are not able to control" Lenore asked aggressively

"I will never let that happen" Kaleb said cutting of Klaus who was about to say something.

Lenore looked at Kaleb and said "You know that is inevitable. You have seen it"

Klaus looked sideways at Kaleb and realized that Lenore has hit a nerve. He controlled the sudden surge of anger that shot in him and said to Lenore "if you are not gone by tonight I will tear you from limb to limb"

Lenore stared at Klaus and Kaleb and nodded her head.

Klaus turned and stormed out of her apartment with Kaleb walking behind him. The moment they were outside Klaus turned to Kaleb and asked him aggressively "what was she talking about Hope?"

Kaleb took a deep breath and said "Klaus I am in New Orleans for a reason and that reason is to protect Hope and I will do that"

"Have you seen any…." Klaus asked but he could complete his sentence

Kaleb said "yes there is a prophecy about her and it is my job to see that prophecy pans out the way it is supposed to and I cannot tell you anything further about it"

He then took a step to go to the car when Klaus stopped him and said "I can compel you to tell me"

Kaleb smiled and said "No you will not. We have a good relationship and you trust me. I suggest that you don't worry about future and enjoy just being a good father to her"

He then pried his arm free and went towards the car.

Klaus stood there for a moment and then he shook his head and followed him to the car. He dropped Kaleb at the bayou and went to the compound.

He said as he entered the sitting room "She will be gone by tomorrow and I have made sure that she will leave" patting the star in his pocket.

"Okay good now I can relax for at least one day" Hayley said with a sigh of relief.


	15. Chapter 15 A much needed vacation

_A/N Hayley and Klaus are forced to give their daughter "Hope" to her aunt so that she is protected by her enemies in New Orleans. They can only get her back when New Orleans is a war free zone. This is stand-alone Klayley story but the characters are based on the actual TO characters._

* * *

Hayley is pacing her room continuously for the past two hours. She has been really agitated coped up in the compound unable to do anything. It has only been two weeks since they had send Hope away. She and Klaus has not even talked about it. Elijah has been a great comfort for her but somehow she needed to talk to him to get the comfort she has been looking for. She looks at the clock and groans when she sees that it is 1 am. Then she shakes her head and after putting on her shoes she goes down. She stands in the court yard for just a second and looks up towards his room and then turns and leaves the compound.

Hayley is walking on the empty road, wrapping herself in her arms to warm herself in the cold late December night as she has forgotten to bring her jacket in anger when a car stops near her. She jumps and looks at it and then takes a sigh of relief.

Klaus stops the car and opens the door for her. Hayley glares at him angrily for a second and then gets in without saying anything. She sits down. Klaus looks at her without saying anything and then turns on the heater. He puts the car in gear when she says "I don't want to go back". Klaus pauses in action and looks at her and asks her "why?"

Hayley is about to say something but then she closes her mouth. Klaus puts the car in gear and pulls it on the road. After a couple of minutes of silence she says "where are we going?"

"I don't know" Klaus says without taking his eyes off the road.

Hayley gets quiet and puts her head against the window and closes her eyes after pulling her legs up to her chest.

Klaus looks at her after a while and realizes that she has gone to sleep. They have been driving for an hour now and are outside New Orleans. He knows what she is going through because he has been going through the same thing. They have both lost her but he has not been able to comfort her because she does not need comfort from him. He sighs and keeps on driving. He puts on a soft music and drives quietly. After around three hours he takes the exit to a small town and pulls the car into a gas station. After filling gas into his car he stands outside the car for a few minutes and then his gaze falls on "Holiday Inn" across the road. He looks at sleeping Hayley for a few seconds thinking about what to do and then gets into the car. In ten minutes he has compelled the manager of jam packed hotel to give him the only available room in the hotel. He came out and opened her side of the door. He touches her gently on her arm but she is fast asleep so he picks her up and takes her inside.

They are lead to their room and to Klaus's frustration it turns out that the only room available in the whole hotel is the honeymoon suite. He gently put Hayley on the bed and covers her with the duvet.

He looks around and see the couch. He goes and lays down on it and in no time he falls asleep but only to be woken up by the nightmare that has been haunting him since he has seen her get killed at Monique's hand. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling _thinking 'how long can he stay sane without asleep'_ and then he smiles to himself and says 'I lasted 52 years with hunter's curse. I can do this'. He looks towards the bed and sees that she is still sleeping. He lays there listening to her rhythmic heartbeat and her shallow breathing.

Hayley slowly opens her eyes and realizes that she is on the bed. She looks around and sits up. It is not her room. In fact it was not like any other normal room. If she is thinking right then she is in a honey moon suite but how can she be and then her gaze falls on Klaus who is laying on the couch with eyes closed. She gets out of the bed and walks to him angrily and hits him with the pillow.

Klaus knows that she is up because he has been up too. What he is not expecting is the attack on him so he startles from his temporary relaxing state. He gets up and takes the pillow from her hand. He opens his mouth to say something when Hayley shouts "You sick man. Why did you get this room?"

Klaus slowly gets up and says slowly trying to keep the anger bubbling just below the surface at bay "They only had this room and I was tired so yes I compelled them to give it to us" he then walks away from her but stops and turns "let me tell you if I had known it was honeymoon suite I wouldn't have compelled him"

Hayley hissed and threw the pillow at him which he very conveniently dodges and goes to the washroom.

She is still standing there when Klaus comes out after a while. From his wet hair Hayley guesses that he has just taken a shower. He sits on the bed and says "Are you ready to go home?"

"No. I said I don't want to go home" Hayley says stubbornly

Klaus sighs and then says "so what is the plan?"

"I want to stay" Hayley says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"_With me_?" Klaus asks sarcastically

Hayley looks at him angrily and says nothing.

"What do you want to tell Elijah?" Klaus asks her without looking at her

"He doesn't need to know where I am" Hayley says

"Okay then what? Run away. Is that your plan" Klaus asks

"Klaus give me a slack here. I just…" Hayley says with frustration but is unable to finish her sentence.

Klaus looks at her frustrated face and nods.

"I will just tell him that we are together" Klaus says and when her head jerks towards him, he laughs and says "not that way love. _Never that way_"

Something stirs in her memory as she recalls _"You are Klaus's wife" and her response "No, eww never"_

She shakes her head and realizes that he is on the phone saying "you can talk to her". He hands her the phone and lays back on the empty spot where she had spent the night.

Hayley takes the phone from him and says "Elijah I am fine. I just wanted to get away…"

She says "No. I wanted to be alone but Klaus wouldn't let me go alone". She looks at him angrily and realizes that he has gone to sleep in that position. She sighs and says "we will be back in a couple of days"

She walks to him after getting disconnected and asks him "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes love I am" Klaus says without opening his eyes.

"I want to go out" Hayley says in a determined voice. She waits for a couple of seconds and then turns when he pulls her back by holding her hand. He gets up from the bed and rubs his eyes and says "I will come with you"

"You don't have to" Hayley says

"Yes I know that but I will come with you" Klaus says sarcastically.

He then puts on his shoes whereas Hayley goes to the washroom to freshen herself up. She comes out in about 20 minutes and sees that he is dozing in that sitting position. She almost shouts "Klaus what is wrong with you?"

"Don't shout little wolf" Klaus says and gets up when she says quietly "don't call me that anymore"

Klaus looks into her eyes and sees that she is serious. "You will always be wolf first and then a hybrid Hayley"

Hayley just stares him and then puts on her shoes and goes to the door when he stops her by holding her arm. He looks into her eyes for assurance. At last she nods.

"I think we need to go shopping" Klaus says "You cannot roam around like this in this cold but for right now take this" he gives her his leather jacket.

Hayley looks at it for a second, surprised at how sweet he is and then takes the jacket. She puts the jacket on. It is too big for her but at least it will keep her warm. She can feel his body warmth from the jacket and a body scent that she has started to associate it with Klaus. She rubs her hand against it and is about to open the door when there is a knock. She looks at Klaus who shrugs and opens the door. There are two waiters standing with the breakfast trolley. They look at each other in confusion when they enter the room saying "good morning. Compliments from the hotel to the newly married couple". They then leave the room before Klaus and Hayley had chance to react.

To his astonishment she starts to laugh. She turns and looks at her and says "this is fantastic"

"You think it is funny little wolf" Klaus asks her

"No. I don't think that it is funny but as long as it is being done why not enjoy the moment" she stops laughing and goes to the trolley. She picks up the covers and says without looking at him "too bad there is no blood in here"

Klaus laughs and walks to the trolley. He sits on the couch and picks up a bread and start to put some jam on it which takes her by surprise and she says "I have never seen you eat regular food"

"hmm. You don't know much about me either" Klaus says eating the bread with jam

Hayley smiles mischievously and says "what good time than now to know you then". She sits on the sofa chair opposite him and puts some egg on the plate.

After a couple of minutes of silence she says "I think you are right we do need to do some shopping". She looks up and catches him looking at her which makes her self-conscious.

"Okay then as soon as you are done we can go" Klaus says casually and leans back against the couch.

Hayley puts her unfinished plate back and gets up. Klaus gives her plate one fleeting glance and follows her too. As they are coming out of their room someone wishes them "congratulations". Hayley looks stunned at Klaus who shrugs and smiles. He then jokingly offers her his arm saying "Mrs Mikaelsons". As soon as the words are out he realizes his mistake. He is about to take his arm back when she grabs it with a smile and says "Why not"

They don't know what tipped people off but a couple of more people wish them on their way to the lobby. Once inside the car Hayley tells him "I need to go to grocery store so can we go there"

"Grocery store!" Klaus says backing the car.

"Yes I need to get something" she says. She can feel her cheeks getting red which surprises her after all they just had a baby together, they have slept together why would this make her shy

Klaus looks at her face turning red and nods. In 30 minutes he has located a grocery store which luckily turns out to be all in one departmental store too. Hayley goes to get her stuff whereas Klaus goes to get some extra undergarments and socks. He is looking at some shirt ideally when he senses her. She is back with a bag of things. She shows the bag to him and says "I compelled them to give it to me. Ha. My first compulsion. I just looked into their eyes and told them that they have sold it to me. Did I do anything wrong?" she asks innocently

Klaus laughs and says "No, love"

"This is not your color" Hayley says taking the shirt away from him and hands him a deep red colored shirt. She then walks up to racks with women clothes on. She picks up a black and white stripe shirt for herself when someone shoves a deep blue shirt in front of her. She gets a pants for herself after that as she has been wearing a short dress which definitely is not sufficient for this weather. She smiles and takes the shirt from his hand. This time Klaus decides to purchase the items so in 10 minutes they walk out with shopping bags in their hands. Once inside the car Klaus gives her a brown ladies leather jacket without saying a word.

After a couple of seconds he asks her "do you want to change first and then do something else"

"Yes" Hayley says.

They go to their hotel room. Hayley takes out his jacket and then goes to change her clothes. In 20 minutes she has showered and changed into the recently purchased shirt and the pants. After that Klaus changes his clothes.

Klaus gets out of the bathroom with wet hair and sees her standing there holding his jacket. He walks to her and asks her "are you okay?"

"How did you know my size?" she says handing him his jacket over looking at the red shirt he has just bought.

"You forget love. I have been around for centuries. I know these kind of things" Klaus smirks.

He sits on the couch to wear his shoes and asks her "any idea what you want to do next?"

"we can ask the manager about any interesting places here" Hayley says looking at him tying his laces.

Klaus looks at her and sighs. He nods and gets up.

Once outside Hayley grabs his arm as she sees a couple giving them a knowing smile in the corridor. Klaus smiles at her and says "You are really enjoying yourself aren't you little wolf"

Hayley nods smiling.

The manager greets them by saying "hello Mrs and Mr Mikealsons. I hope you had a comfortable night"

"Yes why thank you" Hayley says enthusiastically trying to control her laughter at how uncomfortable suddenly Klaus is looking.

Hayley asked the manager "I was wondering if you could tell us some interesting stuff to do in this town"

"Well there is this fair going on in the afternoon" he looks at his watch and says "well it is starting in 10 minutes "it is just local festival. There will be rides and food"

Hayley looks at Klaus who is looking at her with doubt and then asks to his horror "Where is this fair?"

"Here I will give you the address" the manager says to them.

"Have you totally lost it?" Klaus asks her as soon as they leave the hotel.

"No I have _not yet_ so we are going to this fair" Hayley says seriously and gets into the car.

Klaus sighs and thinks that it would have been easier to deal with grieving Hayley than this one. He put the address in the GPS when she put the music on. She looks at him with weird expressions. He asks her "what?"

"Nothing. You are just surprises to me today" Hayley says with a smile.

After 30 minutes they enter the fair after getting their tickets. Hayley leads Klaus to the ride section and one look on his face tells her that he has never been on a ride before or to a fair for that matter. She laughs startling him from his thoughts. She points to a roller coaster and says "lets go and sit on that"

"Are you freaking out of you mind?" Klaus snaps at her

"Oh come now. Don't tell me the big bad hybrid is afraid of that ride?" Hayley asks him jokingly

Klaus looks into her eyes and then decides to indulge her so that she can get it out of her system and they can deal with the real issue.

"God dammit. 15 minutes we have been waiting for our turn. Are you sure you want to sit on that?" Klaus asks her irritated pointing to the roller coaster

"Oh come on just 4 more to go and then it will be our turn" Hayley links her arm with his without thinking.

The couple next to them turn around and smiles at them. Hayley says "_My husband_ here is afraid of heights so I want him to do this one for me for our _honeymoon_"

The girl beams and says "aww that is so sweet"

Hayley looks up into his shocked speechless expressions and says "It will be okay honey. You can hold my hand during the ride"

The girl is about to say something when their turn comes and she goes to sit on the ride. After them it is their turn. It is a fact that in all these 1000 years he has not gotten a chance to sit on a roller coaster. He sits on the outer side of the car with Hayley on the inner side. He reaches across to buckle the restraints when his gaze fall on Hayley's. Their eyes meet just for a second and then he looks away.

Hayley has been really brave until this point. She has neglected to mention that she has never sat on the roller coaster too. When the coaster start to cruise she grabs his hand tightly

He looks at her, laughs and says "so that was all little wolf?"

"Shut up" Hayley says with clenched teeth as the coaster picks up speed which makes him laugh harder. A scream escapes her throat like some others riders. She holds his arm with her other hand. Klaus looks at her, she has her eyes shut and her loose wavy brown hair are flying in the wind. He feels a flutter in this stomach. He steers his gaze away from her.

It is hardly a 2 minute ride. By the time it stops Hayley is laughing very hard. He gets out of the cart and gives her his hand so as to help her out. Hayley holds it casually and comes out laughing. She doesn't let it go and walks downstairs with him.

She stops and says "that was fun. Do you want to do that again?"

"Not even if you pay me to go" Klaus smiles and says

"Oh come now. That was not too bad was it? What will you do if Hope…" she stops suddenly and the smile slides from her face and the hand that is still in his hand slips too.

Klaus notices the change in her expression. He reaches out and holds her hand and leads her to some benches at a distance. He sits her down and sits next to her with her hand still in his.

"Hayley, I will get her back I promise" Klaus says to her

"What if you cannot?" Hayley asks him in whisper

"I will. Trust me" Klaus says with determination.

And then without warning the tears start falling from her eyes. She grabs the front of her shirt and says in a whisper "You know I can feel her when she is hungry"

Klaus feels as if someone is squeezing his heart. He squeezes her hand gently and says "I know Hayley you must be going through hell but you have to pull yourself together. We have to work together to get her back"

"I know but I just feel so lonely and helpless" Hayley says with desperation without making an attempt to clean her tears.

"You will never be alone Hayley" Klaus says looking into her eyes "You have Elijah, Rebekah and Hope. Don't forget that"

"And what about you Klaus" Hayley asks

Klaus hesitates and then says "yes you have me too"

Hayley cannot take it anymore so she breaks down. Then she feels his arm around her and she lets herself be engulfed in his brace.

Klaus can feel her body shaking under the hand he has on her back. Her head is on his chest and he can feel the wet tears falling on his jeans. He is feeling helpless and then after a couple of seconds he leans in and kisses her on her head. He lets her cry because he knows that she has been holding onto her tears for so long and it is time for them to fall.

After a while Hayley leans back and wiper her eyes with her free hand and gives him a weepy smile. Klaus looks into her sad eyes and says "Now do you want to go home?"

Hayley nods.

Klaus gets up still holding her hand. He pulls her up and start to walk but he feels a tug on her hand. He turns and looks at her questioningly. Hayley asks him "do you miss her?"

Hayley feels his hold on her hand tightening and sees a shadow pass from his face and smiles when he nods at last. They both sit quietly on the way home. Hayley looks at him while he is driving and realizes that something has changed between them. She smiles and closes her eyes thinking "last 14 hours have been a perfect getaway for her and probably for him too"


	16. Chapter 16 For the greater good

_A/N Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's child. She is still a wolf and living in the bayou with her pack. It is stand alone story independent of all the fan fictions right now :) _

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a king in New Orleans. This king was hybrid – part werewolf, part vampire and his name was Klaus. He was very lonely even though he had his siblings who loved him but he was still missing something in his life. He wanted someone with whom he could spend his life with, share his secrets, his desires, his hopes. He had to do many things to maintain peace in his kingdom which might not have been seen as good deeds by some but he was willing to do that for his kingdom and in doing so he had made many enemies. A few friends which he still had were also not very happy with him because of his way to run his kingdom but he didn't care. As long as his kingdom was running smoothly with him being the king he was fine with it but recently he had started to find an empty hole in his life. He had come to realize that hole can only be filled by someone who would accept him for who he is but he knew that was not possible as very few people liked him and none of them except for his immediate family were willing to spend an eternity with him.

He was waiting for Hayley, the current leader and the queen of Crescent wolves and the mother to be of his child, for their meeting. He was having a particularly tough time handling Crescent wolves and his own pack.

He looked up when Elijah, his brother, entered the room with Hayley and Jackson.

Klaus looked at Hayley and his eyes unwillingly went to her pregnant stomach. He was surprised to see that it had grown in size. _'Has it been that long?'_ Klaus thought. He then shook his head and said "we have to wait for Cary to come and then we can start…" As if on cue Cary entered.

"Klaus this animosity between these two packs cannot be resolved unless both parties talk calmly" Hayley said with frustration

"I happen to agree with you love" Klaus said with a smile

"It cannot be resolved period" Jackson said "I have a solution to this problem"

"I don't understand what the root problem is?" Elijah asked in frustration "both packs are werewolves. Crescent wolves have been living here for two generations and your pack" he turned to Cary and said "just moved here and is across the bayou so what the issue is?"

"The issue is not just territory now. It is the baby" Cary interjected

"What?" Klaus and Hayley both said in a loud voice together

"Both pack think that the baby belongs to their pack" Cary said looking at Jackson who looked at him angrily

"I told you Cary to let it go" Jackson got up angrily which earned him an angry stare from Hayley who said "You knew"

"Yes I knew and I thought that this fool will keep his mouth shut and talk to his pack" Jackson said angrily

"This is my … our baby not a thing that belongs to someone. It only belongs to us" Hayley said looking at Klaus.

"As long as you live with your pack you are putting this baby in danger" Cary said

Klaus got up angrily and whooshed to him and held him by his neck "Say that again and I will kill you without giving a second thought"

"Niklaus" Elijah said

Klaus stepped back letting Cary go who massaged his throat and said "If not me then others will do it Klaus. If you really want to protect your baby from all threats then there is only one thing to do"

"We can protect our baby" Klaus said angrily

"You don't even know how many people are against your baby" Cary said "Ask Jackson" he turned to Jackson and said.

Everyone turned to Jackson who continued to look at him angrily.

Jackson caved in to everyone staring at him and said "yes there has been an issue within the pack. There is trouble between members of two packs and in between too"

"Like I said I have a solution" Cary said again

"Which is?" Elijah asked

"Combine the two packs" Cary said.

"How can we…" Elijah asked and then it hit him what Cary was saying "No"

"If we don't do that then come this full moon the two packs will rip each other apart" Jackson said

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked in confusion

"The situation is not pretty Hayley" Jackson said

Klaus looked at Elijah who was staring at him in anger. He asked him "what?"

"Don't you understand what Cary is proposing?" Elijah asked angrily

"No I don't" Klaus said

Hayley suddenly understood what Cary was saying and she looked at Jackson who nodded his head to confirm her reading of situation.

Jackson said to her "You are the queen of the pack and every queen or king need to do best for their kingdom. Under the circumstances this is the only solution. If you don't want the bloodshed to happen in two days then do it otherwise be ready to bury a lot of people you have come to love"

Suddenly Klaus started to laugh and said "you have got to be kidding me. Us getting married will solve the problem?" he pointed at Hayley and said "she cannot even stand me let alone marry me"

Hearing that just made Hayley lose her temper. She walked to him and said angrily "yes I cannot but as the **queen of my pack** I am willing to go through this terrible ordeal too"

"What?" Klaus was as much taken aback by this as much Hayley after finishing her sentence.

Elijah said in surprise "Hayley"

Hayley turned towards Elijah and asked him "do you have a solution?"

"No, but this is not the solution" Elijah said walking towards her

Klaus recovered from his shock and looked from Elijah to Hayley and said with a laugh "well this is turning to be a really interesting meeting"

"Don't be a jerk" Hayley said and then continued "**you** wanted to be a king of New Orleans. As a king what are you willing to do for your kingdom?"

Klaus said "You have got to be joking"

"No Klaus I am not. I don't want to see the bloodshed. Do you?" Hayley asked him seriously "Many rulers do this for their kingdom. Marriage of convenience" she absentmindedly put her hand on her stomach. The movement caused Klaus to look at her stomach and he realized that it was not just the prevention of the bloodshed of their individual packs but their baby's safety also dependent on his decision. He looked into her determined eyes, said "marriage of convenience" and nodded.

* * *

Rebekah told little Hope in her laps "And that is how you parents got married honey. They married for the benefit of their packs and then they fell in love with each other"


	17. Chapter 17 Mikaelsons & hunters part 1

_A/N : Characters from The Originals Second Chapter of their lives. One year after Hope's birth. The Mikaelsons face the famous **Sam and Dean Winchesters**_

* * *

Klaus came home very late last night. He went to his room but then stopped and walked towards her room. He opened the door slightly and saw that she was sleeping. He went to the nursery and smiled looking at his daughter. However tired or depressed he were, he would always feel better looking at that innocent face. He pulled the pink blanket on her. He then ruffled her curly brown hair and then left.

He looked at Hayley sleeping on the bed and then after a couple of seconds of looking at her, he went and sat on the other side of the bed. He took of his shoes and jacket and turned to look at her peaceful face. They have been together for some time now but still he has not moved in with her or her with him. He was still confused about his feelings for her. Every day he would get up with this fear in his heart that today might be the day that she will leave him but the day goes by and night comes without her trying to leave him. Sometime it would just make him wonder as to why she was with him. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already 4 in the morning. He sighed, laid down and turned towards her.

He didn't know when he fell asleep looking at her peaceful face curtained with her hair and thinking about the day that was coming ahead. He hated this day. It had brought nothing but pain for him.

_"__Rebekah stop" He said laughing at her and was running from her as she had a small pitcher filled with water and was threatening to throw it at him. _

_"__Oh come now you are not afraid of just one pitcher of water. You know it is tradition that I get to do whatever I want with you all day today. You can give me one day at least" Rebekah smiled and said still advancing towards her. _

_"__Niklaus what is going on here" he made a mistake of turning to Elijah who was walking towards them. Rebekah took advantage of it and threw the cold water on him. _

_He yelled because it was winter and the water was extremely cold. He looked at her and said with fake annoyance "you just wait for your birthday to come" He pried his wet shirt away from his body. _

_"__And you Elijah. You did it on purpose to distract me" he turned to Elijah_

_"__Elijah opened his mouth but closed it when they saw him coming. He turned around at the serious expression on his face and saw him standing there. He asked angrily "what is going on here? Rebekah you are not a child anymore. What is that" he pointed at his wet shirt. _

_"__It is his birthday today. We were just having some fun" Rebekah said timidly_

_Mikael stared angrily at him and then said "come in. all of you"_

_He looked at his siblings and then followed their father inside the hut. Their mother hugged him and said "happy birthday my son". She then poured a glass of wine for him and for his siblings and said "to your brother. Happy birthday son" Every one picked up their glasses and gulped down. When suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked up and saw Mikael stabbing him with a knife. He stared in horror as his siblings fell down and then he screamed when Mikael did the same to Rebekah, Elijah, Finn and Kol. _

_He opened his eyes and crawled to Rebekah who was bleeding on the floor. He held her head in his hand and said "Rebekah" when she opened her eyes. They both looked at door when they father told them "drink from her" _

_"__No" he screamed but Mikael was already pushing Rebekah to that girl and to his horror she was drinking from her and then Elijah, Kol, Finn and in the end he drank from her too reluctantly. He screamed "No, No" as soon as he was finished and the girl fell on the ground. He stared into her lifeless eyes and shuddered and screamed "No" and opened his eyes_

Hayley opened her eyes and smiled when her gaze fell on Klaus sleeping next to her. It was still dark outside. During the night somehow his hand has grasped hers. She looked into his face thinking _'when will he stop getting afraid that I will leave him'_ when suddenly she realized that he was dreaming. She propped herself up and rubbed his upper arm with her free hand and said "Klaus open your eyes. You are…" when suddenly she heard him scream "No" and his eyes flew open.

"Hey are you okay" she asked him gently rubbing his arm.

He turned and faced towards the ceiling and put his hands on his eyes and said "Yes I am fine. I think I was dreaming"

"Yes you were and from the looks of it, it didn't seem nice" she said gently and then asked "do you want to share it with me?"

He looked at her and then smiled when he saw the concern on her face. He would never get used to someone so worried about him. He propped himself on his elbows and said "No. Not that but I don't want to share other things with you" he said mischievously

"Like what?" Hayley smiled and asked

"Like" he looked at nursery and then pulled her towards him. She was not ready for that so she fell on his chest. He planted a kiss on her mouth and then rolled her on the bed so that she was facing the ceiling and he was partly lying on her. He looked into her eyes and for the first time he thought _"may be today will not be __**that**__ day"._

Hayley could see passion in his eyes. She started to feel flutters in her stomach too. She raised her hands gently and cupped his face and then pulled it towards hers and kissed her. His kiss was always so passionate and gentle that it would always make her knees go weak, her stomach muscles go tight.

He pulled back and then looking into her eyes he bend down and kissed her on her neck which he knew was her weak spot. He heard her moan which brought a smile to his face. He intertwined his legs with hers and travelled his lips from the side of her neck to just under the chin. He was still reeling with the emotion of the dream he had. He wanted to get that out of his mind and the only way to do that was if he took her making him go to a different reality. He started opening the buttons of her night shirt and looked at her body for a minute and then bend down and kissed her on top of her bra. He then moved his hands behind her back and unclasp her bra's hooks. He took it off and then bend his head on her torso and then hovered his lips on her naked torso without actually touching it.

Hayley couldn't take this torture any more she lifted his head up making him look into her eyes and then she saw it – the lingering sensation of the dream. She propped herself up and then with force flipped them over. She bend down and whispered in his ears "let me make you forget it".

Klaus sighed and then he felt her kissing him on his neck, biting his ear making him squirm. He felt her lips travel from his neck to his chest. He felt her hand go under his shirt and then she sat up straddling him. She look off his shirt and pinned his arms above his head with his half taken off shirt and bend down and continued her torture of kissing him on his chest, his torso. He wanted to hold her but his hands were pinned down by his half taken off shirt.

He felt her lips move to his wrist and travel to his armpit. He couldn't take it anymore. He whispered in her ear when she was kissing his shoulder "Hayley".

Hayley looked into his eyes and saw just the passion and all traces of the nightmare gone. She smiled and let go of his hands. Her hands went to his pants buttons and opened them. She slid them down. Klaus flipped her and while looking into her eyes he slipped down her pajamas. He said "Hayely don't close your eyes today. Keep looking at me"

Hayley could feel a need in his request. She nodded and then didn't look away or closed her eyes when he took her gently and passionately at the same time.

Klaus's eyes didn't break contact with her throughout. He fell on her body afterwards and whispered in her neck "I love you"

Hayley smiled into his neck and said "I love you too" thinking _'he has started to say it at least'_

Klaus got up from her and fell on the bed sighing with relief. She turned towards him and put her hand on his empty chest. They both went to sleep with him rubbing her shoulder and her rubbing his chest.

**_New friends or enemies_**

Klaus woke up and realized that it was already midday. He already knew that she was not next to him. He got up and looked around. From the closed bedroom door he realized that she had gone down with Hope. He smiled at last night's memory. He got up, put on his discarded clothes and went to his room.

He took a quick shower, changed and went down to the study.

Hayley was putting a spoon of cereal into her mouth when she sensed him. She looked up and saw him standing there. She smiled at him. Hope looked at her father and smiled so openly that the cereal in her mouth came out. Hayley laughed and cleaned her mouth.

Klaus walked to her and then bend down and kissed his daughter at the top of her head and said "happy birthday love"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "I didn't think that you would remember"

"Well love I am full of surprises" Klaus laughed and said. He then added with seriousness "I can never forget her birthday"

"And you should not. She is your daughter after all" Hayley said while putting the spoon in her mouth. "And also because I became a hybrid on this day too" she added

"You mean the day when you _died_" Klaus said

She looked at him sharply remembering his reaction when Monique had slit her throat. She put the bowl down and said gingerly "Klaus"

"I am okay" he said getting up and then said "I will be out for a couple of hours" With that he left the house.

He was leaving the compound when Rebekah bumped into him. He excused her and was about to leave when she stopped him by holding his arm and said "happy birthday Nik". She leaned forward and kissed her on his cheek.

Klaus said to her after gently detangling himself from her "Rebekah you know I hate this day"

"I know but you cannot combine your hate for this day with your daughter's happiness" Rebekah said with a smile on her face. Klaus looked into her eyes and nodded. He then left the house.

He went to bar and asked for a bourbon from Cami. While he was drinking he heard someone said

"Hi, I am agent Steven. This is agent Lambor. We are FBI. We are looking for this man. Have you seen him?"

Klaus turned towards the sound and smiled. He could sense their lies, he could hear their heart beat. As he was staring at them one of them - the taller one- turned and looked at him. Their eyes met just for a second. Klaus turned back to his drink. Klaus has realized that the men were hunters from his long experience of escaping his father's hunt.

He heard Cami say with concern "Is he in some kind of trouble? He does not seem a sort to cause police trouble"

"Do you know where we can find him?" the taller one asked again.

Klaus's ears were on them when suddenly he turned and saw Marcel entering the bar. He shook his head when his eyes met Marcel's and then he saw the eyes of the taller one narrow. He spun around and saw Marcel standing there.

Marcel looked at Klaus in confusion. He knew by the look on his face that something was wrong but he didn't understand it. He stopped for a second and then turned and left.

Klaus saw the taller man nudged the shorter one – who was not really short but shorter than the taller man. The shorter man looked at the taller one and followed his gaze to the door. He then turned to Cami and said "thank you. If you see him again please give me a call" He handed her his card.

Klaus got up too as they left the bar and followed them outside. He looked around but didn't didn't find them anywhere. He sensed marcel and whooshed to that direction. He reached the back side of the bar just in time to see shorter one pinning Marcel against the wall holding a strange looking knife.

He cleared his throat and said "gentlemen. Is there a problem here?"

The taller man turned to him and asked "You are a vampire too?"

"No" Klaus said calmly "I am a hybrid"

"A hybrid! What is that?" the taller man asked

"Well. I am part vampire and part werewolf. And before you guys try to kill me I should probably tell you that I cannot be killed" Klaus said calmly and then said "I also want you to let that man"

The shorter one turned to him still holding Marcel who is inches away from his knife and said "and why would we do that?"

"Because I don't want to do any killing especially today" Klaus said with a smirk.

The taller one took a step towards him when the shorter one called "you are cocky son of bitch"

"Well I ought to be. I am the original hybrid. Aren't I?" Klaus said conceitedly.

"The Original Hybrid like original vampire? As in the first vampire in the history of vampires" The taller one asked in surprise

"Oh good so you have heard about me. Good no need for further introduction" Klaus said with smile. "Now let my friend go and we can talk about what you are doing in my town. Hunters don't come to New Orleans"

When they just looked at each other Klaus laughed and said "I have been around for 1000 years guys. I can smell hunters from a distance" then he got serious and said sternly "this is the last time I am saying to let go of my friend"

The shorter one pushed his knife a little bit into Marcel when he felt himself flew into the air and fall onto the dumpsters.

Klaus pulled Marcel up from the ground after throwing that man off of him and turned to them and asked seriously "What are you two doing in my town?"

"We came to look for a witch but now it seems that we have walked into a vampire nest" the shorter one said angrily getting up from the floor.

"Yes and you will not be able to harm anyone in this town" Marcel said rubbing the spot where the knife has niched him.

The shorter one on hearing that lunged towards them with the knife still in his hand but the taller one held him back and said "Dean, stop"

"Let go of me Sam" Dean said angrily

"So now that we know your names are Dean and Sam, tell me what do you want with Kaleb?" Klaus asked them seriously

Sam looked at him and then still restraining Dean he said "His name came up in one of our hunts and it seems that he had been the master mind behind that setup"

Klaus laughed and said "Kaleb master mind of anything evil!? I doubt it. I have seen many witches in my 1000 years of life but I have yet to see a more moral and upstanding witch then Kaleb. Whoever told you about him did to deceive you guys"

He opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang. He looked at the caller Id and smiled. He said "Hello" still glaring Sam and Dean.

Sam looked at Klaus trying to measure him when he heard him say "Hayley I don't…" he got quiet and then he said "Okay love I will be there at 5 pm. Now I am in the middle of something. I will call you back"

He put the cell down and looked at Marcel and said "5 pm compound. Bloody damn birthday"

"It has already been one year" Marcel exclaimed without taking his eyes off of Sam and Dean.

"Yep. So tell me the real reason why you are looking for Kaleb" Klaus suddenly asked them in a very stern voice

"First of all tell us your name" Sam asked

"Depending on if you are a friend then Klaus Mikaelsons otherwise Niklaus Mikaelsons" Klaus said

Dean stood still for a second and then said "Niklaus Mikaelsons!"

"You know him?" Sam asked Dean

"Yes I read about him in Dad's journal" Dean said looking at Klaus "but he thought it was a legend"

"Marcel, Klaus what is going on here" They all except for Klaus turned towards Cami who had come to the back side of the bar to throw trash.

Dean took advantage of that but Klaus took one step forward and said "un hun"

He then said "So you two are brothers. I have not seen a brother hunting team before. Is it a family business?"

Sam held Dean before he lunged at her

"Klaus what is going on here? I got a call from…" Cami said to him

"Yes be on time" Klaus said cutting her off. He didn't want them to know about her.

"Does she know who you are?" Dean asked aggressively

"You will be surprised to know that how many people know who we are and recently very few want us dead too" Klaus said with a smirk and then he turned to Marcel and said sarcastically "you are starting to rub on me Marcel. People are actually starting to like me"

"You are wrong mate. They still hate you but they are afraid of you know" Marcel said with a smirk which brought a rich laughter in Dean's throat.

"Cami love you go inside and stay inside until this is resolved" Klaus said to Cami who didn't need telling twice.

He turned to Dean and Sam and asked "so are you guys going to tell me what you want from Kaleb. I don't have all day. I have to go somewhere at 5 pm" he looked at his watch when he suddenly sensed Elijah whooshing next to him.

Dean startled and looked at Elijah and his eyes met Sam's.

"Trouble brother? Cami called." Elijah asked him

"Nothing I cannot solve" Klaus said calmly "these two hunters are looking for Kaleb and you know how sentimental I am about my friends. They are not telling me why they need him?"

Elijah looked at them when Klaus suddenly said "and guess what they are brothers too"

Elijah raised his eyebrows and said calmly "we can only help you if you let us know why you are looking for him"

Sam looked at Dean who shook his head and said "We are trying to locate someone and we heard that he can help us"

"Sam" Dean said angrily "are you out of your mind?"

"Dean we need him and for that we need their help" Sam said with exasperation

"They are vampires, hybrids" Dean said angrily

"Dean calm yourself down" Sam said

"Don't tell me to calm myself down" Dean absentmindedly rubbed his hand on the mark.

Klaus suddenly started laughing and said sarcastically "and I thought we had issues"

Elijah stared at Dean and then suddenly walked up to them when Dean suddenly took a stance to attack. Elijah stood next to him and held his arm. He then pulled his sleeves back from the partly visible mark while Dean tried to pry his arm free.

Elijah stared at the mark and then whispered "Mark of Cain"

"What?" Klaus exclaimed and walked to them

He stared at the mark and then at Dean and said "so you are knight of hell?"

"What do you know about them?" Dean asked

"Plenty. I told you we have been around for ages" Klaus said sighing and then said "are you looking for someone to kill through that I presume _'the blade'"_

Sam nodded whereas Dean didn't say anything. "That means you are killing the last knight of hell" Klaus said

When Dean's eyes narrowed. He said "The blade can be used to for many things but if it were me I would be looking for knight of hell too to kill"

Elijah looked at Klaus and then nodded "we will take you to Kaleb but if you harm anyone there we will kill you"

He then turned and walked away saying "Marcel 5 pm you know how Rebekah is about punctuality"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and followed them.

* * *

_... to be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18 Mikaelsons & hunters part 2

_Continuation of Mikaelsons and the hunters _

* * *

**_Hope's first birthday party_**

Kaleb picked up the cell while playing with Mandy and said "hello…" and then after a pause he said "okay I will be there"

In 20 minutes he entered the bar and saw them sitting in a booth with two new guys.

He walked up to them and said his greetings and said "Hayley called…"

"Yes that bloody party is the only thing that is on every one's mind right now" Klaus said angrily

"Niklaus" Elijah said and then turned to Kaleb and said "This is Sam and Dean and they want to talk to you about locating someone"

Kaleb looked at them and said after scooting a chair near them "as in Sam and Dean Winchesters?"

"Good you have heard about us, we wouldn't have to go into introductions" Dean said sarcastically looking at Klaus making him laugh and say "touché"

"What do hunters need from me?" Kaleb asked and then his eyes travelled to Dean's arm and realization hit him and he said "_You need my help to locate Abaddon_!"

Sam looked at him and said "you are a psychic"

"Yes I am. Also I am a distinct relative of Missouri Moseley. There is a rumor floating around that you are trying to kill knight of hell" he said leaning forward.

"But she is bl…" Dean couldn't help himself and asked

"Yes she is. She is my mother's relative and I think you should keep that blade in your jacket rather than holding it in your hand" Kaleb said

Dean stared at him and then at Klaus who smirked leaning against the bench. He look out his hand from under the table still clutching the blade and shoved it inside his Jacket pocket.

"I can help you locate Abaddon but you know price at which you will have to kill her" Kaleb said to Dean and Sam

"I know but I don't care" Dean said

Elijah looked at Sam who looked at Dean miserably and said "it seems that your brother does"

Sam looked at Elijah and said to Dean "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Sammy we have talked about it" Dean said "so why are we having this discussion again?"

He then turned to Kaleb and said "Can you do it or not?"

Kaleb said "I need something of hers first"

Dean said "we don't have anything of hers. There is this blade which belonged to her master. She must have come across in contact with it at some point. May be you can locate her using this"

Kaleb sighed and then said "it is worth a try but I am not promising you anything"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang. Looking at caller ID he said "bloody hell". He said into the cell "Rebekah I am busy right now. Can we do it some other time?"

Rebekah said "no Nik. Where are you guys? You and Elijah both are gone. It is already 4:45 pm. Marcel is here. I cannot locate Kaleb. For God sake it is her first birthday"

"Okay okay we will be there in 10 minutes" Klaus said with frustration

Kaleb got up and looked at them when Dean said sarcastically "what no hospitality in this town?"

Elijah suddenly said "Sure why not but remember gentleman if you try to do anything that will be end of your life. You are in our turf now so be careful"

Klaus spun towards Elijah and said with annoyance "Elijah NO"

"They can't harm us even with the blade brother" Elijah said calmly.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with thoughtful eyes and then got up.

In 10 minutes Klaus pulled the car in front of the compound and got out. He looked at Dean and Sam with suspicions and entered the compound. He went straight upstairs towards her room. The door was closed. He was so lost in his thoughts that he opened the door without knocking.

Hayley was zipping up her dress when the door opened. She spun around and smiled when she saw him walking inside and presented him with her back to zip her dress up. She said "I told her not to call you"

Klaus walked up to her and deliberately started pulling her zip down slowly.

Hayley laughed and said "Not down up". Klaus said "hmm" while he pressed his lips on her neck and his fingers brushed the naked skin while pulling the zipper down.

Hayley couldn't take his teasing any more. She spun and whooshed him to the wall and kissed him hard on the mouth. Klaus flipped their position and kissed her hard too when she reluctantly pushed him away and whispered in his ears "We cannot". As he was moving back she pulled him towards her and said "not right now but later…"

She pushed him away laughingly as he nipped her ear and then pulled him back again and planted a kiss on his mouth and said "Happy birthday Klaus"

His eyes hardened and said "Rebekah told you"

"Yes she did. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him circling her arm around his neck.

He put his arms around her and said "Because other than hope being born I don't like this day. It has taken everything away from me. The day I turned hybrid" he stopped while his hands found the zip at the back of her dress and started pulling it up and then said looking into her eyes "the day you died and turned hybrid"

"I know Klaus but we have someone so important to share her life with us right on the same day. We should celebrate her and your birthday together and forget about everything else that happened" Hayley said and then she stepped back and said "we should go down"

She put on her sandals and went to the nursery to pick her up where she had gone asleep.

"Hayley we have two hunters down today downstairs" Klaus said

"_Hunters!_" Hayley said in alarm holding Hope in her arms

"Yes they needed to get something from Kaleb" he said and then walked to her and said "They cannot hurt us remember"

He took Hope from her and gave her in a hug. He then stepped back and asked her "ready to face them?"

"Yes" She smiled at him with some nervousness

Elijah took Dean and Sam to the sitting room and stopped as he saw couple of pink and purple balloons in there and Rebekah and Marcel working on some sort of a banner.

Rebekah gave the final touch to the banner with Marcel's help and turned and said "Elijah here you are…" she turned and then stopped when she saw two strangers with her brother.

She walked up to them and looked at Elijah who said "Rebekah this is Sam and Dean Winchesters. They are hunters and they are here for some work with Kaleb"

"I presume this is your …." Dean said

"My sister Rebekah and that is my brother Kol coming over there and you guys have already met Marcel" Elijah finished her sentence and pointed to Kol coming from the court yard

"Hunters Elijah! Are you out of your bloody mind?" Rebekah exclaimed and asked in a shrieking voice

"That sister _is still under consideration_" Klaus said and entered the sitting area.

He put Hope in her playpen and turned to stunned Dean and Sam and looking at their expressions he said sarcastically "what? Monsters cannot have kids?"

"Klaus!" Hayley said and entered the room.

Dean looked at Sam who raised his eyebrows and said "well why not?"

"Why wasn't Davina invited?" Kol asked in anger as he entered the study

"_She is_" Rebekah said

"But she said…" Kol said and then stopped and said "she was playing with me"

"And we don't want to hear the details of that play Kol" Klaus said sitting on the couch.

Dean walked up to the playpen making Hayley anxious

Dean turned and asked "whose is this?"

"Ours" Hayley pointed to Klaus and herself and said

"And you are a…" Sam asked

"Hayley, werewolf turned hybrid" Kol chipped in

"But I didn't know that vampires can have kids" Dean said with curiosity

"Vampires cannot but werewolves can. I am part werewolf so yes I can have kids" Klaus said casually pouring himself a drink.

Dean came back and sat on the couch. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes diverted to the playpen where a small child stood up in the playpen. Klaus and Hayley turned towards the playpen. Hayley got up and went to playpen and picked her up. She brought her back to the sitting area and sat down with her in her lap. Dean had not seen a cuter child in his life. Hope looked around and then eyes fell on her father. She squirmed in Hayley's lap to get down. Hayley put her down

Klaus looked at his daughter standing on her shaky legs. She had not yet mastered walking. He knelt down on the floor and stretched his arms to her and asked to no one in particular "so what did Kaleb mean when he mentioned about the cost of killing Abaddon?"

Dean saw the child walking shakily towards her father and fell into his open arms and kiss him smack on his mouth. He said with distraction "it is possible that I might die"

"That is fine then. Nothing much. As long as you don't take the whole world with you" Klaus said with sarcasm smiling at his daughter and noticing the expressions on Sam's face

"Okay Jackson, Cami and Davina are here so let us cut the cake" Rebekah entered with Jackson, Cami, Davina and Kaleb.

"I have talked to Missouri. She will get back to me in an hour" Kaleb said to Dean.

Klaus sat Hope up on the bar and looked at her smiling face and tickled her making her giggle very loud. He was smiling at her when Rebekah put the cake in front of him. he looked at the cake in horror and then at Rebekah who smiled.

Rebekah smiled at her brother and said "it is time we start celebrating birthdays in this house again"

"Are you crazy? I am not cutting this cake" Klaus said in adamant voice

"Yes you are. One day in a year Nik" Rebekah said sternly and then she called Hayley "Hayley why don't you come too? May be Nik wants you to stand by him" she added mischievously

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when Hayley came to her. Rebekah moved away. Hayley went behind the bar holding Klaus's hand and whispered in such a low volume that only he could hear "you know I have not had a birthday in 12 years too so I am nervous too"

"Are you comparing 12 to 1000 years, love?" Klaus whispered back balancing Hope in his arms and then he looked at a small group of friends and family he had made in the last year. He held the knife and then looked at Hayley inviting her to hold the knife too.

Hayley held the knife by holding his hand and made a cut in the cake. Rebekah, Davina and Cami clapped and said "Happy birthday" in loud voice whereas the guys just stood there feeling awkward.

Kaleb cell rang so he excused himself and left the room.

Rebekah said in a loud voice "you guys should feed each other now"

"Rebekah!" Hayley said amongst the laughter and then on impulse she picked up a small piece of cake and gave it to Klaus who held her hand and while looking into her eyes, he put it in his mouth.

**_An unexpected guest in the party_**

"Well that is cozy" they heard a cold voice from the doorway. Klaus felt himself go stiff. He handed Hope gently to Hayley and looked towards the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Elijah asked advancing towards them

"We have a message for all of you from Marshall" the man said and then as Klaus turned to Hayley to warn her there was a blast and the room shook.

Klaus got up and then spun towards Hayley who was cowering behind the bar holding Hope to shield her. Hope was crying. Klaus held her arm, turned and saw Elijah, Kol doing the same thing to Cami, Davina and whooshed her out of the sitting room. He pushed her into her room and said "Stay here" and then left.

Klaus ran into the sitting room just in time to see Rebekah getting up and looking around and then pounce at the man who had done the bombing. He whooshed to him and held him by his neck and asked "why did Marshall do that?"

"You know why" he said with difficulty "we want that baby"

Before Klaus knew his teeth were sinking into his neck and then he punched into his heart and took out his heart.

He turned and saw Elijah standing in front of another man ready to attack. He saw Dean take out his blade and Sam taking out a gun. He said with a sneer "Guns wouldn't harm these werewolves. Pull out their heart if you want to kill them"

Elijah was about to say something when two men entered the sitting room.

Dean smiled when he heard Elijah say with hands spread on either side "Gentlemen the room is getting crowded. Should we take it outside?"

One of the men jerked his neck and Klaus stopped when he saw the change. He could see his fangs and the yellow eyes. He strolled to Elijah and said "Marshall has procured some more stones I see"

He looked at Elijah and said with a smirk "after you brother"

Elijah stood his ground and let the wolves attack them. There were three so Dean, Klaus and Elijah took one each whereas Sam and Rebekah sneaked out of the sitting room to see if there were any in the court yard.

Klaus stood there and when the man jumped at him baring his teeth Klaus used his vamp speed and jabbed his hand and pulled out his heart. He cruelly threw the heart on the ground. He turned to Marcel who was holding one of the man by his neck and was drinking from his neck now. Marcel threw the man on the ground and stood up. Klaus said to him "go to Hayley's room. She might need help. I am sure she can take care of herself but Hope…"

Before he could finish his sentence Marcel was gone.

He then spotted Jackson who had gotten injured by the wolfsbane in the bomb. He went to him and bit his wrist allowing some drops of blood into unconscious Jackson's mouth. He sat there on his feet until he saw Jackson's eyes flutter and then they open. Jackson got up with a groan and asked "what happened?"

"Marshall's pack attacked" Klaus said angrily and then got up. He turned and saw Elijah dodge the werewolf attacking him and then before he had a chance to turn Elijah pulled out his heart from jabbing into his back from behind.

"Marshall's?" Jackson said

"Yes and it seemed that they have procured some stones from somewhere" Klaus said pointing to the man ready to attack Dean whose fangs were out and veins under his eyes were pronounced.

Elijah bent down and took off the ring from the werewolf's hand which made Klaus realize that he had forgotten to take off the ring from the werewolf he had killed. He said to Elijah with a smirk "brother that one too"

Dean was looking into the werewolf's eyes while holding his blade in his hand. When the man attacked him with a growl and tried to bite him, he swung his knife causing the man's arm to have a big gash on it. The werewolf yelled in pain and looking at the burning gash on his arm in surprise he said "what is that?" pointing to the knife.

Dean said coldly "this is your worst nightmare". He had just realized that blade had caused damage to the werewolf when nothing else could injure them. Dean swung his blade in the air to take off his throat but the werewolf was faster than him so he jumped a couple of steps back. Dean took one step back so that werewolf would attack him but he didn't so Dean took another step back.

Klaus smiled because he had understood his strategy. The werewolf looked into his eyes and then ran towards Dean who stared at him and then without any effort straightened the knife and jabbed into his stomach. The man slumped against Dean who held him by his collar and then took out the blade from his stomach and jabbed it into his heart. He twisted the blade with fury and pushed him away from him. He then looked at Klaus and Elijah who were just standing there looking at him. He bent down and pulled the blade out of his chest and wiped it against the man's clothes and got up.

Dean felt power in his hand and he wanted to attack Elijah and Klaus too when he heard yelling sound from the court yard. He sprinted outside.

Sam walked out and saw Rebekah fighting with one whereas Kol sinking his teeth into a man. As he saw another man attacked Kol from behind. Sam didn't think twice and shot him with his gun which just made him turn towards him and pounce at him. Sam took out a knife from this back pocket and dropped his gun. As the man neared him he jabbed his heart with the knife which made him stumble but he got up and jumped at him and as Sam raised his arm in front of his body to protect him, he bit into his forearm. Sam pushed him away from him and raised his knife again and twisted and jabbed his heart again with the knife. As he pulled it out he saw him fall on the ground. He looked up and saw Kol standing there holding the now dead werewolf heart in his hand.

Kol smirked and then turned to Rebekah and asked her "are you done playing with him?

Rebekah had grabbed him by his neck and lifted him a couple of inches from the ground. She was squeezing it making him whimper and twist in pain. Rebekah looked at Kol and then threw the man towards Kol with all her strength. Kol jabbed his hand in the air and punched his heart and took out his heart.

Sam turned and saw Klaus, Elijah and Dean coming out

Dean rushed to Sam and held his forearm and said "Sammy you have been bitten"

Klaus strolled to him and then whooshed to kitchen and brought a glass and bit his wrist. He let his blood fall in the glass and then to their horror gave it to them and said "it will heal you"

Sam looked at him and then at the glass of blood with disgust and said holding his arm "No I think I am fine. As long as I don't turn on the full moon I will be okay"

Klaus took the glass back and said "it is up to you. And no you will not turn on next moon. You have to be born a werewolf to become a werewolf. Most probably nothing will happen to you but if you want to heal yourself quicker than take the blood"

"NO. I will be okay" Sam said.

"As you wish" Klaus looked at Rebekah and saw blood gushing out of her upper arm. As it was not healing he said to her "Rebekah you have been bitten". He handed the glass to her. Rebekah looked down at her torn skin on the arm and then at him and then drank it in one sip. To Dean and Sam's amazement she started to heal right in front of their eyes.

Elijah walked to Dean and asked "Can I see your blade?"

Dean looked at him with suspicions and then with hesitation gave it to him. Elijah held the blade and said "I have never seen anything like this in my 1000 years of life. I have never seen anything that can hurt a werewolf like this blade did"

He handed it back to Dean who nodded. Dean looked around and said "where is Kaleb and the rest of people?"

"I don't know about Kaleb but rest are okay. We took them to safety first thing after all hell broke free" Elijah said

When Dean looked confused Elijah said "they are in my study"

Klaus suddenly looked up and whooshed to her room. Hayley was pacing her room with Marcel sitting on the couch. They both turned towards the door when they saw him. Hayley walked to him and asked him "what happened? Is everyone okay?"

Klaus held her by upper arm and nodded. Marcel nodded at him and then left her room. Klaus then went to the nursery and saw that Hope had gone to sleep in her crib. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead and said "happy birthday love. Next year I promise there will be no fighting on your birthday"

"Don't promise anything you don't have control of" Hayley said from the door way of the nursery.

Klaus turned to her and said "I wish this day had not turned out like this"

Hayley walked to him and leaned forwards and hugged him and said "she is fine. We all are fine. That is what matters". She took a deep breath when she felt his hands around her.

He separated her from him gently and then held her hand and walked out of the room with her.

Klaus stood with her looking down at Kaleb talking to the Sam and Dean.

Kaleb entered the compound with the cell in his hand and then stopped as he saw a couple of bodies on the ground. He looked up at Elijah questioningly and said "I was gone for may be 20 minutes. What happened here?"

"Marshall's pack attacked" Elijah said earning a scowl from Kol and Rebekah.

"Who is this Marshall?" Dean asked putting the blade in this jacket pocket.

"He is another pack who has a beef with us but don't worry we will handle them now" Elijah said sternly and then he said to Kaleb "where were you?"

"I got a call from Missouri" Kaleb said which caught Dean's attention. Sam looked at Dean and then Kaleb and asked him "so what do you know?"

Kaleb smiled and then said "here is the address". He handed them a piece of paper.

Kaleb turned to Jackson and asked "how are you?"

"Better now. The bomb had wolfsbane in it. If Klaus had not given me his blood, the agony would have prolonged" Jackson said with a groan.

"Marshall attacked with a wolfsbane bomb?" Kaleb asked in surprise

"Yes" Jackson said with clenched teeth.

Dean cleared his throat and then said "So it seems that our purpose has been fulfilled…" Before he could finish his sentence Elijah whooshed to him and Sam and said while looking into their eyes "you will forget all about us after you leave this place and will never come back to New Orleans again. If we ever cross paths in future it will be on good terms"

Dean stared into his face and then blinked. Sam said "I think we should leave now"

Sam and Dean then shook Elijah's hand. Then they left the compound.

Elijah said and then he said "we need to do something about Marshall's pack. Where did they get the rings from?" He then turned to everyone and asked "Have you guys taken off their rings?"

Rebekah and Kol went to dead bodies and started taking off their rings.

Jackson said "weren't the stone taken by Marcel when he kidnapped me and Oliver?"

"Yes I threw them in the river" Marcel said getting up from the chair

"So where did they get it from?" Kol asked while giving the rings to ELijah

"Yes a million dollar question. Remind me to ask him before I kill him" Klaus said sarcastically. They went to the sitting room then and started straightening the trashed sitting area.

Rebekah said with remorse "we didn't even get to eat the cake"

"But we can have some drinks" Klaus said and went to Elijah's study

They poured drinks for everyone and drank them talking about what had happened and how to solve this issue. After an hour or so everyone except for The Originals started to leave.

It was getting dark so Hayley got up too and said "I am going to bed too"

Klaus and Elijah stayed back to discuss about their plans to deal with Marshall's pack whereas Kol left to meet Davina. Rebekah went to her room too. After about 30 minutes Klaus also got up and left for his room.

Hayley changed Hope, fed her and then put her in her crib. She stood there looking at her until she fell asleep. She went to her room and after changing got into her bed too thinking about the chaos happened today. She had just pulled the covers on herself when she felt him slide next to her. She smiled and whispered "I thought you were sleeping in your room tonight"

"I thought so too but then I changed my mind. Do you mind?" he whispered to her

"No" Hayley smiled and put arm around his waist. Klaus pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly on her lips and said "good night" while putting his arm around her waist too. Before anyone of them could utter another word they had drifted off to their sleeps.

* * *

_A/N: In this fan fic Dean has not turned Demon yet. He just has MOC and the blade_


	19. Chapter 19 Pregnancy hormones

_A/N It is one evening/day I imagine in season 1 between Elijah coming back and Tyler kidnapping Hayley. I don't know how many months she was pregnant in TO (the pregnancy duration was very confusing for me lolz) so I am assuming that she is 7 month pregnant here). It has a little of Haylijah and a little bit of Klayley moment in it too __J_

* * *

Hayley has been feeling really agitated. She wanted him to talk to her but he was out again. She went to the study and ideally started looking at the shelves and when she couldnt find anything there, she went to his desk and then spotted a chest. She opened it and saw some letters and journals. She picked up a journal with a big M on it. She took it to her room. She changed into a comfy pajama's and got under the covers and opened the journal and started reading the first entry in it.

_"__I cannot fell myself until I break my curse. I want to feel connected to my roots and that will never happen unless I break this curse. I need to find Katherine Petrova for that. I have been looking for her for 200 years. I am losing my patience but I will keep on looking for her. Elijah has stood by me all this time even though I know how much he cares for Katherine Petrova but for him family loyalty comes first. I just wish that he can get over the guilt that he has been carrying around him for helping my father curse me and live in peace…."_

Hayley didn't know when she fell asleep reading the book.

_Klaus came barging into the kitchen and asked "Hayley what is going on here?"_

_Hayley turned around and smirked when she saw the girl clinging to his arm. She commented sarcastically "are you guys going to turn together tonight? Isn't that romantic?"_

_She then turned to Klaus and said "And as for your question. I was getting that bowl from the top and things fell. Don't worry I will clean everything up"_

_"__Okay then, I am going to my room then" Klaus said and turned_

_"__Yes go. See if I care" Hayley said it in undertone._

_Klaus turned and looked at her and smiled. He had obviously heard her but she was not looking at him. She sat down and started picking up the broken pieces of glass. Klaus stood there for a second looking at her bending over on her seven month old pregnant stomach but then he left with that girl._

_Hayley went to her room afterwards and tried to get some rest. She couldn't so she got up and changed her clothes. She got out of her room and was walking down the stairs when she heard her saying "let's go. Moon is about to reach the apex"_

_She didn't want to hear his response so she went down and left the house._

_Klaus came to her room and knocked and said "We are going to the bayou. I will be back in the morning"_

_When he didn't hear her he opened the door and one look of the empty room told her that she is not in her room. He said "bloody hell" and left the room._

_He looked at the blond girl waiting impatiently outside the room and said to her "You go without me. I have to go look for the mother of my child"_

_"__Oh come on she can take care of herself. She is a hybrid after all" The girl said_

_"__I know that" Klaus said with annoyance_

_He then held the girl by her arm and dragged her out of the house and hissed "Go before I do something to harm you"_

_The girl left. Klaus looked around and tried to smell her or the baby but he couldn't. He went to the French Quarter, to Rouseau's but she was not there. He went to the bayou to see if she was there but she was not there too. He then thought 'why don't I call her?" and then cursed himself for his stupidity that he should have called her before. He dialed her number._

_After a couple of rings he heard her voice "Can't I have an evening in peace?"_

_"__Where…." Klaus asked in anger but then he felt the moon. He was starting to turn. He said to her in between the agony he was feeling while turning "Come back home right now"_

_Hayley looked into the cell with annoyance and cut him off without telling him that she was already home. She looked into the pool water where she has been sitting for the past 30 minutes. After hearing his command about her getting home she got really annoyed and got up. Now she didn't want to stay home. She left the house and went to the French quarter. She wanted to go to the bayou to meet Jackson but she thought it might not be a good idea on the full moon and all. It was supposed to their first full moon ever since she had helped them break the curse put on them. She went to Rouseau's and asked Cami for a non-alcholic beverage. She was sipping her drink when two men came to her and sat on her either side. She ignored them and continued to drink._

_One of them said sweetly "hello sweetheart, what are you doing here? Don't you know it is full moon tonight? It is not safe to leave your house today"_

_The other one laughed when Cami said "Gentlemen please don't cause a scene here"_

_Hayley continued to sip her drink when the other one said "we just want to talk to this lovely lady. She shouldn't be out in a condition like this and on a night like this too"_

_"__You are out, aren't you?" Hayley said without looking at them_

_"__Yes but we are …. Vampires" the man said laying emphaisis on vampires as if it was supposed to mean something to her_

_"__Vampires hun… that is interesting. Isn't werewolves bite lethal to vampires?" Hayley asked still not looking at them._

_"__Yes it is but only if a werewolf can catch them" The first one said with a sneer_

_"__Yes I would love to see one try" The other one laughed too._

_Cami looked at them and took out her cell to call Klaus but then she remember that he must be wolf now so she called Elijah but before she got connected Hayley said_

_"__As you wish" and she turned. As Cami saw in horror, her fangs were out, the veins under her eyes had popped out and her eyes had turned yellow and she was sinking her teeth into the neck of the person sitting on her right. She then turned and looked at the other one with a smile on her face and said "do you want me to fulfill your desire too or you want to make a run for it?"_

_The vampire got up as he realized what he had walked into. He left the bar in a hurry._

_Hayley smiled at Cami and jerked her neck so that she turned back to normal. She then said "thanks" to her and left_

_She reached plantation house when she heart a twig. She turned just in time to see someone attack her. She tried to dodge her but it was a bit late and she fell on the ground. Her first instinct was to put her hand on her stomach to protect the baby. She looked into the eyes of the vampire who had attacked her and recognized him from the bar. She got up slowly on her feet absorbing the fact that he had brought two of his friends with him. He said with a laugh_

_"__Marcel would be please to meet the hybrid right?"_

_He then lunged at Hayley who whooshed out of the way. She was attacked by two men who threw her on the ground. One of them put his hands on her neck and the other on her stomach._

_Hayley felt his hand on her stomach and she felt a wave of nausea shoot through her. She felt the fury and she turned. She felt the power rush through her and then she pushed the man off her by using all the strength she could muster up from her. She got up slowly holding her stomach. She twisted on her spot and kicked the man who had just touched her stomach in the stomach. He flew through the air and fell on the ground. Hayley turned just in time when the other one – the one from the bar- held her from the back of her neck and was about to sink his teeth into her neck when he was pulled away from her. She massaged her neck and coughed and without looking at the man and who had pulled her away from her, she jabbed her hand in the air and pulled the heart of the third guy who was about to attack her. She turned in time to see a wolf mauling the man on the ground. She turned out and saw the third man fleeing. She whooshed to him even though she felt all the energy draining from her and grabbed him by his throat. She looked into his eyes and said "That is for putting my child in danger". She then pulled his heart out._

_She stood there for a second and then she turned to the wolf howling behind her. she stared into those black eyes and then she looked up at the moon which was just receding behind the clouds and the last thing she remember was the wolf walking towards her and her losing all strength in her legs._

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her bed under the covers. The sun light was peeking through the curtains. She got up remembering the last night's adventure and instinctively put her hand on her stomach. She could hear the baby's heart beat with her super hybrid listening powers._

_"__So you do care about her!" she spun around when she heard his voice_

_He was sitting on the chair looking at her angrily. She sat up completely and pulled the covers on her._

_"__Don't be too modest. I have seen you before remember" He said sarcastically_

_"__Go to hell Klaus and what are you doing here? Arnt you supposed to be with your newly found friend?" Hayley asked him leaning back against the head board of the bed._

_Klaus smirked and said "someone sounds jealous" then he became serious and asked her "have you lost your mind? Going out last night"_

_"__I have not lost my mind and if you thought that you can keep me locked and you can have fun then you were at fault" Hayley said with annoyance._

_Klaus suddenly got up angrily and walked to her bed and said "If i had not taken that vampire down last night he could have harmed you or worse the baby. Just because you are a hybrid does not mean that…"_

_Hayley got out of bed with her hybrid speed and stood nose to nose to him and asked in an angry tone"does not mean what? That I can take care of myself. If you have not noticed let me tell you I have been taking care of myself since I was 13 years old. I don't need you. Just because you are the father of this" she put her hand on her stomach "baby does not give you the right to…"_

_She was cut off when he yelled "yes it does give me the right to protect you alright"_

_"__You cannot just protect me when you feel like" before she could stop herself she was shouting at him "where are you when I am having back pains? Where are you when I am throwing up all day" she didn't realize that she had turned as she continued "where are you when I cannot sleep because of my growing stomach or where are you when I am alone all day and no one is there to talk to me?"_

_Klaus listened to everything she was saying without saying anything noticing the change in her emotions and her physical form but didn't say anything. Hayley continued in the same angry tone which was leaning towards disappointment and desperation now and said "where were you when the baby kicked for the first time and there was no one to share that moment with? So don't lecture me about protecting me when you feel like doing it"_

_She stopped and took a breath. They were standing so close to each other that he could feel her breath on his face._

_Hayley gaze suddenly fell on the mirror from above his shoulder and she realized that she had turned. She looked at him again and then gently jerked her neck and changed back to normal form and then she felt her knees buckle. She suddenly felt drained. Klaus looked at her exhausted form and saw her buckling down. He suddenly held her from her back and help her sit down. He knelt down next to her and said "I didn't know you felt that ignored. I just felt that you might want to have some space for yourself"_

_"__I have more than enough space for myself. I just thought that I will have someone to share this pregnancy with but apparently I was wrong" Hayley said with bitterness_

_"__Hayley…" Klaus said_

_But she cut him off and said "I am fine. Just two more months left right. Major part is gone"_

_He was about to get up when she put a hand on her stomach and winced. He looked at her but she was not looking at him. He said "I am here right now"_

_Hayley looked at him without removing her hand from her stomach. She quietly and gently took his hand and put it on her stomach and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and said "I hope she does not take our tempers"._

_Klaus looked into her eyes, nodded and said "definitely not mine" and then he felt it - that kick which send a wave of happiness that he had never felt through his heart. He looked into her sad face and said "She is lucky to have a mother, who is brave, strong, unique, smart and beautiful and who loves her very much"_

_Hayley looked at him for a while still holding his hand on her stomach and said "I think her father also loves her. He just needs to show it more often"_

_She then removed her hand from his hand.__  
Klaus looked at her and then removed his hand from her stomach._

_He got up and was about to leave when he turned on the door way and said "May be next full moon we can turn together and have some fun together"_

_Hayley laughed at that when she didn't even feel like it._

_Klaus saw her laughing and realized that she had laughed for the first time ever since she had moved in with him._

_As he turned to leave she said "by the way I want to eat some ice cream"_

_"__At this time?" Klaus asked in surprise "you do realize that I just spend all night sitting by your bed side to make sure that you don't leave the house again"_

_"__Do I need to make you go?" Hayley said with annoyance_

_Klaus glared at her for a moment and seeing her fangs come out he said "Okay okay I am going"_

_He left without seeing the smile that had come on her face_

_Hayley laid back thinking 'found a perfect weapon to control you Klaus'._

She startled when she felt someone touch her. She opened her eyes and saw his blue eyes very close to him.

Klaus saw sleep in her eyes when he picked up his journal from her chest. Then as if blurriness disappeared from her eyes and she sat up.

Hayley looked outside and saw that it was morning. Full moon has come and gone and she had not turned. One of the perks of being pregnant. She looked at him and saw that he was looking in his journal.

Klaus read the page she had opened and looked at her and asked her "what were you doing with my journal?"

"I was just trying to get to know you" Hayley said "we are about to have a baby together and I don't even know you"

"Well you do know me" Klaus said mischievously and then he added seriously "Why do you want to know me? No one has ever bothered before"

He then left the room without waiting for her reply.

Klaus was walking to his room feeling annoyed at Hayley. He didn't like people, well not people but her, reading his journal.

He went to his room and put the journal on the table and went to change his clothes and went downstairs.

Hayley got up and went down to eat her breakfast when she saw him and Elijah sitting in the living room. They were both reading books. She had noticed that Klaus loved to read books. She ignored him and went to the kitchen. She was looking through the fridge when she heard Elijah coming in. she looked at him shyly and said "Hi"

Elijah asked her "how are you feeling?"

Before she could answer Klaus entered and said sarcastically "I am sure she is feeling better after last night bed reading".

He went to the fridge and took the juice carton from her hand and pour a glass. He gave the glass to her and then put the carton in the fridge brushing her aside gently and went out of kitchen from the back door.

Hayley looked at him leaving feeling flustered and then shifter her gaze to Elijah. She picked up the glass of juice and walked to him and said "How do you tolerate him? He put a dagger in your heart"

Elijah looked at her and said "he is my brother"

Hayley looked into his eyes and smiled. She said "If I were not pregnant with his baby, I would never have stayed in this house"

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't feel like it" Elijah said with a smile "but I assure you he will not harm you or the baby"

"Yes I am trying to ignore him" She said.

"If you both are done talking about me then I would like to point out that Marcel is throwing a party tonight and we have to make an appearance otherwise he will get suspicious. Elijah you and Rebekah should go whereas I will stay behind and then we can swap after a couple of hours" Klaus said and then without waiting for a response he left the kitchen.

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "Can't you stay?"

"Niklaus is right Hayley. I have to make an appearance Hayley. Marcel will get suspicious" He said and then held her hand just for a second and left.

Hayley was sitting in her room when he heard Elijah calling Rebekah. She got out and looked down from over the banister and saw him dressed in a black suit with Rebekah in green gown.

Elijah gave her his arm and then on instinct he looked up and saw Hayley standing there. HE smiled at her and then left.

Hayley turned with head down and started walking to her room but then she bumped into Klaus who was coming out of his room. She stumbled but a strong pair of hands caught her. She felt his one hand on her back and the other on her stomach. She looked up and her gaze met his.

Klaus realized where his other hand was. He looked at it and then looked up at Hayley.

Hayley's expression changed from panic to confusion as she saw those vulnerable expressions on her face. She had not expected Klaus to react that way.

He looked up at her and saw that she was staring at him. He felt his stomach muscles tightening. He gently balanced her and let go of her. He then left her standing there and went down to the study. He picked up a book from the shelf and started to read it. He tried to read the words but he couldn't. This was the first time he had touched her stomach in the past 7 months and it felt wierd. He sat there trying to digest the weird feelings he was having right now.

Hayley went to her room and stood in front of the mirror. She touched her stomach where Klaus had touched her. She felt really weird about all of this. She went to sit on her bed but then she got up and went downstairs to get a book from the study.

She stopped when she saw him sitting on the chair reading a book.

Klaus sensed her but didn't look at her. When she didn't enter the room he said without looking at her "You know I don't bite right?"

Before Hayley could stop herself she said "One can never be too careful about you"

Klaus looked up at her and smiled. He said with a smile "You know people don't talk to me like you do"

"Well I am not afraid of you. Aren't I?" She said and went to the shelves to take out a book. Finally she selected one and turned to see him. He was still sitting there looking at her.

She started to leave when he said "This is a big room, we both can share it"

She looked at him in surprise _thinking 'for 7 months he has been ignoring her and now he wants to spend time with her'_ but she sat down after thinking for a second.

Klaus smiled and started to read his book.

After a couple of minutes he looked up and saw that she had put her legs up and was reading the book too. HE smiled and turned his attention to the book too.


	20. Chapter 20 Getting to know you

_Hayley has moved to Plantation house at Elijah's request and she has no idea where Elijah has gone. It has been 3 months she has moved in with Klaus and she has recently shared with him the sex of the baby._

* * *

Hayley was pacing in her room. It has been two days she had seen him ever since she had told him that they might be having a girl. He had not shown her or talked to her about how he felt about the whole situation. She was feeling so angry at him right now that if he were there she would have strangled him. She stopped and thought _'why was she being so agitated?'_ and the answer came to her _'perhaps it is the pregnancy hormones or perhaps it is HIM'_.

She got out of her room and ideally started walking towards him room. She knew he was not home. She gently opened the door which was already partially opened and entered the room. The room was really nicely kept. There were paintings on the wall. The bed was really big. Looking at the big made up bed somehow made her stomach go tighten. She looked away from it and stared at the big TV mounted on the wall and then she smiled looking at the CD rack at the corner. She walked towards it and started going through the CD's when she saw one on the floor near the rack. She picked it up and read the title "Roman Holiday". She thought for a moment and after fumbling with the player for a few minutes she then put the CD in the player.

She picked up the remotes and went to the sofa chairs and then dragged the sofa chair towards the bed from where she could see the TV and curled on it. She studied the remote for a few minutes and then pressed some buttons and the movie came on. She smiled and then relaxed into the chair.

Klaus entered the house. It was late and he just wanted to read some nice book and then go to sleep. He went to the study and then came out of the study with the book in his hand and went to the kitchen. After pouring a drink for himself he went to his room. As he entered his room, he stopped when he saw her sitting on the sofa chair besides his bed.

Hayley looked up at him and then hastily got up. She felt her cheeks getting red. She said "I … didn't realize that you will be coming home early" She pressed stop button and hastily put the remote down.

Klaus came out of his initial shock and turned and stared at Gregory Peck on the screen and smiled. He turned to her and said "I didn't know that you were into movies"

Hayley said "neither did I"

Klaus smiled and said "if you want to watch it you can. I can go out"

Hayley wanted him to leave but it was not fair that she asked him to leave his own room so she said "It is okay. You can stay".

She sat down on the chair with her feet firmly planted on the ground and then switched on the movie again.

Klaus looked at her and then walked past her and sat on his bed. He took of his shoes and jacket and sat on his bed with his legs stretched straight and started to read the book. After a couple of minutes he looked up and saw that she had relaxed down a bit too as she had put her feet up on the chair too. He looked down at his book.

Hayley looked at him but he was reading his book. It felt weird to her seeing him so relaxed drinking with no shoes on for the first time partly lying down on his bed. She shifted her gaze again to the movie. Klaus would occasionally look at movie but mostly he was reading the book. He was lost in his book when he heard her.

"That was a good one"

"You have never seen this before!" Klaus asked her in surprise. He remembered the first time when he saw it when it was released in the cinema. He liked Gregory Peck and Audery Hepburn. He smiled at the memory when he had managed to compel his way into Hollywood to meet those two.

"No I haven't. I am not exactly _that type of movie_ kind of a girl if you have not noticed" Hayley said with annoyance.

"Yes I have noticed that" Klaus said with a smirk on her face. He picked up the book and started reading it. After a couple of minutes he looked up and saw that she was holding the remote and reading the cast names coming at the end of the movie. He put the book down and asked her "so what do you think about it?"

"About what?" Hayley asked

"About the movie" Klaus said with some irritation

Hayley was quiet for a while thinking _'why is he talking to me? He has been ignoring me ever since Elijah has gone so what has changed'_. She didn't exactly feel like talking to him but then she saw his face and realized that he was waiting for an answer. So she sighed and said "Well it was nice. Romantic but unrealistic" Hayley said

Klaus smiled and asked "and how is that?"

"Unrealistic or romantic?" Hayley asked him without looking at him

"Unrealistic. I can actually gauge that it was romantic" Klaus said with annoyance

"No one really falls in that kind of relationship" Hayley said

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked crossing his legs at the knees

Hayley turned to him and said "Well she was a princess and he was a newspaper reporter. They are from different backgrounds. How can she fall for him just after spending some time with him while sightseeing, haircut adventure, talking about their dreams and dancing?"

"You think people from different backgrounds cannot fall for each other?" Klaus asked her with raised eyebrows

"It is not just the background that comes into consideration. Their likes their dislikes, the way they both grew up, their outlook to the world. All of these things come into consideration. You cannot just change yourself for the other person or suddenly out of blue start liking fine art, music and dining just because he or she likes them" she stopped for a while and then said "well you can get used fine art, music and dinning but opposite is not possible"

"But she didn't end up with him" Klaus said

"Yes and that I think was realistic. I am glad that she realized that she could not forget her responsibilities and obligations and for that she was willing to let love slide" Hayley said with a smile.

"Hmm" Klaus said and opened his book again

"What hmmm?" Hayley asked with annoyance

"Nothing I was just thinking about what will you tell our daughter about true love" He said without looking at her.

He looked at her when she didn't say anything and looking at the emotional expression on her face he asked "what?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know whether you knew it was a girl or not"

Klaus looked at her and said in surprised tone "Well you told me"

"You didn't show any reaction" Hayley said with annoyance now

"What kind of reaction?" Klaus asked

"Any!" Hayley said getting up from her chair.

Klaus just stared at her thinking 'why was she getting annoyed' when she snapped at him "well are you happy?"

Klaus was shocked to hear it and then it hit him "Do you think that I would have been happier if it were a boy?"

Hayley looked at his narrowed eyes and registered the words "happier". She opened her mouth to say something but then _'kill her and the child'_ rang in her mind and she said "I don't know. I don't even know if you want this child or not. After all you wanted to kill this child"

She looked at him and when he didn't say anything she shook her head in disappointment, turned and left his room without saying anything else.

Klaus was so stunned to hear this that he was lost for words. He had known that those words will come to bite him in the ass one day. When he came out of his trace she was gone.

Klaus was not able to sleep that night. What Hayley had said kept on coming in his mind. He at last got a shut eye near dawn.

Hayley got up and went down to the kitchen to eat something. She had been having a lot of morning sickness lately and she was all alone. She had come to terms with the fact that Klaus will not be with her during this journal of pregnancy and even after that. She opened the fridge and after looking inside for a while she realized that it was stocked with everything. She took out milk and poured herself a glass of milk.

She picked up the milk and went to his study and sat on his chair and opened his laptop. She browsed through the internet for a list of names for girls. She suddenly realized that she does not have a clue about what to do during the pregnancy or how to take care of herself so she searched the internet and found a book about pregnancies and was about to order when she realized that she didn't have any card to order. She put the laptop on the desk with frustration and went to the shelf to look at the books. She read the titles of the book and realized that they varied from classics to historical. He had good selection of book, dry but good.

She suddenly felt very hungry. She looked at the clock on the table and realized that it was three in the afternoon. She had forgotten to eat so she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked through it. It was filled with things but she was not interested in anything. She startled when she heard him "nothing to your liking?"

She stepped back and slowly closed the fridge door.

Klaus walked to the sink and poured himself a glass of water and then leaned against the island table and said "Hayley…"

Hayley knew what he wanted to say so she cut him off by saying "It is okay"

She was walking out when he asked her "Have you eaten anything?"

"I am not hungry" She said without turning towards him

"Then what were you doing in the kitchen" Klaus asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Okay! I came to eat something but I don't feel like anything that is in the fridge" she turned towards him and said with frustration. She then asked him as she saw him open his mouth "by the way you don't eat all those things so where did they come from"

Klaus closed his mouth and just stared at her and then said "Elijah said to take care of you so I am doing that"

He noticed her hand move to her stomach. He ignored the movement and asked her "what do you want to eat?"

Before she could stop himself the words were out "Ice cream" and then she felt her cheeks getting warm. She adamantly looked at him thinking _'he needs to take care of me. I am carrying his baby after all_

_'_

Klaus stared at her for a second and then laughed. He walked towards her and walked passed her brushing her shoulder gently without saying anything.

Hayley fumed at his leaving like that. She stood there steaming in anger for a couple of minutes and then she picked up an apple in frustration thinking that she had to do eat something for the baby's sake and then she went upstairs to her room. She knew that he had left the house so she decided to watch a movie in his room. She went to her room and after selecting a movie from the rack she sat down on his bed and started watching the movie.

Klaus walked into the house and stopped for a second listening to the TV sounds coming from his room. He didn't like people in his room without his permission but right now he smiled and went to the study. He picked up a book from the shelf and sat on the chair behind his desk when his gaze fell on the screen of the laptop. He pulled the laptop towards him and read the title of the book being displayed on it. A smile crept on his lips when he saw that she had added it in the cart but not purchased it. He thought for a moment and then took out a credit card from his wallet and put it on the table and then he got lost in the book.

He was lost in his book when the cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Marcel

He picked up the phone and said "Marcel"

"The witches are having some sort of gathering in the cemetery. I thought you might be interested in knowing that Sophie Devereaux will be there too"

Klaus got up and said "Okay I will be there"

He put the book back in the shelf and left the house.

Klaus drove his SUV to Marcel's place thinking that he needs to stop Sophie from spilling any details about Hayley in front of Marcel. He got out of his car when he reached the compound and entered Marcel's place. Marcel was talking to Thierry. He turned at Tierry's tightened expressions and smiled at Klaus.

He walked to him and then said to Thierry "My man Klaus and I are going to pay Sophie Devereaux a visit. You are in charge of everything over here. Make sure if we are not back by morning you round up all the vampires who don't have the day light ring"

He then left with Klaus.

They reach the cemetery. Sophie along with Sabine and a couple more were sitting around a tomb talking.

Sophie looked up and walked to them. She looked at Klaus and was about to say something when he shook his head slightly. Sophie took the hint and said to Marcel

"What are you doing here? We are not using any magic"

"I know Sophie. I just came here to see what you were celebrating" Marcel said with a charming smile.

"Nothing much. We are morning my sister's death whom you killed" Sophie said with hatred in her voice.

"Okay then. Just remember no magic" Marcel said and then they left.

Hayley was feeling hungry so she went down after pausing the movie and open the fridge and then she opened the freezer to check if there is anything she could salvage from there. And then her gaze fell on the ice cream. She smiled and took it out. She put it in the bowl and took it upstairs to his room. She sat on his bed eating the ice cream. After she was done, she put the empty bowl on the side table and lied down on the bed. She didn't know when she went to sleep while watching the movie.

Klaus entered the house hoping to find quiet but then he heard the voices coming from his room. He sighed. He wanted to sleep so after thinking for a moment he went up. As he entered his room he stopped in his track when he saw her sleeping on his bed. He turned towards the TV and saw Julia Roberts says "indefinitely" and smile on the screen. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

He then stood there looking at her. The heavy brown locks of her hair were covering the side of her face and she looked really peaceful. His hand itched to remove them from her face. His gaze fell on the empty bowl on the table and from the smell it was clear that she had eaten some ice cream. He smiled and then after a thought he picked her up. She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

Klaus took her to her room and put her down gently on the bed.

Hayley opened her eyes for a fraction of second and her eyes registered him. She heard him say "Go back to sleep love"

He pulled the cover on her and left.

The next morning Hayley got up and laid in her bed for a couple of minutes thinking how she got there and then she went down after changing her clothes.

She poured herself a glass of juice and walked into his study. She went to the desk and saw that the laptop was still there with the same screen she was looking at one day before open. She sat on the chair sipping her drink when her gaze fell on the credit card on the table. She picked it up and then smiled at his name on the card. She pulled the laptop towards her and then entered the desired information on the computer to purchase that book.

She then leaned back on the chair and started browsing the internet while sipping her juice.

She looked up when she suddenly sensed him standing there. He walked in the room, went to the shelf and took out a book and was about to leave when she said "here is your card."

Klaus stopped and turned to her and saw that she was holding the card.

He said "keep it. You might need it"

He turns back again to leave.

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "Thanks for the ice cream"

Klaus stopped and turned towards her and leaned against the door.

Hayley saw that he was bare feet. Somehow seeing him standing in bare feet made so homey. When he didn't say anything and kept staring at him she said "I want to talk to you about my family"

"Love we are your family now" Klaus said while walking towards the sofa in the room and sat on it.

Hayley was quiet for a while.

Klaus saw her biting her lips and smiled. He had observed that she was in a habit of biting her lips when she was nervous and she does that a lot around him.

Hayley said "I am talking about my pack"

"Well you cannot go to the bayou" Klaus said

Hayley suddenly got angry and got up "You told me about them and now that I am here I cannot even meet them"

"Yes isn't it ironic what you went through for that pack and you cannot now meet them" Klaus said with a sneer.

Hayley glared at him and then said "Shane promised me information about my parents.

What would you have done if you were at my place?"

"That is the interesting thing love. If I were at your place I would have done the same thing but the difference now is that the hybrids those were killed were mine. Those were

the family I was building for myself"

"You already have a family. Why are you looking for a new one?" Hayley asked

Klaus was quiet for a while and then he said "I want a family who accepts me for who I am"

"Don't your siblings accept you and care for you? The way I remember it, Elijah stood up for you to protect your child from those witches. He wanted Rebekah to come to New Orleans for your child. He wanted your happiness and that is why he didn't let me go" Hayley said trying to keep calm in her voice.

Klaus looked at her for a while and nodded. He was about to get up when she said again "Klaus I am serious I want to meet them"

"why do you want to go to them Hayley ? You don't even know them" Klaus asked her

"I want to know them. They are my only connection to my birth parents" hayley said with desperation.

Klaus looked at her for a moment and realized that he knew what she was going through. What wouldn't he do to find out his biological father's family, his roots?

He said to her "I will see what I can do. Meanwhile you will not leave this house. Do you understand?"

When she nodded he left the room not realizing that she was smiling.


	21. Chapter 21 Business and Leisure

_A/N in the A/U of "the one who got away". It happens after Klaus and Hayley have gotten married and Klaus has recently found out that Hayley loved him from the get go and he was also falling for her gradually. The time period is 5 weeks before Hope's DOB which is in January if you remember from my fanfiction __J__. Their parents are back but Hayley does not know about them yet._

* * *

Hayley opened her eyes and smiled when she felt his hands on her stomach. She looked at him and saw that he was still sleeping. She ran her fingers through his hair and then very slowly turned and picked up the book from the bedside table. She started to read the book as it was still early and she didn't feel like getting up. It was the first day off from her library so she wanted to stay in the bed for a couple of hours longer. She ideally touched her stomach and accidently brushed his hand. It still made her skin jump when she would touch him and the feeling she got was like when you get when someone touches you first time. She kept her hand over there when she heard a voice in her ear "Have I told you how much I like waking up next to you?"

Hayley smiled without looking at him and then she closed the book and turned to him and said "No never"

"how inconsiderate of me then" He said with twinkle in his eyes and then propped himself on his elbow and looked into her eyes and said "Hayley I love waking up next to you"

Hayley laughed and then kissed him on impulse and said "the feeling is mutual"

She then laid back and asked him "what is your plan for today?"

"Nothing much. I have this thing with Elijah so I will go there after I manage to steer myself away from you" he said with a lazy smile.

"You have been going there a lot lately" she said and when he narrowed his eyes she said hastily "Not that I mind. I just feel that you are hiding something from me"

Klaus looked at her for a few seconds and then he leaned in and held a wild wavy strand of her hair and curled it around his finger ideally and said "Yes I am" and smiled at her eyes widening "I don't want you to get involved in the quarter business"

Hayley looked into his eyes trying to figure out if he was being honest with her or not but she couldn't gauge anything so she smiled and nodded. She then asked him "what are you thinking about tomorrow?"

Klaus said with confusion still twirling her hair locks "Tomorrow nothing. No plans yet. Do you want to do something?"

Hayley looked at him for a while and then said "yes I want to do something"

When he looked at her questioningly she said "I want to have thanksgiving dinner at our place tomorrow"

Klaus was looking at her pink lips without realizing what he was doing. He wanted to lean in and kiss them when he heard her say that. He was totally shocked by that. He slowly sat up and said "we have not celebrated thanksgiving since forever"

Hayley scooted herself up too and smiled at him and said "well it is time we start to make our new traditions. What do you think?"

Klaus looked at her and then said shrugging his shoulders "okay why not? If you can convince Elijah and Kol to join. I am sure Rebekah will not mind that"

Hayley laughed and then got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out after 10 minutes he was still sitting there lost in his thoughts. She stood there for a while noting the worry on his face. She sighed and tried to tell her _'everything will be okay'._

Klaus was thinking about his plan and how to go about it when he realized that she was straightening the bed cover. He smiled at her and said "so you want to cater or …"

She looked at him and cut him off by saying "no I will do myself. Till my parents were alive we used to have thanksgiving every year so I know what to do"

"But you are …." Klaus said getting off the bed and holding the edge of cover from his end to help her make the bed.

"I am pregnant not invalid Klaus" she said with a smile and then said "you change and I will get breakfast ready"

Hayley was in the kitchen when he heard him coming down the stairs. She turned and smiled at him holding a cup of coffee for him. Klaus smiled and took it from her hand and after taking a sip he said "Call Rebekah, Elijah and Kol and no one else. I just want our family to be here"

He then said "I have to go now so see you in the afternoon".

He left while taking the coffee cup with him.

Klaus was pacing the room while Sophie was saying "Do you think it will work?"

"Yes I think so" Klaus said a bit harshly "there is no other way of going about it"

He opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang. He picked it up and before he could say anything he heard Kol's annoyed voice "what is this with thanksgiving dinner? I had plans with Davina"

Klaus looked at Sophie and then said "Hayley want to have a thanksgiving dinner at our home and we are going to give it to her. Now I am busy with something so I will talk later. You be on time tomorrow"

He put the phone and looked at Sophie who said "You need to tell your family what you are going to do"

"No" Klaus said "if Elijah knew he would never let me do it"

He then left. After that he went to Elijah's.

Hayley was in the kitchen sorting out things for the next day when she heard him come in. She turned as he entered the kitchen and smiled at him even though she immediately sensed worry and tension in him.

"So they are all very excited about tomorrow" Klaus said walking towards the island table

Hayley turned and smiled at him and said "You are not a good liar did you know that?"

Klaus nodded his head smiling and then went to her and held her by wrapping his arm around her and said "let's go and sleep. We have some entertainment to do tomorrow"

She wiped her hands and put the turkey which she was marinating in the fridge, washed her hands and went up with him.

After changing her clothes as she lay on her bed she looked at Klaus who was looking at her. She raised her eyebrows but he just shook his head smiling at her.

Klaus could see that she is tired so he pulled her towards him and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Next morning Hayley looked at the bed side clock and realized that it was 11 am so she gently detangled herself from his grasp which woke him up. She whispered to him kissing him gently on his cheek "go back to sleep"

He was so tired that he didn't even argue and went back to sleep after kissing her back.

Klaus's eyes opened and he saw that it was 3 pm so he got up and after taking a quick shower and changing his clothes he went down.

He called her "Hayley"

Hayley smiled while putting the plate on the table and said "I am in the dining room"

He stopped when he entered the dining room. She had dug out some fine china from somewhere and crystal glasses and cutlery and laid the table beautifully.

He said "wow this is impressive. And it makes me realize that I have not entertained anyone for a while now"

"Well it is about time" Hayley smiled putting the glass down.

She then rubbed her back unconsciously. Klaus walked to her and said "why don't you sleep for a while and when they come I will wake you up"

She looked at him and said "Okay. I have put turkey in the oven. It will be done in a couple of hours. Can you wake me up in 1 hour please?"

"Yes go now and sleep" Klaus said to her with a smile. She left.

Klaus looked up from the spell Sophie had given him. He rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at his wrist watch and realized that it was 4 pm so he got up and went upstairs to wake her up.

Hayley felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Klaus looked at her for a second and then bend down to kiss her. Hayley kissed him back and then she felt his hands reaching under the covers and pulling her shirt up. She whispered "do you think we have time?"

Klaus murmured still kissing her "yes we have"

He then took of her shirt and continued to kiss her. Hayley put her arms around him and let him kiss her neck. She kissed his neck, his cheek and pulled off his shirt.

Klaus sat up and then scooted her on her bed and laid next to her and then gently made love to her. After when they were done Hayley said "I love you"

Klaus said with a smile "I think I am in love with you too"

She gently nudged him and said "I have to get ready now"

"Okay if you say so" Klaus said with obvious fake annoyance.

As she came out dressed in one of her tea pink dress, she heard sounds from downstairs. She smoothed her dress over her stomach and then went down.

Klaus was talking to Elijah about Mikael and his mother when he saw her entering the library. He smiled at her and said to Elijah "No more talk about them"

Rebekah got up and greeted Hayley and after meeting Elijah and Kol Hayley went to the kitchen.

After checking on the turkey Hayley got out the boiled potatoes and put it in front of Rebekah and said "do you want to help me?"

Rebekah nodded her head and followed her instruction. She said after a while "Do you know I have never done this before?"

"What? These! Are you kidding me?" Hayley asked in surprised tone

"No. You know with all that running around from our father we never got a chance to settle down and do all of this" Rebekah said mashing the potatoes.

She then looked up and said "thanks"

Hayley smiled and said "Rebekah this is our new tradition from now onwards okay"

After they were done Hayley poured juice for herself and some drinks for others and they took them to the living room where Klaus had put the fireplace on. They sat there, talked and laughed.

Hayley looked up while laughing at something Kol was saying and saw him staring at her. As their eyes met Klaus smiled and looked away.

Elijah looked at his brother and realized that he was worried. He didn't know what to do so he got up and went to the fireplace.

Hayley looked at her wrist watch and said "okay now I will take out the turkey and we can eat"

Kol and Rebekah got up to help her. After putting things on the table she called them.

Elijah was saying to Klaus "she will sense something is wrong …" when they heard her voice.

Elijah saw the table and smiled. Klaus walked to Hayley and said in a undertone "this is wonderful"

Elijah smiled at he saw his brother and sister-in-law talking to each other. He liked the way they acted in front of everyone. He sat on the table and looked up just in time to see Hayley gave Klaus the knife. He smiled at the bewildered expressions on Klaus's face but the next sentence made him laugh "what! you have never carved a turkey?"

Klaus looked at Elijah in annoyance and then said to Hayley "No. I told you this is my first thanksgiving"

"So there is always a first time" Hayley said with a smile and then she held his hand and took it to the turkey.

Kol looked at Rebekah with an amused look. They all knew how conservative and shy Hayley was about their relationship.

Klaus let her guide him in carving the turkey. With every inch of the pressure of her hand on his he felt his heart beat getting faster and faster. He looked at her and realized that she was saying something so he shook his head and looked up and saw that Elijah was smiling at him. he felt annoyed and flustered.

After carving it he sat next to her and they sat down when Hayley said "So I will like to say this first seeing that it is your first thanksgiving" she smiled and got up with a glass of juice and said "I have been really lucky in my life. I am grateful for my parents who loved me very much even though I was not theirs. I am grateful for the family who took me in and loved me. I am grateful for that coffee shop where I met you" she looked at Klaus and said which made everyone laugh "and I am grateful for finding a family that love me, whom I love to no bounds and finally I am grateful for finding a man whom… " She stopped for a moment and felt her cheeks getting warm and said while looking into his eyes "I love very much"

She sat down and drank her juice without looking at anyone. Kol said with a laugh "yayy I have been waiting to hear that Hayley. Thank you and that is all I am thankful right now" making everyone laugh and Hayley blushed very badly.

Klaus looked at Kol and then at Hayley. Seeing her blush made the muscles of his stomach go tight. He was touched by what she has said about him. He looked around at the table. Everyone was laughing and smiling at what Kol had said. He felt his heart warm and light first time in the whole day. At that precise moment Hayley looked up and caught his eye and smiled at him.

Elijah got up and said "well said Hayley. I am grateful for having you in our lives bringing some normalcy to our lives and thank you for arranging this beautiful meal for us"

He sat down with a smile and looked at Rebekah who was looking very emotional right now. Rebekah said in a cracked voice "I cannot say anything right now. Can I have a rain check?"

Klaus got up and walked towards her seat and stood behind her and raised his glass and said "I am grateful for my family who have stood by me for 1000 years through rough times and happy times. I am grateful for that coffee shop too" making Elijah smile "I am grateful for each day of past 3 months ever since I have met Hayley" He put his hand on her shoulder making he shiver.

Hayley looked around the table and thought _'hope no one saw that'._

He continued "I am grateful that I have found someone with whom I want to share my life with and found love". He then bent down and to every one's surprise he kissed her on her cheek for the first time in front of everyone making her blush.

He laughed seeing her go red and went to sit on his seat.

"Now let's not make the poor girl more embarrassed and pay attention to the food she has made for all of us" Elijah said after a moment of silence and shock that had prevailed the table seeing Klaus kiss Hayley.

They all laughed and started eating their food. After dinner Rebekah and Kol helped clean up where as Elijah and Klaus went to the library. Hayley made coffee for everyone.

They drank coffee, talked and laughed. At around 11 pm Elijah saw that Hayley was starting to look tired so he said while getting up "Okay we will be off. This was wonderful Hayley and Niklaus. Thank you"

"But I want to sit" Rebekah said

"I think Hayley needs to lie down" Elijah said with a smile which made everyone look at Hayley.

"Oh okay" Rebekah said before Hayley could say anything and then they left.

After closing the door he turned to her and walked to her and put his hand at the small of her back and pressed and whispered in her ear "Thank you"

He then picked her up and carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed and said "I know you are hurting so rest now"

Hayley got up and smiled "how do you know I am hurting?"

Klaus just looked at her and said nothing. And then seeing her get out of bed he asked "where are you going?"

"I cannot sleep in these clothes" she said looking at her clothes.

Klaus sat next to her and fixed his eyes on hers and moved his hand to the back of her dress and found the zipper and pulled it down. He brushed his hand on her naked skin making her shiver. He said with a twinkle in his eyes "I can help you with that"

Hayley smiled shyly and as she nodded his cell rang. He groaned and took it out. Seeing the name of the caller ID he said "I am sorry I have to take this"

He then left the room leaving her looking at him with thoughtful eyes.

He asked her while closing the door "so what have you come up Sophie?"

"Yes I have found that linking spell in your mother grimoire. The problem is how we will convince them to drink anything we give them"

"You think about it" Klaus said savagely "we don't have much time. I want this to be done before the baby is born. I don't want my daughter to lay eyes on that man or him to lay eyes on my daughter"

"Okay I will do it" Sophie said with a sigh.

He put the cell down and then went to the library. He sat down behind his desk and took out the spell Sophie had given him. He had been thinking of how to go about his plan. He wanted to keep a tight lid on his plan until the right time. He leaned back in frustration because there was no other way of going out it. He got up and started pacing the room. At last he stopped and put the spell in the drawer again and went upstairs. He walked towards their bed and saw that she had gone to sleep. He fixed the duvet and then went to change his clothes too. He then laid next to her and while holding her he kissed her hair and closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22 Valentine Day

_A/N Based on the characters of 'The Originals Second Chapter of their lives'. Happens 5 years down the road__. _

Hayley looked up while putting on her earrings and smiled at Elijah who was leaning against the door. She walked to him and fixed his white formal shirt collar and said "so you finally asked her out?"

Elijah laughed and said "Yes I did". He added mischievously "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Hayley looked at him and then said sarcastically "Yes Elijah you are moving too fast. Why not wait till next valentine day?"

Elijah laughed and said "Well let's see how it goes"

She smiled and asked him "where is he?"

"He is coming. He got some blood in his car during the fight with those werewolves earlier so he is cleaning it. You know how he is with his car" Elijah said with a smile.

"Okay I am off to. You guys staying in?" Elijah asked her

"Yes we are. Kol and Rebekah are on dates too" Hayley said

"Cami and I can stay with Hope if you want to go out" Elijah said

"No_. You need to go on your date_" she said to him smilingly.

Elijah smiled and left the compound. He saw him cleaning his car and said "Hayley is asking for you"

"I am coming. I have to get this bloody blood out of those seats" Klaus said with irritation.

Elijah reached her apartment in 10 minutes and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Cami stared at herself in the mirror and then looked at the door when she heard the bell. She smiled and went to open the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing there in that immaculate suit she had gotten so used to. She invited him in

Elijah looked at her in that pink dress that reached her thigh and said "You look lovely Camille"

"Thanks" Cami smiled.

Elijah walked to a beautifully laid table and looked at her with questioning eyes. She smiled at him and said "I thought we could dine in"

Elijah said "Okay then. I will cancel our reservation"

Cami suddenly said "unless you want to go out"

"No in is fine too" Elijah said with a smile and then he took out his cell and called the restaurant to cancel their reservation.

Cami went into the kitchen.

As Elijah was putting the cell in his pocket he saw her bringing the wine glasses. He took one glass from her and smiled at her.

Cami could sense his hesitation. She smiled at that because she was feeling that too. They have been friends for so long and have been through so much together and now they were thinking of changing the nature of their relationship. It would make any one nervous even a 1000 year old vampire.

Elijah realized that she was looking at him. He smiled and sat down on the sofa.

Cami went and sat on the other end of the sofa and smiled at him.

She looked at him and then asked him the question that she had been thinking ever since he had asked her out "so why now?"

Elijah smiled because he was expecting that question so he said "because now is the right time"

"Can you explain?" she didn't know that she had taken off her shoes and had tucked her leg under her.

Elijah smiled at that gesture because it made him realize what he liked about her most, her making to feel at home nature.

When he didn't answer Cami smiled and then shook her head. She said to him "I hope you like pot roast" she then added jokingly "I have blood too in my fridge if you want that"

Elijah laughed and said "really!"

"Of course not" Cami looked at him and smiled.

She then went to the kitchen and came back with the dish laid with pot roast and the accessories. She put the dish on the table and then left.

Elijah looked at the white linen, the burning candle, silver ware, white and silver table ware and smiled. Everything looked really elegant just like her. He looked at her as she came back after turning on the music.

She said to him "Can you get that bottle of wine from the kitchen?"

Elijah went to her neat and clean small kitchen and picked up a bottle of wine and came back.

They pulled out their seats and sat down to eat.

Cami smiled as she saw him spread the napkin on his lap elegantly.

Elijah picked up his fork and put some pot roast in his plate and then he poured wine in their glasses and asked her "how was your day?"

"Busy. The bar is always busy on valentine. Yours" Cami said

Elijah squinted his eyes and said with a smile "you really want to know or it is a curtesy question"

She laughed and said "no this is a genuine question"

"Okay then let me see" he leaned back and then said "there is this new werewolf pack across the bayou who has been picking up fight with crescent wolves so Niklaus, I and Kol were dealing with them"

"Deal as in…" Cami asked

"Yes" Elijah said with a smile and then he asked her "still want to continue this date?"

Cami laughed and said "yes of course and if I had any problem with dating a vampire or problem with their life style I wouldn't have accepted your date invitation"

When Elijah just stared at her she laughed and said "you thought I didn't know why you didn't ask me before!"

Elijah said "apparently you knew"

"Yes I knew" she sipped her wine and smiled at him.

Elijah put his fork down and said "this was lovely Camille"

"I have desert" she said picking up her plate

"let me help you" he said taking her plate from her hand and picking up his too.

Cami took out the chocolate pie from the fridge and carried it to the table where as Elijah picked up the desert plates from the counter.

He asked her "you made this?"

"Yes you are dating a kitchen guru" cami said with pride putting the spoon in her mouth. She then added with a mischievous smile "but I don't let people on this secret because I don't want to cook _for anyone. _Just for some special people"

"I am honored" Elijah said with a smile.

After the desert Cami told him "sit and enjoy your drink. I will just put these plates in the kitchen and be back"

Elijah picked up her and his drink to the living room and smiled when a song started to play.

Cami smiled when she heard her favorite song and then she looked at the hand that had appeared in front of her. She looked into his smiling eyes and held the hand.

Elijah pulled her towards him gently and danced with her on the music.

Cami felt her heart beating so fast and hoped that he is not listening to it right now but she know that he was.

Elijah could hear her heart beating really fast against his chest. He twirled her gently.

Cami laughed as he twirled her and gently fell into his arms. He looked into her smiling face and then for the first time in the last five years of knowing her he gently kissed her on her lips. He could feel her kissing him back. He felt this strong desire that he had not felt for a really long time and that suddenly made him afraid of what is at risk here. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and said "Camille I don't want to rush into things. I have a lot to lose if things don't go the way I am thinking of them going so you will have to give me some time"

"That is okay Elijah. Just know that I am here for you whenever you decide you want to move to the next level of our relationship. I am here"

He then kissed her again and said "Thank you. I think I should leave now"

Cami smiled at him and said "If you want to"

Elijah looked at her face. He could see desire in those eyes but he needed some time before taking the next step. He smiled at her and held her hand and said "Give me some time"

Cami just smiled and said "okay"

He then walked to he the door holding her hand and giving her one last kiss he said "Happy valentine"

She smiled and said "happy valentine to you too and thank you for showing me such a lovely evening"

He smiled and the left.

* * *

Hayley looked herself in the mirror smoothing the black and white skirt and blouse. She gently brushed her fingers on her upper arm where she had cut herself last night fighting with the werewolf. She suddenly felt a tug on her skirt bringing her back to earth. She looked down at her and smiled. She knelt down and kissed her. Hope ran her fingers on the white flowers of her skirt and said "You look pretty mommy"

"Thank you sweetie" Hayley said with a smile

"Are you going somewhere?" Hope asked fingering the locks of Hayley's hair.

"No sweetie we will stay home" Hayley said smoothing away the tension she had been feeling whole day and gave her a kiss and asked her "have you brushed your teeth"

When Hope eagerly nodded she said to her "show me"

Hope showed her perfect shinny white teeth. Hayley laughed and said "Now it is your sleeping time. Let's go to bed"

"But I want to see daddy" Hope said in a pleading voice

_'__You and me both'_ Hayley thought but she said to her "Okay how about I read you your book and tuck you in. By that time he will come and you can see him before going to bed"

"Okay" Hope said

Hayley picked up five year old Hope and took her to the nursery which was not a nursery anymore. She looked around thinking about the coming months and smiled. She put her in her toddler bed and sat next to her and read her a bed time story.

They were both so lost in the story that they didn't hear him come in.

Klaus looked at Hayley sitting on her bed in bare feet wearing a black and white skirt and blouse and smiled. Somehow seeing her in bare feet always made him have such a comfortable intimate feeling. He smiled when he heart his daughters giggle at the story Hayley was reading to her. He walked towards them

Hope squealed with pleasure when she saw him "Daddy" making Hayley looked up at him with

a smile too.

Klaus bent down and kissed Hayley and then his daughter.

Hope said with a smile "where were you?"

"Hmm Uncle Elijah and I were fighting monsters" Klaus said jokingly

Hope laughed and said "daddy that is silly. Monsters are not real"

"Yes that is true love" Klaus said tucking a smile under his lips and while looking at Hayley he said _"Monsters are not real"_

He then said to her "what did you do today?"

Hope said with a pout "Aunt Bekah wouldn't let me cut her hair today"

Klaus controlled the laughter that was about to escape his throat and said with a fake annoyance "Really! I will talk to her about it"

"Klaus!" Hayley chided him. She then turned to Hope and said "Hope it is not nice to force anyone to do things they don't want to do"

"Why?" Hope asked with that innocent smile that always melts his heart.

Klaus dropped his head down so that she couldn't see the laughter on his face and then he looked up at Hayley and asked in an innocent voice "yes why not mommy?"

Hayley gave him a piercing stare and said "because we should respect other people desires and opinions"

Klaus kept on looking into hazel brown eyes and smiled.

"Okay now it is time for you to sleep" Hayley said to Hope and kissed her on her hair and then left the room quietly leaving father and daughter together for a couple of minutes as she did every day for the past 4 years.

Klaus scooted over to his daughter and said with a smile "You know mommy is right. If someone does not want to do anything you should not force them"

"Why?" Hope asked innocently

"Because that will make them unhappy" Klaus said with a smile and thinking_ 'I am digging my own grave now'_ and he almost laughed when she asked "Why?"

"Because you are asking them to do something they don't want to do" Klaus said patiently wondering _'where did this patience come from?'_

Hope looked at him and as she opened her mouth to say something Klaus gently said "now it is time to sleep. I love you" He then bent down and kissed her and after switching off the lamp and turning on the night light he left her room.

Hayley was putting her scattered toys in the toy bin when she felt his arms around her waist. She turned to him and smiled at him.

He nipped her ear and whispered "happy valentine"

"You remembered" Hayley asked in surprise

"Of course I remember after what happened last year" he said making her remember the havoc she had created when he had forgotten valentine last year.

Hayley smiled at the memory too and kissed him and said "so you did learn something from last years' experience!"

"Love, every day I am with you I learn" Klaus said with a smirk "I have not learned that much from anyone in my 1000 year of life as much as I have learned from you in the last 4 years"

"Five" Hayley interjected

"Four. The first lesson being 'I can be loved'" he said seriously

"Klaus…" Hayley started but she was cut off by the kiss he gave her. He gently laid her on their bed and kissed her on her neck making her go weak in her knees.

Hayley felt herself getting drowned in the passion when she suddenly came back to earth and gently pushed him away.

He looked at her in surprise and then sat down at the serious look on her face.

She said "I need to tell you something"

Klaus looked at her questioningly but he felt his heart drop in his stomach.

Hayley held his hand and put it on her stomach. She saw his expression change from confusion to shock.

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then he felt it, he heard it. He looked at his hand on her stomach and his eyes widened.

He asked "how?"

Hayley looked at him in shock and said "How! How!" she let his hand go and then asked in anger "do you want me to explain it to you how _this_ happened?

To her annoyance a laughter broke on his face and he said "No, I mean how it could happen. I thought I couldn't have any more kids"

Hayley snapped still annoyed "well apparently _you_ can"

Klaus now became serious and stared at her.

Hayley felt a sinking feeling in her heart. She asked him "you don't want to have any more kids?"

Klaus didn't answer her immediately and then he said to her "hmm I had never thought about it. But if I ever were have to any more kids then I wouldn't have imagine them having them with anyone other than you"

That brought a smile on her face and she said "I love you"

"I love you too" Klaus said with a smile and kissed her on her lips. He then moved back and said

"Love, this one" he put his hand on her stomach making her feel weak again "should be a boy"

Hayley asked with a smile "what if it is not?"

"Then we will have to try again" Klaus said with a smile and then looking at the smile slide from her face he added mischievously "Until we get a boy"

"Really!" Hayley said playfully "well we have a couple of months to know what we are having but I have a feeling that it will be a boy"

Klaus smiled and said mischievously "Oh that is good then. We don't have to be particular about the sex of the baby next time" and before Hayley could say anything he stopped her by kissing her and making her forget what she was about to say.

Later when she laid naked in his arms he brushes his fingers on her torso which he was kissing a couple of minutes ago and listening to the strong hearts beats of their baby he closed his eyes. He ideally brushed her bare shoulder with the fingers of his other hand and smiled when she whispered "Happy valentine" in his ear.


	23. Chapter 23 Hope and Love

_A/N Based on characters from "Getting to know you" and "the one who got away"_

* * *

Almost eighteen year old Hope entered the study and walked to him and kissed him gently on his cheek.

Elijah looked up at his niece and asked her "what is that for?"

She smiled and said "Can't I just kiss you?"

"Yes you can" Elijah said with a smile and then leaned back and said "where are you off to?"

"Going to meet Jackson. It is his birthday today. I promised that I will visit today" Hope picked up the paper weight from the table and said.

Elijah said gently and then bend down to look at his papers "Okay be back by night fall"

"I will" she smiled and then left

As she reached Jackson's apartment she rang the bell and fell into his arms and hugged him "Happy birthday. I told you I will come"

Jackson smiled at that innocent sweet girl who was the daughter of his once good friend. He let her in.

Hope stopped when she saw Jake sitting there with Mandy.

"Hey Jake, long time no see. When did you come?" she asked him

Jake got up and asked her "Yesterday. How are you Hope?"

"Great. I am starting my final year of college in September. This is your last year of law right?" she asked him sitting right in front of him.

When he smiled and nodded she turned to Mandy and said "hey Mandy how did it go last night?"

"It was great, we missed you. Why did you have to leave so soon?" Mandy said with a pout

"You know my curfew is 11 pm" Hope laughed and said

"I know but it is weekend" Mandy said

"hmm" Hope just said that.

"Jackson how are you thinking of celebrating your birthday?" She turned and asked Jackson

"We are taking Jackson to a club. You want to come?" Jake said with an expectant smile

"Yes sure" she said and got up.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked getting up and taking out her cell to inform Elijah about her whereabouts.

Jake smiled at her action and said "Marison Bourbon".

"Okay well" she texted Elijah about the location informing him where she will be.

When they entered the club the music was playing and it was jam packed. She looked over at Jackson and said with a smile "You should go find some to dance with you. We can keep ourselves busy"

"Yes we can" Jake said and then he pulled her on the dance floor.

Hope laughed and let him guide her to the dance floor.

Jackson looked at them and suddenly he felt a punch in his stomach. He looked at Mandy who was smiling at them. He said to her "You want to dance with me?"

Mandy turned to him and said "eww no. Go find someone your own age"

She then laughed and kissed him on the cheek and said "Enjoy Uncle Jackson. I will find someone"

Hope smiled and looked around and then turned her head towards Jake and realized that he was looking at her. Jake hurriedly looked away.

She asked him "so when are you coming back for good or are you not?"

He said "I am next summer"

"Good. I have missed you" Hope said with a smile

"I know" Jake said with a smile.

Suddenly Hope felt a chill run through her. She looked at him and caught him staring at her too. She looked at his hand holding hers and felt her butterflies in her stomach.

Jake was looking at her when he realized that she was getting nervous and her hands were getting a bit cold. He asked her "are you okay?"

"Yes I am" Hope said in a distracted tone

"Hmm" he said and then the music ended. He stepped back when another started. He asked her "you want to dance again?"

Hope looked at him and then nodded shyly.

It was a slow song. With every passing second Hope was feeling her heart beat getting faster. She just hoped that Jake does not hear it. Her gaze fell on his chest and she felt weird. She had known him since they were children so why was she feeling that way. She looked up and realized that he was asking her something. She jerked herself out of her thoughts and said "what?"

Jake said "are you sure you are okay?"

When she nodded with a smile he said "I asked what your plans are after college?"

"Med school" Hope said with a smile.

"Where are you planning to go?" Jake asked her

Hope said trying to relax herself "Not decided anything yet. Daddy wouldn't let me go far because of you know what so I think I have to select some place nearby"

Jackson looked at his nephew and Hope dancing across the room and felt confused. He knew this day would come. He has been observing Jake's interest in Hope for a long time but he knew that Jake and Hope had this past and they had to get over it to take the next step and he was concerned about how Elijah will react to Hope getting involved with Jake. Jake was aware of that. He didn't want anyone of them getting hurt so he has been hoping that they will never take this path but it was happening and he couldn't do anything about them.

"They look so cute together" Mandy said bringing him back to present.

He smiled at her and nodded.

Jake smiled at Hope and tried to ignore the tightening of his stomach muscles and then she stepped on his shoes making him laugh.

Hope blushed and said "Sorry"

"That is okay" Jake said with a smile. She stared at him and then she became conscious and looked around and realized that another song had started. She was feeling very nervous around him. Suddenly she looked at her wrist watch and said "Oh it is 10:45 pm. I have to go"

Jake smiled and nodded. He led her to where Jackson and Mandy were standing. He asked them jokingly "did you guys get to dance or just stood there admiring us?"

Hope laughed and then said to Jackson "happy birthday Jackson. I have to go now"

"We will drop you" Jackson said and led them out.

Hope entered the compound and went to Elijah's room. She knocked and then entered the room. Elijah was sitting on his bed reading the book. He smiled at her and closed the book and asked her "so how was the club?"

"It was good" she said and then climbed the bed and sat next to him on the bed. She put her head on his shoulder and said "Daddy can I tell you something?"

"You know you can" Elijah told her

Hope asked him "Daddy you remember Jake?"

Elijah was quiet for a moment and then he said "yes I remember him. He is in Minnesota right?"

"He is visiting these days. I met him today at Jackson's birthday" Hope said taking the book from his hand and opening it.

"And?" Elijah knew what she was about to say but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I think I am falling for him" hope said innocently

Elijah took a deep breath and said "I am glad you told me about him Hope. Does he feel the same way about you?"

"I don't know" she looked at him and said with a bit frustration "but daddy we have been friends for so long so why now?"

"Friendship is the first step to falling in love, love" Elijah said with a smile.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked him with anticipation

Elijah said "I don't know. Only you can tell that. But I think only a fool will not like you"

He then looked at Hope and said "Hope…"

Hope laughed and said "I know I wouldn't do anything that you don't approve of" and then she kissed Elijah on his cheek and got off her bed and said "good night".

She reached the door when she turned and asked "Do you think mom and dad would have liked Jake?"

Elijah who was picking up his book looked at her and said with a smile "yes, they would have"

That made her face lit up and she turned and left his room.

That night Hope slept with a smile on her face. Next morning she got up and got ready quickly. As she was strapping her sandals Rebekah came in and asked her "where are you going so early in the morning?"

"I promised Mandy that we will have breakfast together so going there" she got up and picked up her purse.

"Mandy or Jake?" Rebekah asked with a smile

"Aunt Bekah!" she said and then giving her a fleeting kiss she left and said "Tell daddy where I am going okay bye"

Hope reached Jackson's apartment and was about to knock when she heard

"Why do you think I have said it to her yet? I have loved her since high school but I know that we cannot be together" Jake sounded frustrated

"Why not?" Jackson asked him

"You know why so what's the point?" Jake said in the same voice

Jackson said to the young man whom he has raised like his own "Your past is not you"

"It is a burden I have to carry Jackson. My grandfather killed Lebonair family and now I am falling for their granddaughter" Jake said with frustration

Hope couldn't bear to hear anything else. She ran down with tears swimming in her eyes. She was so upset that she started walking towards the compound. She was crying and trying to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes uncontrollably.

Rebekah looked up with a smile which slipped from her face as she saw Hope entering the compound. Hope looked at her with teary eyes and shook her head slightly and then ran upstairs. Rebekah said "Ben I will call you later"

She put the phone down and went after Hope.

Elijah was in his study when he heard her come in. he could hear her fast heart beat from his study and the crying sound. He got up and went to her room. His heart ached for her when he saw her on her bed crying. He walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked "what happened?"

"Tell me you didn't know" Hope asked him in between sobs and wiping her tears

Elijah took a deep breath and said "I knew. Jackson told me a long time ago. Hayley and Klaus also knew but Hope it is not Jake's fault"

"How can you say that?" Hope asked him

"Because what his grandparents did were their deed. He shouldn't be punished for that" Elijah told her calmly.

Rebekah stood at the door and then walked to her and sat next to her. She looked at Elijah who shook his head.

"I think you should give him a chance because he is a good boy" Elijah said to her wrapping her in one big hug.

"He knows and that is why he is not saying anything to me" Hope said in a depressed tone

"Well then you tell him" Elijah said after a couple of seconds "and tell him that you don't care about what his family did to yours. It is him that matters. Hope we shouldn't have to carry the burden of our loved ones bad deeds on our shoulder"

She smiled at him and said "I love you"

"I know love, me too" he then got up and left her with Rebekah.

As he was leaving he bumped into Kol who angrily said "What happened with Davina?"

"How should I know Kol?" Elijah asked him calmly

Kol opened his mouth to say something when his gaze fell on Hope who was crying in rebekah's arms and whispering something.

"What happened to her?" he asked him brushing Elijah aside and entered Hope's room

"Hey what happened? Did someone do something to do? Tell me and I will squash them. I am in a mood too" he said to her and made an aggressive gesture bringing a teary laughter at her crying face.

"Nothing Uncle Kol everything is okey" she said with a sad smile.

Rebekah said to him when he looked at her with concern "It is a guy problem Kol so go away"

"Oh okay" he got up and turned but then stopped and said mischievously "if you want me to deal with him you know I can"

"Yes we know Kol. Now go away" Rebekah said to him and motioned him to go.

Kol went straight to Elijah's study and asked him "what happened to her?"

Elijah looked at Kol and told him everything. Kol said "hmmm must be a big shock for her. But I like Jake. I think he will be good for her"

"Yes me too" Eljah said looking down at his book and then asked him "now what happened with Davina?"

"She has been avoiding me _again_" Kol said with frustration

"You must have done something then" Elijah said making him scoff

"I think it is you and Sophie who have done something" Kol said

"why would we do anything to her?" Elijah asked in calm

"I don't know" Kol said and then left the room leaving Elijah smiling at his back.

Rebekah kissed her niece and said "everything will be okay…" when her cell rang.

Hope wiped her tears and picked up the phone and said "hey Mandy I am sorry I cannot come today. I have a headache"

Mandy pleaded with her "Oh come now. Jake is leaving in the afternoon. This will be the last time we all will be together until next vacation"

Hope looked at Rebekah who nodded. Hope said "Okay I will be there in half an hour"

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and then said to Rebekah "will you drop me at her place. I was so angry that I left my car at Jackson's apartment"

"yes sure I will" Rebekah said with a smile and got up.

After telling Elijah about their plan they left. Hope was quiet throughout the way.

When she reached Jackson's apartment Mandy rushed to her and said "You have been crying. What happened?"

She looked up and saw Jake looking at her with narrowed eyes. She smiled at him and said "Nothing just headache"

Jake knew she was lying. He was not liking the sad expressions on her face. He walked to them and said "so we are going out for breakfast and then we will go to the park and do fun stuff that we used to do when we were kids"

Mandy said making fun of him "Playing Frisbee. Come on you are 22 years old"

"So what? I am not that old. Right Hope?" he said with a smile that made her knees go weak.

She smiled but didn't say anything.

Jake looked at her with confused expression and then said to Jackson "Okay Jackson we are leaving"

"Have fun" Jackson said "and don't trigger your gene"

"We will try our best not to" Mandy said with sarcasm and followed Jake and Hope saying "every time he has to tell us"

Hope smiled but didn't say anything.

When they reached his car, Hope got into the back seat and buckled herself. During the drive to Ihop Hope was really quiet.

Jake looked at her from the rare view mirror and saw that she was lost in her thoughts. He felt confused. She was acting really weird today. He had felt the tension between them last night when they were dancing but he knew that if she knew his family's past she would never accept him so he has been keeping his feelings for her in check for the past 7 years. He smiled at the memory of when he realized the first time that he loved Hope. But now she was looking very sad and it was making him very concerned.

During the breakfast he caught her looking at him a couple of times which left him confused too. He was not listening to what Mandy was saying.

Mandy could see Hope was distracted so she was talking to keep her occupied.

After breakfast they went to their favorite park. They sat under the shade of a tree to prevent themselves from burning from the scorching son when suddenly Mandy spotted Jeff, her current boyfriend. She jumped up seeing her and ran to him leaving Hope and Jack alone.

Jake looked at her and saw that she was pulling out grass from the ground. He said to her "are you okay? You are really quiet"

Hope looked up and smiled "yes I am" she then added after a pause "when are you leaving?"

Jake laughed and joked "so this is it? You are sad about my leaving"

That made Hope laugh and she said "yes of course I always get sad whenever you leave."

He laid back on the ground and said "really I didn't know that"

"well you don't know a lot about me" Hope said with a smile.

He popped himself on one of his arm and turned to her and said "like what?"

Hope suddenly got very nervous and said in an undertone "nothing"

"Exactly" jake laughed and said.

He scanned the ground for his sister when he noticed her gaze on his face. He turned to her as she averted her eyes from his face.

"Tell me what is it?. You are worried about something" Jake asked her

Hope took a deep breath and said "I know"

She saw a stunned look on his face and smiled.

Jake felt as if someone squeezed his heart. He knew this day would come. He asked her in a whisper "who told you? Elijah?"

"No. how can he know?" she asked him in surprise

"Jackson told me that he knew" Jake said in confusion

"What are you talking about?" She asked him in confusion

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked her in confusion

Hope said with frustration "I know you love me"

Whatever it was Jake was not expecting that. He looked her in shock and then sat up.

She said to him "I think I love you too"

"Hope stop right there. We cannot …" Jake said

"Why? Because of your grandparents and my grandparent's history?" she said scooting over to him. When he looked shocked she said "I heard you talking to Jackson when I came in the morning. I came a bit early but when I heard all of this I couldn't stay so I went back home and then daddy told me everything. It is not your fault Jake. That was out past"

"Hope…" Jake said but Hope cut him off and said "Please think about it. I like you a lot. I think I am falling for you. You have been a constant friend in my life. Please think about it"

When he didn't say anything and just looked at a distance she gently put her hand on his hand bringing him to present. He turned to her and said "Hope I don't have to think about it. I have loved you as far as I can remember. I have loved you since that day when you tripped and sprained you ankle and I still love you and will always love you. I am sure you are for me. When I come next time I will ask you on our first date. You will be 18 by then and Elijah will not have any issue of you dating with a 22 year old person"

Hope smiled which made Jake smiled because that washed away all the sadness from her face. He looked into her eyes and then after a hesitation of a split second he leaned him and kissed her gently on her lips. Hope put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back for the first time in her life. He broke the kiss but stayed there touching his forehead with hers and then with a smile he leaned back and held her hand. Hope scooted near him and sat with him with his hand in hers.

"So what did I miss?" Mandy asked them as she came back bouncing and then she saw them holding hands and she shrieked "Omg I just left you guys for just 5 minutes" she jumped on her brother and hugged him and said "I am so happy. I have been waiting for this to happen for so long"

"You knew" Hope laughed and asked her as Mandy engulfed her in a tight hug

"Of course I knew. The number of times my brother asked about you thinking that I don't know what is going on his thick head" she said casually and then said "I am so happy for you too"

She then got up and was leaving when hope asked her "Where are you going?"

"Leaving you two alone or what?" Mandy said mischievously making Hope blush and Jake laugh.

Hope chided Mandy by saying "don't be a stupid"

"Okay then look here. I want to take a picture of this" she smiled and said to Hope who looked at Jake to see what he thinks when she heard the click and realized that Mandy has already taken their picture.

She laughed. Jake looked at her laughing and kissed her on her head in impulse. Mandy said "aww this is so sweet but I think I will leave. I don't want to see my brother and my best friend making out" she said and then she left.

"Ladies and gentlemen my subtle sister" Jake said with a smile as Mandy left.

After a couple of minutes Jake said "I have to go. I can drop you home if you want me too"

Hope nodded her head and smiled and asked shyly "will you call me?"

Jake looked at her and said "yes I will" he kissed her hand and called Mandy

During the ride home he kept on holding her hand and just before she was getting out he kissed her hand and got out with her.

He saw her getting into the house and then left.

Hope looked at the car leaving with this sadness and happiness in her heart and then turned and went inside. She touched her lips and went to Elijah's study and went to him straight. He was writing something. She went to him and put her arms around his neck from behind, bend and then whispered in his ears "he kissed me"

Elijah smiled and put the pen down and asked her "are you happy?"

"Very" Hope said with a smile and then she kissed Elijah and left his study

Elijah smiled when he heard her voice "aunt Bekah guess what happened"


	24. Chapter 24 Hope and Jake

_A/N: the year is 2032 and 18 year old Hope got married to Jake, Jackson's nephew who has not triggered his gene yet". Elijah gave her away but the things didn't turn out the way they all wanted them to be. _

_Based on the characters of "getting to know you" and "the one who got away"_

_There are some detailed scene in this story. So I am rating it "M". I have not written many explicit sexual scenes so bear with me __J_

"Hope look who is here to see you" Rebekah said from the door way

She looked up from that lying position and said "who?" and then she got up slowly looking at his smiling face

She walked to him and said "when did you come? You were supposed to be here till next Friday." She looked at Rebekah who smiled and walked away

"Yes I needed to talk to you about something" He said and then led her inside her room and sat her down on her bed.

Hope tried to ignore the feeling of dread that she was suddenly feeling in her stomach and looked at his hand holding hers. He cleared his throat and said "Hope, I got an internship in Malcom Law firm in Paris"

He stopped at the shocked expression on her face.

Hope tried to smile but she felt as if her jaws had gotten frozen.

She said in a hollow tone "Oh" and then she forced herself to smile and said "that is great right? You always wanted that"

"Yes I wanted that" Jake said and then he knelt down in front of her and held her hand.

She looked at him not realizing what was happening "I don't want to go without you. I have always wanted you to be my life partner and now you are 18 and you can be my wife so I talked to Elijah about it a couple of weeks ago and after a lot of persuasion and making promise that I will _make you finish_ you studies he has given me blessings"

Hope whispered "blessings for what?"

He put his hand in his jean pocket and took out a ring and asked her "will you marry me?"

Hope stared at him and then her face lit up. She hugged him and said "yes"

Jake smiled and slipped the ring in her finger.

He then leaned forward to kiss her but Hope's eyes darted to the door. He looked around and saw Kol and Rebekah standing there. He laughed and leaned back again. He got up and pulled her up too.

Kol and Rebekah walked in and kissed Hope and said "congrats"

"Where is daddy?" Hope asked them

"In his study" Rebekah told her.

Hope gently pried her hand away from Jake and went to his study.

Elijah was looking outside the window when he heard her come in. he felt her arm go around his back. He turned and smiled at her and held her hand to look at the ring.

Hope looked up at him and then look the letter from his hand and looked down at it for just a second and then said looking at him "I love you"

"Me too love" Elijah said hugging her again and then asked "I shouldn't be asking you from the look on your face but are you happy?"

"Yes very" Hope said with a smile that reflected her happiness.

"Don't you think we are jumping into it too quickly?" Hope asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yes but Jake loves you and you love him. I have been hearing nothing but his name from your tongue for the past year and if someone loves you like he does you should commit to them" Elijah said looking into her eyes and then he added "Did Jake tell you that wedding will have to be over the weekend because he has to leave for Paris next week?" Elijah said

"What? No that is too early" Hope suddenly stepped back and said.

"I know honey. I know. But he has to go" Elijah said.

On Sunday when Hope was putting on her wedding dress which Rebekah had helped her pick up, she heard Rebekah come in. Rebekah walked to her and zipped up her dress and looked at her in the mirror and said "Your parents would have loved to be here Hope. I want to give you something of them on this special day"

She handed her a piece of paper

Hope opened it and read it

_'__Hayley I am sorry. I promised that I will always be there for you and our daughter. I am sorry love I have to break my promise. If there were any other way I would have done that but there is none. You have to believe me given the choice I would never leave you. This is the only way to ensure a better future for our daughter I have to do this._

_Hayley I wanted to tell you all this before but what was the point of worrying you? My parents and my brother Finn are back and they have been trying to kill us for a month now. My siblings and I have been trying for the past month to get to my father but my mother's magic is very strong. At last I have come up with a fool proof plan. That is where Sophie comes in. She has been helping me with a spell. It is a linking spell. She will link with with my father, mother and Finn. It is linking spell so if one die the others die too. You understand what I am saying right? If I die they will die too because of the linking spell._

_I really want to hold our daughter. I want to see her grow older, fall in love, get married one day. I want to see so many things with you and our daughter. I want to tell her how much I love her but if I cannot do so you tell her how much I loved her. Hayley I want you to be happy so please be happy. I wish we had completed our discussion about selecting a name for her. I have been thinking about a name "Hope". What do you say?_

_I love you so much Hayley and if I have not said it enough lately then I am so sorry. I love you very much and I love our daughter too- our Hope. You are the most wonderful thing that has happened to me in 1000 years. Last 3 months have been the most wonderful time of my life. Thank you for giving me that._

_Love Klaus"._

She looked up at Rebekah with teary eyes and said "this is the best present ever"

"I want you to know that my brother loved you and your mother a lot and I hope that Jake loves you as Nik loved Hayley" Rebekah said and then she bend and kiss her niece on her cheek and said "Now don't cry you will ruin your makeup"

She laughed and looked at herself in mirror. She was wearing white long sleeves dress with lace bodice that went down to her ankles. The shoulders of the dress were receding a bit exposing her collar bone making them look more pronounced and beautiful. She had put on soft makeup and had let her hair loose after clipping them in a beautiful silver clip from one side. She had decided to wear a veil.

She looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She smiled at Elijah who walked in.

Elijah looked at that beautiful girl whom he had raised like his own since the day he had given her his blood in that accident that had taken her mother's life. He walked to her and said holding her hand "you look beautiful honey"

He then gave her a box. Hope opened it and saw a beautiful diamond bracelet "this was a gift to you on your first birthday from me and I want you to use it as something old"

Hope looked at him and hugged him and give him the bracelet so that he could put it on her wrist. He said without looking at her "and this is the necklace that I want you to wear as something new" he showed her the necklace and gave it to Rebekah so that she could put it around her neck.

Hope touched it and said "thank you for everything you have done for me and will do in future"

Elijah felt as if someone punched in his stomach. He touched her cheek and said "always and forever" and then he left her room.

Thirty minutes later Elijah was walking her down the aisle of father Kieran's church. He kissed her as they reached Jake and gave her hand in his hand. Jake lifted the veil from her face and smiled at her.

Father Kieran cleared his throat and said "Before I start I want to say that I have known Hope since she was born and I have known her parents and I have to say that they would be so proud of the young lady she has become today. I am happy for you Hope" he then added jokingly "Jake make sure you keep her happy otherwise you will have werewolves, witches, vampires and _me _to answer to"

Everyone laughed. Jake smiled and squeezed her hand making a chill run through her body. He said "I will"

"Okay let's start then"

It was all a haze to Hope. She didn't remember what she said to him in her vows or what he said to her in his vows. The only thing that she remembered was his smile and the butterflies dancing in her stomach when he slipped her wedding band in her finger and when she put his wedding band in his finger. She looked into those beautiful brown green eyes as he leaned in to kiss her after father Kieran pronounced then husband and wife and smiled and kissed him back.

Hope looked around at her family and friends who were chatting happily with each other and then she saw Cami who was walking towards her. She smiled at her. Cami leaned in and kissed her on her cheek and said "your parents would have been so happy to see you this happy today"

She stepped back and smiled at Hope.

Hope said "yes but I have a parent who loves me to no bound" she looked at Elijah and smiled.

"I know honey. You are lucky to have so many people in your life who love you very much" Cami said touching her cheek with her hand.

Cami said holding her hand "I have given you something that is just for you and not for both of you" she looked at Jake who was talking to Kol and laughing.

"What is it?" Hope asked eagerly

"You can see it when you open you gifts" Cami said with a smile

Hope said with a pleading voice "No I want to know now. Please tell me"

"Okay let me go and get it" she went away and came back holding a silver and golden packet in her hand.

Hope took it from her and then sat down on the stairs of the church and gently opened the packet.

Elijah looked up from talking to Sophie and saw Hope opening a packet. He took a couple of steps towards her when he saw her getting frozen.

He saw her look up and stare at Cami and then got up and hugged her.

Elijah walked to her and asked "is everything okay?"

"Yes" Hope wiped her eyes and then showed Elijah a thick book embossed in golden antique leather with "Niklaus Mikaelsons 900 – 2014" written on it.

Elijah felt his heart contracting. He smiled at Hope and then hugged her. He stepped back and then turned towards Cami and leaned in to kiss her and whispered "thank you"

Jake turned around and saw Hope sitting on the stairs. He got alarmed. Following his gaze Kol looked over and both of them walked to her.

Hope looked up and said "Look what Cami got me as a gift" She showed them the book and smiled.

"O that is perfect Cami" Jake said with a smile and hugged her.

He then sat with her and looked up as he saw everyone getting dispersed. He asked her brushing her arm gently "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled "yes I am very happy. I cannot wait to read this"

"Before or after…" Jake asked her mischievously

She blushed and laughed and said "after" making Jake laugh. She then got up and moved away from him before he could grasp her arm.

Jake laughed and spotted Mandy and went to her.

She was talking to Elijah when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around at his smiling face and asked "Time to leave for the airport?"

"yes but only if you want to" Jake asked with a mischievous smile.

She blushed as Elijah smiled and hugged Elijah.

Elijah said to her kissing her on the head "You know compound is always your home wherever you are that will be your first home"

She said with her heard on his chest eyes on Jake "Yes I know"

She picked up her father's memoire and walked out of church holding his arm.

They had a flight to catch to Hawaii so they made a short stop at the compound and changed into some casual things. The flight was long but uneventful. Jake had rented a car over there. When they reached the hotel they were staying for the honeymoon it was almost night time. Jake carried her all the way to their honeymoon suite while the bell boy brought up their bags.

She smiled at him and hugged him as the bell boy left and he turned around after closing the door.

He picked her up and took her to the bed while kissing her. He then kissed her on her neck making her moan. He looked up and said "I have been wanting to do that since I was 16"

Hope smiled and said "I had no idea"

"Well that was the point wasn't it?" Jake smiled playing with the locks of her beautiful long hair.

He then brushed his hand over her flat stomach making her shiver. She said in a whisper "Jake you know I am a…"

"Yes I know" Jakes said with a smile and then kissed her and muttered "you will not be after tonight" while pulling the zipper of her dress down.

"You will have to…" she couldn't finish her sentence as he bent down and kissed the mound just above her heaving breast.

"I will have to what?" he asked while bestowing kisses on her body

"To guide…" she said but again she couldn't finish it as his lips found her navel and kissed them.

He looked up and smiled making her blush and frustrated at the same time.

He said "don't worry darling I will teach you everything. You will be expert by the end of this honey moon" and then he gently took of her remaining garments and left her just in her bracelet and the necklace.

Hope was looking at her face when he got up and pulled her up and held her hand and took them to his shirt. Hope opened the shirt buttons with trembling fingers. She gingerly placed her hands on his muscular chest and then gently slid his shirt off of his shoulders.

Jake felt a chill through his body as he felt her hands glide over his body. He wanted to take her right and then but he wanted this experience to be wonderful for her so he was taking it slowly. He then guided her hand to his pant buttons while not looking at anywhere other than her eyes.

Hope couldn't look anywhere other than those green brown eyes while her fingers opened her pant and let them fall on the ground.

He leaned over at her until her back hit the bed and he was on top of her. He ran his hands on her body while kissing her on her neck and then he moved down and kissed her on breast making her moan and arch her back. He then flipped them over making her come on top of him and whispered "kiss me Hope"

Hope smiled and kissed him on his chest and then out of nowhere she knew what to do. She let her lips roam his taunt muscles making him want her more. She then looked up and saw that he was looking at her.

He then put his hand on her back and then without breaking the eye contact he flipped them over and then his hand glided down her body and he said to her while looking into her eyes "ready"

As she nodded he entered her gently making her gasp and hold on to his back. Jake kissed her on her lips and face as he moved in her. With each motion he felt her finger nails digging into his back. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and whispered "I love you".

She said "I love you too"

He lifted himself up and while looking into her eyes he let himself go. He then cupped her face and asked softly "are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I am wonderful" she said with a smile and kissed him.

He fell near her and dragged the duvet over them and wrapped her naked body in his arms and closed his eyes. Hope smiled and said "thank you for making it so wonderful for me"

Jake smiled and kissed her head and said "Thank you for making it so memorable for me too"

They both went to sleep in each other's arm.

Hope suddenly felt someone kissing her. She opened her eyes and realized that Jake was kissing her. She smiled at him. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt his hand brush over her breast. She kissed him and then felt him get on top of her.

Jake couldn't help it. He had this beautiful girl who he had loved since he knew what love meant and she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her making her open her eyes. He smiled at those beautiful blue green eyes and then he made love to her second time that night.

Next time when Hope's eyes opened it was morning.

She looked at him sleeping. She got up wrapped herself in a sheet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She was taking shower when she heard the door open. She gasped and looked around when she saw him step in. Hope smiled and let him hold her wet body and kiss her and then make love to her in the shower while clinging on to him throughout. He said "Hope I love you so much"

"I love you too Jake" she said

After changing their clothes they had a nice breakfast in their room and then they decided to go for sightseeing.

They got the guide maps from the main desk and went on the long drive. Jake held her hand and kissed it while the drive and smiled. After about an hour drive he looked at the gas tank and said "I think we should refill because I don't think we will find any gas stations on the mountain"

He searched a gas station on the gps and pulled the car into it. He went inside to get some packet of gum from the store.

Hope was sitting in the car looking admiring the beautiful scenery and then she came out. As she stood near the car looking at the gas being filled into the car she turned and looked at Jake at a distance in the shop. As their eyes met they smiled.

"I wish someone would smile at me like that" she looked around at the voice and saw two men standing there. One look at them told her that they were drunk.

She looked around at Jake who had his back towards her.

She turned and without saying anything she tried to open her car door when she was pinned against the door. She spun and pushed the man away from her. She punched him hard after all she and Rebekah had been training for two years but they were two of them. As she turned the other man pushed her against the door and put her hand on her breast making her gag. He then pinned her against the door with his body and with one hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming he slid the other hand down to her genital area and to her horror she heard the sound of zipper. She tried to push him away when the other man grabbed her neck and grinned viciously. She squirmed and bit the guy's hand on her mouth but he was too powerful for her.

Jake turned with the bag in his hand and then the smile slid from his face. He ran out and grabbed the man from his neck and pulled him off Hope who was gasping for breath. He punched the other guy who went down holding his nose. The other guy got up and took out a knife from his jean.

Hope looked at the knife and gasped. She grabbed Jake by his arm and looked around. She shouted at the clerk, who was looking at them with horror, to call 911.

As the clerk stared she saw the man attack Jake who dodged and held his hand. He twisted his hand to take the knife out but it slipped from his hand and to Hope's horror she saw the man fall on the ground.

She ran to him and then shouted at the clerk who was still standing there "call the ambulance"

Jake looked at his hand which were bloody and then fell on his knees.

She got up and went to Jake and cupped his face which has gone white and said "Hey hey look here everything will be okay"

She looked at his anguished eyes and hugged him.

Jake was feeling as if he had no energy in his body. He felt her arm go around her but didn't make a move. He stared at the dead body of the man as he saw the other one double over on his knees. As he stared he heard sirens and then he came out of trance.

"Put your hands on the car" One of the police officer said in a loud voice taking out his gun.

Jake gently detangled himself from Hope and got up and put his bloody hands over the car hood.

Hope stood there with her hand on her mouth and realized that they were bloody too. She wiped them with her clothes and saw as the police officer cuffed Jake and lead him to his car.

Hope looked around desperately and then asked them "where are you taking him?"

The police officer turned around and looked at the young girl who was crying and asking in desperation "To the station. You can follow us"

He then turned to the clerk who was looking at them and said "You need to come to the station to make a statement"

Clerk nodded. Hope got into the car and followed them to the station all the while trying to calm herself down and wiping her tears.

As she reached there, she got out of the car and ran inside.

Jake was sitting on the chair with his hands in the cuffs and the clerk from the grocery store was standing there. She stood there hugging her body. Jake turned around and looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

After about 30 minutes of taking statements from her, Jake and the clerk and getting information on those two guys. One of them was in the custody now and was behind bars in the same station the police officer said to them" We know those two and this is not the first time they tried to rape someone. They had just been released from the jail. I am glad that your wife is safe and as per this young lady here it seems like a self-defense. Looking at your background and that you are a lawyer yourself I am going to let you go with the condition that you will not leave town for a couple of days until this all is sorted out"

Hope nodded and after the police officer took off Jake's cuffs she led him out. She drove the car to their hotel while Jake stared out the window.

Elijah was sleeping in his bed when he heard his cell. He got up and hearing a sob on the other end he sat up quickly. He asked her alarmingly "Hope what happened?"

"He triggered his gene" Hope said in between sobs

"Hope what happened?" Elijah got out of his bed in a second

"These men they tried to… and Jake had a fight with them and he … daddy it was an accident. He was just trying to protect me" Hope said crying

"Where are you? I am coming. Where is he?" Elijah asked her changing his clothes.

Cami opened her eyes and looked at Elijah who was getting dressed and had a cell on his ear. She asked him "what happened?"

Elijah looked at her and shook his head in anguish.

Hope said "He is fine right now but I am scared"

Elijah asked her again "where is he?"

Hope looked at Jake who was talking to Jackson and had his hand on his forehead "Right here. He is talking to Jackson"

"Listen everything will be okay. I can be there right now if you want me to be there" Elijah said.

Hope looked at Jake who had put the cell down and was looking at her and said while looking into his eyes "No. I will let you know what happens"

"I love you Hope" Elijah said

"Me too" Hope said and then put the cell down.

Hope walked up to him and hugged him. Jake separated himself from her and took a step back from her. She looked at him with shocked expression and said "Jake"

"Hope I am sorry. I never wanted this for you" Jake said.

He wanted to hug her, kiss her he felt as if he didn't deserve her anymore.

"Jake please don't do that. I love you. Don't do that" Hope said desperately

"I love you too Hope. I have love you forever but you don't deserve this" Jake said with frustration.

"Yes I do. I deserve you and you me. We will handle it. Please don't do that" Hope pleaded with him.

"Hope I am a beast now…" Jake was cut off by Hope kissing him. He couldn't help it but cup her face and kiss her too. She broke the kiss and stayed there for a couple of seconds with their foreheads touching each other and said "You are not a beast. You are _the kindest_ person I have ever met and I will always love you no matter what"

Jake said to her "I want to be alone right now"

"No I wouldn't let you" she suddenly grabbed him aggressively and kissed him hard on his mouth.

Jake felt as if all breath got sucked out of him. He cupped her face and kissed her back and led her to the big bed. As he laid her down gently, he fell on her and starting kissing her on her neck, on her mouth. His hand roaming on her body making her moan. He ripped her shirt buttons off and bend his head to kiss her body. Hope gasped and held on his tight trying to take his shirt off of his head. He looked into her eyes pressing his hands over her bra and then he sneaked his hand at the back and unclasped it while looking into the passion in her eyes. He bend to kiss her.

Hope moaned when his lips made contact with her breast. She dug her fingers into his brown wavy hair and arched her back. She let her hands glide her muscular body to his pants and fumbled with the belt when he felt his hand on her skirt and being pulling it down. Her hands trembled with the passion she was feeling as she pulled his jean down.

Jake looked up into her eyes and then parted her legs with his knees and entered her.

Hope felt she was on fire as she felt him move in her. She held him from his shoulder and let him make love to her in a passion that she had not expected from the gentle Jake she had known.

She whispered "I love you Jake" just before he let himself go.

He looked into her eyes balancing himself on his palm and said "I love you too. We will get through this together"

He then kissed her deep on her mouth and fell next to her

Hope turned towards him and laid her hand on his bare chest and said "Yes we will"


	25. Chapter 25 Fight of Conscious

_A/N Hayley and Elijah after they kissed for the first time in season 1 after Klaus had shown Hayley the nursery. This is how I imagine the day between that kiss and the show down of the season. I hope you enjoy it. _

Elijah looked at her and then realized that his hand was on her stomach. He felt something. He looked down and realized that he had felt the baby kick and then suddenly he felt like he has done something really wrong. He looked up into her eyes which were also confused right now.

Elijah suddenly stepped back from Hayley who had her hand on her lips and was looking confused. He left the nursery and went to his room. He started pacing the room thinking what had just happened between them. He had felt the baby kick for the first time and it had left him with a feeling that he had never had before not even when he had leant that Katherine managed to make a run for her life and saved herself from his brother.

Suddenly he stopped as a thought occurred to him out of nowhere_ 'has his brother felt the baby yet?' _

Then he shook his head as he answered himself _'Hayley and Niklaus cannot stand each other so why would she let him feel the baby?'_

He had a strange feeling. He felt bad for his brother thinking '_it was after all his baby, he had more right to feel the baby then him'_ and then a fleeting image of Jackson touching Hayley's stomach in the bayou came to his mind and he stopped pacing. He tried to make himself feel better by convincing himself that it was not just him who had felt the baby, Jackson also felt it.

Hayley was pacing her room thinking about Elijah's kiss. She has been wanting to kiss him since he had returned from getting undaggered and all those moment when they had almost kissed. But today when he had kissed her it felt a little weird. She had felt the baby move in her and she knew that Elijah felt it too because he had his hand on her stomach. She sat on her bed and rubbed her stomach gently and smiled and then suddenly a thought occurred to _her 'what would Klaus do if he finds out?'_

She got up suddenly and started to pace the room again anxiously. She remembered all those times when Klaus had shown his displeasure about Elijah acting as a "father" to his child. In the beginning she had been really mad at his reaction but as the pregnancy had advanced she had realized that he really cared about that child and he had shown his concern many times now. In fact he had said to her _once 'because Hayley that child is the most important thing in this world to me. Now you can fight me on this but you will lose'_. She smiled at the memory. She was really mad at him at that moment so she had not realized how much he cared but now after 4 months of that incidence she had started to look at that sentence differently. She had no doubt in her mind that he cared about the baby but would he care if he knew about their kiss.

Hayley wondered what he was doing and where they were going with everything. They had this baby on the way but they rarely interacted. It had not bother her at first but it was starting to. She was feeling frustrated with her advanced pregnancy and no one to share her concerns with. She looked towards the nursery and smiled about their earlier conversation. Didn't he admit to her "Believe it or not but Hayley I want our daughter to be raised by her parents together in her family home"

She had believed him. She felt bad for him for the first time since the time she had known him. She had seen what a hatred of a father can do to a child. She had seen the shadow of that hatred in his eyes when he had said "he has done damage only a father can"

She had wanted to hug him but she knew that he wouldn't like it so she had said the only thing that she felt that would make him feel not bad about himself. The sweet smiled that he had given her when she had said "nothing true" was something she will never forget. It had taken her by surprise because she had not expected something like that from Klaus.

She got up and walked to the nursery again and looked at the painting he had hung on the wall. The nursery was just so beautiful something she had again not expected from him. She stood staring at the big white full moon in the painting.

Her eyes went from the crib to the rocking chair to the horse to the books to the painting to the wolves on the crib and she smiled. She closed the nursery's door and went to her room.

She changed her clothes and went to sleep. Although it was her first night in the compound but she felt comfortable and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Next morning when she woke up she got up and quickly changed her clothes and went down to the sound of voices.

Klaus looked at Elijah and said with frustration "yes I know Elijah. Jackson is coming right now with the stones. He will contact me as soon as he can"

He then turned and almost bumped into her. He brushed past her and left the room without sparing her a look.

Hayley looked at Elijah and smiled shyly. She suddenly remembered their kiss which had slipped her mind with all the other thoughts about…. Klaus. She turned around in confusion and looked at the place where he was at a couple of seconds ago.

Elijah looked at Hayley and then walked over to her and held her hand. He smiled at her and said "How was your first night here?"

"It was good" she said with a smile and then asked him "where has Klaus gone and what was he talking about Jackson and the stones"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang. He picked up the cell and said to Hayley "Klaus"

He asked him still looking at Hayley "so where is he?"

Klaus said to him while walking on the ledge of the building "Jackson had gone missing but fortunately I have a plan how to find him. I will call you once I am done here"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but Klaus had already cut him off. He looked at Hayley and said "he is up to something. Hopefully not kill anyone in the process"

"Is Jackson okay?" Hayley asked

Elijah looked at her with narrowed eyes and said "I am sure he will be by the time my brother is done with whatever he is doing"

HE said "I have to go now and see that my brother is in check"

He held her hand briefly and then left

Hayley looked at him leaving the nursery and smiled. She looked down at the letter she was writing and smiled as she read "you dad just asked me…"

She put her hand on her stomach where he had his hand a couple of minutes ago. She could still feel his hand on her stomach. The feeling was different from the one when Elijah had touched her stomach. She had seen that kindness in his eyes which she had started to realize that is only for her to see and apart from his family no one has seen it. She smiled at his tease about writing the letter to Elijah or Jackson. That had made her smile but his sentence "Don't tell me it is me. I thought I was out of running ages ago" had made her laugh. A part of her heart felt a twinge at hearing that sentence so she had joked about it by saying "and the biggest ego goes to". But now that he was gone she thought about her and his response and wondered _'why did he say that? Does he have feelings for her?'_

As soon as the thought came to her mind she discarded it trying to convince _her 'if he had any feelings for her he would have told her. He is not the kind who would hide his feelings. Is he? He has been shacking up with Genevieve'_.

As soon as her name came into her mind she felt as if something dropped in her stomach. She got up angrily thinking _'He is sleeping around right and left while I am carrying his child so why can't I do it?'_

She had been feeling so guilty about that kiss that she had shared with Elijah that evening after Jackson had left. They had now shared two kisses and both of them had left her confused and somewhat guilty. But thinking about Genevieve and Klaus had brought on some weird feeling in her which she didn't want to feel. She got up and left the room and went to his room.

Elijah was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand but not actually reading it. He could still feel her lips against his. Different thoughts were running through his mind. He was thinking about how shocked he was to hear her telling him about Jackson and her history. He wanted to kill Jackson but he knew that he couldn't and then he had ended up kissing her again.

He had been trying to control his feelings for her for the past 5 months and he had succeeded successfully until recently when he had given in to his feelings. One part of his mind had been telling him that she was his brother's child's mother and the other had been telling him that they don't care about each other. They were only having this child together and nothing else so why couldn't they be together and Elijah had given in to that part of his mind but now he was feeling guilty but why? He wondered whether Niklaus cared about Hayley or not. He had been sleeping with Genevieve a couple of weeks ago and then he had been helping Cami with her uncle. He stopped and corrected his thought and gave his brother credit for helping father Kieran. He wanted his brother's happiness so badly that he had forgotten about his happiness. He had been helping him break his curse, locate Katherine for so long that he had forgotten his feelings for her and now again because of his feelings he was not indulging in his. He snapped the book down on the bed and got up when the door to his room opened with a bang. He looked into her eyes.

Hayley rushed to Elijah and cupped his face and kissed him hard on his lips.

Elijah cupped her face and kissed her back. They moved to the bed and Elijah laid her on the bed gently and continued kissing her.

He felt his stomach muscles tightening. He let his hand glide down her body and they rested on stomach and suddenly he felt weird. He pulled himself back. He looked at Hayley who propped herself up.

He said to her "Hayley I cannot"

"Elijah!" Hayley said with shock.

"Hayley it is a little weird" Elijah said rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"I know but I want us to be together so why not?" Hayley asked in confusion

"Hayley until you are carrying this baby we should not" Elijah said with frustration.

"So what? Until I have this baby, we cannot do anything" Hayley asked in frustration.

"Hayley…" Elijah said but couldn't finish his sentence.

"This is not fair. It is his child too and he is sleeping right and left and we cannot indulge into our feelings" Hayley said angrily stepping back and folding her arms across her chest.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked her in surprised tone.

Hayley felt her cheeks getting red. She stared at her ground and didn't say anything

"Hayley what about Jackson?" Elijah said a couple of minutes later

"What about him?" Hayley asked at last looking up

"You said you were best…" Elijah asked her

"Yes but that is over. Obviously we are not going to get married" Hayley said casually and then turned around and looked at his room.

She walked to the fireplace and picked up the glass of scotch from the mantel piece and turned and said to him "In times like these I miss these"

Elijah smiled at her but said nothing. Hayley said to him with a smile "Okay then I will go and try to get some sleep. It is becoming difficult to sleep as the baby is growing"

Elijah smiled at her and walked to her and then said "Just a couple of more weeks and then you will have this beautiful daughter that you will cherish"

"And we can be together" Hayley said with a smile

"Yes we will be" Elijah said after a moment of hesitation

"Are you concerned about Klaus's reaction to us?" Hayley asked him

Elijah looked into her eyes and said "Yes".

"He doesn't care who I am with. He just loves this child and cares about her a lot" she said rubbing her stomach ideally making him go weak in the knees.

She then leaned in and kissed him on his cheek and left the room.

She entered her room and turned to close the door slowly thinking about her conversation with Elijah. She might have admitted to him that Klaus might not have any feelings for her but her heart was telling her different story. Jackson had said earlier to _her _"Klaus is not doing this out of goodness of his heart you know, he is doing all of this for you Hayley"_._ A part of her was happy to hear it while the other part had gotten confused. She didn't know how he felt about her. He had been passing weird comments recently just like he did that evening "I am fine too. Thank you for asking"

Elijah touched his cheek and smiled. He felt confused about what Hayley had said about Klaus. His mind was saying that what she said made sense but his heart was negating that. He remembered Klaus's snide when they had come back to the compound after saving Jackson and then "I blame him". His brother has never been the kind to express his feelings and he didn't want to step into something that would make their situation messier. So far Klaus has not shown any interest in Hayley but Elijah also knew his brother's art of hiding and running away from his feelings. He just wanted to tread on this ground carefully.

He went to the bathroom and after changing his clothes he laid on his bed and after some time he went to sleep.

Hayley spend half the night thinking about their conversation and tossing and turning because of her very pregnant stomach and at last managed to get some sleep around midnight.


	26. Chapter 26 A walk down the memory lane

_A/N Based on the characters of season 1 of "The Originals". I tried something different this time. I hope you enjoy it and understand what i tried to convey :). It would be nice to hear your feed back about this one :)_

* * *

Elijah looked at Cami and said "You think I was unreasonable to him. You think he is not to be blamed for everything for taking her away from me?"

Cami said "I think you should put yourself in his shoes and think how you would have felt if what happened to him had happened to you"

"Here" she gave him a list

She then got up and went behind the bar leaving him lost in thoughts.

_When you discovered she was pregnant with your baby?_

Elijah looked at Sophie and said "how is it possible?"

"I honestly don't know Elijah" Sophie said "technically you shouldn't be able to and I am as baffled as you are" Sophie said looking at him in confusion.

He turned and looked around Hayley and said "I am sorry about my shocked and inconsiderate reaction to his news but as you can see that it is a shocking discovery for me too"

Hayley smiled and said "Yes I understand Elijah"

His cell rang, he looked at the caller ID and frowned. He said "Niklaus I am busy right now"

"I know brother but I wanted to know why you wanted to meet me, you left a message on my cell" Klaus asked in irritation

Elijah looked at Hayley's stomach and then said "meet me at Lafeatte cemetery in 20 min". He put the cell down and then said to Hayley "You are about to meet my notorious brother so brace yourself"

"Is Klaus coming over here?" Sophie asked in alarm

"Yes he is" Elijah said calmly.

He looked at Hayley who was starting to look worried. She had one hand on her stomach and was rubbing it unconsciously.

He said to her "do you want to walk out with me in the open air?"

"Yes" Hayley said rather more eagerly then she had expected her to say

Elijah walked out with her in the cemetery. He spotted his brother at the gate of cemetery as he was walking with her in the aisles of tombs. He turned around and looked at Sophie who nodded and went to the gate and said to his brother "you can come in"

Klaus entered the cemetery and walked to Elijah and registered the beautiful girl standing next to him.

Hayley unconsciously took a step back which brought a smirk on Klaus's face.

"Tell me brother, why have you called me to this god forsaken place?" Klaus said totally ignoring the girl.

"Niklaus I would like you to meet Hayley Marshall" Elijah said to Klaus and then after a pause he said "The girl is carrying my child Nklaus"

Klaus looked at Elijah and then his eyes went to Hayley in shock and back to Elijah again and then he heard the fast thump thump. His eyes followed the sound and realized that it was coming from her stomach. His eyes widened at that. He had not heard a fetus heart beat before and it sounded wonderful to his ears. He looked up at her as he felt her hand go to her stomach and then a knowing smile started to appear on his face. He looked at Elijah and said "Congratulations brother but how did that happen? I thought vampires cannot have kids"

Hayley looked at him in surprise because she was not expecting that reaction from him. As she stared at him his gaze met hers and he smirked making her realize what was going through his mind_. 'He knows that I am scared of him'_ Hayley thought with frustration.

She looked at Elijah who was saying "I don't know and neither does Sophie Devereaux"

"Okay good then. A mystery baby. So Mikealsons bloodline is continuing. Good to know" Klaus said sarcastically and then turned to leave.

Elijah called him "where are you going?"

"To take this city back from Marcel" Klaus said without stopping

"Niklaus I need you to stand with me on this one" Elijah said

Klaus stopped and turned around and said "I will brother. I will"

He then gave Hayley one look and left.

Elijah turned to Hayley and said "Don't worry about him. He will come around. My family and I will protect you. I want you to come and live with us in our home until the baby is born"

"And what about after that?" Hayley asked

"We will see but you will always be part of our family because of this baby" Elijah said with a smile.

* * *

_When was the first time you realized you are falling for her?_

Elijah opened his eyes and stared at the darkness and then he started to remember everything. He remembered Klaus daggering him saying that he will not be his weakness in taking down marcel. He remember Rebekah in his dream and that he told her to take care of Hayley and the baby. As soon as her name came into his mind he outstretched his arm and pushed open the coffin lid and sat up.

He got out of the coffin and stood up and pressed a hand against his wrinkled suit.

"I see you are awake" He turned and saw a young girl standing there. He looked at her questioningly. She said "My name is Davina and yours is Elijah Mikaelsons. How are you awake? I didn't take out the dagger from you"

Elijah smiled trying to ignore the hunger that he was feeling and pulsating on her neck was not helping him. He said "you must have taken it out to examine it and when you put it back you missed the exact spot where it was supposed to go"

Davina said "You don't look good". She pricked her finger and presented it to Elijah who said "Even in this weakened state I will not feed on a child but I need blood to get enough energy to stand up so I will just have enough"

He sucked her finger. As soon as the warm blood touched his finger, he felt warmth in his body. He let her finger go and stood up.

…

* * *

_When was the first time you realized you want to be with her?_

Elijah walked into the plantation house and caught laughing Rebekah into his arm. He looked over her shoulder and saw Hayley smiling at his direction. He excused himself from Rebekah and went to her but she had already walked away. He went after her without noticing the glare that Rebekah and Klaus gave each other.

Hayley was standing in the patio. Elijah went to her but before he could say anything she slapped him across his face. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. She said "Don't make promises you cannot keep" she then smiled and said "Welcome home"

Elijah smiled and looked back at her.

_When she was in danger for the first time?_

Klaus held her neck and looked at his brother and said "You choose very inappropriate moments to make promises"

He then said to Agnes "I will never let anyone harm my family especially that baby"

Elijah felt a pang of annoyance in his stomach which he tried to disregard thinking that Klaus was showing concern for his child.

_…_

He turned to Klaus and said angrily "You must have done something. Where is she?"

Klaus said angrily "How should I know? She had been fine for the past 3 months that you had been sleeping"

Elijah whooshed to him and said "Niklaus if anything happened to her I am…"

Klaus laughed and stepped back and said "Nothing will happen to your precious Hayley". He turned and was about to leave when Elijah asked him "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Marcel and ask him if he knows anything because Marcel knows about Hayley now" Klaus said without bothering to look at her brother.

Elijah walked out with his brother and went to the compound. Turned out Marcel had no idea where Hayley was but he asked someone he knew – a witch Sabine who helped them locate her?

* * *

_When you felt their connection for the first time?_

Elijah came out of the hut and saw Klaus walking with Hayley towards the hut. He went to her and asked her "are you okay? What happened?"

Hayley said in a tired voice "Tyler kidnapped me because he thought that I was carry Klaus's child"

Elijah felt as if something drop in his stomach and he asked her "why would he think that?"

"Calm down brother" Klaus laughed and said "You are a vampire and vampires cannot procreate so naturally he assumed that me being a half wolf might be the father which thankfully I am not. No offense sweetheart" he looked at Hayley who gave him a very dirty look

"Why did he kidnap you?" Elijah asked again

Klaus said casually "Because I killed his mother and when he thought that Hayley here was carrying my child so he wanted to test a theory and obviously as she is not carrying my child the theory failed and hence that dead body over there"

Elijah sighed and said in a low cold voice "So my child was in danger because of your deeds"

"I didn't put her in danger on purpose. I have been trying to keep her safe for the three months you have been sleeping" Klaus said angrily

"That was all the curtesy of you" Elijah said angrily

"I told you I did it to gain Marcel's trust and now we have" Klaus said in a low voice.

"I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth. When have you ever shown any concern for _my_ child" Elijah said in an annoyed voice.

Klaus was quiet for a while and then he said "so this is it. You think I am not capable of showing concern for my family because I am not really your family. I am a bastard to you and Rebekah"

Elijah felt sorry for the words he had used. He said "Brother…"

"No I don't want to hear anything else. I will play the role I have been given" and before Elijah could react Klaus bit him on his neck

He looked at Elijah and said menacingly "there now you two can bond over during the time you suffer"

He then looked at Hayley angrily and left.

* * *

_When you realized that you were about to let go of your sibling?_

Elijah looked into Hayley's eyes and said "I am sorry about what happened in the bayou"

Hayley smiled and asked "You mean the hallucinations about that beautiful woman in your dreams" making Elijah blush. She asked him "what happened to her?"

Elijah took her hand and put it on his temple showing her how because of Klaus's recklessness he lost the love of his life.

Hayley felt bad for Elijah and reached out to hold his hand. She squeezed his hand and then got out.

Hayley sat on the steps outside the mansion.

Elijah walked into the room and saw Klaus staring out of the window and Rebekah standing there. Klaus turned and said to him "so you have come back"

He noticed that he had the dagger in his hand

"Is that for me again?" Elijah asked him sarcastically

Klaus stared at him for a couple of seconds and then said "No it is not for you"

He walked over to them and gave the dagger back to Elijah and said "there you go because I have realized that whatever I do you will never change your mind about me"

"Brother about…" Elijah was about to say something but Klaus stopped him and said "I have been nothing but cooperative with you ever since we have come back to New Orleans and the one time you both could have stood by me you choose to stand against me"

Elijah felt his heart contracting as he saw tears falling from his brother's eyes. Before he could say anything else Klaus said stepping back "I have taken back our family home from Marcel and I am going to go and live over there. You two can enjoy being here"

He then left without waiting for any response from anyone of them.

Elijah turned around as he heard Hayley come in. she asked him "where has he gone?"

"He has left" Rebekah said slowly

"Why?" Hayley asked in a surprised tone

Elijah looked at her curiously and said "Because we said things that we shouldn't have" and then he left Hayley and Rebekah standing there.

* * *

_When she showed you her concern for you?_

Elijah lunged at Marcel and grabbed him by his neck and asked him "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Hayley ran to him and said "Elijah we have to find them"

Elijah said angrily "I will not let my sister get his wrath because of what you did"

Marcel said "then we need to find them before Genevieve tells Klaus everything"

Elijah looked at Hayley as she held him by his arm and said "Be careful"

He smiled and left.

* * *

_When you had to let her go?_

He whooshed downstairs and daggered his brother and then turned to Marcel and Rebekah and said "leave both you leave right now"

He picked him up and carried him to his car.

On reaching the compound he called Cami to come over. He went to check on Hayley and realized that she had gone. He called her and found out that she had gone to the bayou. He went to the bayou and to his shock he saw Hayley and Celeste talking.

Celeste turned to Elijah and said with a sneer "You have lost everything now. You almost lost your brother and sister because you gave preference to a stranger over your family and now you have lost her too because obviously she does not see you as her family"

"How can you be so cruel after everything we went through?" Elijah asked her

"Your brother killed me remember" Celeste said with hatred.

She then started to walk away when Elijah whooshed to her and put the dagger in her back. Celeste fell on the ground with a thud.

The next couple of months had been tough on Elijah with Hayley in the bayou and this constant brooding Niklaus painting all the time.

He was getting really tired of his behavior. He walked into his room and to his disgust he saw Genevieve laying almost naked on the couch and Klaus painting her. He threw the robe at her and said "I think it is time to leave"

Klaus looked at her brother and said "O come now. At least one of us should have fun"

Genevieve said "I will be off"

* * *

_When you realized that they were on the same page?_

Klaus said to him "if you really want peace then you will have to start with the wolves. It is in the better interest of your daughter too"

Elijah stared at him and then nodded.

HE looked up as Hayley barged in the church and said "Are you kidding me? You are having a peace meeting and you have chosen to ignore the wolves. You will not get peace until you include us"

Elijah looked at her and realized how big her stomach has gotten. He had been going to bayou to keep an eye on her. Seeing her with Jackson laughing and smiling had made him really jealous. He said to her "you might want to remove yourself from the situation"

"and do what? Sit, roll over" Hayley said

"Hayley are you sure you don't want to move back to the compound" Elijah said with frustration

"Is that it all about?" Hayley said "me moving back to the compound?"

Elijah didn't say thing and just stared at her

Hayley turned and left leaving him standing there wondering if his brother has been right all along about including the wolves or not. He tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy and annoyance at the realization that they both have been thinking the same thing.

He went to the bayou that night and looked at her letting Jackson touch her stomach. He felt a strong wave of jealousy in his stomach and startled when he heard Eve's voice "You don't have to come every day you know. She is fine"

"I just want to make sure that she is happy" Elijah said and then he quietly turned and left.

Elijah entered the compound and went to Klaus's room and to his disgust he saw Genevieve there. he said to him I am thinking of throwing a party to call all the factions in the name of peace. And everyone will come"

Genevieve smiled and then after giving Klaus a kiss she went away.

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "have you forgotten that she turned you against our sister"

the smirk vanished from his face as he turned to Elijah and said "No I have not forgotten but I don't think that brooding over what happened with Rebekah and not enjoying myself"

and then he said "about that party... have you talked to Hayley about coming to the party"

Elijah gave him a look which made Klaus laugh. HE said "I would suggest that you step back and let her decide if she wants to come she will come"

Elijah just stared at him and said nothing. He wondered if what Klaus was saying made sense or not when he heard him say "don't worry we will get her here. No niece of mine will be born in the bayou"

he said and then left.

Elijah stared at him leaving.

* * *

_When you saw them together for the first time?_

Elijah looked at her standing near the table serving the drinks. He walked towards her when he saw Klaus walk towards her and extend his hand to her.

Hayley looked at his hand and then gingerly took it. He held her in his arms and swayed her to the music. Elijah looked at them and felt a pang of jealousy as he saw her twirl on the dance floor making her laugh. Without even wanting to he started listening to them.

Klaus said to her "have you thought about my brother's offer?"

Hayley said looking into his eyes "about what?"

Klaus said looking back into her eyes "About you moving back in the compound"

Hayley stopped dancing and said "so is this it about? You advocating your brother?"

"No love I wouldn't never think about it" Klaus laughed and said without realizing that the butterflies that had started in her stomach.

She stepped back from him and said "No Klaus I will not move to the compound just because i am carrying his child. I am not her property"

"I know love" Klaus said and then he pulled her again towards him and said "I know you are anything but his property. i was thinking about the baby"

Elijah looked at them from a distant. They were standing so close to each other that her very pregnant stomach was touching his flat one. he felt very jealous of his brother and without realizing what he was doing he walked over to them and said "do you mind if I cut in"

Klaus looked at his brother and realized that he was annoyed at something and then realizing that her hand was still in his and they were in close contact to each other he smiled and then. He stepped back from Hayley and said "sure"

Elijah held her hand and saw a look on her face which lasted for such a short time that he thought that it might have been his imagination. He danced with Hayley for the rest of the evening until the fight broke in.

"Kill them all. I think everyone here deserves to die" Hayley said making Elijah shocked. He looked at her and said "do you have a point?"

"Yes Elijah I have. If we cannot live all in peace then what is the point of all this" she said "no one is innocent here exactly"

Elijah looked over at Klaus who was smiling appraisingly. HE felt really annoyed at that.

* * *

_When you saw him caring for her?_

Elijah entered his study and saw Klaus sitting on his desk. He poured a drink for himself and one for his brother and put the grimoire in front of him and said I have realized that the animosity in his city runs deeper than i through. So if we have clean up the mess then we need to work together"

Klaus smiled and nodded and then he asked him "how is Hayley?"

"She is fine" Elijah said "what do you know and how?"  
Klaus looked at him and said with a smirk "she called. She wanted me to help her confronting Marcel but I was otherwise occupied"

"and what other reason you had to not help her?" Elijah asked in annoyance ignoring the jealousy he felt when he knew that Hayley had called him for help whereas he was in the bayou.

"Father Kieran is dead" Klaus said simply gulping down his drink  
"how?" Elijah asked

"I had to kill him to protect Cami" Klaus said staring at this drink.

Elijah looked at his brother and felt sorry for him looking at the depression on his face thinking about the anguish it must have been to kill the priest made him almost want to hug his brother.

* * *

_when you saw her giving him importance?_

He saw her walking into the bar and when she sat next to them he said to her "I would warn you Hayley Niklaus is in a pretty bad mood right now"

"sod off" Klaus said putting the bottle to his mouth

"What is this promise you have made with the crescent wolves about the rings. Oliver is starting the riot every other day because of that" Hayley ignored both of their comments and to Elijah's annoyance looked at Klaus and asked him

"The wolves will get the rings I promise you that but right now I want to drink this bottle hoping to drown my sorrows. Implacable timings Mikael" Klaus said

"Elaborate" Elijah felt as someone has sucked the air out of him

"Go and laugh at me" Klaus said putting the bottle to his mouth again  
"Believe me brother there is nothing in this world that would be funnier than this because i have been seeing our father too" Elijah said leaning forward

"what?" Klaus said

Elijah turned to Hayley and said "In the better interest of you and the baby I request you to come to the compound"

"right and then you two lock me in the dungeon and realize that i am not as helpless as either of you two think" Hayley said adamantly

Elijah sighed and noticed that Klaus was waving at Genevieve.  
He looked at Hayley who was looking at Klaus with narrowed eyes.

Hayley got up and left. Elijah turned to Klaus and said "what are you doing with the ring?"

"i am doing all that for your child Elijah. If the wolves have the ring they will owe me..." Klaus said but he was cut off by Elijah's outburst "what if the plan back fires and in the effort of protecting my baby you are actually putting her a risk"

"I will nothing let harm that child" Klaus said harshly

Elijah shook his head and said "then abandon your quest brother"

he then got up and left.

They were walking in father Kieran's possession when Hayley looked at Klaus and asked him "Do you think I was the target of that bombing?"

Elijah looked at her in surprise wondering why she is asking him and not me.  
"Of course you were the target of the bombing. If I were to wage a war on the wolves you would be my first kill. I would string you up for your worshippers to see"

Elijah looked at his brother with annoyance whereas noticing how Hayley was looking at him with amusement.

Klaus then said to her "I have to say that I am with Elijah on this one. Why don't you move to the compound until the baby is born?"

Hayley looked at him and laughed "One bad dream and you are all this protective uncle"

To Elijah's utter annoyance he put an arm around her neck and said  
"let me tell you something Hayley. My father tormented me and my siblings for a thousand year. We will never become us. The cycle of misery ends with us. so i request you that in the better interest of this child you better move in with us"

Hayley looked at his face and then moved her hand away from her shoulder and said "you forgot something in your plea to make your case... she is not your daughter... she is your niece"

she then walked away with Klaus looking at her lost in his thoughts. Elijah said to his brother "very heartfelt brother. I suggest fewer reference to murder while persuading her"

"I bloody hate funerals" Klaus said broodingly.

They were walking when they heard Genevieve shout "Elijah"  
They turned just in time to see Hayley collapse in the ground.

He put her lifeless body on the table. Klaus bit his wrist and put it near her lips but she didn't respond. Elijah turned and threw the chair on the wall. Genevieve put her hand on her stomach when Elijah shouted "don't you touch her?"

"Brother let her do it. She used to be a nurse" Klaus said stopping her.

Genevieve told Klaus to bring something from the pantry.

* * *

_When you felt that you will lose your child?_

She did some chanting but nothing was working and then he started pacing and it hit him that it was not just Hayley who was in problem, his child was also in trouble. As the realization hit him he turned and asked in general "what about the baby? Will it survive if delivered now? i will take her to the doctor"

He advanced towards her but Klaus stopped him and Genevieve said "If you move her she will die too"

"Niklaus i will not lose that baby" Elijah said desperately

Klaus said "Neither will I".

And then to both of their shock Hayley gasped and opened her eyes. Elijah hurried to her and held her hand. She looked at Klaus and said "I saw you father. I saw Mikael"

Elijah stared at Klaus who was looking at Hayley with dumbfound stare. He didn't know but from somewhere this anger came in him and he looked away from Klaus.

* * *

_when you confronted him about your feeling?_

"I should be more concerned about that child's safety. It is my child you know" Elijah said angrily

"What are you saying?" Klaus looked at him and said slowly

Elijah said in an angry voice "You are not doing that for my child. You think if you do this Hayley will think differently about you. By showing her that you are thinking about her and our child you are creating a soft corner in her heart for yourself"

Klaus stared at his brother and then he got up and left without saying anything.

Elijah stared at him leaving and as he left Elijah realized that he had let go of himself without thinking. He cursed himself.

He went to Hayley's room and saw her sitting on the bed. He went to her and asked her "Hayley are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine Elijah" Hayley looked at him and said

"You are really brave you know" Elijah said

"Well we had to with everything going on. You father trying to kill us and then that bombing" Hayley said and then after a couple of seconds of silence she said "I have decided to move back in"

Elijah moved forward and held her hand and said "I am so glad to hear that"

"But Elijah I need my space. No mouth breathing body guards. Tell Klaus that" Hayley said with frustration

"I will tell him that Hayley" Elijah said and then he said "Come with me"

He led her to the door in her room and opened it. Hayley entered the room and stared at the beautiful nursery and then turned around and smiled at him. Elijah asked her "what did my father say to you?"

Hayley looked at him and said "he was talking more about Klaus than you"

"Niklaus!" Elijah said

"Your father really hates him" Hayley said in a companionate voice

"Yes he does but whatever he said to you about him. It is not true you should know that" Elijah said in a soft voice

"I know" Hayley replied.

Even though Elijah wanted Hayley to think good about his brother but somehow hearing these words from her mouth made him jealous. He wondered why that is and then he stepped up and kissed her passionately and he was pleased when she kissed him back.

* * *

_When you saw them getting close?_

Elijah was pacing his room when suddenly he heard his voice "… so who is the lucky recipient Elijah or Jackson"

Hayley laughed and looked at him and then she gasped and touched her stomach. She looked at him who gaze had gone to her stomach. She asked him "Do you want to feel the baby?"

"I don't think that will be appropriate" Klaus said with hesitation

"why not?" Hayley asked in surprised tone

"it is Elijah's baby. Had he felt the baby?" Klaus said in a casual tone

"yes he has" Hayley said with a smile still confused about why klaus was hesitating.

She motioned him to come. Klaus pursed his lips and then walked over to her and knelt down and then put his hand gingerly on her stomach and after a couple of seconds he felt the kick. He gasped and looked up and realized that she was looking at him with a smile. She said "Feel that?"

He smiled and then realized that his hand was still on her stomach. He got up and said "Right I should be going now and leave you to your letter writing"

Elijah got up and starting pacing the room angrily. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing going on between Klaus and Hayley but he could see that they were getting closer day by day and now she let him touch her stomach. There was a time she couldn't stand him being in the same room as him.

* * *

_When you saw how much he cared?_

Elijah walked into the church and stared at them sitting on the church stairs with his blurry eyes. He could make out Klaus but he was holding someone but he didn't know who it was. He called "Hayley" and then stumbled up to them and then stopped. He looked at her lifeless body in his lap and fell on his knees. He put his hand on her head when he said "she is gone"

He removed his hand from her stomach when he said "You have been bitten"

He bit into his wrist and give him it. Elijah stared into his teary eyes and then drank his blood.

He felt himself healing. He picked her up and put her on the cold table and asked him "what happened?"

"I was bested" Klaus answered with his head in his hands.

"You were bested" he shouted "My invincible brother you were bested!" Elijah yelled and then he asked "where is the baby?"

"They took her. She is still alive. We can save her" Klaus got up and left the church with Elijah following him.

Elijah looked around in desperation "She is not here. We are losing time"

Klaus said "This is the most powerful place for the witches to come. They will come to this place. We just have to look harder"

"Or smarter" they turned towards the voice and saw her standing there.

Elijah whooshed to her and cupped her face. He asked her "how?"

"I woke up and I knew what I needed. I can feel her here" she said without looking at him and then Elijah realized that she was staring at Klaus. He felt annoyed but before he could say anything Klaus said "she died with the baby's blood in her system. She was a werewolf and the baby was part vampire and part witch so she has transformed. She is becoming a hybrid"

Elijah looked at his brother when Hayley gently pried herself free from his grasp and she walked to Klaus and said "I can sense her. She is here"

Elijah looked around and said with frustration "where?"

"I don't know but I intend to look for our daughter" She said and then turned around.

* * *

_When you had to give away the most precious thing in your life?_

"NO I don't think so. We should all go with her" Elijah said

Hayley looked at Elijah with teary eyes and then at klaus who stood up slowly and said "I agree with Hayley. That is the only way to keep her safe"

"But…" Elijah said

Hayley said with tears dropping on her cheeks "anything to protect our daughter right?"

Elijah walked to her and put an arm around her shoulder and looked at the beautiful face of her daughter and then nodded.

"I know who can protect her" Klaus said "I trust her more than anything. You and Hayley stay here. I will go and giver her to Rebekah so that no one becomes suspicious"

Elijah nodded and then went to his room.

Klaus entered her room and saw her holding the baby in her hands and crying. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She startled and turned and without warning hugged her.

Elijah walked to her room and saw Klaus pricking the baby's foot and then Hayley kissing it. He felt a pange of jealousy at seeing them standing so close to each other. He ignored it and went inside.

He said "ready?"

He kissed his daughter and then said "I have thought about a name for her"

Klaus looked at his brother and nodded.

He was about to walk out when he heard him say "Hope"

He smiled when Eliajh called him and said "Niklaus take her to Rebekah"

Klaus turned just in time to see his brother and hayley kiss Hope. He walked to them and took her from them.

He then looked at them and then left them standing there.

* * *

Cami looked at Elijah and said "they always say that you can never understand how the other person feels until you walk in their shoe for a mile. I wanted you to know how Klaus felt about all of this. His paranoias are not unbiaed. Anyone in his position would feel the same way. That is why I asked you to choose the events in your life of the past 7 months that you felt something for Hayley and you acted or not acted on them"

Elijah looked at Cami and smiled "thank you Camille. I am glad that I talked to you. I have been harsh with my brother and I see that now"

Cami laughed and said "You brother is a dream of psychologists you know. I wish I could write my final year thesis on him"

Elijah got up and then left the bar.


	27. Chapter 27 Double date

_Kol asks Hayley to double date with him and Davina. Based on the characters of "The Originals second chapter of their lives". Happens around one year after Hope is born._

* * *

Hayley said to him "Kol what are you doing? Let go of my arm"

Kol dragged her to his room and closed the door behind him. Hayley looked at him in surprise and then asked him "what is going on?" and then she gasped and said "O no tell me you have not done anything to annoy Klaus"

Kol put his hand on his chest and said "Now that hurt my feelings. Why would you say that?"

Hayley smiled and said "Because I know you would do that" and then she took a deep breath and said "so tell me what you have done?"

"Nothing… I want you and Klaus to double date with me and…" Kol said

"Don't say Davina" Hayley said with apprehension

"Why not? What is wrong with her?" Kol said with indignation

Hayley said sitting on the table and picking up the book he was reading "Nothing is wrong but you know how much Klaus hates her"

She read the title and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Kol gave her a sheepish smile and said "as you can see…"

Hayley asked him "Why do you need double date?"

And then she laughed when she saw him flustered. She said "I cannot believe it you are nervous. You are a Mikaelsons how can you be nervous?"

"O come now. That is not fair" Kol said in a fake hurt voice. He then asked her "so what say you?"

"Why ask me and Klaus? We have not even been to any date ever" Hayley said looking at her nails.

She looked up when Kol started to laugh. Kol said "you do know that we know that you two are together as in…"

He stopped when he saw her blushing. She said "yes we are but he has not asked me on a date ever"

"So you ask him. If you leave it to Nik he will never ask you" Kol picked up the book and lied down on the bed.

"Me?" Hayley asked in surprise

"Why not?" Kol asked opening the book and then he said "so you talk to him and then tell me so that I can ask Davina. Don't worry about Hope. Elijah or Rebekah can baby sit her"

Hayley looked at Kol whom she had started to love like a brother and then she smiled and left his room.

Klaus was reading a book in the sitting room with Hope standing next to her when he sensed her. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

Hayley walked in and stopped when she saw her daughter's one hand on his knee and the other in his hand.

Hayley walked to them and sat next to him. Klaus looked at her and then started reading his book again.

He suddenly realized that Hayley was looking nervous. He looked up and then closed his book. HE knew that look. He waited for her to speak.

Hayley asked him "what are you doing this Saturday?"

Klaus looked at her wondering _'what sort of question is that?'_ but he said to her "No plans yet. I might go to the bayou and Kaleb and I…"

Before she could stop herself she said "I was thinking that ever since we … you know" she blushed. Klaus smiled and said "yes I know. go on"

"Well you are a jerk you know" Hayley snapped trying to hide her frustration.

Klaus laughed but didn't say anything.

Hope looked up at her father laughing and then grinned too. Klaus bend down and picked her up and kissed her smack on her cheek making Hayley go weak in her knees. He looked up and caught her staring at them. Hayley hastily looked away and said "so I was saying that maybe we could go on a date this Saturday"

Klaus looked at her in shock and then he nodded surprising himself and her. Hayley smiled and said "Okay good. I will ask Rebekah to babysit Hope"

She got up and was about to leave when she turned and saw him talking to Hope. She smiled and said "we are having a double date just so that you know"

Klaus asked without looking at her "with whom?"

"Kol and … his girlfriend" Hayley said and then she left before he could show any kind of reaction.

Klaus groaned because he knew which girlfriend was Kol involved in these days. He has not been able to warm up to her ever since she had brought their father back more than a one year ago even with all the changes in her and trying to make amends for what she has done neither Klaus nor Davina have managed to warm up to each other.

Klaus tries to back out of the date but Hayley wouldn't let him

Klaus picked up Hope and went after Hayley. He found her in the nursery folding Hope's clothes. He put Hope in the crib and turned to her and said "Hayley I cannot …"

Hayley suddenly put her hand on his lips and pointed her other hand to her ear.

Klaus stared at her understanding what she was saying and then he kissed her hand making her pull it back.

Klaus smirked and said "I just _remembered_ that I have to meet Marcel about Francesca. She is causing problems again"

Hayley tried to ignore the disappointment that her words had caused and said casually "you can meet him afterwards. We will be done by 11 at most. Vampires day start after that doesn't it"

She smiled at his narrowed eyes and then leaned in and whispered "you can do one night for the brother who spend the better part of last year trying to protect your daughter"

She then turned to leave but Klaus pulled her back and said in an annoyed voice "Okay but if I get bored you will have to pay for it"

"Sure" Hayley said sarcastically and then turned and kissed him saying "I love you"

"Hmmm" Klaus said and let her go and then looked at Hope who was standing in her crib looking at her parents. He went to her and said "You know if she truly loved me she wouldn't make me do that"

Hope grinned at her father. Klaus kissed her and put her down on the crib, gave her the rattle and left the nursery.

"Hayley are you ready?" Klaus yelled as he entered her room. He was really in a bad mood.

Hayley walked out of nursery and chided him "shh. I just put her to sleep"

She then closed the nursery door and turned and bumped into his chest. He moved very gracefully and without making a sound.

He looked at her from head to toe with body piercing gaze that was making her really nervous. He leaned in and said "well this evening suddenly is starting to look _more promising_"

Hayley laughed nervously and asked "too overdressed?"

"No love. You look perfect" he said and gave her his arm

Hayley held his arm and left the room

"Kol will meet us at the restaurant with Davina and Klaus _please behave_" Hayley said to him.

"yes love I will do my best" Klaus said sarcastically

Hayley sighed and said "this seems like a bad idea"

"Oh good you realized that, we can still back out" Klaus said eagerly

"No we are going" Hayley said firmly and led him out calling Rebekah "Rebekah we are leaving".

Rebekah walked out of her room and then smiled at them and said "o look at that. Don't you two look cute? My brother going on his first date ever?"

"Sod off" Klaus said with annoyance bringing a smile to Rebekah's face.

Hayley said with exasperation "Don't make it worse Rebekah"

"Go and have FUN" Rebekah shouted as they left the compound.

Davina looked at Kol and said "with Klaus? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Kol's eyes travelled from her perfectively made hair to her white dress to her shapely legs to her golden sandals and smiled. He wanted to ravish her right there and then but he wanted to take his time with her. He walked to her and held her hands and said "that is why I didn't tell you before because I knew you would panic. You know he is not really bad. You just have to give him a chance"

He then leaned in and kissed her making her go weak in the knees. His hands slightly brushed her breast when he was going to cup her face making her shiver and then he stepped back and led her to his car. During the ride to the restaurant Davina kept fidgeting over her nails whereas Kol kept holding her hand trying to comfort her.

Klaus looked up with annoyance as Kol and Davina walked towards their table. He heard her whisper "now be nice"

He fixed a smile on his face and said "sure love anything for you"

"Klaus" Davina said coldly and then she stepped forward and hugged Hayley.

Kol pulled out a chair for her and sat down next to her.

After they were all seated the waiter came with a list of wine.

Klaus was going to say "bourbon" when Hayley said with a smile to the waiter "Bring your finest. We are celebrating today. Davina what would you like to have?"

"yes mam" the waiter said and then turned to Davina who looked at the list and then ordered herself a raspberry lemonade.

As the waiter left Davina asked "What are we celebrating?"

"Our first dates" Hayley said with a smile.

"Really. You guys have been toge…." Davina started but then stopped when she noticed Klaus's expressions.

Hayley smiled and said "yes we have been together for the past couple of months but we haven't gotten chance to actually go on a date"

Kol smiled at Hayley and relaxed in his chair as the waiter poured the champagne into his glass. And then he put Davina's lemonade in front of her.

"Oh I see" Davina said and sipped her drink nervously.

Klaus smirked because he knew that he was making her nervous.

Hayley looked at Davina and said "so what are you up to these days Davina?" and then she kicked Klaus under the table as she saw him opening his mouth from the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing. Cami needed some help in the bar so I am helping her out" Davina said.

"That is really good Davina" Kol said and leaned in to kiss her but to Klaus relief a waiter came to take their order forcing Kol to lean back.

Klaus groaned in such a low voice that only Hayley could hear him. She didn't know why but she grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it.

Klaus's feeling of nausea immediately took over by the surprise at her holding his hand. He looked at her which made her realize what she had done. He smiled when he felt her trying to take it back. He picked up his drink from the other hand and didn't let her hand go.

Hayley felt flustered as she tried to pull it back and then she stomped on his foot which made him cough as he was sipping his drink.

Kol looked up at Klaus and asked "what happened?"

Klaus said with watered eyes "I thought I saw Jackson there but I was mistaken"

Hayley smiled and looked at him giving him a sweet smile and said "you want some water"

Klaus said with clenched teeth still not letting go of her hand "Yes love, I would love some"

Hayley put the glass of water in front of him with her other hand.

Klaus took the glass intentionally brushing his fingers against hers. He smiled at the reaction that the action brought into her eyes.

He then leaned in and said "I am having fun. Thanks for asking me out"

Hayley looked at Kol and Davina who were in a lip lock situation without even noticing them.

Klaus followed her gaze and said in a whisper "Do you want that?" bringing Hayley back to earth and then to her horror he leaned in.

Klaus laughed so hard when he saw her lean back with shocked expressions that Kol and Davina decided to break their kiss and look at them.

Davina turned red whereas Kol looked at Klaus in annoyance thinking that he was laughing at them.

The waiter put their food in front of them and then retreated.

Klaus tried to control his laughter and picked up his fork.

Hayley said in undertone "Klaus let go of my hand. I have to eat"

It seemed that he wouldn't at first but then he did which left Hayley disappointed. She was liking the warmth of his hand on hers, his fingers brushing hers.

Kol looked at Hayley and said "you are not eating anything?"

Klaus said "O she does not like to eat. Have you not noticed?"

Kol laughed and then turned to Davina who was looking at Klaus.

Davina could not believe her eyes as she saw the smiling and the laughing Klaus. She had always imagined him to be hard, ruthless and evil but the Klaus she was looking was different. She startled when she realized that everyone was staring at her

She focused her attention to the present and turned to Kol who was looking at her questioningly. She said "sorry what were you saying?"

Kol asked her "I asked what you plans are for future?"

Klaus couldn't help it, he opened his mouth to say something but winced as he felt a kick on his leg. He looked at Hayley sideways with a murderous look.

Hayley gave him a sweet smile and said "Klaus can you pass me that salt shaker please"

"Yes love" Klaus said trying to ignore the pain he was feeling when her heel has kicked his shin.

He then looked at Davina and Kol as she was telling him "I don't know I haven't thought about it with everything going on"

To Hayley's utter annoyance Klaus at once said "I think you should go back to school"

Davina jerked her head in his direction but he was not looking at her. She looked at Hayley and then at Kol who were also staring at Klaus too who was busy looking down at his plate.

Klaus looked up and saw everyone staring at him and asked "what?"

Kol said in surprise "why would she want to go to college? She is a witch"

Klaus said stretching his legs a little bit and putting an arm around Hayley's chair knowing fully well how nervous he was making her "I think that is a wonderful idea. What do you say Hayley?"

Hayley startled as she tried to ignore the sensation that she was feeling with his fingers now brushing her neck lightly. She said hastily "Yes I think it is a wonderful idea. There is nothing wrong with some normalcy in life" and then stared at him hinting him to take his hand off. But Klaus knew exactly what he was doing so he just smiled.

Kol looked at Davina and asked "are you seriously thinking about it?"

Davina felt flustered and said "it is not a bad idea. I have not been to school for a long time. I might be good for me"

Klaus looked at Hayley and said with triumph "see I am capable of giving good ideas"

"Well good for you" Hayley said sarcastically making Davina laugh.

Klaus smiled at her comment and moved her fingers on neck slipping them a little down on her back making her jump.

She looked at him but he gave her a charming smile and didn't say anything. She looked at the other couple instinctively to see if they are noticing the teasing going on right under their noses but they were so absorbed with each other that they were oblivion about them. She hissed at him "Stop it"

"Stop what love?" Klaus asked mischievously

"Whatever you are doing" Hayley snapped at him still keeping her voice down.

"This?" he said as he moved his fingertips at the nape of her neck and asked her making her slosh the water she was sipping.

She started coughing making it very difficult for Klaus to control his laughter but he thought it would be considered inconsiderate if he laughed at this point so he removed his hand from her neck and rubbed her back asking her "are you okay?"

Davina looked at Hayley and asked her "you okay?" whereas Kol offered her the glass of water in front of her.

Hayley waved her hand as if to say I am fine.

She gave him a steely look and then she looked at her dress which had gotten wet. He then asked her trying to control his smile "do you need some water love?"

Hayley looked at his smiling eyes and those pink lips and could see that he is trying very hard not to laugh. She whispered "I will make you pay for this you know"

"I know" Klaus whispered too with a smile now. She then excused herself and said "I have to clean myself up"

Klaus itched to go after her but he decided not to and sat there looking uncomfortable as his brother and the witch he hated so much got into a lip lock situation again.

And then he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and said "I think you two are pretty cozy with each other so how about Hayley and I leave and you can continue to do whatever you crazy kids want to do"

Hayley walked towards the table and saw him standing. She walked to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder and pressed it and said "I want to eat some dessert"

Klaus groaned and said "are you sure? I hear that the dessert are not really good here"

Hayley gave him a smile and said "O really? Then again I have never been to such a fancy place so I don't know. I think I like to try it"

She then leaned in and whispered to him as she was sitting down "now it is my turn"

Klaus said with frustration "Can I talk to you alone?" He gripped her hand and said

He turned to Kol and Davina and said "we will be back in a minute. You two love bird continue"

He then led her towards the bathrooms and then turned her towards him and said "why are you torturing me?"

Hayley said "come on. Can't you do that for your brother?"

"Yes I can. But I would rather be home doing…" he said looking at her lips

"Doing what?" Hayley asked him mischievously

He then leaned in and kissed her hard on her mouth. He could feel her kissing him back but then they both parted together as some ladies passed by them to the bathroom.

Klaus put his hands on the wall and laughed. He then stepped back and gestured her to go first. Hayley turned towards him and wiped the lipstick from his lips and quickly fixed hers in the mirror and walked back towards their table.

Kol and Davina looked up at them and said "your dessert is here. If you guys don't hurry up we will finish it"

Klaus scanned the almost empty dessert plate and said "finish it?"

Davina smiled and said "well we did leave some for you two and as Hayley has not been eating _anything_ this is all for you"

She was as much as stunned by her response as Klaus was. She hastily looked away as she saw him narrow his eyes dangerously.

Hayley dragged the plate near them and gave him a spoon. Klaus took the spoon from her hand and dug in.

After 10 minutes Kol said "I will drop Davina home"

Klaus tried to ignore the annoyance he felt when he saw Kol's hand disappearing under the table and then he felt one of Hayley's hand which were in her lap touch his thigh and squeeze it. He forced a smile on his lip and said "sure and we will head home"

"Hayley can I talk to her for a minute" Kol said to her

"Yes sure" she said and walked with him out of the restaurant leaving Klaus and Davina standing there awkwardly.

Kol hugged her and said "Thank you"

"I didn't do anything" Hayley said with a smile

"Yes you did and you made sure that my brother behaved" Kol said with a smile

"How do you know I did that? May be he wanted to give her a chance" Hayley said

"Well I would have believed that but you kicked me instead of him a couple of times so there is that" Kol said with a smile and then he kissed her on the cheek and went back in.

Hayley walked in the restaurant as Davina and Kol left and smiled at Klaus. He put his hands in his pants pocket and strolled towards her and said while leaning in "aren't you proud of me today?"

Hayley laughed and said "very"

"So what is my prize?" he asked her walking towards their car.

"Hmm. I'll have to get back to you about that" Hayley said.

The drive to the home was a quiet one.

Hayley entered her room and checked on Hope. She came out and closed the door quietly when she felt his soft lips on her neck. She moaned and said "don't you have to go meet Marcel?"

"I can postpone it" he said still kissing her

Then he turned her towards him and pinned her against the closed door of the nursery and nuzzled his lips against her neck and whispered while kissing her "you will pay for making me sit there for two hours and tolerate her. That is my prize"

Hayley moaned and tried to push him away when he found her weak spot and she gave up. She linked her hands around his neck and wound her legs around his waist making him holding her and then she bit him on his ear gently and whispered "yes you were good. I just had to kick you 5 times so you…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as his lips met hers and he murmured "you will have to pay for that too. My shins are throbbing"

He put her down on the bed and stood her for a second admiring her when Hayley pulled him towards her by grabbing his neck tie.

Klaus balanced himself over her on his two hands and parted her legs with his knees and moved closer to her as she untied her tie.

He groaned as his cell rang and they heard Hope cries. Hayley looked at him with frustration and then pushed him away reluctantly.

As she entered the nursery he heard him say "Okay Marcel I will be there right now"

She turned around and saw him standing at the door way of the nursery with a frustrated look on his face. He had fixed his tie again and he walked towards them. He bend down to kiss Hope and then her and said "I am sorry I have to go but you owe me for tonight and I will come to collect my prize for my good behavior any time"

She smiled and said jokingly "you wish"

He laughed and then left the nursery.

Kol looked at Davina and said "why are we here instead of the apartment?"

"Because Cami will be there and I thought that we could be more …" Davina said looking around the witch yard

"Free to do what we want to do" Kol finished his sentence.

"Yes" Davina said with a shy smile.

Kol moved forward and said "are you sure?"

"Yes I am" she answered shyly.

Kol at once picked her up and took her to the table at the center of the witch yard and sat her down over there. He cupped her face and started to kiss her. His hand slid over her dress and then they slipped back and found the zipper. He looked into her eyes and started unzipping her dress.

Davina opened her legs so that he could stand in between them. He kept their eye contact as his hands slipped the dress of her shoulders and then slip past her heaving breast and rest on her waist as he looked at her body. Davina moaned and clutched his hair tightly as his lips met her breast on top of her bra and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

Davina grabbed his hair and then she took of his coat jacket and threw it on the ground and started to untie his neck tie. She threw it on the floor with the jacket and started to open his shirt buttons but her fingers were too nervous and she couldn't so she just flicked her fingers making the buttons flew away leaving his bare chest exposed and Kol in a fit of laughter.

"O wow this is going to be fun" Kol said bestowing kisses on top of her bra and then with expert he unclasped her bra and very slowly he dragged the straps off of her shoulders. Davina said with a smile "I can discard each part of your clothing without touching you"

Kol said mischievously "then what are you waiting for?" and bent to kiss her neck making her moan and arch her back and at the same time he noticed his belt coming off and button to his pant unsnapping whereas her hands were roaming on his back. He felt them fall on the ground. His lips moved from her neck to her breast. Davina gasps as they met them and then he tore her dress off of her and as his last piece of garment fell off he took her right there on the table making her gasp and cling on to her.

Later he kissed her gently on her lips and picked up his suit jacket from the floor and wrapped around her cold shoulders and put on his pants and then carried her to the corner of the witch yard and sat down with her in his arm. Davina rested her head on his bare chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and snuggled her with him. She smiled and closed her eyes soon he realized that she has gone to sleep in his arms.

Klaus opened the door slightly and saw that she was sleeping. He went inside and after taking of his tie and shoes he opened his shirt buttons and got under the covers next to her and held her from behind. Hayley smiled in her sleep as she felt his hand over her stomach. She held them and continued sleeping.

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed and soon he was sleeping too.


	28. Chapter 28 Hayley's birthday

_A/N two years after Hope is born. Based on the characters of "The Originals Second Chapter of their lives"_

* * *

Klaus felt someone shake him. He opened his eyes and saw her standing next to him. He asked her "what is it Hope? Are you okay?"

Hope shook her head in negative. Klaus asked her "what happened? Can't you sleep?"

Hope said "no"

"Where is mommy?" he asked her

Hope turned around and pointed out of his room. Klaus sighed and said "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Hope nodded. He picked her up and put her next to him in the bed covering her with the duvet.

Hayley woke up and realized that it was still dark. She went to her room to check on her and then she panicked as she saw her toddler bed empty. She immediately came out of her room and seeing the door of her room open she ran out and then on impulse went to his room. She stopped as her gaze fell on the wavy brown hair on his chest and his arm around her. She smiled and walked over to them when he opened his eyes. He looked at her and then at hope's head on his chest and said to her "Come sleep with me"

Hayley smiled at his words and then after closing the door she got under the covers next to her.

When she woke up next morning it was still early but she had learned that with kids you cannot sleep beyond 7 in the morning. She saw Hope sitting in between them playing with her doll's hair. She looked at him and saw that he was still sleeping. She slowly got up and was about to leave when he whooshed to her and stood in front of her and whispered "sneaking off again little wolf"

Hayley laughed and said "Not sneaking off. Just going to my room seeing that you were asleep"

Klaus leaned in to kiss her when he noticed a pair of green eyes looking at him. He thought for a moment and then smiled at her and looking at the doll in her hand asked her "this is pretty. Who gave it to you?"

"Aunt Bekah" Hope said with a grin and then she fell into his arms which were not ready to take her but when she landed in them they were.

Klaus kissed her and asked "did you say thank you to her?"

Hope shook her head slowly. Klaus said to her with a mischievous smile on his face "why don't you go and say thank you to her now?"

He put her down as she nodded. Klaus and Hayley stood at the door looking at her heading towards Rebekah's room. Hayley said to him "You are mean you know"

"Yes I know" he smiled and then he they saw her bang the Rebekah's room door open he turned to her and cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

Hayley moaned and said "this is not fair. I have to…" she couldn't finish her sentence as his lips had moved to her neck and then they both smiled when they heard Rebekah's shout "I will get back to you for this Nik"

Klaus pinned her against the wall and continued kissing her where he closed the door with his feet. Hayley felt herself going weak. She murmured while arching from his passionate kisses on her lips and neck "she will be back Klaus"

"No she will not be. Rebekah knows why I send her there" Klaus murmured back moving his lips down to her burst.

Hayley gasped as they touched her breast on top of her dress and said in a rasped voice "she knows? Oh my god this is so hum…."

But Klaus stopped her by kissing her on her lips and then he started to unbutton her night shirt and slid his hand under them to the back of the shirt and unclasped her bra. Hayley gave in and pull off his shirt from over her head. She linked her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bed. She let him make love to her in the same passionate way that she had gotten used to; the way that she never expected Klaus to be familiar of. She didnt even realize when their clothes came off. he was so gentle with her. If anyone had told her a couple of years ago that Klaus Mikaelsons was capable of having a soft side she would never have believed it but after seeing that side for herself she knew how kind and sweet he was but she also knew that he liked to present him as the big bad to the world and she didn't mind that.

She said "I love you Klaus" as he entered her.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you too" and then he gently started to move in her. Hayley matched his movements and smiled broadly as he kissed her neck while finishing off.

Klaus laid next to her and whispered "happy birthday"

"You remembered?" Hayley asked with a smile

"Of course but don't tell Rebekah. She thinks that I have forgotten _again_" he winked at her and then giving her a big kiss he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her on top of him.

Hayley put her chin on her hands resting on his chest and said "hmm. You are becoming very romantic Klaus Mikaelsons"

"I have _always been romantic little wolf_. You just have started to break my walls" Klaus said placing with her hair.

"I like that" Hayley said with a smile and then on impulse kiss his chest and ran her fingers on the bird tattoo on his arms.

Klaus smiled and then flipped her over and buried his face in her neck bestowing kisses and lightly biting her making her moan and want him more but the both knew that they had to get up. As if on cue they heard Rebekah saying "Come sweetie I will change you today"

Hayley put her hand on her mouth to stop the giggles that were trying to escape her throat and pushed him away a bit.

Klaus groaned and got up from her. He put on his pants and threw her clothes to her. Hayley hastily dressed up as she saw him going to the bathroom.

She fixed his bed quickly and went to her room just in time to see Rebekah bringing Hope out of the bathroom after giving her a bath.

"Thanks Rebekah" Hayley said with a smile and went to the nursery to take her clothes out.

Klaus came out of the bathroom and listened to his sister and Hayley talking

"You guys think it is funny right?" he could hear laughter in Rebekah's voice

But he smiled when Hayley said "a little bit yes" and then she laughed

"Wait when I will send mi…" Rebekah stopped

Klaus hand stopped while buttoning his shirt. He listened carefully as Hayley said "Hope is your child too Rebekah. You were her mother at the start of her life so she is yours too"

He didn't hear Rebekah voice so he gathered either she had left or was not in a mood on talk on the topic. He knew how his sister felt about having a family of her own and his heart ached for her.

Klaus had some business to attend to with Marcel so he left the compound.

In the afternoon when he came home and entered the sitting room Rebekah said "Now come we have been waiting for you to come and cut this cake"

Klaus looked around and saw that everyone was there except for Hope. He asked Hayley "where is Hope?"

"We put the brat to sleep" Rebekah answered as she put a small chocolate cake on the center table. "It has been a few days that we all have sat down in quiet. Don't get me wrong I love that child but I would like to finish one sentence without her cute jabbers"

Klaus laughed wondering _'only if Rebekah knew that it is not just the sentences that kids interrupt'._ He thought of all those times when he and Hayley wanted to do something romantic but Hope wouldn't let them. A smile crept on his lips and he looked at Hayley whose eyes met his and they both smiled as they realized that they both were thinking about the same thing.

Then among the shouts of "happy birthday" Hayley cut her cake and then to his astonishment she put a small piece into his mouth.

They settled down on the sofa with her sandwiched between Klaus and Rebekah as Elijah poured everyone drinks.

As she sipped her drink Hayley suddenly felt his hand which was resting on the sofa back finger her hair and that made her shiver. She looked at him and realized that he was not aware of what he was doing.

Klaus noticed her eyes on him and looked at her questioningly but she shook her head.

"Okay there is a game that I want to play" Rebekah suddenly said excitedly.

"Rebekah we are not kids anymore" Klaus said getting up

"Okay if you don't want to play it is you loss. We can play right Kol, Elijah?" Rebekah said

Klaus smirked and went to shelf and took out a book. He then came back and sat next to Hayley again who said "I am in"

"So this is her birthday and I wanted to do something special for her so I have been asking her questions that she wanted to ask you lot but because of some reason she had not. Now this is the list of question I gathered from the last week of pestering her and you have to answer her. One question per person so no biggie" Rebekah said taking out four folded pieces of paper.

Kol said "I am in but I am wondering what couldn't you ask me and that is making me really excited. I hope it is something dirty" earning him a look from Elijah.

He laughed and got up from the sofa and sat down on the ground and pulling her down too. They both sat with their legs crisscrossed. Kol leaned against the sofa.

Elijah just nodded when Rebekah looked at him whereas Klaus didn't pay them any attention.

Rebekah sat down next to Hayley on the carpet and gave her the first paper. Hayley opened it and then asked Elijah "Okay I have been dying to ask this one. Why don't you ask Camii out?"

Klaus smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Kol but didn't look at his brother. Elijah smiled and then said "as it is your birthday so here goes. Because nothing will come good out of a human falling for a vampire"

"That is not true" Hayley said in a protest

"We will see" Elijah said with a smile but in a firm voice that told her that he didn't want to discuss anything further with her.

And then Elijah gave her a small package and said "happy birthday"

She opened it and took out the beautiful diamond bracelet and scooted to him so that he can put it on. Elijah looked at Klaus who was still not looking at him and clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

Hayley took the next paper from Rebekah and said "so Kol your biggest crush?"

"Current? Davina" Kol said looking at Klaus and then smiled broadly as he saw his angry look at him and gave Hayley his gift with a kiss on her cheek which turned out to be an elegant wrist watch. Hayley put that on too.

She turned to Rebekah and looked at the paper and asked with a smile "white picket fence or Hollywood?"

Rebekah looked around at her small family and said "compound"

Hayley noticed a smile on his lip that warmed her heart. She opened the gift that Rebekah had just handed her over and screamed with joy as she saw her favorite brand purse. Rebekah laughed as Hayley fell on her and hugged her.

She separated herself and looked at Klaus who was lost in his book and then opened the paper as Rebekah said "Nik your turn_. Put the damn book down_"

She looked at Hayley who was staring at the paper.

Hayley looked at Rebekah who was smiling at her. She said "are you kidding me? That was a joke!"

"Well you said you would like to ask him" Rebekah getting up from the floor and sitting on the sofa.

Klaus looked up from his book as he heard Kol says "Come now there is nothing we don't know about dear old Nik" and saw him snatching the paper from her hand. To his surprise after reading it he started to laugh and said "this should be fun".

He passed the paper to Elijah as he himself relaxed on the sofa looking at Hayley turning red.

Elijah read the words and then looked at Hayley who was looking at him and had turned red. He smiled at her and gave the paper back to her and went to sit behind his desk.

Rebekah said "ask him. And Nik you have to answer"

Klaus closed the book slowly and looked at Hayley. From her blush he had realized that it was something to do with his relationships or something that she doesn't feel comfortable discussing in public.

He got up and in front of her on the floor with legs crisscrossed and said "go ahead ask me. I will answer anything you ask today"

Hayley stared into those green blue eyes and said soft "will you marry me?"

Klaus looked at her in shock and then very slowly he took out a box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Hayley felt so disappointed by his response that she didn't hear Rebekah's gasp. She saw the serious look on his face and then steered her eyes away from his face feeling humiliated and depressed. She looked down at her present. She opened the small velvet box and gasped as she saw a beautiful diamond ring in it. Klaus gently took the box from her hand, took the ring out and while keeping his eyes on hers, he held her left hand and slipped the ring into her finger and said "yes"

Hayley looked at the ring and then looked up at him and then a smile started to spread on her lips.

Klaus leaned in and kissed her on her lips for the first time in front of his family. He smiled when he felt her kissing him back.

They both broke the kiss and realized that everyone was looking at them.

Hayley looked around at Rebekah who still had her hand on her mouth. As their eyes met Rebekah jumped up from her seat and hugged her tight whereas Kol and Elijah smiled at them.

Elijah walked to Klaus who had gotten up from the ground and said "congrats brother" and shook his hand.

Klaus smiled at him, went to the sofa and picked up his book again. He smiled when he heard Kol "Hayley are you sure you want to get married to _that_"

Hayley smiled and said "with all my heart"


	29. Chapter 29 Back from the future

_A/U… in alternate universe Klaus and Hayley face an unexpected alliance. Based on stories of "The originals second chapter of their lives" with a twist that is not going to happen in the original story line. I should warn you that it is pretty long because it is supposed to be one-shot and I wanted to cover everything in one story lolz. _

_This story is inspired by my favorite show which I am not going to mention because that will give the hint to where the story is going. Lolz.. _

_It is definitely a Klayley story involving some people in their lives. _

**_Davina and Kaleb_**

Kol stopped at he heard her voice "I know who you are"

He looked towards the voice in surprise but didn't go in and then to his surprise he heard Kaleb voice "What do you know Davina?"

Kol couldn't hear the hint of smile in his tone. After all he had known Kaleb for the past four years. He stood there in the dark listening to their conversation.

"Don't play dumb with me Kaleb. I know who you are but I am interested in knowing how it is possible" Davina snapped at him

"Well that is what you cannot know Davina and you cannot tell anyone about it too" Kaleb said

"Why not? Are you never going to tell them…" Davina said but kaleb cut him off

"No. they don't need to know. I don't want anyone to know because that will cause problem and you will promise me that you will not tell anyone" Kaleb said bit harshly and then he added in a softer tone "I am sorry I didn't mean to be that harsh"

Davina said "Kaleb they are your parents. You need to tell them"

"No and that is final" Kaleb said. Kol sensed him coming towards the door so he whooshed out of there.

Kaleb stood there for a moment and looked around and then shook his head and went downstairs.

**_Kol and Kaleb_**

Kaleb walked over to Kol sitting in Rouseau's drinking and sat down opposite him. He leaned in and said "Kol I know you were at her apartment this morning and I know that you know that I have a secret. Now I would appreciate it if you don't tell that to anyone"

Kol looked at Kaleb face wondering whether he should believe him or not. He thought about all those times he had helped their family in the last four years. Didn't he go to extremes to protect Hope? They had started to consider him part of their family too and they never do; the Mikaelsons never do. He leaned back in his chair and lifted his glass of scotch and sipped it.

He put the glass down and said "You have a secret and you _want me to keep it from my family_. Have you not met my family?"

"Kol you cannot tell anyone about me. I know you don't know what I am hiding but you have to trust me on this one. You cannot tell anyone especially Klaus and Hayley" Kaleb said with frustration

"Why not?" Kol asked

"Because…" Kaleb said in frustration and then he took a deep breath and said calmly "Because if they find out that I have been hiding something from them they would lose their trust in me and I need their trust to protect Hope"

Kol looked at him and said "I believe what you say about Hope but I cannot hide something like this from them. They need to know because they trust you to protect their daughter everyday. You need to tell us what you are hiding if you want us to continue trusting you"

"Kol…" Kaleb said with frustration.

"You know I can ask Davina but I would rather you tell me" Kol said after a moment of silence "I am sure of one thing and that is you have best interest of Hope at your heart. So for her sake I wish you would tell me"

Kaleb looked at the determination on his face and said "Okay but not here and you definitely cannot tell Klaus and Hayley"

"I will see after you tell me" Kol said and got up.

Kaleb opened his apartment door and entered in it.

Kol went to sit on the sofa where he had sat hundreds of times and looked at Kaleb with expected stare.

Kaleb looked at Kol and said "they are my parents"

"What? Who?" Kol said not understanding what he was saying

"Hayley and Klaus they are my parents. My full name is Peter Mikaelsons" Kaleb said sitting opposite him

"Are you kidding me?" Kol asked in shocked voice

"No I am not. I came from year 2038. I came to protect Hope. She is my sister" Peter continued

When Kol continued to stare him Peter said "you know how important Hope is. She is a hybrid with witch gene in her. She is going to be really powerful one day and to ensure that she reaches that destination I am here and I cannot tell you anything else. Just this that you need me here"

Kol snapped out of his thoughts and said "you are not joking!"

"NO I am not. I am their son younger to Hope by 6 years. I am a hybrid slash witch too and a spell brought me back from future" Peter said with frustration and got up and went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

Kol looked at him gulping down the drink and the realization hit him that the young man who was not much younger than him, whom he had started to like in the past four years was his nephew.

He said "wow that is mouth full. You need to tell them"

Peter turned to him and said "No. we cannot. Everything I do here changes future is some way. Too much meddling with past can have butterfly affects that we don't want"

"But how is it possible. The time traveling I mean" Kol said still recovering from the discovery.

"Like I said Hope and I are pretty powerful witches slash hybrids" Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Now you have to promise that you will not tell anyone about me" Peter said walking to him

Kol looked at his newly discovered nephew and nodded.

He then asked him "what about your story with Jackson?"

"Jackson thinks that I am his cousin because I have taken his cousin's place in this world. The story about his cousin is right. He has a cousin Kaleb who is part werewolf and part witch and Kaleb knows about all of this seeing that he is part of the coven whose part I am in future" Peter said with a smile.

"But your face and all. How is it possible that Jackson does not recognize his cousin?" Kol asked

"A spell" Peter said with a smile.

"So this is not what you really look like" Kol said

"No" Peter said and then he asked "you want to see the real me?"

When Kol nodded Peter took out his wallet and showed him a picture of a family. Kol took the picture from his hand and stared at two handsome young man with Klaus, Hayley and a beautiful young girl with wavy brown hair.

He took the picture out and saw the Klaus eyes in the girl's and in one boy's eyes and Hayley's eyes in the one of the boy's eyes.

Peter pointed at the picture "me, Hope and Brian with mom and dad a couple of Christmases ago. Well I mean in future past years"

"Brian?" Kol asked him

"hmm" Peter said with a smile and affection "the youngest and the trouble maker"

"Oh my god Nik and Hayley have three kids" Kol said in astonished voice

"Yes" Peter said with a laugh "Brian is six years younger to me"

**_Klaus and Hayley_**

"Hayley I think we should tell everyone about your pregnancy" Klaus said putting blocks in Hope's toy.

"Yes I have been thinking about that too. It is still early so I doubt anyone has noticed anything" Hayley said.

She then turned to him and stood there looking at him playing with the blocks with Hope. She smiled and wondered what other vampires would think if they see him playing with a 5 year old.

Klaus felt her eyes on him and asked without looking at her "what love?"

"I was thinking that I will make you pay for all the moments that you ignored me during my first pregnancy" she said putting her hand on her still flat stomach.

Klaus looked up from the block in his hand and said "hmm. We will see"

"yes we will" Hayley said and went to the nursery which they had transformed to toddler's room. She straighten the bed sheet on her bed and turned and bumped into him.

She instinctively looked at Hope who was busy playing with her block and said "Klaus not now. She is right there"

Klaus said in a whisper "I know love. I just wanted to say. I am sorry for ignoring you in your first pregnancy" his hand slipped on her stomach and he said "I promise that will not happen in this one"

Hayley put her hand on his hand and said "_yes I know"_

Klaus leaned in and kissed her on the side of her neck and murmured "and how do you know that?"

Hayley playfully held his hair and pulled him back and said with a sweet smile on her lips "because if you do I will hurt you"

Klaus laughed and kissed her hard. Suddenly they both wanted to tear each other clothes but then they heard "Daddy please fix this"

Klaus kept his forehead touching hers for a few second and then said "coming". He let go of her and went to the other room.

Hayley picked up Hope's dirty clothes and went to the laundry room and started the machine.

She turned around and yelped as she bumped into Kol.

She said after catching her breath "Kol you scared me"

Kol looked at her and then bend to kiss her. She smiled and asked him as he stepped back from kissing her on the cheek "what was that for?"

And then she said with apprehension "O no Kol don't tell me …"

Kol laughed and said "no I have not done anything that you are thinking of. I just felt like kissing the best sister in the world"

"What about me?" they both turned towards Rebekah standing there with one hand on her hip while a glass of water in her other.

"hmm" Kol just stared at her and then said "we will have to make room for you"

He ducked as Rebekah threw the glass in her hand at him.

The glass fell down with a sound and shattered. Kol and Hayley laughed whereas Rebekah stomped away in anger.

"Why do you do that? You know how sensitive she is about all of this" Hayley chided him.

"Yes but my dear Hayley, she has to learn to share the position" Kol said and walked out with her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Klaus came out of his room with Hope walking behind him with a book in her hand. He looked at Kol and Hayley with Kol's hand around her shoulder and smiled.

He said "Hayley I have to go meet Kaleb about something. Can we do that thing now?"

"Eww eww. Shame on you guys" Kol said removing his hand from her shoulder leaving Hayley laughing so hard that Hope looked up from her book and stared at her mother.

He didn't care about the annoyed look Klaus gave him and continued "talking about that in front of that innocent child and me"

And then he walked away. Klaus glared at her angrily and said "you encourage him. You know".

"Yes I do" Hayley said proudly and said "let's do it before everyone goes on with their business"

Klaus gave her his hand and led her to the sitting room with Hope still walking behind them. Hope went to sit on the sofa still lost in her book.

"You know Nik your child needs some fun in her life. I fear that living with you is not a good influence on her" Rebakah said looking up from her magazine and then she called her "Hope come here sweetie we will play with your doll. Where is it?"

"Uhun" Hope said without taking off her eyes from the book "aunt bekah this is little pony. I want to read it"

Elijah entered the sitting room and said "yes Hope reading is a good habit"

He smiled at Hayley and went to the liquor cabinet to put a drink for him and then looked at Hayley asking him whether she wanted or not. She shook her head with a smile.

At that moment Kol came in and sat down next to Rebekah and put his arm around her and smiled sheepishly when she pushed them away from her.

"Jealousy suits you Bekah" he said with a smile.

He looked up and caught Klaus and Hayley looking at each other. He asked "what?"

Elijah looked up from his papers and looked at his brother and his sister-in-law and then as small smile starts to appear on his face.

Hayley looked at his smile and flushed because she realized that Elijah knows.

Elijah leaned back in his chair and smiled as he waited for her to break the news.

Klaus said "We wanted to tell you that as you guys love Hope so much so we have decided to give you all another chance to love someone else like that too"

Rebekah jumped from her seat with her hand on her mouth to stop the scream of happiness that escaped her mouth whereas Kol looked at them in shock "I am 6 years younger to Hope" Peter's voice rang in his mind and then he was smiling.

He got up and said "Oh my God this is a great news". He went to hug Hayley and picked her up in the air.

"Kol put me down" Hayley laughed and said.

Hope looked up from her book and looked at everyone and asked "what is going on?"

"Nothing sweetie. Everyone is just happy" Hayley said before Rebekah could say anything.

"She is too young to know everything Rebekah" Klaus said with annoyance when Rebekah looked at him.

"How far along are you?" Rebekah asked ignoring Elijah's exasperated expressions.

"8 weeks" Hayley said with a smile.

"And you are telling us now" Rebekah said in an angry tone

"We found out late too. I never thought I could get pregnant again. You know with being a hybrid and all" Hayley said with a smile and looked at Klaus who was sitting on the floor next to Hope helping her out with the word she was stuck with.

"O wow" Kol suddenly said and then he said "I have to go somewhere"

Before anyone could stop him he was gone

**_Peter and Kol_**

Peter was pouring water for his coffee when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who could it be and went to open it. When he saw Kol standing there he got alarmed and asked him "what happened? Is she okay?"

"She is fine but you knew" Kol said entering his apartment.

"About?" Peter said turning away from him.

"About you being conceived already" Kol snapped at him.

"Yes I knew" Peter turned towards him.

"What else do you know?" Kol asked him.

"I cannot tell you un…" Peter stopped.

Kol asked him "uncle? Is that what you call me in future?"

"Of course" Peter said sipping his coffee "so you guys know now"

"Yes they told us right now" Kol said smiling at him.

He then asked him "what are you not telling me?"

"A lot" Peter said

"Is that how it is going to be between us from now onwards" Kol asked with irritation.

Peter said pleadingly "Please uncle Kol try to understand. I cannot tell a lot about future without risking it change and can you please make sure Davina does not tell anyone"

Kol opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang. Peter got up to open the door and said "I was not expecting you. Were we supposed to meet?"

**_Peter and Klaus part 1_**

Kol turned around to look at his brother and got up slowly and said "Nik what are you doing here?"

"Me! What are you doing here?" Klaus said with irritation.

"I…" Kol didn't know what should he say and then he said "I came to talk to him about Davina. Davina is having trouble with finding balance with her magic and her college life so I thought may be P.. Kaleb could help me with a spell or something but apparently he cannot"

Peter looked down at his feet to hide the smile at this lame story. He then cleared his throat and asked Klaus "what do you need?"

Klaus steered his eye away from Kol and said "there is a new witch in town. Cami called me. Astrid something. What do you know about her?"

"Yes I know. I found out about her yesterday" peter said gulping his coffee down.

Kol looked at his brother and his nephew and wondered _'what would Klaus think if he realizes that the young man standing next to him was his son?'_

"She is from Atlanta. I don't know much about her but I will find out about her" Peter said while going to the kitchen and putting his cup in the sink.

"And I will find out by my own means" Klaus said in an definitive tone and turned and left

As soon as the door closed Peter turned to Kol and said "I lied. Astrid is not from Atlanta"

"Where is she from and why did you lie?" Kol asked him in surprise

"She is from where I am from and she has come for me" Peter said after debating for a second.

"What? Why?" Kol asked him.

"Because she is my fiancé" Peter said thinking

"Okay now the plot thickens" Kol laughed and said. He was surprised that his feelings for Kaleb had changed since he had known about his secret.

"So she cannot die!" Kol said sarcastically while looking at Peter who gave him a dirty look.

But then he looked stunned when Peter said "If she harms her then anything to protect Hope. Always and forever. But she will not"

He went inside his room and came out with a jacket in his hand.

He said to him "I am going to meet her"

"Hmm. Do you want…" Kol asked

"No I don't want to spook her" Peter said and left with Kol following him.

Kol said "by the way congrats on your conception" making him laugh.

**_Peter and Hayley_**

_One month later _

Klaus walked into the sitting room and said in frustration "I cannot locate her"

Kol asked "who?"

"That new witch. She disappeared after I found out about her and Kaleb has not gotten back to me since I told him about her" Klaus said irritated.

"Nik leave her be. She has not shown any threat to Hope or anyone of us yet so why are you being tense" Kol said getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked him.

"To meet Kaleb" Kol said

"You have been spending a lot of time with him. Aren't you?" Klaus asked him suspiciously.

"Oh Nik don't be jealous. No one will take your place as my brother" Kol said sarcastically and left the sitting room.

Klaus went to his room and stopped when he saw Hayley sitting on the ground with Hope who was putting paint strokes on a piece of paper. He walked in and sat down next to them.

Hope looked at her father and said "Look daddy I made these clouds"

Klaus looked at the red clouds and said to her "hmm they are pretty. It looks like they are going to rain red water"

Hope started to laugh and said "no daddy silly. That is the sunlight"

"Oh yeah now I see that" Klaus said with a smile and then he laid down with his head on Hayley's lap and said "hmm and what is that?"

"That is the horse" Hope said smiling.

"Yes I can see that now. Why don't you take it to your room and I will hang that and then bring your clothes. It is past your bed time" Klaus said to her.

As soon as Hope disappeared from their room Klaus looked at Hayley and asked her "what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Hayley asked with a smile.

"Something is bothering you so out with it" Klaus said

"Nothing I am just not feeling very well. I think it is the pregnancy and all. They say every pregnancy is different" she said with a smile bending down until her lips touched his.

"Here" Klaus groaned as Hayley's head snapped back at their daughter's voice.

He sat up and then picked Hope up and send her in the squeals of laugher as he kissed her stomach and tickled her. He then changed her clothes and carried her to the bed. After he had tucked her in, read her a story and kissed her he came out and saw that Hayley was lying down on the bed.

He saw that her eyes were closed. He walked to her and on impulse touched her forehead and then retreated his hand as he realized that she was burning up.

He shook her gently and said "Hayley you are burning up"

"What? Why?" Hayley asked touching her forehead too and then her hands went to her stomach and she looked at Klaus and said in a panicked tone "Klaus I cannot hear it"

Klaus stood there for a second and tried to listen to it but he couldn't either. He at once picked her up and carried her out. She asked him "Where are you taking me?"

"To the bloody hospital" Klaus said. He yelled at Rebekah "Rebekah"

Rebekah came out of her room and said "NIk you …" and then she saw him carrying her down "what is going on?"

"We cannot hear the baby's heart beat so I am taking her to the hospital. Hope is sleeping in her room" Klaus said trying to keep his voice calm.

He didn't bother to look at Rebekah and left the compound.

Klaus kept her hand in his during the drive to the hospital. When they reached the hospital Klaus carried her inside and compelled his way to the first available doctor available. They immediately put her on oxygen, did the ultrasound and saw the baby was fine but with very faint heartbeat. Hayley lost her consciousness. When she opened her eyes she saw him standing next to her.

"Mrs. Mikaelsons you are lucky your husband brought you in time. If you had been late you would have lost the baby" the doctor said

"What happened?" Hayley asked him.

"You were running a really high temperature and this high temperature in a pregnant lady sometimes can cause harm to the child. We have brought your temperature down" he continued.

"Is the baby okay?" Klaus asked

"Yes the baby is perfectly healthy" he said "you can see it in the ultrasound if you want to"

"Doctor Can we know about the sex of the baby?" Hayley asked

"It is still early. May be in a month" Doctor smiled and said "but we need to keep your temperature down. I will write down some safe antibiotics that you can take to keep it down if you have it again"

He left the room. Hayley asked Klaus "Do they know anything?"

"About us, love?" Klaus asked holding her hand. When she nodded he said "No. I compelled them" making her smile and kiss his hand.

Kol was pacing the hall in the hospital with Elijah leaning against the wall. They both had arrived not too after Klaus and Hayley after Rebekah told them what had happened.

He startled when his cell rang. He picked it up and heard his panicked voice "Uncle Kol what happened? Is mom okay"

"Peter…" Kol said and then he looked at Elijah and lowered his volume and asked him "what do you mean?"

"I just felt that I was chocking and I thought may be something happened to her" Peter's voice sound very anxious.

"How are you now? I don't know anything. Klaus is with her right now" kol said still keeping his volume down and then he saw Klaus coming out of the room. He said to Peter "Peter let me call you back in two minutes with details. You sure you are okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Keep me informed" He asked

"Okay" Kol said and put the cell down.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as he saw them coming out.

"Her bloody temperature caused all this" Klaus said angrily.

"Klaus can we go home. I am tired" she said to him

"Sure" Klaus said and then without warning he swooped her up. Hayley buried her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes.

By the time they reached home Hayley had gone to sleep so Klaus settled her down in the bed and after changing his clothes he got under the covers next to her and held her bringing her close to him. Hayley smiled in her sleep and put an arm around him.

Next morning when he woke up she was still sleeping and his hand was on her stomach. He listened and smiled when he heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Daddy" he turned towards the sound and gently got out of the bed and asked her "what is it love?"

"Why is mommy sleeping late today?" she asked him as he picked her up

"Mommy is not feeling well so how about we let her sleep in" he carried her out of the room and down to the kitchen. He put her on the island table and started to make breakfast for her.

After giving her breakfast he gave her to Rebekah and went to change his clothes too. He then checked on Hayley who was sleeping but her temperature was down.

He went down to the sitting room when Rebekah came in with Hope all dressed up. "How is she?" Rebekah asked him.

"She is fine" Klaus said.

He looked towards the door when he sensed Kaleb and said "Hey Kaleb what brings you here so early in the morning"

"Kaleb!" Hope said excitedly and ran to him. For some weird reason Hope had taken a keen likeness to Kaleb and Klaus could never understand that.

Peter bend down and picked up Hope and said "Hope you look taller than the last time I saw you"

"That is because I am growing" Hope said excitedly making him laugh. He said "do you think I can talk to your dad"

"Yes" she said and ran outside to play.

"How is she?" Peter asked Klaus who was looking at their exchange.

"She is fine now but I am wondering why she would get such a high temperature. Last time she had this temperature was when a witch put a curse on her but this time…." Klaus said lost in his thoughts and then he asked "have you found anything about Astrid?"

"No she is not involved in this. I have not found anything that will suggest that she is here to harm your family" Peter said and then the words came out before he could stop them. "Can I see her?"

Klaus looked at him in surprise and said "sure but she is sleeping right now. If you want to peek in to see how she is doing go ahead"

Peter nodded and then after a second of thinking he went up to the room he knew like the back of his hand. He stood at the door for a second and then shook his head and turned to leave when Kol said "why don't you go in and see her?"

Peter turned to Kol and said "Klaus said she is sleeping so why disturb her?"

"Come one" Kol said and then gently opened the door after knocking. Hayley looked up from her lying position and scooted in a sitting position and said "Kol, Kaleb what are you guys doing? Where is hope?"

"She is fine and is playing downstairs" Kol said "we came to check you in. You gave us a scare last night"

Hayley smiled said "you and me too. I am glad that the baby is fine"

She looked at Peter who was looking at her strangely. She asked him "Kaleb why did I get the temperature. Last time…"

She looked at him in surprise when he laughed and said "You and d… Klaus think on the same line you know that. He was saying the same thing a couple of minutes ago"

"Well?" she asked

Peter looked at Kol and then walked to her and said "May I". When Hayley nodded her head he touched her forehead and closed his eyes. He started chanting. Kol stood there smiling and thinking _'what if Hayley knew that the young man sitting next to her is her son?'_

And then Peter stood up suddenly and stepped back. Hayley asked him "what happened?" but he didn't say anything. He just stepped back and left the room. Kol whooshed after him leaving a stunned Hayley sitting on the bed. He caught up with him at the foot of the stairs and asked him "what was that about?"

"It is about me" Peter said in a whisper "someone is trying to get rid of _me_"

"Who?" Kol asked him in an angry tone

"I don't know but the question is do they know about me or just a random try" Peter said walking towards the main door of the compound.

"We need to find out then" Kol said

"Find out what?" Klaus asked them making them stop and turn around.

"Find out what has happened to Hayley" Peter recovered first and said

"Yes do that and keep me in the loop" Klaus said.

As they left the compound Peter said to Kol "I know it is not Astrid. I would have known if it was her"

Kol looked at Peter and realized that he was not looking at any grown man but his nephew you looked really concerned. He said casually "don't worry we have seen worse and dealt with it too. We will deal with this too"

"Hmm" Peter said and then he said "I am leaving now"

_Three months later_

Hayley stood in front of the mirror and patted her protruding stomach thinking about the scare she had gotten when she was about to lose the baby and how it went away suddenly as suddenly it had appeared out of now where. She said "I knew you were a boy you know. Call it mother's intuition. You dad will be happy to know it"

"His dad would have been happy if he was a girl too. He was happy when he found about his sister" she looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw him leaning against the door. She smiled at him and said "Well you never said that"

"I didn't right!" Klaus said walking towards her and putting his arms around her body bringing her close to his body and whispered "but I remember every detail when you told me"

Hayley felt his hand moving on her stomach and smiled. She looked at his face in the mirror and said "I doubt it"

"Really!" Klaus said kissing her neck "you were sitting in Elijah's study wearing shorts and white shirt and you are working on a laptop. You had your hair loose" he kissed her again making her moan now "I had told you about Elijah coming back and you told me why _you admired_ him" his lips went to the nape of her neck "and when I was leaving you said _'I have learned something today'_. I stopped but didn't look around and you said with a smile '_I think it is a girl'_" he stopped kissing her and looked at her eyes in the mirror with a smile and said "how about that?"

Hayley laughed and said "how do you know I was smiling? You had our back to me?"

Klaus turned her towards him, bend to kiss her stomach and said "even then I could sense a smile in your voice"

"Hello Peter MIkaelsons" Klaus said

"Peter" Hayley repeated sofly and then she smiled and said "I like it"

Klaus straightened up and kissed her on her lips and said with a mischievous smile "any plans for tonight?"

"I was thinking of taking you to movies tonight" Hayley said playfully jabbing her elbow in his ribs as he nuzzled against her neck again.

She smiled as she felt him go still and then stepped back. He looked at her seriously and asked "is this some new torture?"

"No" she smiled and said "I just thought we could try something new. We have never been to a movie together. I heard from Rebekah 'Guardians of galaxy' is really good"

When Klaus looked doubtful she leaned in and said "and then after that you can do whatever you want to do with me"

She quickly moved away from him and laughed as she heard his groan. She went down to the sitting room and saw Elijah going through the grimoire.

She asked him "what are you looking for?"

"A spell for Davina" Elijah said without looking at her

Hayley turned as she sensed him coming. Klaus went to Elijah's desk passing near her and whispered "deal"

He asked Elijah "so have you found it?"

"Yes here is it" Elijah said ripping the paper of the grimoire.

Elijah got up and headed to the study door when Klaus stopped for a second and said "be ready at 7. I checked there is a show at 7:30"

Hayley smiled as he left.

**_Peter and his parents part 1_**

Peter said to her in whisper "quiet now otherwise they will throw us out"

Astrid laughed lightly and said "okay but that was funny. You have to admit. We don't have this kind of movies back home right?"

"No we don't" Peter said with a smile and said "now shhh"

He then noticed a couple walking in the theater and he groaned. Astrid gasped and held his hand and asked him "hey aren't they your…"

"shh they might hear you" Peter said and then he shifted uncomfortably as Hayley dragged him in the row right in front of them and seated a couple of seats down the row.

"They look so cute together" Astrid said to him in a whisper.

"Hush" Peter chided her and then said "maybe we should leave"

"No. I want to see this movie now" Astrid said forcefully

"If he sees you with me I am in big trouble" Peter said.

"You will not be. He loves _me and you_" Astrid said.

"Don't be stupid. He loves you in future and I am not born yet" Peter scolded her but Astrid didn't mind that. She just snuggled against him.

He slid down in his seat as to hide himself. He had been to movies with his parent but not when she was still carrying him.

He then heard him whisper to her "Hayley please I beg you …" Peter cursed his hybrid hearing and tried to block the voices but couldn't.

"That is up to you. You agreed to…" Hayley said to him

"Alright" Klaus snapped and settled down

Peter smiled thinking of how many times his mother had to drag him to the movies in future too.

"Listen if I go to sleep don't wake me up" Klaus said to her making Astrid duck her head down to stop her laughter.

Peter looked at her in anger. She looked up after a couple of seconds and said in a whisper _"now I get it where you get your sense of humor"_

"shhh" he put his hand on her mouth to quieten her down.

Hayley said "yes sure. If _you sleep_ then don't bother waking me up later if I sleep during…"

Peter wished he had cotton buds to put in his ears and Astrid laughing next to him was not helping either.

"I know how to wake you up love" Klaus said leaning in and kissing her on her cheek and then to Peter's discomfort he put his arm around her bringing her close to him.

"Why are you getting embarrassed? This is year 2014. Look at _that couple_. At least your parents are not doing that" Astrid asked him

Peter looked at the couple she was pointed who was devouring each other ignorant of the world around them.

"Yes thank you mom and dad" Peter said sarcastically.

"Klaus pay attention" Hayley said to him

"To what love?" Klaus asked innocently

"To what we are here for" Hayley said in an annoyed tone.

"I am paying attention to what _I am here for_" as he moved his fingers down her back making her shiver

"Klaus stop it" Hayley said to him halfheartedly.

Astrid held his hand and squeezed it "you can actually see that they are so in love with each other from their body language"

"Yes that they are" Peter said with a small smile on his lips.

"I think he is enjoying the movie too" Hayley said to him making Peter's ear stand up

"How do you know?" Klaus leaned in and whispered in her ear slightly biting her ear making her jump.

"Because he is moving inside me" Hayley said between clenched teeth "and you need to stop doing that right now"

"Okay love" Klaus said with a small laugh that told Peter that he had no intention of stopping whatever he was doing.

"Klaus" she asked him after a couple of minutes of silence

When he didn't answer she shook him roughly and said _"Klaus you are sleeping"_

"No love I am not. I am very actively looking at the movie" Klaus said to her with his eyes still closed.

"Will you two be quiet" the person sitting behind them asked them making Peter and Astrid look at each other and chuckle.

"Yes sure in a jiffy" Klaus turned about and said to him with a smirk and then said to him "don't take your eyes off the movie and stop listening to other people's conversation"

"Did you dad just …" Astrid asked in between laughter

"yes he did" Peter said with amusement.

"Klaus why did you compel him?" Hayley asked him in an annoyed voice

"Because love he was not letting me make out with my wife" Klaus said in a casual tone and then leaned in to kiss her on her slightly parted lips.

"Now close your mouth and concentrate on the movie. You are making me miss the movie too" Klaus said leaning back from her.

Peter could hear the silent laughter in his voice and then he laughed very hard when he heard her growl. He got lucky as there was a scene on the screen too at which audience laughed too otherwise Klaus might have noticed that. He was trying to control his laughter so hard that he started coughing.

Astrid patted his back to help him from the cough and said in a laughing tone"calm down honey calm down"

He looked into her eyes and on impulse wrapped an arm around her just like his father had his around his mother's.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" Klaus asked her making peter's attention divert to them again.

"Paying you back with interest" Hayley said with a smile.

"Love you don't know that you are playing with fire" Klaus said to her in an undertone.

"We will see" Hayley said

And then they heard his smiling voice "Hayley if you move your fingers even an inch from there I will…"

"I cannot see this movie anymore. I need to get out" Peter suddenly said as Astrid started to laugh.

"What?" Hayley asked and then added "they are only on your ribs"

"I know they are only on my ribs right now but they are itching to move down I can sense that" Klaus said in a whisper too.

"Klaus he kicked" Hayley suddenly said making Astrid squeeze Peter's hand. He looked towards his parents and from their position he couldn't see but from the way he was looking at her he could imagine his father had his hand on her stomach.

He heard Klaus whisper to her "I love you"

Hayley said "I love you too" and carried his hand to her lips and kissed them.

Astrid looked sideways at Peter and then she rubbed the ring on her finger and leaned in towards him and said "I love you too you know that right?"

"yes I know that" peter said; his eyes still fixed on his parents who were now looking at the movie with their heads touching each others.

**_Klaus and Peter part 2_**

_1 month later _

Klaus was walking out of Rouseaus's when he bumped into Peter. Peter asked him "Klaus haven't seen you for a couple of days. Is Hope okay?

"She is fine. Where have you been?" Klaus asked annoyingly.

"Peter…" he spun on his spot in the direction of the sound and saw a beautiful girl standing there who stopped when she spotted Klaus. Klaus turned slowly to Peter and said "Peter?"

"Klaus I can explain" Peter said. Klaus slowly turned towards the girl and then it hit him. He asked "Astrid?"

When she didn't say anything he turned and punched Peter hard on his face. He grabbed him by his neck and whooshed him out of there. Astrid quickly took out her cell and dialed his number. She said "He knows uncle Kol"

"Who?" Kol asked and then he saw Klaus whooshing in the court yard holding Peter in his grab.

"Astrid I will call you back. They are here. Don't worry. Everything will be okay" Kol put the cell down and looked at his brother who was staring at him.

Klaus heard what Kol said to Astrid and yelled "you knew"

"Nik listen" Kol said walking towards his angry brother who had his hand on Peter's neck who was chocking now.

"What is going on?" Elijah came out of the study and asked them.

"Niklaus let go of Kaleb" Elijah said to Klaus.

"This is not Kaleb. He is hiding something and I will find out today" Klaus said aggressively and then to Kol's horror his fangs came out and he inched them near Peter's neck and said "tell me who you are. I trusted you with everything in my life and you deceived us"

Peter could feel his hold around his neck getting tighten. He was having difficulty breathing. His vision was blurring. He saw from this blurry vision Kol advancing towards him and he shook his head slightly. He looked up and saw his mother standing in the corridor with her hand on her stomach and he heard his father hiss again "tell me who are you otherwise I will turn you"

"Nik he is your son" Kol suddenly said.

Everything went quiet as he felt Klaus's grasp loosening on his neck and then he was free. He stumbled away from Klaus and said "no"

"Hey they need to know" Kol said helping him up.

"No. you were not supposed to say anything" Peter said angrily and then left the compound.

Klaus was so shocked by this piece of information that he just looked at Kol and said "are you out of your damn mind?"

"Nik I have known this for a while know 5 months to be precise. He is your son. He came from 2038 to help Hope. Haven't we been wondering why is he helping us? That is why." Kol said to him.

Klaus looked at his brother in shock and then his eyes went to Hayley standing there listening to everything and they both recalled his "Hello Peter Mikaelsons"

"That cannot be" Klaus repeated.

"I think you and Hayley should talk to him to know the details. And that girl Astrid she is his fiancé. She came here to be with him after four years of him not returning to the future" Kol said to him.

Elijah who has been quiet thought-out said "and why didnt you tell us?"

"Peter is really secretive about future. He doesn't want anyone to know anything about him. I have only see his real picture and nothing else"

"Real picture?" Klaus repeated as if still in shock

"Like I said you need to talk to him. There is a lot you need to know about him" Kol said.

**_Peter and his parents part 2_**

Klaus looked at Hayley who has come down and was standing there looking at them with open mouth.

Hayley said to Klaus "I need to see him right now"

Klaus said "Hayley!"

"Klaus if you will not go with me I will go alone or with Kol" Hayley said and then said to Elijah "Can you tell Rebekah Hope is taking her nap. She needs to be…"

"She can take care of Hope. You guys go talk to him" Elijah said still confused about what is going on.

Peter was pacing his apartment when the he heard the knock. He looked at Astrid who was sitting on the sofa and then after taking a deep breath he went to open it.

He stepped aside to let Klaus and Hayley walk in with Kol behind them.

Kol looked at Astrid with a smile who got up and said "I think I will step out with Uncle Kol and let you guys talk to each other"

If Hayley had any doubts they were removed when she heard that young girl call Kol "uncle"

As the door closed Peter looked at his parents awkwardly and then asked Hayley "do you want to have a drink?"

When Hayley smiled at him and put her hand on her stomach he hastily said "I mean juice or water"

"Water would be nice" Hayley said with a smile and sat down on the couch.

Klaus noticed that he was not looking at him. He came back and gave her a glass of water. As she took the glass from him her fingers brushed against his and she felt weird. She felt a strong wave of emotion that she normally felt with Hope. She remembered all those moments in the past 4 years when he had helped them out, protected Hope, how close they had become, how the Mikaelsons had started thinking of him as their family member, how much Klaus and she trusted him with Hope so blindly and now everything was making sense to her.

Peter stood back looking awkward and then said "I didn't want you guys to find out because it could change future in ways that we don't want it to change"

"We?" Klaus asked

"I already told uncle Kol that I cannot tell" Peter said.

"So all those prophecies you have been telling us about hope were they all made up?" Klaus asked him taking the glass of water from Hayley hand.

"No they were true but they were not prophecies, not all of them. I actually can see future. Hope and I are special just as predicted" Peter said now looking at him.

"Are you happy?" Hayley suddenly asked him

"Happy? Where?" Peter asked him in surprise

"In future?" She aksed him

"Yes very. We all are happy" Peter said.

"Then why are you here?" Klaus asked him

"I cannot" Peter said slowly.

He could see his father's temper rising but he couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell them that their younger son was in trouble because of the people they trusted since Hope was born and he was here to make sure that does not happen. He couldn't tell them that he had not been able to stop that threat yet.

When they didn't say anything he said to them "I know it is awkward and weird but don't worry I will keep my distance so that it is not too awkward… "

TO Klaus surprise Hayley suddenly said "No don't do that". She turned red when she realized what she had said so she cleared her through and said "I mean we need to get to know each other"

"I already know you mom" Peter said and then he stopped as he realized what he had said and to Klaus's surprise he blushed. He said "sorry it slipped out"

"No. no it is fine. I am used to that. Hope already says that" Hayley said with a smile.

"I know" Peter said with a smile and without steering his eyes from her face.

"I just want to tell you that I might be here for a while. I cannot go back until I have done what I am here to do" Peter said at last looking away from her and looked at Klaus. He continued "so if you don't want to keep in touch with me because I realize that this all is awkward I understand but you have to understand that I have best interest for my family"

Hayley exchanged a look with Klaus who said "I don't know what to say. I believe everything you are saying but it just seems… " he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know it is awkward and unbelievable but you have to trust me on this one dad" Peter said firmly.

Suddenly Hayley wanted to hug him but she thought that it will make him feel awkward so she asked him "so Astrid she is your fiancé Kol told us"

"Yes she is" Suddenly Peter looked so young and smiled "we were supposed to get married four years ago but I had to come here so she waited four years and then followed me"

No one spoke for a while and then Peter said "umm you both should know that this is not what I took like"

He took out his wallet and took out a picture of him and Hope and showed them.

Hayley and Klaus moved together to look at the picture and smiled as they saw a young handsome man with her eyes and his hair with a beautiful girl with his eyes and her hair.

"That is Hope year 2034 after her …" he stopped and realized that he was revealing too much.

Hayley looked up at him questioningly but he shook his head and said "I shouldn't be telling you that much"

"Can I keep it?" she asked him

Peter looked at her eager face and Klaus's hand on her shoulder and nodded.

They stood their looking at each other awkwardly when the door opened and Kol and Astrid came in laughing at something.

Kol sensed the tension in the atmosphere so he cleared his throat and said "So I have been asking Peter to dinner at our place for the past five months and he has been refusing but I guess now he does not have any reason to refuse right Peter?"

When Peter didn't say anything Kol looked at Klaus and Hayley and said "what say you Nik and Hayley? Isn't it time that he get to formally meet his whole family?"

"Yes" Hayley said softly before Klaus could say anything.

"Okay great then let us go. Elijah and Rebekah must be wanted to hear the details" Kol said excitedly.

Astrid walked to Peter and said "I will see you tomorrow". She held his hand for a second and then was about to leave when Kol stopped her "where are you going missy? Every one meets everyone today"

"Uncle Kol this is family gathering" she said as Kol lifted her left hand and showed the ring to everyone.

Hayley suddenly started to laugh. Klaus looked at her with annoyance and said "what seems so funny to you in all of this"

She stopped laughing and said "I has just started to sink in that I am 27 years old and I have a son who is what 24 years old not to mention a husband you is one thousand and some years old and a 7 month fetus that I am carrying and a brother in law who is also one thousand some year old and a to be daughter-in-law who… how old are you Astrid?" she asked her.

Astrid said with a smile "23"

Hayley laughed, gestured her hand to her and said to Klaus "see. And you ask me what is funny?"

She suddenly put her hand on her stomach and sat down. Klaus immediately went to her and knelt next to her on ground and asked "what is it?"

"Nothing Klaus" she touched her cheek softly and said "nothing. Everything is perfect" she looked at Peter who was looking at her with concern and Astrid who was standing next to Kol.

Suddenly Klaus started to laugh too. He leaned in and kissed her hard on her lips and pulled her into a hug.


	30. Chapter 30 Through thick and thin

_A/N : Based on the stories developed over 'the originals second chapter of their lives'. Two weeks after Hayley and Klaus got engaged on her birthday. _

* * *

Kol was saying "how many ring do you think they have?"

"Fifty or so" Klaus said casually at which Kol whistled.

Hayley couldn't bear to listen to any more. She entered the room and the words came out without her realizing it. "Klaus I want us to get married before this new chaos happens"

Klaus chocked on the drink whereas Kol patted his back grinning.

"What, Love?" Klaus asked after he recovered from his coughing fit.

"I said I want to …" Hayley stated but Klaus snapped her

"Yes I heard that. Let me just ask you one thing" Klaus snapped and then asked her angrily "Are you out of your damn mind? How can we get married …." He stopped as she showed him her left hand's third finger where the diamond ring was gleaming "_now?"_

"So what did you have in mind when you gave me this ring? I suppose you had marriage in your mind when you asked me" Hayley asked with her hands on her hips.

Klaus said with a grin making Kol laugh too "Well technically you asked me".

But then both brothers ducked when Hayley threw the vase at them and stormed out of the room. But she stopped on the door way and said "Saturday 7 pm"

As she left Klaus looked at Kol and asked in surprised "what does she mean Saturday 7 pm?"

Kol took his hand and shook it with grin on his face and said "Congrats brother, your wedding date just got fixed"

Klaus fumed at that and said "Shut up Kol". He stormed out after her. As he was leaving Kol yelled "Don't ruin the plans Nik. Rebekah will be really heartbroken and most probably kill you"

"Shut up Kol" Klaus said it again and went up to her room. She was not there and the bathroom door was closed. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and then walked inside the nursery and then stopped. He came out of his trance a couple of seconds later and walked to the crib and grabbed the floating toy in midair and looked at Hope who was fast asleep. He stood there for a couple of minutes just observing it and thinking whether what he had just witnessed is possible or not. He had seen many things in his vampire life but this was something new. Looking at Hope sleeping so peacefully made him forget his annoyance at her.

He turned around when he sensed her. He put the toy next to Hope and walked towards her suddenly remembering their conversation downstairs. He said "Hayley I want to talk you about what happened downstairs"

Hayley gave him a sweet smile and said "Sure Klaus I am listening"

"We cannot get married right now" Klaus said flatly

Hayley asked him "why not?" while picking up Hope's bottle from the bed.

"Because there is a bloody war brewing in the quarter" Klaus snapped at him.

Hayley stared at him and then said "_Niklaus Mikaelsons_, we are getting married on Saturday. You better be in the church at 7 pm sharp or else I can take you there myself too. I am a hybrid now and I can do that"

Klaus's mind registered the use of his full name for the first time ever since he had known her. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard a cough from the door way.

Elijah looked at them standing so near each other and he knew by their stance that they were arguing about something. He decided to jump in. he said "Am I interrupting something"

Hayley and Klaus both said "No", "Yes" simultaneously.

Elijah smiled and said "Okay so that cleared everything up. So there are about 50 werewolves with those rings in the quarter right now. We need to hunt them before full moon"

"I know Elijah" Klaus said with clenched teeth and still not taking his eyes from you.

Elijah smiled and said "even better than"

As he was about to turn Hayley said "Elijah do you know about Saturday"

Ignoring Klaus's hiss he asked in confusion "what? What about Saturday"

"We are getting married on Saturday" Hayley said with a serious face not taking her eyes off of him.

Elijah looked from one to the other and said "O wow that is just…." And then to Klaus's utter annoyance he said "great. Congrats brother"

Klaus snapped and looked at him and said "shut it Elijah" and said to her "No we are not"

Hayley asked him casually even though her heart was beating so hard at his anger "then when? What did you have in mind when you asked me or as you have pointed out _I asked you to get married?_"

"I thought may be a couple of years down the road… "he started but stopped when she started laughing to his annoyance and Elijah's amusement.

"If it were up to you we would never get married" Hayley snapped at him and then went to the nursery leaving Elijah smiling and Klaus steaming in anger.

She closed the door and leaned against the nursery door trying to catch her breath and control her trembling legs to stand up to him like that.

Klaus turned towards Elijah and seeing the smile on his face he said angrily "not a word Elijah"

Elijah said with a smile"I didn't say anything but I want to"

Klaus practically barked as he left the room "what?"

"You have found your match" Elijah said with a smile and followed him.

Klaus entered her room angrily and almost yelled "Hayley I cannot go through with it"

Hayley jumped at his voice and said "Klaus it is a bad luck to see the bride be…."

"I know I know" Klaus said dismissively "what bad luck? There are about 50 werewolves with those bloody rings ready to attach us at any time. What can be worse than that?"

Hayley turned around and smiled at him and said sweetly "_you not getting to the church_ _on time_"

"Damn Hayley" Klaus said angrily and then groaned when he heard Hope crying. Hayley gestured him to go in while putting on the lip gloss.

Klaus came out of the nursery with Hope in her arms wearing white frilly dress.

"You dressed her in a wedding gown too" Klaus asked her annoyingly.

"Of course it is only once that she will attend her father's wedding and on that point why aren't you ready. You have less than 30 minutes to get ready" Hayley said putting on the wrist watch.

"Once" Klaus said absentmindedly. He had suddenly noticed her dress and she looked exquisite in that. He couldn't tear his eyes from her even though Hope was forcing him to look at her with both hands on his cheeks.

"Of course once. You cannot even think about getting married again dear" Hayley said sweetly and went to the walking closet to take out her sandals.

Klaus said angrily "_Is no one listening to me_? We are not getting married today"

Hayley walked out of the walking closet with the silver sandals in her hands and said "Yes we are. Now go and change your clothes"

As she was putting them on they heard Rebekah's yell from the door "what the bloody hell? Niklaus it is bad luck… and why aren't you ready yet?"

Klaus at last steered his eyes from her and walked to the door "yes yes I know"

"Leave her here. I need to change her diaper" Hayley called him with a smile.

After he left Rebekah walked in and said "I wish you had selected something more fancy"

"You know Klaus does not like too frilly things" Hayley said looking in the mirror at her knee length white lace dress with pearl and bead on it.

She then was going to take Hope from Rebekah but Rebekah said "I will change her today. You just sit there and _act_ like a bride"

Klaus went to his room and sat on the bed angrily when Kol peeked inside and said "Nik when you are ready come down" and then he noticed him sitting on the bed. He said "Nik you are still not ready".

Klaus got up angrily and went down to the sitting room and opened his mouth to say something when Elijah came to him and handed him a box.

"What is this?" Klaus barked

"Her wedding ring" Elijah said calmly

"Oh" he took the box and then burst out again "this is so stupid. Why do we have to get married right now?"

Elijah didn't say anything as his cell rang. He picked it up and said "Jackson so what is going on?"

"Marshall and his pack are planning to attack French Quarter tonight" Jackson said.

"Tonight?" Elijah said looking at Klaus who stared back at him.

"Okay we will be ready for them" Elijah said after a moment of silence.

"Bloody hell" Klaus said

"So does that me it has been postponed?" They turned towards the door where Hayley was standing with her hands on her hip. And then she looked at him and said angrily "I told you seeing bride in her dress before the wedding is bad luck"

Klaus who had been fighting to get out of this wedding for four days suddenly had a change of heart as he saw a slight disappointment on her face.

He snapped at her "No it is not postponed. We are getting married as planned" to her and Elijah's surprise. He went to her and said "I will be back in a minute"

He whooshed to his room and changed into a black suit with ligtening speed and after picking up a tie, he whooshed down.

As he entered the sitting room Elijah asked him "And how do you propose we go through with this wedding with the wolves planning to attack the French Quarter?"

"Haven't thought about the details yet" Klaus said tying his tie when someone took over the task from his hand. He looked into her eyes as she tied the knot of the tie.

He said to her "don't worry I am 100% on _board now_. And I will see who tries to stop it".

He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek and then stepped back and yelled "Kol, Rebekah a slight change of plan. Be ready for the wolf attack during the ceremony"

"What?" Rebekah said in a loud voice and looked at Hayley who shrugged her shoulder and went to sit on the sofa with Hope in her lap and give her the milk bottle.

As they walked into the church Elijah spotted Jackson and a couple of men from his pack. HE said "excuse me" and went to them.

Jackson said as soon as he saw Elijah "Elijah my intel told me that there will be 20 members of Marshall's pack and they just want to raise a chaos in the French Quarter. We can contain them. What is going on here?" he looked at Hayley and Klaus

Elijah scanned the area and said casually "Hayley and Klaus are getting married today"

Jackson said in shock "what? Right now? There is this fight…"

Elijah said in the same calm voice "yes we know"

Elijah continued "Now you and your pack will take care of outside and we will do the inside if anything happens. We will help you as soon as the ceremony ends. Jackson, Klaus and Hayley are getting married today so let's do it right"

Jackson nodded.

He told the priest "we are in a bit of jam right now. We might be attacked during the ceremony so hurry up"

Father peter looked at them in shock and said "Klaus, attack in the church!"

"Father everything is under control. Please start the ceremony" Kol told the priest.

Father peter opened his mouth but stopped as he saw a couple of guys walking in the church. Kol followed his gaze and said "Okay the show starts" he rubs his hands and looked at Rebekah who handed Hope to Klaus and followed him after tearing her long dress from one side making a long slit at one side.

Elijah turned towards the door and said "You guys continue, we will handle this"

Klaus balanced Hope in his arm and said to Hayley "they are a little ahead of schedule but we can manage this right, love?"

"Yes we can" Hayley said to him as she saw Kol pulling out the heart of one of the guy.

She turned to father peter and said "can you start please?"

Father Peter blinked his eyes at the fight in the church and hastily said "If there is anyone to object…."

"No there is none father. Can we skip that part?" Klaus said impatiently as he glanced in the back and saw Elijah pulling hearts out of two men.

Father Peter flinched at the sight and continued quickly "DO you have your vows ready?"

Hayley held his left hand and looked into his eyes and said "Klaus when I first saw you at Tyler's house it was never in my wildest imagination that we will be standing here two years later. But here we are and what a journey it was to reach here…" she stopped as one of the guys approached them. Klaus gave Hope to her and jumped on him and sunk his teeth into his neck.

He stood up and walked to her, smiled and took Hope from her after cleaning his lips with the back of his hand and then gave her his left hand back. He smiled at her indicating her to continue. Hayley shook her head and said "here we are. I took some convincing for you to get here but I am glad that we are finally taking this step. I love you so much and I cannot imagine my life without you" and she slipped the ring into his left hand's third figure.

Klaus handed her Hope, held her left hand and looked into her eyes and said "Hayley I don't know when I fell for you and when I realized that I cannot live without you but ever since I have realized that I knew I had to have you. The past one year has been a wonderful time of my life. I have never been good with conveying my feelings so I am just going to say this I intend to be your last and I intend you to be my last".

He was about to slip the finger into her finger when someone held him by the back of his coat and pulled him away from Hayley.

Hayley handed Hope over to father Peter's arms and kicked the man in his groin at the speed of lightening and the pulled Klaus in the standing position. Klaus slipped the ring into her finger.

She took Hope from father Peter's arm as he said "By the power vested in me…."

Klaus said after glancing one look at his siblings "excuse me father"

He went over to Rebekah who was fighting with two at a time and third one was about to attack her from the back. He jabbed him from the back and pulled out his hand and threw it on the floor.

He then whooshed back to her while wiping the blood off his hands with his handkerchief and said "continue" to father peter who rolled his eyes and said "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Klaus leaned in but then spun around as he heard Kol scream and saw a stake sticking out of his chest. Hayley gasped. He looked at her and said "sorry love. Just wait right here. I will be back in a minute" as he saw Kol take it out of his chest.

He whooshed to the werewolf who had jabbed the stake in his heart and pulled the heart out of the werewolf and wiped his hand on the handkerchief Elijah handed him over while fighting with another werewolf and then he whooshed back and kissed Hayley hard on her lips. They both had their lips locked without a worry about the war brewing around them with Elijah, Kol, Marcel and Rebekah fighting with the remaining werewolves.


	31. Chapter 31 Back to the future

_A/N: this story is totally about Klaus, hayley, peter and Astrid with small roles by the rest of Mikaelsons. It started right after "Back from the future". _

_For those of you who dont remember it. Hayley is seven months pregnant with her second child Peter who is visiting the family from future year 2038. Hayley and Klaus kno about Peter. _

_It is supposed to be funny, serious and sad. I hope you find it that way too __J_

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Warning: it is really long. I wanted to cover a lot of stuff but it is getting out of hand so i stopped :)_

* * *

**_Hayley's Pregnancy 7th month_**

One week later after finding about who Peter really isElijah walked into the sitting room and said "I think Peter should move in with us in the compound"

Klaus looked up at him and said "and what will be the story we are going to tell everyone especially Jackson"

Elijah said "we can tell him that for Hope's protection, we decided to ask _Kaleb_ to move in with us"

Klaus looked at his brother and said "are you sure? Do you think it is a good idea?"

"Yes. He is a Mikaelsons and he should live in the compound" Elijah said with finality and then he said "I will go and talk to him today. He can ask his fiancé to move in too"

"Wonderful" Klaus said

Elijah stared at his brother trying to gauge whether he was being sarcastic or just being Klaus but he couldn't get anything.

That evening Klaus and Elijah went to Peter's apartment. He was making coffee for himself. He looked at Klaus in surprise and said "Dad, uncle Elijah I was not expecting you. Is everything okay?"

Elijah smiled and looked at Klaus. He wondered whether he would ever get used to a young man almost same age as Klaus calling him dad but somehow it felt very nice to his ears.

Klaus said "Elijah thinks that you should move into the compound with Astrid"

Peter smiled and sipped his coffee "and what do you think?" making Elijah smile again.

Klaus felt flustered and then he said "I think he is right" and then he turned and left.

Elijah said "It is just weird right now. I will get better with time. That is another reason I want you to move in with us so that this awkwardness disappears"

Peter smiled and said "I understand uncle Elijah"

If Elijah felt weird he didn't say or show anything. He nodded his head and said "okay then move in by tomorrow. Do you need any help with move in?"

The next day Peter walked into his new room in the compound with Astrid and said "everything is going as it is supposed to"

She smiled at him and said "this is called fate"

"Yes" Peter smiled and walked to the walking closet and said "everything is the same as it is in 2038. I wonder what they would say if they know this is my room in future too"

Astrid just smiled and then walked to him and kissed him and said "congrats you are home again".

**_One week later _**

Klaus entered the sitting room and saw that she was reading a book. He went to the shelf and took out a book for himself too and asked her "what is Hope doing?"

"She has gone with Rebekah" Hayley said with a smile

"Where?" Klaus asked her

"To the bouncy place" she said with a smile.

"What about Elijah and Kol?" he asked her now sitting down next to her.

"I think Elijah went to Rousseau's and Kol with … "she said and then she snapped at her "O come one you have to get warm up to her now"

Klaus put the book down and leaned into her and said in a whisper "so we are alone?"

Hayley looked at him and smiled and said "Yes we are but don't even think about it right now. Anyone can…" she couldn't finish her sentence as he bend his head and kissed her stomach.

He looked up and asked her mischievously "I was going to kiss him. What _were you thinking?"_

Hayley blushed and said "You are talking to me Klaus. I know you like the back of my hand"

"Really" he said with a smile and then leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She said "Klaus I am serious not here. Someone might walk in"

Astrid felt her heart melt when she heard her say that and him leaning in to kiss her. She looked at Peter who was looking the other way and then she coughed.

They both looked towards the door when they heard a cough.

Hayley jumped at seeing them but Klaus held her hand and kept her from moving away. She looked at Peter who was smiling at them.

Peter looked at his parents sitting on the sofa together and smiled. He held Astrid's hand and walked in the sitting room. Klaus moved his arm on the head of sofa around her shoulder. Peter said "we wanted to tell you guys something"

Klaus smiled as he felt her move a bit. He moved her fingers on her neck making her twitch a little bit. He gave her a mischievous smile when she looked at him with annoyance. He said to peter "what?"

Peter said "You guys know that Astrid and I are engaged. We were thinking that we should get married and what better time to get married now that you guys know about us"

Klaus recovered first and said "sure, when?" as his found the zipper at the back of her dress.

"As soon as possible" Peter said with a smile.

"How about this weekend?" Klaus asked him with a smile as he felt Hayley twitch as his fingers pulled the zipper down.

Hayley wanted to get up but now she couldn't as she realized that zip had gone down pretty far. She stared at Klaus telling him to stop doing that but he just smiled at her. She looked at Astrid and Peter. Peter was clueless but Astrid had a smile on her face. Her cheek started to get red as she realized that Astrid knew something like this was happening. She quivered as his fingers slid on her naked back and said hastily "well congratulations". She started to move but Astrid moved to her and hugged her and whispered in her ear "thanks".

To Peter's surprise Klaus stood up and shook his hand and said "One more day of bachelorhood. You should have fun with it. May be Kol can show you the fun time". Peter laughed and said "yes sure with uncle Kol, why not?" And then he left the room with Astrid.

As they left the room, Hayley stood up angrily and said "what do you think you were doing?"

"I was making out with my wife and was interrupted rudely so I continued doing that" Klaus said innocently and then he kissed her before she could say anything while his hands went to her back.

Hayley felt his fingers brushing against her naked back and she had a strong desire to have him but she knew that this was not the time and place when he whispered in her ear "are you sure?"

Hayley moaned and said "Klaus …"

He looked into her eyes and saw the passion and smiled. He then zipped up her dress and said "tonight then" and then put his hand for one second on her stomach and left the sitting room.

Hayley cursed him and said "_Now_ he is gone and left me with all these desires. Totally clueless about woman's desires during pregnancy"

As they enter his room Astrid started laughing, the laugh she had been trying to control for a long time. Peter looks at her and asked her "what is that for?"

"Your parents are so cute" She said after she stopped laughing.

"They are?" Peter asked her.

"Yes. You do realize that you dad was teasing you mom throughout we were there" She said with a smile.

"What do you mean teasing?" Peter said and then realization hit and he said "No, you are wrong"

"I am not wrong Peter Mikaelsons. I am a woman and I have this thing called _observation_ and I have to say I love your dad, he is the cutest man I have ever met. I already love him from future but this side of him is totally new to me and I love it" Astrid said with a smile and then she left his room leaving him in shock.

**_Saturday afternoon_**

Klaus felt very odd handing him the ring. Peter looked into Astrid's eyes and put the ring in her finger after saying his vows. Astrid took the ring from Hayley's hand and put the ring in his finger after saying her vows. They had kept them short and simple. Just "I love you" conveyed what they wanted to say each other.

Peter looked at his mother and followed her gaze and smiled at he saw her looking at his father who was talking to Astrid and then as if on cue he turned his face and looked at her and smiled. Peter walked to her and put her arm around her shoulder and said "how do you keep it alive?"

She felt weird by the arm on her shoulder but said "what?"

"You and dad" he asked her and then laughed as she blushed.

"Will it be really weird if I kissed you" he asked her.

Klaus smiled when his ears picked up that but he didn't turn around and then his smiles widened as he heard her say "No".

He didn't have to look towards them to know that Peter had kissed Hayley.

After a couple of seconds he freed her hand from Astrid's as Peter joined them. He walked to Hayley who was still reeling with emotion by Peter's kiss. He put his arm around her and whispered to her "are you okay?"

Hayley smiled and said in a constricted voice "yes".

"We have done well with him haven't we?" Klaus said to her looking at peter who was kissing Astrid now.

"Yes we have" she said with a smile.

**_Elijah and Peter_**

Hayley looked up from the corridor at Elijah and Peter lost in a conversation.

Peter was saying "I don't know. Jackson says his pack is trustworthy but he would say that. Wouldn't he?"

Elijah asked him "you would have some idea from the future about what you are looking for?"

"I just know that it happened between years 2014 – 2020. The treat to the family appeared during this time and if I can find that out, maybe we can do something about it" Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

Elijah looked at the young man who was his nephew. Even though he was not much younger than him but the relationship had started to sink in Elijah and he was starting to see him as his responsibility. He looked at him and then his gaze fell on Hayley looking at them from the corridor. He smiled at her. Peter followed his gaze and saw his mother standing there. He waved his hand at him which Hayley returned on impulse. She was happy that they were so far that they could see her cheek getting red. She put her hand on her stomach and turned to go into her room when she heard Elijah saying "don't sweat on it, we will find out whoever it is"

**_Klaus and Peter_**

As Klaus was coming out of his room, he saw him leaving the compound. He stood there for a second and then whooshed to him and asked him "where are you going?"

"To the bayou. I had this thought last night and I want to check it" Peter said

"Do you want me to come with you?" Klaus asked with hesitation.

"Sure" he smiled in his usual causal manner which he had been since he had met Klaus but now that Klaus knew who he really was, he felt a bit weird.

The drive to the bayou was quiet one.

They both got out of the car and walked into the bayou. People from Crescent pack seemed to be sleeping so they kept on walking, passed their huts and went deep into the forest. Peter kept glancing around and then when they were deep into the forest he suddenly stopped. His hybrid hearing had picked up something and from the look on Klaus's face he knew that he had picked that up too. They both started in one direction moving the braches aside until they reached a clearing. There were a couple of huts with a pit in the center. Peter walked to it and bend down and said "someone lives here".

"I know this scent" Klaus said after a couple of minutes of checking the empty huts "but I cannot place it"

Suddenly Peter pushed him aside. Klaus fell on the ground and asked him "what…?"

Peter slowly bend down and pulled a wire from the ground telling Klaus that he was standing on a booby trap.

Klaus got up and said "hmm the plot thickens. Someone does not want this place to be discovered"

They looked around and Peter said "Ok. So something is going on here. Let's ask Jackson about it" as he took a step he stopped and looked at Klaus who rolled his eyes as he realized what has happened. He whooshed to Peter and took him out of there. As his feet moved from the spot there was a loud bang and everything got blown into the fire.

Klaus and Peter looked at each other. Peter said "thanks dad"

Klaus felt weird at that but he then thought _'why? Hope calls him that'_ and he shook his head and said "So this evidence is gone then"

Peter suddenly laughed and nodded and then he turned and walked away with Klaus following him, not knowing that he was smiling too.  
**_Peter and Hayley _**

Hayley was folding her clothes when there was knock on her door. She looked up and saw Peter standing there. She said to him "come in"

He walked into the room in which he had walked thousands of time in future. It looked the same with minor differences. The nursery was now a small study for his father in future. He walked to the bed and sat down on it and said "you know I love this room. It is the …"

"Coolest room in the compound" Hayley finished his sentence

She looked at him in surprise when he said "You know why it is not weird to me?"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because you and dad are exactly same in future as you are now but I can see that I can be weird for you two" he said picking up the book from the table.

She asked him "do you like to read?"

"O all of us like to read. I know we got it from him" he said opening the book. He then looked at her and said "_and_ all of us like to paint"

Hayley smiled and said "yes I can believe both of those things"

She asked him "how are you getting along with him?"

"Over here or …" he asked her closing the book and putting it on the table.

"Both" she said with a smile.

"Great" Peter said with a smile and then he smiled as they turned towards the door at the sound or running steps. Moment later she came in and said "mommy, I want to play in water"

Peter got up and said "Let's go. I will help you with that"

Hayley rolled her eyes and said "Peter don't encourage her, she will make a mess in the court yard"

He smiled and said "don't worry about that. Astrid and I can handle that"

He left the room leaving Hayley smiling.

**_Hayley and Astrid_**

Astrid was hanging her clothes when she heard her calling her. She turned around and said "yeah?"

Hayley asked her "Rebekah and I are going to the mall to get some things do you want to come?"

"Sure. What about Hope?" Astrid asked closing the closet door and putting on her shoes.

"Oh her fatheris babysitting her" Hayley said with a smirk.

"Why doesn't he go with you" Astrid asked her

"Klaus doesn't like to go shopping" Hayley said casually.

"Don't you mind that" Astrid asked her walking out with her.

Hayley said "No. he does not like it so why should I force him to do something he does not want to do".

"But don't you want him to be involved?" she asked her

"We are together but that does not mean that we have to do everything together. That would be really suffocating" Hayley said and then she called "Rebekah lets go"

Peter came out of the sitting room and asked them "where are you guys going?"

"Shopping. You want to come?" Astrid asked with a smile tucked under her lips.

Hayley couldn't help but feel that she was teasing him.

Peter gave her a look and then went back inside without saying anything.

"In that regard he is 100% his dad's son" Astrid smiled and said to her.  
**_Astrid and Klaus_**  
Rebekah walked into the compound with Marcel on her arm and then headed to sitting room but then they stopped at the voices coming from inside.

"But that is the popular version" Astrid said

"Yes but the classic is better" Klaus said.

"Have you read all of them?" Astrid asked him.

"Yes when you have eternity at your hand you need to develop a healthy habit and mine was reading" Klaus said.

"So Hope takes after you" She said with a smile.

Rebekah dragged Marcel away from there saying "let them get to know each other. We can go in my bedroom and get busy" she added mischievously.

Klaus put the book down and asked her "Tell me, is she fine from the time when you came back"

Astrid said "yes and I cannot tell you anymore"

"Why not?" he asked her with annoyance.

"Peter made me swore and I cannot break the rules" She said.

When he didn't say anything she walked to him and sat next to him and said "I can tell you one thing"

"What?" Klaus asked distracted by the familiarity she showed him. He had still not gotten used to her calling him 'dad' and treating him like a 'dad'.

She leaned in and kissed him and said "we all love you in future" and then she got up and left the room leaving a smile on his face.

Rebekah walked into the sitting room and said "I have booked a table at Boucherie for tonight. We are all eating out tonight as a family" and then she left without waiting for anyone response.

Klaus looked at Hayley and said "really!"

Hayley laughed and shrugged his sister as if to say "your sister"

Klaus and Kol looked at each other with exasperation and then Elijah said "not a bad idea. It has been a while since we are went out together"

Hayley came out of the bathroom and asked him as he was tying his lace "zip me up please. My hand is not reaching back"

He said "This is nuisance …" and then he looked up at her. He stopped talking and slowly got up. Hayley smiled at his reaction and asked him "you like it?"

He walked to her and said "Like it? I love. I haven't seen it before" he went behind her and slowly started to pull the zip up.

"Well it is relatively new. My old dresses are not fitting me now because of …" she put her hand over the stomach.

She smiled as he felt his lips against her neck and said "I like the color on you. I don't believe I have seen you wearing this color before"

"Nope this is my first time, Rebekah thought it would look nice and I see that you like it so mission accomplished" She smiled as his fingers left the zip and were not ideally rubbing her bare back fumbling with the clasp of her bra and his lips moving on the side of her neck. She moaned as they found the weak spot "Klaus…"

Klaus said while not stopping "hmm…"

And then he jerked back making her laugh as they heard her call them "mommy, look what Astrid gave me"

Klaus groaned and pulled her zip up and looked at Hope's excited face and scooped her up sending her in the squeals of laughter.

As they entered the restaurant a couple of people turned to look at them especially the ladies. The waitress led them to their table.

Astrid's eyes travelled to her new family – well in the present – and she smiled. She smiled as he saw Kol leaned in and kissed Davina and noticed Klaus flinch, Rebekah leaned in and whispered something in Marcel's ear making him laugh, Elijah and Cami looking at each other talking and then Klaus and Hayley who were smiling and looking at everyone like her. Klaus eyes met hers and he nodded. She felt Peter holding her hand under the table.

Hayley turned her face to Klaus and smiled. The waiter came in and poured champagne in their glasses except for Hayley who shook her head. Elijah stood up and raised his glass in toast and said "to the Mikaelsons. Always and forever". His eyes travelled from Rebekah to Klaus who nodded and said "Always and forever" and like always the image of the first time when they had made that pact crossed their mind.

He took a sip from his glass when he felt her move next to him and then he felt his leg touching his. He smiled into his glass and looked at her sideways and whispered really low volume "remember you started it"

Hayley gave him a sweet smile and said "I know" and then she almost jumped when he leaned back and while spreading the napkin on his lap he brushed them against her thighs. The waiter came in to get their order.

Klaus was telling the waiter what he wants when he felt her foot toying with his pants. He gave her a steely smile which she returned with an innocent one.

He looked towards Elijah who was asking him "Do you think we can trust Cary?"

Klaus said "Right now my instinct says not to trust anyone… "And then he looked at Hayley in a warning stare as he felt her toes toying with his socks.

He looked at Peter and said "do you have _any _clue what we are looking for?"

Peter said apologetically "nope. I already told Uncle Elijah about what I know"

Davina suddenly said "I think right now with everything going on I am inclined to believe it is someone close to the family"

"Well that narrows it down then" Kol said making everything laugh.

Rebekah suddenly said "lets change the topic" and then she turned to Peter and asked him "when and where are you going to your honey moon or are you going to not have it like your parents" she looked at Klaus and Hayley. Before they could answer Peter said "I think we will not go right now with this threat and everything"

"Oh no _you need to go_" Davina suddenly said and then blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

Klaus took advantage of that and said to her in whisper "Hayley, if you think that you are getting to me then you are mistaken love"

And then he said "now it is my turn" and without warning he leaned in and kissed her smack on her lips hard and long. Kol whistled and said "wow Nik. Never seen you do that before" making everyone laugh at the table.

Klaus leaned back and looked into her eyes and said with a smile at her flushed face "love, you were playing with fire"

Hayley instinctively looked at Peter and Astrid. Both of them were looking at them with amused expressions. She blushed and said to him "okay I lose"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and said with a smile "good" and dug into his food which the waiter had just put in front of them.

She turned to Hope who was coloring on a paper as she asked him "mommy what is going on?"

"Nothing love" she said sweetly and removed the paper from in front of her and put the napkin on her chest and scooted her near the table so that she could eat her food. Klaus said "Hope sweetie, can daddy have your fries?" when she nodded he leaned across Hayley to grab a few and brushed his other hand against her stomach making her smile and say "I said I lose".

"I know love but I am warmed up now" Klaus said with a mischievous smile. He leaned back and looked at Kol who had said "Nik"

The smile had slipped from Kol's face. Klaus followed his gaze and turned around and saw a couple of men he knew belonged to the group who had those rings. They spotted them and then came to their table. Klaus put the napkin down and turned to Hayley and kissed her and said "go home with Hope. This night has suddenly turned more interesting".

She got up quickly and said to Astrid and Davina "let us go".

Rebekah sighed and took off her shoes and said "Can't we have one evening in peace?"

"Please what is going on?" a man who looked like a manager came towards them and asked them nervously but before he could finish his sentence one of the attacker grabbed him by his neck and snapped it. There was a lot of screaming and yelling and then the people started running towards the exit. Klaus advanced in anger and punched him hard on his face. He didn't have to check to see that the manager had died. He then smirked as the men turned and half turned.

He looked at Elijah and said "so it begins"

And then he punches the first man in his heart as he charged him. Peter ducked down as someone threw a knife at him. Klaus turned just in time to see him ducking, he turned in anger and jabbed the man who had thrown the knife at Peter and pulled out his heart. He looked around as he saw Rebekah singing her teeth into one man's neck whereas Kol was standing at one side looking at the fight with amused expression on his face. Elijah took one step forward and grabbed the man from the back as he was going to jump on Rebekah and looked at Klaus who punched him so hard from the other side that his heart came out form the side Elijah was holding him. The Mikaelsons stood over the dead bodies and then Klaus said casually "so done with the dinner. Thanks for a wonderful evening Rebekah".

He smiled at Rebekah who groaned and said "one of these days we will finish our dinner without getting into a fight"

When they got home Hayley had already put Hope in the bed. After telling her what had happened he went to take shower to wash off the blood on him. When he came out Hayley was lying down in the bed and had her eyes closed. He lied next to her and pulled her towards him and said "not so early love. You have to pay for what you did in the restaurant". She said "Klaus…" but couldn't finish her sentence as he stopped her by kissing her. She gave up and let him take her.

Astrid turned around as she felt his arms around her and smiled. She asked him "what happened?"

"I think we got rid of some of the threat today" he said nuzzling his lips into her neck making her go weak in her knees.

"Do you think we will be like them when we reach their age?" she asked him.

"Are you referring to my parents?" he asked her moving his lips along her jaw line.

"Yes, they are so cute. They think no one knows what they are doing" she said with a smile unbuttoning his shirt buttons.

"well I didn't until you started pointing out" he said moving his lips down her long slender neck and find the small swell of her breast. She gasped and said "You should be proud of them. If I had parents like …." She couldn't finish her sentence as Peter's lip had found her breast and then he lifted her and carried to the bed and made love to her.

**For the next couple of weeks t**hings went great. Evenings were filled with laughter and a lot of people. Peter, Astrid, Klaus and Hayley were in sync with each other. They had gotten used to him and her calling them 'dad' and 'mom' in private but in public, in front of strangers, they would call them by their names. Hope had gotten so attached to Astrid and Peter that she insisted on sleeping with them a lot of times making it easier for Klaus and Hayley to do what they wanted to do without interruption and impossible for them to do what they wanted to do without interruption but apparently they didn't mind perhaps because they want to get to know her. Only people outside the immediate family who knew about Peter and Astrid were Davina, Cami and Marcel. For the rest of the world he was Kaleb and she was his girlfriend now his wife.

**_Four weeks after they moved in _**

Hayley looked at Peter laughing at something Astrid had said and then she saw Klaus walking in. She suddenly had an idea. She said to him "hey why don't we all go to movie…"

Peter at once said "No" making her stop. Peter blushed and said "I don't think it will be a good idea. And secondly I am not a movie person"

He tried to avoid Astrid's eye contact because she was smiling and he knew why she was smiling. Both were thinking about their last movie date where they had witnessed Klaus and Hayley.

Klaus looked at his son and his new wife curiously. From the look on their faces, he knew they were hiding something but as he didn't like to movies too so he said "I have to agree with Peter over here"

Hayley snapped at him and said "like father like son"

Klaus walked to her and then as he brushed past her he leaned in to Peter's horror and Astrid's amusement and whispered "From our last movie night experience I have realized that movie theaters are _only good for one thing_, love. If you are up for that I am okay with a movie night out"

Peter groaned soft so that only Astrid could hear him. She held his arm and tried to control her laughter when Hayley said "stop it". Klaus laughed and walked away leaving her blushed.

She looked at them and said "No, we are having a family movie night today so be ready by 7 and when you are at it Astrid look for a nice movie to see"

Astrid said tucking the touch into her cheek "how about Guardian of galaxy?"

Hayley said "nah we saw it a few weeks ago but if you guys are up for it we can watch it"

Astrid was about to say something when Peter said "mom we will find another one and tell you"

Hayley stared at them for a second and then left. The moment she disappeared Astrid started laughing. Peter looked at her angrily and then stormed out of court yard without saying anything.

It has been one month since they have moved in with his parents. Peter was pacing in his room thinking about what he has missed. He heard a sound and smiled when he saw Hope standing at the door. He bend down and asked her "what is it sweetie?"

Hope said in a weepy voice "Kaleb, I broke a glass in the kitchen"

"How did you do that and _what were you doing with the glass in the first place_? You know you are not allowed to handle breakable stuff" Kaleb picked her up and walked out with her to the kitchen.

Hope said "I was thirsty and mommy is sleeping and daddy said not to disturb her so I thought I will take it myself"

"Alright come, let us clean it up. Are you hurt?" he put her on the counter in the kitchen and asked her and then he poured her a glass of water.

He started picking up the glass piece. One of which went into his finger. He saw as the blood seeped out of his finger on the floor.

"It is not healing" he looked up at Astrid who was standing there.

"Yes but we knew that. The more time I spend here, my powers will start to weaken" Peter said sucking the blood on his finger.

"Peter have you thought what are you going to do after you find this threat and get rid of it" Astrid asked him sitting on her feet helping him pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"No I have not. I am just thinking about what I am missing. I know that the threat has appeared in our lives so I have made a chart of people who can be threat and I narrows down to five people" Peter put everything in the trash bin and put Hope on the ground. Hope ran away from the kitchen.

"Who are those people?" Astrid asked him leaning against the fridge.

"Cary and his pack, not Jackson but his pack, Francesca, Lenore but she is gone and has not shown her face for a while now which makes me wonder may be she is behind all of this and last but not the least…" he lowered his voice and said "Davina"

She looked at him in shock and said "Davina!, Peter she is with uncle Kol. How can you think that about her?"

Peter looked at her thoughtfully and then said "she is the last one on my list but she is there for right now".

He then strolled out into the courtyard thinking and then said "my mind says it is Cary and Francesca not the whole pack"

"Have you told your dad about your suspicions?" Astrid asked him.

"Not yet. It is his pack after all" Peter said.

"What have you not told Niklaus?" they both turned towards Elijah who was leaning against the pillar.

Peter took a deep breath and then said "I think Cary and Francesca are working against us"

Elijah said "that is funny because I have been thinking the same thing too"

Peter asked him "since when?"

Elijah answered "since a couple of weeks. How come Cary has not been able to find wolves in his pack who have the ring? That is the question that keeps bugging me. They should have been known by now"  
Elijah said to Peter "what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking of going there to talk to him" Peter said after a couple of moments.

Elijah nodded and said "I will go with you".

Thirty minutes later Elijah parked the car just before the trees that indicated the boundary to Cary's pack.

He walked to the huts with Peter in his wake.

Cary walked to Elijah and said "Elijah, Kaleb what are you doing here?"

Elijah said "I have a question from you Cary?"

Cary looked at Peter who was staring at him too and said causally "what?"

Peter suddenly asked aggressively "How come you haven't found out the wolves in your pack who still have the rings"

Cary suddenly moved and whistled. They both were surrounded by twenty wolves who bared their teeth telling Peter and Elijah that they have the rings too. They all jumped on them. Elijah took a stance and started pulling out hearts without any effort. He killed ten of the wolves just in the matter of seconds. He turned around to look at Peter and to his shock he saw that Peter was not using any vamp powers. He was fighting hard but like regular humans and had managed to kill a couple of wolves but he was also bleeding now. Elijah jumped at the wolf whose fangs were sunk in Peter's neck and pulled him off by jabbing into his heart from the back and took it out and then he whooshed peter out of there.

The drive to the compound was very tense for Elijah, he kept glancing at Peter as he was gasping for breath. Elijah suddenly realized that he was bit too. He stopped the car outside the compound and got out with vamp speed and carried him out and then a pair of hands helped him take over Peter's stumbling body. He looked at Kol who was looking at them with stunned expression. They both carried Peter inside.

Elijah yelled "Niklaus"

Klaus ran outside. He knew from the urgency in the sound that something had gone wrong. He stopped when he saw Peter on the ground bleeding. He whooshed to him and knelt next to him. He bit his wrist and put the hand near his mouth but he pushed him away and said "it will not work on me, dad. I am not from this time line. It will not work on me"

"Peter, drink" Klaus said sternly but he could feel his heart sinking.

He pushed it to his mouth. Peter swallowed some drops and then he pushed his wrist away.

He said to him "You make sure Astrid is safe and sound and Hope is okay and Br…"

He stopped as he realized that he was going to tell Klaus about Brian. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kol standing there still covered in blood. Kol darted to the bed and stood there looking at the hole in his chest. He asked Klaus aggressively "why aren't you giving him your blood?"

Klaus said desperately "he is not healing"

He put his hand on Klaus's shoulder who jerked it away.

Peter looked at Klaus and said "I am glad for the time we spend together. I love you and mom so much"

Klaus felt his throat tightening and he said "we love you too" but his eyes were already closing.

Klaus said "No" but he was gone. He could feel from his lifeless hand that he was gone and to their astonishment his body disappeared.

He looked up just in time to see Elijah dart out of the courtyard. He didn't know how long he sat there when someone touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kol standing there. Klaus pushed his hand away and said in a voice that scared Kol "what happened?"

"I don't know. I just saw Elijah bringing him in. they were both hurt so I just helped Elijah carry him in" Kol said in a chocked voice.

Klaus asked "where is Elijah?" and then he yelled at the top of his lungs "Elijah" and he darted to his room with Kol following him.

Elijah was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Klaus asked him "what happened?"

Elijah looked up and Klaus saw the bite mark on his neck. He walked to him and bit his wrist and offered him his wrist. Elijah stared at him with empty eyes and then held his wrist and drank a couple of drops of blood which started to cure him.

He looked up at Klaus and said "we found the threat"

When Klaus stared at him he said "Me and Peter found the threat"

Klaus asked him "who was it?"

When Elijah didn't say anything he yelled "answer me" making Kol jump.

Elijah said softly "Cary"

Klaus stood there in stunned expressions and then he turned to leave but Kol stopped him and said "Nik, Hayley…"

He just looked at him and said nothing. Kol said "she is with Astrid and Rebekah at the mall. She will be back in a few minutes. You need to be here for her"

Astrid suddenly said to Hayley "I want to go home"

"What happened? I just have some things to get for the baby" Hayley said shaking her head at Rebekah who was showing her the crib set.

"Something is wrong" Astrid said twisting her fingers. She knew in her heart that something has gone horribly wrong… with Peter.

She then walked towards the exit. Hayley and Rebekah looked at each other with stunned expressions and then they both said "wait, we are coming"

Astrid ran into the compound as the car stopped. She ran into the sitting room where Kol was sitting still covered in the blood covered shirt.

Kol looked towards the door when he sensed her and slowly got up. He took one step towards her but she stepped back and shook her head and then she ran to Peter and her room and called him "Peter" but it was empty.

Hayley saw her blood stained shirt and asked him "what happened?"

"Hayley, there was this fight between Cary, Elijah and …" Kol started but couldn't say it. Somehow Hayley knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear it so she asked him "and…"

Kol said reluctantly "Peter".

Rebekah just stood there looking at Kol and asked "and …"

"Hayley Peter was badly injured. Nik tried to save him but his blood was not working…" Kol said but stopped when Rebekah gasped with her hand on her mouth.

Kol tried to hold her but she stepped back and said "that cannot be. We were just talking this morning".

Hayley said and then she put her hand on her stomach and said "No"

Kol grabbed her from her shoulders and said a bit harshly "Hayley get a grip. Nik is totally broken right now. I was there and I saw him what he went through when he couldn't save him. You can give him support. You both can support each other"

Hayley gently pried herself free from him and went towards their room.

She walked into the room and saw him sitting on the bed staring at his blood stained hands. She said "Klaus …"

He looked into her eyes and saw the anguish in them too. He couldn't bear to see that so he got up and left the room leaving Hayley standing there with tears falling down and the hand on the stomach.

Klaus went to the bayou and yelled "Cary". When Cary Cary came out he said "You killed my son" and before Cary could respond he bared his teeth and sunk them into his neck. A couple of wolves came running towards him but he kept on hitting and kicking and biting them until they stopped.

Klaus entered his room and then dropped to his knees. Hayley who was coming from the bathroom rushed to her and knelt next to him. He was covered in blood and there was dried blood on his mouth. From one look she knew it was not his. She looked up as she heard Hope's voice "mommy what is going on?"

She quickly got up and took her out of the room saying "nothing honey, everything is okay"

She yelled "Rebekah!"

Rebekah was in her room thinking about Peter and Astrid when she heard her. She ran out and whooshed to her room and then she saw Klaus on the floor and blood on Hayley's clothes which had gotten there when she had hugged him. She looked at Hayley who shook her head slightly and then she said to Hope "let us go honey". She took Hope away from there.

Hayley walked in and knelt next to him and hugged him and asked him "what happened?"

"I killed them, I killed everyone who stood in my way" Klaus said in a whisper and his voice broke and for the first time he started to cry. He held her tight.

She didn't know that she was crying too and then she got up and said "listen you need to take shower. Take his blood off of you"

She dragged him to the shower and when he didn't move. She started to open his shirt button, he didn't make a move. She took off his shirt and then she turned the shower on and said with a sad smile "do you want me to continue?"

When he didn't say anything she turned to leave. A sob escaped her throat when he caught her from behind and closed the door. He turned her towards him and looked at her and then he whooshed her in the shower fully clothed. He looked into her face with vacant eyes and let the water wash over them. The water mixed with their tears making it difficult to distinguish each other. They both stood under the shower looking at each other and then he cupped her face and kissed her. His lips moved to her neck without breaking contact. His hands left her face and started fumbling with her pants and hers with his. When they both stepped out of them, she put her hands on his bare skin but he held them. He looked into her eyes and hayley nodded. She let him take off her shirt and flipped the bra open and burry himself in her. The water was running down both of them. He pinned her against the shower wall and held her arms over her head. He kissed her hard on her lips and then at the nape of her neck making her want to touch him and then they moved down and met her breast. Hayley arched her back and controlled the urge to touch him, her hands were pinned and she had realized that he needed to do this and she wanted to do this for him. When he let go of her hands she grabbed his hair and gasped as his lips roamed over her breast and then he looked up and entered her with force that he had never shown before. She held on tight as he moved in her with his face buried in her neck. Klaus could feel her nails on her back, he could feel her body moving with his and then he let himself go. He held her still for a long time and then he fell on his knees so that his face was at the pregnant belly level. He put his arm around her stomach.

Hayley looked at his bend head and him kneeling on the shower floor and put her arms around him too. She said "Klaus, we will get through it. We will"

When he didn't say anything she asked him "can you feel him?"

Klaus had her ear on her belly. Even without his ear on her belly he could hear his strong heartbeat but that was not enough to ease his pain. But she was waiting for his answer so he said "yes"

Next few weeks were not easy for anyone especially Klaus who had become really paranoid. He had gotten obsessed about Hope and her whereabouts. When she would try to make love to him, he would just stop in the middle and leave her lying on the bed alone sleepless whereas he roamed the streets of New Orleans drinking trying to forget about his failure in saving his son. He would remember his own said sentence 'love is vampires biggest weaknesses' and curse himself for falling for that. Hayley felt sorry for Astrid because she had Klaus but she had no one and she was going into a shell like Klaus and it was getting difficult day by day to draw her out from that shell.

**_One month later_**

Hayley was hanging up some clothes in the walking closet when she felt his presence. Before she turned towards him, he was holding her from the back. He then brought his lips to her neck and whispered "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I know" Hayley said to him with a smile.

His hand moved down to her stomach and rested there before he said "I know I have been difficult for the past couple of weeks but I will make up for that".

Hayley said "yes you will".

Klaus laughed at that and he kissed her on her neck making her moan. He moved his hand up from her stomach to her breast and moved his fingers teasingly over them.

Hayley gasped and said "Klaus please not now. It is day time and anyone can come. Hope is …" she stopped as they touched her sensitive spot. Klaus smiled and whispered "I will be quick".

Hayley was about to give up when they heard a knock on the door. Klaus and Hayley groaned and stepped back from each other and then Klaus said annoyingly "there are too many people in this house. I cannot even make love to my wife in peace" and he followed a laughing Hayley out to their room.

He stopped when he spotted Astrid standing at the door. Hayley walked to her and asked "Astrid everything okay?"

Klaus realized how much weak she had gone since Peter had died four weeks ago.

Astrid said nervously "I need to talk to you about something"

"What sweetie? Come in" Hayley said.

Astrid walked in and then her gaze fell on Hayley's stomach and her eyes got wet. She looked at Klaus hastily who was looking at her too.

She sat next to Hayley and said "can you hear it?"

"What?" Hayley asked and then her hybrid hearing picked it up. She could hear a tiny heart beat which she instantly knew was not Peters. She stared at Astrid whose tears were falling down. She looked at Klaus who was as stunned as she was. She held Astrid's hands and let her tears fall too.

Astrid asked looking at both of them "what am I going to do?"

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and then said with determination "Don't worry, everything will be okay. I will send you back safely and then …"

"No I cannot go back" Astrid said wiping her tears and shaking her head.

"What do you mean you cannot go back" Hayley asked her still holding her hands.

"When Peter came here, he knew he will not be able to go back because the time line will be changed with the ripple effect. I knew that when I came for him but I was willing to take the chance. We both knew that we will never be able to go back. it was always supposed to be a one way trip" Astrid said looking down at her hands.

Hayley looked at Klaus who was staring at Astrid and then without a word he left the room.

Astrid asked Hayley "he is not happy with this new development?"

"Of course he is. He is just upset about what you told him about knowing that you and Peter knew that you will not be able to go back" Hayley said thinking that their son knew the whole time that he will never be able to go back to his time, to his family. He came here for his family to protect them and he died in doing so.

She said to Astrid "you don't worry about anything. Everything will be okay. This baby is Peter's baby. Our blood. We will take care of him or her"

She then hugged Astrid and said "thanks for giving us this news at this time of our lives" and then she screamed in pain.

Astrid separated herself from Hayley and asked "what happened?"

"I think my water broke" she said gasping for air as a pain wave hit her.

Astrid got up and hurried to the door and yelled "Dad…mom is in labor"

Klaus was in their room in an instinct. He picked up double over Hayley and laid her on the bed. He then took out his cell and called Davina and said "Hayley is in labor, come"

He turned around just in time to see Elijah, Kol and Rebekah standing there. He said to Kol "get Davina here ASAP"

Five hours later Davina handed him a tiny baby. He looked into those brown eyes and smiled and said "hello Peter Mikaelsons"

He looked at Hayley who looked exhausted but was smiling.

**_Nine months later_**

Davina walked out of the room with a baby in her arms. She gave the baby to Klaus who was shocked because he knew what had happened. He couldn't help but hear everything with his hybrid hearing. Davina said "I am sorry Klaus, she lost too much blood".

He took the baby from her arms and then barged into the room where Hayley was sitting with the Astrid who was talking to her in a whisper. Klaus could hear each word clearly. He walked to them slowly as she said to her "Hanna, Peter and I always talked about the names for our kids and if it was a girl we would have selected Hanna. Promise me you will take care of her and you will not tell her who her parents are. I want you and dad to raise her like your own, like Hope and Peter. Promise me"

Hayley turned to look at Klaus who was standing there with tears in his eyes and then she nodded kissing her hands and said "We promise"

Astrid looked at Klaus and said "Can I hold her?"

Klaus took the baby to her and put her in her arms as Hayley helped her sit up. Astrid looked into her baby's face and said "Hanna Mikaelsons, you should know that you were loved by your father and mother. Our journey together was a short one but I am sure that you will find love that you cannot even imagine in this house. I love you" and then she started to feel dizzy.

Hayley took the baby from her arms and said to Klaus desperately "do something"

Klaus bit his wrist but Astrid stopped him by saying "No, I will not work. Remember it didn't work on Peter too"

Klaus and Hayley stood there helplessly as they saw her drift to her death and her body disappeared like Peters did.

_Year 2036  
_  
"Hey look what I found" Peter entered Brian's room and said. Hope got up from the bed when she was lying reading a book. Brian who was standing in front of his easel painting something turned towards him.

Peter asked her "what are you doing here? You are always here. You are married in case you keep on forgetting it. Doesn't Jake say anything?"

Hope said with a mock annoyance "No he does not. He is not like _you._ And also he was at the office. What would I have done all day alone so I came here?"

Peter said "right. So how is my niece doing?"

Hope patted her stomach and said "doing great. Just a couple of more weeks and you can get to meet her. What were you going to show use?"

Peter laughed and said "it is good that you are here because it is about you"

He showed them a drawing. Hope jumped up from the bed and tried to take it away from her and said "give that to me right now. Where did you get it from?"

She tried to take it from his hand but he raised them over his head and him being a 2 inches taller than her she couldn't reach him.

And then he smiled and said "let see what you have drawn. So this is a red water and what is that?"

Hoped laughed and snatched the paper from his hand and said "that is a horse and the clouds are red because of the sun set. I was only five when I made that"

Peter laughed and said "yes I know. Even then your view of the world was strange and then he said "ouch" as she punched him playfully on his shoulder.

Hanna ran into Hope's room and clung on to Peter's back and said "I got in. I got in and no one had to be compelled"  
Brain walked to her and took the letter from her hand and after reading it he said "of course you would have gotten in. You are best among all of us"

Hanna smiled and took the letter from his hand and said "not all of us"

Hope hugged Hanna and asked her "have you told mom and dad"

"Not yet. Where are they?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"In the sitting room" Peter said falling on Hope's bed.

Kol walked into the compound and yelled "Peter Mikaelsons, come down at once".

Peter looked at Hope and smiled and then he suddenly remembered "Oh my god I forgot to meet him in the cemetery"

He hurriedly went down and saw that Kol was waiting for him angrily. He immediately said "Ok I forgot it. I am sorry. I was with Astrid" he added sheepishly.

Kol said with annoyance "of course you were" and then he said to Hanna who was walking towards them holding a letter in her hand "did you get in or we need to compel someone?"

Hanna laughed and said "No, I got in"

She gave him the letter.

Kol said with a smile now "good for you. It is a good school. Don't tell him but I think you can beat his talent".

Hanna laughed and said "what? Dad's? I don't think so. He is great with his paintings"

Kol started towards the sitting room but then turned around and smiled as he saw Peter pulling on Hanna's hair and he screaming at him.

As he entered the sitting room and then he said in a fake disgust "Come on guys, you already have four kids. Do you want to have more?"

Hayley stepped back from Klaus, blushed and said "we were just kissing"

Kol said still in the same voice "let's keep it till there then". He handed her the paper that he had taken from Hanna's hand to Hayley.

Hayley looked t the paper and then shrieked with joy. She looked at Klaus who had picked up a book to read and said "she got into Juliet"

Klaus said without looking at her "Of course she got in. she has a strong family history of producing artists"

Peter came into his room and said "Hey look I uncovered this album from mom's walking closet".

Kol looked at his nephew and took at the album from his hand. He flipped the pages and then he stopped at one page and gazed at it. Peter looked at Kol and asked him "what happened?"

Kol said "nothing just reminded me of that day"

"Oh you are being sentimental I am off" Peter laughed and then said "tell mom, I will be late" and then left.

After he was gone. Kol took out his wallet and took out the picture he had tucked away under one of his cards; the picture that he had taken from Peter's wallet the day he died in 2014. He looked at both pictures which were identical down to everything, their clothes, the setting, the smile, Klaus and Hayley looking at each other, peter with his hand around hope's shoulder, Brian's elbow in his ribs. Everything was the same except for one huge difference; Brian's other arm around Hanna's shoulder pulling her towards him and her laughing uncontrollably. He kept on looking at both pictures and then sighed and closed the album. He put the picture in his wallet again and laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.


	32. Ch 32 Hope and Jake in Marital bliss

**A/N: The basis of story is on my fan fiction "the one who got away" and "getting to know you". ****Continuing the story of Hope and Jake. **If you have not read it then 18 years old Hope has married Jake, Jackson nephew. To read about their history read "hope and love" and "Hope and Jake" from the "Mikaelsons short stories"

**She is now going to Paris where Jake has gotten an internship.**

* * *

Jake asked her again before going through their gate "are you sure Hope?"

She snapped at him "Jake stop asking me that please"

She snuggled against him in their seats as the flight took off to take them to Paris. She knew that she was going to miss them all but she was also looking forward to spending her life with Jake.

The apartment that Jake had gotten from the company he was doing the internship for was already furnished and was very close to the school where she had transferred her course too.

She was supposed to start next week whereas Jake was supposed to start his office the very next day so they settled down quickly and went to sleep immediately.

They woke up with difficulty with jetlag and all. Jake had to leave so he changed his clothes and said "I will eat something in the office don't worry about me. I might be late as it is my first day" and after giving her a kiss he left.

Hope unpacked her luggage and set the apartment. There was not much to do so when she finished it was still a couple of hours for him to come back so she sat on her bed and opened the journal Cami had given her. She opened the first page and ran her fingers on his name and smiled sadly. She felt as if someone was squeezing her heart and then she turned the page and saw a picture of him smiling down at her mother. She touched the picture gently and smiled. She then started reading it and then lost track of time. She was startled when she heard Jake's voice "why are you crying?"

And then saw the journal in her hand and took it from her and kissed her and said "this was really a nice thing that Cami did for you"

She sniffled and leaned against his check and said "it is so sad Jake. They all had such a sad life. No one deserves this"

Jake just held her and said nothing.

She wiped her tears and said "I never thought that it was possible to miss him more without even meeting him ever but it breaks my heart that I never got to meet him".

Jake said "Elijah said, he loved you even before you were born so it is natural you love him even without knowing him".

She smiled at him and smiled. She then got up and said "eaten anything? I lost track of time and didn't cook anything"

He said "let's go out to eat something and get something to stock the fridge too"

She said "okay" and then they both left the house.

* * *

Hope started her school next week. Jake came home in the evening and asked her "how was your first day?"

Hope put the plate in front of him and said "I was asked out once. You?"

Jake said with a smile "what a coincidence! Me too"

She asked him "did you tell her that you are married?"

Jake said "yes. I did but she didn't believe me until she saw the ring. You?"

He put the pasta in his plate and looked at her when she said "same here, he wouldn't believe it even though I showed him the ring"

Jake asked her "is he cute?" putting some pasta in his plate.

When she said "hmm…" he put his fork down and stood up slowly and walked to her and pinned her against the kitchen cabinet and asked her ignoring the laughter that was bubbling in her throat "so is he cute?"

She shook her head now laughing and said "now look you are putting me in a fix. I cannot lie to you."

Jake smiled and said "yes you can. Let's hear it"

When she didn't say anything he turned around and dipped his hand in the icy water and took out a piece of ice and came back to her. She was looking at him curiously what he was doing and then she understood and stepped back with a shriek but he held her and started tracing it under her shirt making her laugh. She said "okay okay he is not"

He stepped back and said "see. Was that difficult?"

"You are weird you know!" she said wiping her skin with the paper towel he handed her over.

"Why is that dear?" he asked her taking the paper towel from her hand and doing the task himself.

"Men get jealous when their wives tell them that someone is interested in their wives" she said

"Well I know my wife loves me and I love her very much so there is that" Jake said with a smile.

She smiled and said "yes that I do. So his name is Brad Kirn"

Jake said "what?"

She said "Brad Kirn. He is some big shot millionaire here. his father owns the school which I go to"

Jake said with a serious face now "yes he is Hope, William Kirn is partners with Petersons and I am doing internship with him. Must be same Kirn's. Kirn is not a very common name"

Hope groaned and said "tell me that I don't have to meet him socially. He is incorrigible"

Jake said "if you don't like him then no, we don't have to meet him but I will have to because of job."

Hope said "no, it is not that. It is fine. I can be civil with him. You never know he might be _the charming man I have been looking for all my life_" she smiled at the end of her sentence and then ducked and ran to her room as Jake tried to get her.

He laughed and followed her to their room too and pinned her on their bed. She protested halfheartedly but when his lips started travelling on her body and his fingers started teasing her she surrendered laughingly and then he made love to her so passionately and gently at the same time that reminding her how much she love him and why does she love him.

Their lives got into a routine. He left the office early in the morning after dropping Hope off at her school and would pick her up on the way home or if he was late she would walk down to home or come on the bus. She got busy with her school work and his work was keeping him busy. She was loving her life with him. She loved him more and more with each passing day. She loved it when he would hold her in a hug while she told him about her father's history that she read from the journal. Hope was starting to form a picture of the man she had never met and whose blood ran in her veins and she was falling in love with that man so hard that it would break her heart sometimes thinking that she didnt know him in person.

* * *

Before they knew it two weeks passed by and it was full moon.

Jake said to her "you don't have to come you know"

Hope said with fake hurt "oh honey you are hurting my feelings."

He smiled and said "Hope, this will be my first transformation. I don't know how long it will take and …"

Hope walked to him, cupped his face and kissed him on his mouth and said "listen I am coming so please stop arguing" she took the shirt from his hand and put it in the duffle bag.

He had done some research ever since they have moved to Paris and have found a place at a nearby mountain where they had decided to go to camping where he could transform.

He told her to look other ways while he transformed. Hope couldn't bear his moans of pain with each breaking bone and she turned towards him and walked to him and held his body as he groaned in pain at his bones breaking. She knew the theory about transformation so she just sat there holding his body and when he was almost transformed she stepped back and sat down near a tree. He walked to him after changing. Hope smiled at the brown wolf walking towards him and hugged him. He sat next to her while she finished her assignment. As the moon disappeared, he turned back. she put the blanket on his naked body and helped him get up when he pulled her towards him and hugged her and whispered "I am glad you were here with me" and then he swooped her up and took her inside the tent and made love to her. Hope clung onto him as he made love to her a little aggressively then he usually did.

Next day when she was fixing dinner in the kitchen he walked to her and kissed her on the side of her neck and said "Hope, William Kirn is a werewolf"

Hope turned to him and said "what?!"

Jake said "yes I am sure he is a werewolf. I am not sure if his brother has triggered his gene or not but be careful around him"

Hope asked anxiously "does he know about you?"

He said after thinking for a while "not yet".

* * *

She picked up her books from her desk and was walking out of them room when her professor called her "Miss Mikaelsons, I needed to talk to you about your latest paper."

She walked to him and said "yes Profession Trillian."

He said to her "you have done okay job but you can get better grades on this"

He gave the paper to Hope who stared at the D on it and said "A "D""

Before she could do anything he stepped close to her and said "like I said you can do better if …"

Hope looked at him in disbelief and then she said angrily "_are you out of your mind?"_

He tried to hold her hand but she kicked him hard in his shins and punched him in his face and picked up her books and came out of classroom. She was so shaken that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone.

Brad held her arm and said "hey hey watch where you are going?"

She looked at him and said in a shaky voice "I am sorry" and then looked behind and said "let go of my arm Brad"

Brad realized that something was wrong so he asked her seriously "what happened Hope?"

She looked at his concerned face and said "Professor Trillian just …"

Brad angrily squeezed her arm and said "he did what?"

She took a deep breath and said "nothing…" and then she spotted Jake walking towards her.

Jake had arrived early today so he decided to check out her campus. He could see worry on her face from distance.

Brad turned and followed her gaze and let her arm go as he realized that the relief on her face was to see him. He stepped aside and saw to his surprise that she ran to him and hugged him.

Jake could feel her shaking. He asked her in a whisper "what happened?"

She said clutching the front of his shirt "I will tell you when we get home"

Jake patted her hair and then his gaze fell on Brad who was eyeing them curiously. He separated himself from her and keeping her in one arm hug he walked to Brad and said "you must be Brad, William's brother. You are his carbon copy you know that"

Brad smiled and said "yes and you are …?"

Jake extended his hand and said "I am Jake, Hope's husband"

Brad smile slipped and he said "_so you were not joking_"

Hope was still shaken up so she kept quiet. Jake realized that and said "yes, she told me about you and that you didn't believe it. Any way this is a small world. You are her class fellow and William is my boss"

Brad said with a laugh "you work with William! Oh man I pity you and then Hope"

Jake laughed and said "I understand why you pity me but why Hope?"

Brad said "well you are so busy"

Jake said "she is busy too with her work and we do find time for each other". He felt her poke in his ribs and realized that she wanted to go so he said "nice meeting you Brad. We will be leaving now"

As they were leaving he called them and said "Hope, your books"

Jake took her books and they went home.

Jake held her in his arms as she told him what had happened. He felt like killing that professor but he knew that these things can only be reported to and nothing so he said to her "you should report him tomorrow". She nodded at that.

Next day Professor Trillian didn't come to the college. It turned out that he was kicked out for misbehaving with some student. Hope turned her head and looked at Brad who smiled at her.

Later she cornered him and said "listen I don't know why you did it. I hope you did it for the goodness of your heart and not because you like me or something like that. I love Jake and he is it for me"

Brad felt an anger rose in him but then he realized that she does have a point so he said calmly "I do like you but not the way you think. You are not my type. And I realized yesterday how much both of you love each other and I will never come between love like that. Can we just be friends?"

Hope looked at his hand and after a while shook it and said "sure".

* * *

Every time Hope looked at her new teacher she felt weird. One day when she was leaving the class, the class was empty except for her and her teacher. She said to Hope "can I talk to you Miss Mikaelsons?"

When she turned towards her with a surprise she said "ever since I heard that Niklaus Mikaelsons has a daughter I have been meaning to meet her but I couldn't reach out to you under Elijah's protective eyes"

The smile slipped from her face and she said "how do you know my father and him? And how did you find me?"

She said "that does not concern you and I have been looking for you for a while now. You know you have his"

Hope snapped at her and said "yes I know, get away from me"

She said "why don't you trigger your gene, wolf?"

Brad who was leaving the classroom stopped and stared at her. She couldn't see him but he could. He heard in shock as she said "none of your damn business. Now get out of my way"

She said "you will trigger your gene one day. It is inevitable just like it was inevitable for him to do it"

Hope asked "who?"

She laughed cynically and said "your husband"

And then she left her standing there.

Brad came out of shock and walked to her.

Hope opened her locker and after putting her books in it she turned and bumped into him. As she stared at him, she realized something and said "you heard it?"

Brad asked her "why aren't you surprised that I am not shocked?"

Hope said with a sigh "because I know who you are Brad. I have known it for a while. I know you are untriggered."

Brad whistled and asked her "which pack are you member of?"

She looked around and said "let's not discuss it here and I need to find out who that woman is".

Hope then walked away from him. He asked her "is Jake picking you up?"

Hope said "No, he is held up right now so I will go by bus".

Brad said "I will drop you home. You can call Jake and tell him I can drop you there"

Hope looked at him for a while when he said "Oh come now. You know I will not do anything inappropriate to you"

Hope turned to him and said "You will not tell anyone about me and Jake right?"

Brad shook his head at once and said "of course not. We are friends. Are we not?"

When she reached home, he walked her to the door. She opened the door and walked inside and said "hmmm"

He smiled and said "some other time. Will you be okay?"

She said "yes Jake will be home in a couple of hours"

Brad said "yeah I know. William has been busy with that case these days and has been coming late too." He then said after a few minutes "Hope we both are the same thing so we should talk about it someday. There are a few pack here in Paris which are not friendly with each other and you and Jake need to know about them now that you live here".

She nodded and then he left.

She went to sleep waiting for him. She opened her eyes when she felt him snuggle against her. She whispered "did you just come back?"

He said in a tired voice "yes. This case is taking long. We have to present it tomorrow in the court"

He could sense something happened so he asked her "what happened?"

She said kissing him gently on his lips "nothing"

He said with a sigh "hope, I am very tired. Please tell me what happened?"

Hope told her everything. He pulled her close to him and said "do you have any idea who she is?"

Hope shook her head and said "Brad knows about us but I think he will not tell anyone anything and Jake he said something about packs at odd over here."

Jake said with closed eyes now "I will check it out and you be careful from that woman. May be we should talk to Elijah about her. Obviously she knows Elijah"

She said "no, let's keep him out of it for a while until we know for sure".

She hugged him and went to sleep in his arms.

Next morning she woke up before him and after detangling herself from him she changed her clothes and sat on the bed and started doing her assignment. She startled when she felt his hand travel on her arm along with his lips. She said to him "Jake I have this assignment to finish"

Jake said nuzzling his lips in her neck "I will be quick"

She pushed him back and said sarcastically "that was romantic"

He laughed her and pulled her towards him making her fall on him and said "Oh sorry, quick and romantic"

She couldn't help it and gave in. by the time he had stopped moving in her she knew a new definition of romantic. She sighed in his arms and said "I don't want to do that assignment after this"

He laughed and kissed her lips and said while keep the contact "well you have to do the assignment. Let's make a deal, you finish it and I will give you another tour of romance"

She said with fake annoyance "that is not fair. Now I will not be able to concentrate"

He said getting up from her "that was the purpose"

She wrapped her legs around him preventing him from getting up and said "You are the worst husband ever"

He asked her raising his eyebrows "really?!"

She stared into those green eyes and shook her head with a smile "no, you are the best thing that has happened to me after daddy and my family"

Jake smiled at that. She asked him curiously "don't you mind it that I said after daddy and my family"

He leaned in to kiss her and said "no, because I know Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are everything to you and I can never replace them especially Elijah,"

When she smiled and said "and that is why I love you" he laughed and said "and that is why I love you too. Now let me go. I have a court meeting to attend to"

She released her legs around his waist and said "Jake this case sounds serious. Are you okay it is safe?"

He said "yes, don't worry."

Later that night she rubbed her fingers at the back of her neck when she felt his arm go around her waist and him pulling her towards him. He said without opening his eyes "how much is left?"

Hope sighed and said "just half an hour more. Is the light disturbing you?"

He said "no" still with this eyes closed and his arm around her.

She said "Jake, I cannot write this down. Can you remove your arm?"

He said "hmm" in his sleep but didn't remove his arm. She sat there for a while and then shifted her position so that she would do her work. Later she scooted her files and stuff aside and laid next to him and closed her eyes. She kissed him and was gone before she knew it. She felt warm and cozy when she woke up next morning. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him and said "when did you sleep?"

She said kissing him softly "little after two"

He said "why don't you sleep for half an hour and I will wake you up?"

She smiled and said "or maybe we can use that half an hour for something more constructive"

He laughed and said "are you sure?"

She nodded. He started unbuttoning her shirt keeping his eyes locked with hers and soon was making love to her.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

She looked at Jake in shock and said "how is that possible?"

Jake said "well you know when two people in love…"

She snapped at him "I know that part. I was on pills so how …"

She stopped and then started thinking and counting the pills and then gasped as she realized that she had missed some of them. She looked at Jake who was now looking at her with amusement. She asked him angrily "why are you so happy?"

Jake laid on the bed and said "perhaps because it is my baby"

Hope said "but I was not planning to get pregnant. I have to complete my studies. I promised daddy"

Jake turned to his side and looked at her and said "first of all _I promised_ Elijah and secondly who said that having a baby will stop your life?"

She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what to say and then said "oh my god who will tell daddy?"

Jake sat up and said trying to hide his smile "let me. _Please let me_"

She looked at him with annoyance and threw the pillow at him and said "my pleasure".

He laughed and pulled her towards him and kissed her and said "thank you"

She smiled now and said "you will help me with this right?"

Jake said "of course I will. I have to make sure you finish your studies right?"

He then added "so where is that cell?"

She asked him "are you going to call him now?"

Jake said "yes" and then he called Elijah's number and pulled her close to him and said as the call connected "hello Elijah"

Elijah sat up from his bed and said in alarming voice "is everything okay Jake"

Jake said rolling his eyes "yes, everything is okay. Were you sleeping?"

He said "yes, I had a late night yesterday. So what is going on?"

Jake said "well before you get angry I just want to tell you that it was not her fault"

And then winced as she jabbed her elbow in his ribs.

Elijah asked him "what is not her fault?"

Jake said giving her a smile "_she wants to tell you herself_" and then handed the phone to the shocked Hope who stared at him angrily and then took the phone. Jake laughed and put his arm around her and brought his ear near the cell phone to listen to the conversation. At the same time his finger slipped under her shirt making her jump. She looked at him angrily and said "hello daddy"

Elijah smiled at her voice and said "hey honey, how you are? What is Jake talking about?"

Hope said "well daddy, the thing is that…" she stopped and then said "I am in family way"

Elijah was quiet for a while and then said "what?"

Hope said hastily "don't worry. I will finish my studies"

Elijah said "No, it is not that. You are pregnant! I am so happy for you and Jake"

Hope said "you are?!" and then slapped his hands away as they were starting to unbutton her shirt.

Elijah said "of course I am. I cannot tell you how glad I am about this. Are you guys coming over for the holidays?"

Hope controlled the moan that was about to escape her mouth as his lips had found way to her neck and her teeth were biting her neck gently and said with difficulty "yes, we will. I have semester break so yes."

She then added hastily "daddy I will call back. You were sleeping. Give love to aunt bekah and uncle Kol"

Elijah said "okay honey. Love you. Always and forever"

She said with a smile "always and forever" and put the cell down and gasped as his lips had found the small swell of her breast and were kissing them. She felt her back arch as his hands unclasped her bra and pushed her down. Her hands went under his shirt and took it off. She linked her arms around his neck and pulled him towards him and they both lost themselves into each other.

* * *

**Three weeks later,**

Jake looked at her trying to button her shirt up with one hand. He walked to her and helped her with buttoning her shirt up when she said angrily "I can do it Jake"

Jake said "I know you can but I just wanted to help you."

She suddenly screamed and said "I don't need your help all the time." And then she said apologetically "I am sorry. I don't know what is happening to me"

As he was going to touch her cheek she stepped back and said "I have to go. I have a class at 9 today"

She then turned and asked him "are you ready?"

"Yes" Jake said with a sigh.

The drive to the college for a quiet one. As she was getting out he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on her lips. She stayed there for a second and then leaned back and after wiping the tears that were threatening to come out she left the car. Jake sat there for a minute and then took out his cell and dialed his number.

Elijah said to Jackson "Listen I have to disagree on this one. Davina will never agree to that"

Jackson was about to say something when Elijah's cell rang. He picked it up and smiled as he saw Jake's number on the caller ID. He said to Jackson "it is Jake. Let me take this call."

Jackson nodded. Elijah picked up the cell and said "hello Jake. How are you?"

Jake said looking at Hope walking towards the building "I am fine"

Elijah asked dragging the papers in front of him "and Hope? I have not talked to her for two weeks now. How is she dealing with her studies and pregnancy?"

Jake was quite for a while and then said "Elijah, she lost it"

Elijah stood up at once and asked him in worried voice "what happened?"

Jake said "we were in a car accident two weeks ago and well I healed immediately but she was badly hurt. She was in a comma for two days and had concussion and well other injuries. She lost the baby too"

Elijah asked him angrily "and why was I not informed?"

Jake said "she begged me not to tell you. But she is not doing well so I thought that may be you want to come. I am here for her but I think she will feel better if you are here"

Elijah said "I will be there in next flight"

He was about to put the cell down when Jake said "and Elijah…"

He asked him "what?"

Jake said "she was badly injured and there were some internal injuries which not only caused her to lose the baby but also that she …"

Elijah asked him "what?"

He said after some hesitation "she might not be able to have a baby ever again"

Elijah sat down on his chair with a thud and said "I will be there as soon as I can"

He put the phone down and looked at Jackson who was looking at him in alarm too. Jackson asked him "what happened?"

Elijah shook his head and told him everything. He said to Jackson "I am leaving right now. You take care of this business until I come back".

He got up and went upstairs to his room and packed some clothes and essentials for himself and went to tell Rebekah, Cami and Kol what had happened omitting the part about her not being able to become a mother again. They both wanted to go too but Elijah told them that Hope didn't want anyone to be there.

Jake picked Hope up at 5 pm. She looked exhausted. He leaned in to kiss her and buckled her seatbelt. She was quiet as usual on the ride home. He said after a while "I talked to Elijah today."

Hope looked at him and said angrily "I told you not to"

Jake said "yes you did but I felt like he needed to know about all of this"

Hope said "you promised me!"

Jake said angrily "yes I did and I broke it so sue me"

Hope said in a calmer voice "what did he say? He must have gotten worried" she adjusted her arm in the cast.

Jake said "he wanted to come"

She startled and said hastily "no, he cannot. He cannot see me like this. It will break his heart"

Jake said "Hope he is already here. He arrived around noon today. I wanted to bring you home early but he told me not to"

Hope felt her heart clenching and said softy "he is here". She didn't realize that her voice had gone teary.

Jake looked at her and saw the smile on her face and said "yes he is here"

Elijah was pacing the small living room, thinking about Hope and remembering the accident that almost took her life and now this when he sensed her. He turned with a smile and then the smile slipped from his face as he saw her with one arm and one leg in a cast and a cut along her jawline that was healing now. She couldn't hold herself anymore. She walked to him and hugged him and started to cry. Jake retreated the room quietly. Elijah put his hand on her head and said "everything will be okay."

Hope said "I so wanted you to come but I didn't want you to see me this way. I am so happy you could come"

Elijah said "hope you can call me any time you feel like. I will always come. Remember always and forever"

She didn't make any effort to let him go so he just stayed there holding her. He knew she was crying so he let her and then he gently said "let me heal you Hope"

She separated herself from him and said "no, I will heal."

Elijah said "I understand that you don't want to but …"

She cut him off by saying "no daddy. If I was unable to save my child then I don't want to be healed that way. I will heal. Don't worry". She smiled and said "Has Jake shown you the room you will be staying in"

Elijah's heart was breaking when he saw that smile. He knew that girl like the back of his hand and he knew that she was hurting. He said to her "yes" and then added "Rebekah, Kol and Cami wanted to come too but I told them not to come"

Hope said "yes, I don't mind them coming but not right now. I am just glad that you are here".

She then asked him "have you eaten anything?"

Jake entered the room and said "It is good you are here Elijah, I have not seen her smile once for the past two weeks"

She just gave him a sad smile and hugged Elijah again.

Jake said "dinner is ready if you are hungry Elijah"

She said to him "I will be back after freshening up"

She then left them. Elijah saw Jake's eyes following her in worry. He turned to Elijah and said "the doctor says this is normal behavior but I am worried. She is just getting closed up more and more"

Elijah said "do you think it will be good for her to visit back home?"

They both looked towards her when they heard her say "No, I want to stay here and deal with it. Come on and eat now"

During the dinner he noticed that she was really quiet and Jake was trying to engage her in conversation and helping her with food too as her hand was in cast. Jake caught Elijah's eyes looking at them when he was pouring water for her and smiled.

They retreated to their rooms after dinner. Once inside their room Jake held her by her waist and pulled her towards him and asked "are you happy that he is here?"

She smiled and said "yes"

She stepped back when he pulled her back in and started to unbutton her shirt. When she tried to stop her he said "just helping you change Hope"

She felt like crying at that and said "I am sorry"

He said "for what love?"

She said "you are so nice to me and I am being so …"

He said after opening her last button and slipping the shirt off her shoulder gently "you are being you. You have been through so much. Anyone in your position will act the way you are"

He then unbuttoned her pants and said "I cannot wait to make love to you again".

She smiled and held his chin and kissed him and said "I love you"

He helped her wear her pajamas over her foot in the cast and said "I love you too"

And then they went to bed and slept in each other's arm.


	33. Chapter 33 New parents on the run

_**A/N Based on "save the last dance for me". On the run. Tried something different. It is a bit slow and not too juicy but that is how I imagined how their first few days with Hope and on the run would be like. After all they are new parents, who don't know abc of babies and they are on the run with nothing with them. will love to read what you thought about it. no pressure :)**_

* * *

After driving for a couple of minutes Hayley suddenly said "what is this bag here?"

She picked up the bag from the floor behind the passenger seat and opened it and then heart filled with emotions for Rebekah as she saw Hope's stuff in it. Couple of clothes for her, the diapers, the formula.

"What is it?" he asked her

Hayley looked at him through the rearview mirror "her stuff. Rebekah must have kept it here in case they have to run again unexpectedly"

She saw his knuckles getting white on the steering wheel and realized the loss he had to endure; walking away from his family.

After it seemed like hours of driving he stopped the car outside a motel, looked towards the back seat and saw that she was sleeping with her hand on Hope's car seat. He said to her softly "Hayley"  
Hayley opened her eyes and looked around and asked her "where are we?"  
Klaus said "Sacramento, I am going in to get a room. Do you want to come in or wait"  
"I will wait" she said.  
Klaus went in there and luckily got a room. He came back and got out her car seat. It took him one minute to figure that out but then Hayley and he went upstairs to their room.

Hope was still sleeping so she put the car seat on the bed.

She looked at Klaus who was standing by the window looking out.  
She walked to him and said "what are we going to do?"  
He turned towards her and said "everything will be okay". He then added bitterly "This is not the first time I had to run for my life".

He looked at her and said in a gentle voice "but this one is different. I am not scared this time. I am not alone like the rest of those times" and then on impulse, by the look on her face, he pulled her in a hug and whispered "she is with us now. She will be safe"

Hayley felt his arm around her. Her head was on his chest. She put her hand there. She could feel his heart beating and she felt warm. They stood there for a minute and then they heard her cry.

She separated her from him and went to pick her up. Klaus went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hayley picked Hope up in her arms, changed her diaper. Somehow she knew what she was supposed to do. And then she made the bottle like she did once when she woke up in the car and gave her the bottle but she didn't take it and started wailing louder. Hayley was getting frustrated by the second. She asked her with frustration but trying to keep her voice soothing "Hope, sweetie, why aren't you taking it? You took it last time I gave you in the car" and then she felt something. She looked down at her chest and was shocked to realize that she was leaking. On impulse she pulled her bra down a little bit and put her against her breast and to her shock she latched on and started sucking it making her gasp.

As he stood under the steaming hot water, he heard her say "Hope, sweetie, why aren't you taking it. You took it last time I gave you in the car" but she was crying harder and harder. Klaus couldn't listen to her cries but he knew that Hayley was trying her best under the circumstances and then she stopped crying.

Klaus came out of bathroom and stopped at the sight in front of him. He walked to them and sat next to them. She looked up and said "I don't know what happened. I was drying up and now I am ..." she suddenly smiled at him.

Klaus was awed by the sight. He moved her hand over Hope's head whose eyes were drooping now and gently rubbed her head and then his fingers brushed against her bare breast. Hayley looked up at him and their eyes met for a second and then he removed his hand and walked to the other side of the bed and fell on it. He couldn't sleep. He laid on the bed thinking about what to do next. Last time when he was on the run, it was Rebekah with him but this time he had this innocent child who needs constant supervision. He turned his head towards the wall opposite to her. He knew she was nursing him which was such a shock to him. He tried to think of an occasion like that but in his 1000 years of life he had not seen something like that. He had felt the shiver in his body too when his hand had accidently grazed the swell of her breast while touching Hope's head.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her. He turned around absentmindedly and saw her sitting on the bed with Hope in her lap. She had gone to sleep in her lap and Hayley was just sitting there staring at her. Klaus scooted up in a sitting position and gently touched her shoulder which startled her and said "what is wrong?"

Hayley gave him a tired and weary smile and said "I just cannot get enough of her. She has grown so much in just one month. I hate to think how much we would have missed if we had not run away now"

Klaus looked at Hope snuggled against her body and said "yes. We would have missed a lot" and then he said "why don't you put her down her and go to sleep too. You must be tired by now"

She looked at him and said questioningly "here?"

Klaus said with an amused smile "yes, where were you thinking? Do you see another bed?"

She said with hesitation "Klaus we are not …"

Klaus cut her off by saying "yes, I know we are not. Now go to sleep so that we can plan what to do with fresh minds in the morning".

A couple of minutes later he looked at her and saw her putting Hope at the center of the bed and lying down next to her. Klaus settled back down thinking _'whether he would be able to sleep or not. She is so small. What if I hit her or sleep on her'_. He laid awake thinking about her for a long time and didn't know when his eyes shut down. He startled out of his sleep when he heard her crying. He looked sideways and saw her crying and Hayley stirring too. He looked at his wrist watch and realized that he had only sleep for three hours. He asked Hayley "why is she up?"

Hayley picked her up and said "I read in book I was reading during pregnancy that kids her age need to be fed after every two to three hours. If we are lucky than three hours".

Klaus scooted himself up and said "so you are going to feed her now?"

Hayley nodded and then she looked at himself consciously thinking _'last time was on impulse, what she will do now?'_ Hope had started to cry harder now. Klaus sensed her hesitation so he turned his face in the opposite direction and laid down. Hayley smiled and exposed her breasts to Hope to nurse on.

He smiled when she stopped crying. He knew that she was feeding now. He said while keeping his eyes away from her "you know sooner or later we will have to overcome these inhabitations if we are on the run together"

She was quiet for a moment enjoying nursing their daughter and said "yes I know"

After that she changed her diaper and put her in between them again. She startled when she heard him say "now can I look at her"

Hayley said "I thought you had gone back to sleep!"

Klaus turned towards her and saw her smiling down at Hope, a smile that he had rarely seen in the last month. He looked at Hope who was sleeping calmly. He said to Hayley "I think we should leave this place tomorrow morning"

Hope woke them up one more time that night. Klaus laid there on the bed looking at the ceiling listening to Hayley moving around and handling Hope in the room. Suddenly a slow smiled started to appear on his lips as he realized how just in one day he his ears had gotten used to her cries and her demands when she is hungry and how excellently Hayley was managing it.

He startled when she asked him "you cannot sleep with this noise? May be we should…"

Klaus turned towards her and said loudly then he had intended to "No, we stay together."

His loud voice startled Hope and she looked around in shock and started to pout and started crying making Hayley angry and say "hush, you scared her"

He looked at her angrily and then at Hope and said desperately "make her quiet"

She snapped at him "how can I make her quiet?" and then after seeing his desperate face she handed the baby in his arms before he could do anything and said "you make her quiet. You made her cry so now make her quiet. I have done my job".

She turned her face away from him and lied down facing in the opposite direction.

Klaus looked at her helplessly and shifted Hope in his arms and moved her a bit. Hope suddenly got quiet. He was looking at her face and missed seeing her look at him. He smiled as her eyes started to droop and she went to sleep as he was watching her. He smiled and turned to put her down when he noticed Hayley looking at him.

She said "not bad Klaus Mikaelsons. You seem to be a natural. Who would have thought?"

She then turned towards them and closed her eyes.

Next morning when she woke up, Hope was still sleeping but he was gone. She looked around when she heard the bathroom door open.

He was drying his hair with a towel. He said to Hayley as he saw her up "I am thinking of moving to a new place. Up for it?"

She scooted up to a sitting position and said "yep" and then got out and said "I will be out in 5 minutes"

For a second, Hayley thought she saw panic on his face which she found kind of amusing and she couldn't help but say "don't tell me the big bad hybrid is scared of her?"

When he glared at her angrily she smiled and went to bathroom. Klaus stood there awkwardly praying that she comes out before Hope wakes up and for some luck she did come out before she got up. Hayley smiled when she saw him standing at the same spot where she had left him.

She went to the bed and picked up Hope and started changing her diaper while she slept and asked him "when are we leaving?"

"When you are ready" Klaus said looking at her movements wondering _'how did she become so expert in just one evening?' _

Hayley picked up Hope and sat on the sofa to nurse her whereas Klaus started gathering their things. She told him after thirty minutes that she was ready and they headed out.

Hope had gone back to sleep again so she put her in the car seat and settled down in the passenger seat.

She asked him after a couple minutes "where are we heading?"

Klaus said keeping his eyes on the road "I don't know. Just far away from California right now and New Orleans"

Hayley said after some quiet "Klaus I am thinking, how will we contact Elijah?"

He looked at her with a bit of annoyance in his stomach and said "Elijah said that he will contact me some time later"

Hayley said "I hope Rebekah and Stefan are okay"

* * *

Hayley looked around and as she saw him looking around she said "what is wrong? Don't tell me you have not been to shopping. Living with Rebekah and all?"

Klaus said with a smirk "of course I have been to shopping. Where do you think I get my clothes and stuff?"

Hayley picked up a pink one piece suit for Hope and said "I thought you got them delivered at your place"

Klaus walked to her and took it away from her and handed her a purple one and said "No, to contrary belief I do shop sometimes as you have pointed out living with Rebekah for 1000 years have taught me that. But I don't go to departmental stores"

She looked at the dress he had handed her over and said "this is cute. so where do you go?" she put it in her cart when he said "how many do you need for her?"

Hayley said with a laugh "I have no idea"

Klaus shifted Hope in his arms and after staring at her for a moment "pick 7 to 8 and let's go, I don't want to stay at one place for longer"

Hayley nodded and then picked up some clothes. As they were standing at the cash register Klaus felt a weird sensation, he looked around and then held the arm of the person standing next to him and said without much thought "lad, me and my wife were standing before you so please move at the end of the line"

Hayley looked at him in surprise as she realized that he had compelled that guy and saw tension on his face. He paid for the clothes and held her arm and almost dragged her out of the shop. He quickly buckled her in the car seat and got in the driver seat. She looked at his style and said "what happened?"

Klaus started the car and giving her a fleeting look said "I think they found us"

She looked around in panic and then at the back seat as he pulled the car on the road. He said "don't worry, I will not let anything happen to her"

On cue Hope starts to cry, Hayley looked at him and said "don't stop, I will feed her in the car" and then she opened her seat belt and climbed to the back seat brushing his shoulders making a chill run through his body even in that tension. As his vampire hearing listened to her taking Hope out of car seat, unclasping her bra and put her against her breast, he tried to concentrate on the road and tune out his ear from those sounds. After a couple of minutes he couldn't help it and looked in the rare view mirror and caught her looking at him. He said "what?"

Hayley said "nothing"

Klaus asked her with some annoyance which he didn't know where it come from "what is it? Spit it out"

She said with a smile "it is just that you are so different when you are alone"

Klaus asked her keeping his eyes on the road "what do you mean?"

Hayley said with a smile "nothing" and then she added "where are we heading?"

Klaus said "we will be entering Portland in a couple of hours. Can spend the night there and see how things go from there."

Hayley nodded while putting Hope back in the car seat. She sat there for a second looking out not realizing that Hope is holding her finger and then she turned and saw her sleeping and saw his expressions and after a thought climbed back to the passenger seat. Klaus looked at her in surprised and said "you didn't have to come in the front?!"

Hayley said "I was wondering if you want to sleep you can and I can take over"

Klaus smiled and said "hmm thanks I am fine"

Most of the journey was quiet after that.

She picked up her bag of Mc Donald take out and was walking out with him when an old lady said to Klaus "Oh your daughter is so cute. You and your wife should cherish her. These days fly right before your eyes" bringing a smile on Hayley face along with some frustration that she felt at the words.

"I don't get it that why people assume that we are husband and wife" she said with frustration as they settled down in their car and added "we can just be friends"

Klaus smiled at her frustration and said "you will not believe what people can assume. When I and Rebekah were on run, people would think that we are together". He remembered Stefan's reaction when he had first seen Klaus and Rebekah together.

She looked at him and said "what?! As in…"

He smiled and said "yes, as in"

"Didn't it ever bother you?" she asked him

Klaus said carelessly "no because we knew it was not true and we were on run for our lives so these things were not really our priority"

She asked him "does it sound weird to you when people assume that we are together"

He looked at her and said "That is a trick question right?"

That made Hayley laugh and said "no. it was not but I get why you would think that!"

He asked her after a while "what do you feel when you hear that?"

Hayley said "hmm interesting. Right now strangely nothing."

He smiled and said "at least you are honest"

She asked him "what do you mean?"

He said "considering our history I was sure you would say 'annoyed'"

She asked him "what is wrong with our history?"

He looked at her strangely but didn't answer and pulled the car in the parking lot of the hotel.

That night Klaus slept a little more comfortably then their first night together. Hayley couldn't sleep so when Hope was up for feed she picked her up immediately so that he is not disturbed. She wondered 'why is she so concern about his rest all of a sudden?" and then he turned his body towards her and his hand fell on her pillow next near her thigh making her shiver. As his hand was at the spot where Hope was sleeping so she put Hope next to her on the other side.

Next morning when she woke up, Hope was not next to her. She sat up in panic and looked around and then took a sigh of relief when she saw him holding her. She looked at him and said "do you think Rebekah and Stefan have handled Lenore and Finn?"

He looked at her and said "I don't know" and then said "she is hungry"

Hayley asked him getting out of bed "how do you know?"

Klaus said looking at Hope "she is sucking my finger"

Hayley stood there in silence looking at him with her in his lap and her sucking his finger. As she was looking he looked up and caught her off guard and handed Hope to him and said "I am going to take shower" and went to bathroom.

He stood under the shower trying to wash away the desires that had awaken in him after spending so much time with her. He was feeling the frustration in him at the realization that he didn't even know how to react in her presence – it was not like they had ever spent so much time in each others company before. In the compound they managed to stay away from each other's path and then there was Elijah to keep her busy but now what is he going to do. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of shower and after changing came out.

She was brushing her hair lost in her thought when she startled as she heard him behind her and turned with a jerk making him wince in pain as her elbow landed in his eye. She said "oh my god, I am so sorry"

Klaus looked at her with pained expressions and said "it is okay"

And then put the bottle on the counter. She said feeling self-conscious "are you sure you are okay?"

He looked at her while rubbing his eyes which was watering and said "yes, it is still there so no worries"

She impulsively removed his hand and looked into it and said "let me have a look"

Klaus was so stunned by her reaction that he let her do what she was doing. Hayley at once realized that what she was doing as she was looking into his eye and stepped back feeling flustered making him smile.

She asked him "are we leaving for somewhere today?" to lessen the awkwardness that had come between them suddenly.

He thought for a moment and then said "no" and then went to lie on the bed again. He closed his eyes. Hayley stood there for a moment and then after looking around she picked up the remote and sat on the bed and switched on the TV gingerly. She looked at him with apprehension but he had his eyes closed so she relaxed back and started flipping through the channels.

Klaus opened his eyes for a fraction of second and saw her watching TV, smiled and closed his eyes and didn't know when he went to sleep.

She looked at him after a while and realized that he had gone to sleep so she sighed and pulled the throw over him and sighed again when Hope started to cry. She immediately got up to feed her so that he is not disturbed.

When he woke up a couple of hours later she was sleeping next to him and in her sleep she had grabbed his hand while Hope was sleeping in between them.

Hayley felt him stir and opened her eyes and saw that she was holding his hand. She hastily took it away from him. Klaus got up and said "Let's go out for lunch" and went to freshen himself up.

Hayley got up and looked around and then started putting Hope's things together. When he came out of bathroom, she said "give me five minutes"

He picked up the car seat and walked out.

After the lunch they walked out and stopped as they saw a crowd gathered in the street. Turned out that there was some march going on. He suddenly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her around the corner. Hayley who was holding Hope against her shoulder looked at him with bewilderment but he kept his finger on her lips and said "shh"

And then out of blue he pulled her towards him in an embrace so close that his lips were hovering hers without touching them. Hayley tried to pull back but he held her tight and kept on staring in her eyes and just like it happened out of blue, it ended quickly too. She looked at him in bewilderment and saw that he was looking over her shoulder. She turned to look and then gasped as she saw Elena standing in the crowded street looking around. She turned her face back towards him and stared into his chest. He looked around and she realized that they couldn't even escape in this crowd with eyes all around so he put his arm around her and started making path and walking towards their car. Even in this tension she could feel his body contact with hers and then Klaus stopped and she saw why. She had spotted Elena again. Klaus turned towards her and this time his lips took her lips. The kiss was longer and deeper and passionate. She knew that it was to deceive Elena but that felt real and when he broke the kiss he stayed there for a second looking into her eyes and then stepped back saying "I am sorry, that was all i could think of"

Hayley couldn't steer her eyes away from him. She remembered exactly when he had kissed her like that last time. She was lost in that memory when he held by her arm and pulled her to one side and next moment she noticed that she was in the car and they were on the road.

She asked him "how did she find us?"

Klaus looked at her and said nothing still thinking about the kiss that they had shared. That kiss had made him more confused and awaken the feelings that he had been keeping tight lid for so long.

By the time they reached their hotel room, Hope was up and now was demanding to be fed. Klaus went to take a shower while she tended to her. When he came out, she was nursing him. He involuntarily looked at them, their eyes met and he looked away. He felt frustrated about this awkwardness and wished that they were like normal couple … and then he stopped himself from thinking further and said "we need to move tomorrow morning".

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Klaus was feeling really agitated while driving. They had managed to stay at one place for more than a week and then Klaus had decided to move again. He looked sideways and saw Hayley was sleeping. He had noticed that she has been really tired for the past couple of days. Hope was not sleeping well at nights. Waking up after three hours was starting to take a toll on her so she was starting to take short naps whenever she would get a chance which was normally when Hope was sleeping. He looked up at the sky, it was still early afternoon. He took exit so to get to the hotel.

He gently shook her and said "I am going to get a room, just wanted to let you know"

After twenty minutes he came out and said "okay let's go"

He picked up her car seat and his bag. Hayley dragged her bag and walked behind him still feeling very exhausted.

Once inside the room, she just wanted to lie down when Hope decided to wake up and start crying. She sighed and took her out of the car seat whereas Klaus started putting things at the appropriate place. He looked around just in time to see her covering herself with a nursing cover that she had bought a couple of days ago, to feed her. It had become a really normal sight for him now. How could they ignore it, living in the same room? He didn't know that he was staring at them when Hayley said "Klaus, what is it?"

He startled and said "what?"

Hayley said in a tired voice "you look worried. What it is?"

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and said "nothing, just tired".

She shifted Hope a bit and suddenly she realized and exclaimed "oh no, I forgot it is full moon today"

He looked at her and smile and said "don't worry love, you will not change"

Hayley said with concern "No, you! The rings"

He looked at her in surprise wondering _'she remembers?'_ and said "It is just one ring so nothing to worry about"

She was quiet for a while and then she said "you never know, may be Elijah finished it off"

He smiled but didn't say anything.

And then he felt it. Every bone in his body being broken. He couldn't help but wince in pain. His knees buckled and he fell on the ground. He felt as if thousands of people were pounding on his body and then it was gone.

Hayley couldn't help but hurriedly got up separating Hope from her. Hope showed her annoyance by protesting with an annoyed cry but then she quietened down as Hayley put her against her shoulder. She rushed to Klaus and knelt down next to him. She held his arm making him look at her.

He looked up as he felt her holding his arm and felt a weird sensation in his stomach seeing her holding Hope against her shoulder kneeling next to him with concern in his eyes. He felt touched that she interrupted the nursing of their daughter and came to comfort him. He nodded his head and started to get up but couldn't because of the weakness he was feeling at the moment. She put Hope on the bed and helped him up. Klaus walked to the bed with her help and as she was helping her lay down. She gently laid him down with one hand and with other hand she pulled her shirt together under the nursing cover and asked him "how are you feeling now?"

He said "I am fine"

Hayley brought her wrist to her lips when he grabbed it and shook his head and said "go finish feeding Hope. I will be okay by morning"

Hayley said "she has gone to sleep Klaus and you need blood"

Klaus said now closing his eyes "I will not die Hayley. If she is sleeping, so should you. You must be tired too"

And then for the first time ever of knowing him, listening to "I will not die", she felt a sinking in her heart. She retreated quietly and then picked up Hope and put her next to him. She turned and went to change her clothes.

Klaus who had gotten used to her sleeping next to him turned to his side and put his hand near her tiny body and sighed and closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34 An Evening out

**_A/N: Want to tell you that I wanted to keep this one as close as I can in character so something I want to tell you before you read it. First of all it is supposed to be a double date (casual double date) but I don't feel comfortable writing about a character I don't understand completely. I think I understand Klaus and Hayley best in TO that is why I tend to write in detail about them. Elijah and Cami I am trying to but so far not too much luck so I will not go too much into the detail as to not make them OOC. _**

**_Now about the story she is five weeks shy of bringing their child in this world and moved back to the compound after Monique's attack on her._**

* * *

Elijah was pacing his room thinking about how to stop thinking about her. It has been really hard to control his feelings for her after they had shared their second kiss but somewhere in his heart he knew that was not right. He was getting jittery and annoyed with himself, at the obsession and the desire he was feeling towards her and to some extend with her too. He suddenly had a thought and he left the compound and went to Rousseau's. For the next two days he spend a lot of time there even though he spend most of the time sitting there drinking and observing people but he had started to enjoy spending time there and occasional chit chat with Cami.

Klaus was walking towards his room when he heard her crying and stopped. He stopped said "bloody hell" and walked towards her room. The door was slightly opened, he knocked after deliberating for a moment and waited and when the crying sound stopped, he pushed it open a bit.

Hayley knew it was Klaus because of the knock so she wiped her eyes hastily and just in time to see him walk inside. He walked to her and said "are you okay?"

She looked at him, nodded and then said "it is nothing. What are you doing home at this time of the day?"

He smiled at her question and said "more to the point what are you doing home?"

Hayley snapped at him "I cannot leave this house without being afraid of being a target of a bomb or a kill" making Klaus's eyebrows raise.

She blushed at her outburst. Klaus looked at her for a moment and when she showed no sign of starting a conversation he started to retreat. As she was approaching the door she asked him "what are you doing tonight?"

He turned to look at her curiously but didn't say anything making her feel flustered again. She said "I was thinking maybe we can go out somewhere to eat. I know you don't eat but …" she couldn't finish her sentence feeling really stupid right now.

And then she got the shock of her life when she saw his expressions. Never in her wildest dream she would have imagined Klaus to show that expressions. He recovered and walked to her and asked "what?!"

For some reason seeing such a reaction and expression on his face relaxed her and gave a feeling of warmth swept through her and she said "I was thinking maybe we can go out for dinner or something seeing that both of us are alone at home and doing nothing."

Klaus shook his head slightly and before he could stop himself "are you sure you want to _go with me?"_

Hearing that made her angrily all of a sudden and she snapped "yes, you are right why I would want to go with you. It is not like we have anything in common."

And was turning away from him when he held her arm and turned her towards her and said curiously "what is going on?"

She sighed and said "I am tired of being cooped up into his house and I need to go out but not with a body guard or something."

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then nodded and asked her "where do you want to go?"

She stared at him and asked "do you ask every one of your dates where they want to go?"

Klaus was shocked to hear that and then he started to smile and leaned in and said to her flustered face "this is not a date little wolf. If I take you on a date, it will be more than dinner." And then he left her room with a smile on his face.

Half an hour later he put on his jacket and was walking towards his room and stopped and wondered _'what am I doing? What will Elijah think of this?'_ He was starting to have second thought when he looked up as he saw her coming out of her room. He looked at her pink dress that reached her thigh and swallowed hard cursing himself of why he agreed to go with her. Hayley smiled at him and said "okay, so where are we going?"

He cleared his throat and walked to her and said "Hayley, are you sure?"

She stared at him for a moment and then realized what he was saying so she said "It is not a date as you have so politely pointed out so why should he mind? We are having this child together so can't we just spend an evening together."

Hearing her acknowledge that she understood what he was saying pinched him a bit but he ignored that and said "okay lets go". Hayley smiled to herself as she noticed that he didn't offer her his arm or anything but opened the door of the car for her.

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. When she entered the restaurant, she looked around and then at him who smiled and said "your dress indicated that you wanted something formal."

Hayley looked down at her dress and asked him "too dressy?!"

Klaus felt his heart flutter but he said casually "not at all but it was not fit for Rousseau's".

A waiter approached him when they heard a voice behind them. Klaus looked around and groaned as he saw Cami with Elijah. Elijah's eyes went to Hayley who was looking at Cami. Elijah recovered first and said "what a pleasant surprise! Why don't we all share a table?"

Hayley looked instinctively at Klaus and realized to her surprise that the relaxed expression had gone from his face. Their eyes met and he said "sure why not."

The waiter led them to a reserved table.

Elijah pulled out a chair for Cami. Klaus looked at Hayley and felt bad for her from the expressions on her face and shook his head. Once seated, the waiter came to ask for drinks. Hayley ordered juice for herself and to her surprise Klaus ordered some nonalcoholic too whereas Elijah and Cami ordered champagne for themselves. When the waiter left Klaus stood up and said "excuse me I will be back in a minute."

Hayley looked at him in surprise but he brushed his hand on her shoulder casually, sending a chill through her making Elijah's eyes narrow, while getting up and looked into her eyes and said "just a minute" and left.

Hayley was sitting feeling awkward when Cami asked her "so Hayley how many more months for the baby to come out?"

Hayley said with a smile "five more weeks" and then said "excuse me" as her cell beeped and at the same time Klaus joined them.

She looked at her cell and instantly a smile appeared on her lips after reading the message "if you want to stay smile else put the cell on the table" and put the cell in her purse again.

She wondered _'is it her imagination or he just relaxed down again?"_

After a couple of minutes of silence she heard a whisper "do you want to dance?"

She startled and realized that she was looking at Elijah and Cami. She looked around and saw Klaus looking at her with a smirk. She turned around again and saw couple dancing on the dance floor. She looked at Elijah and Cami again and nodded. Klaus looked at her in surprise but got up. He impulsively gave his hand to her. As Hayley took his hand she saw Elijah looking at them from the corner of her eyes.

As they left Cami said to Elijah "I have never seen them together before"

Elijah smiled and said "yes, this is their first time". He then asked her "do you want to dance?"

Cami nodded and held the hand that he offered her.

Klaus led her to the dance floor and started to sway her gently.

She asked him at once "did you know that?"

Klaus feet stopped moving just for a second and looked into her eyes without saying anything making her realize that he had no clue. She sighed and said "I am sorry". He still didn't say anything.

She looked around and saw couples dancing and smiling and laughing. Looking at them she at once decided to enjoy the evening and push Elijah and Cami at the back of her mind.

Klaus noticed her posture getting relaxed. He wondered what made her feel relaxed and then he noticed Elijah and Cami dancing on the floor too. He felt a twinge of annoyance but decided to ignore it. He suddenly realized that he was standing too close to her, her pregnant stomach was touching him. A fleeting image of their conversation in the nursery a day earlier when she had let him touch her stomach and feel the baby's kick came to his mind. He startled when he felt her squeeze his hand. He said "what?"

Hayley asked him "I said can I ask you something?"

Klaus said with a smile "sure".

Hayley was not expecting him to smile so that smile took her off guard. She composed herself and asked him "why didn't you ask me to move back from bayou?"

Klaus looked surprised at her question and twirled her and when she came back into his arms he said "I did. At Kieran funeral"

Hayley said rolling her eyes "before that?"

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then when she thought that he will not answer her he said "if you were not being persuaded by him _then why would you have listened to me._"

Hayley decided to play along and said "and if Monique had not tried to kill me, I probably wouldn't have come, then what"

She suddenly realized his grip on her hand tightening. She noticed his expressions and realized that he had gotten a bit upset. She said softly "Klaus my hand…"

He released his grip on her hand, shook his head and said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes "then I would have made sure to show you the nursery somehow."

Hayley laughed at that and said "you are so cocky. You think I would have come for the nursery?"

Klaus laughed openly and said "I _know_ you would have come for that nursery."

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then said "I am sorry for ever doubting you about not loving this child"

Klaus was quiet for a moment, both of them remembering the incidence when she had accused him of not loving that child, and then said "what makes you believe me now?"

Hayley tilted her head and said softly "well many things since that incidence but that nursery"

He didn't realize that he was relaxing while swaying her gently on the music and without realizing his hand slipped from her upper back to her lower back.

She felt his hand at her back and felt a shiver run through her body. At the same time she realized that they were too close to each other and felt weird. Klaus sensed her getting conscious and realized what had happened. He stopped dancing and then without saying anything he led her back to their table. She asked him in surprise "what happened?"

Klaus looked at her and said "Hayley, I will never force you to dance with me" and picked up his drink.

Hayley looked at him in confusion and sat down next to him. She said gingerly "Klaus I didn't mean to…"

Klaus smiled at her and said "that is okay. Come, let us sit."

He saw her looking in their direction and wondered _'why is Elijah doing that?_'

Elijah and Cami were doing a slow dance on a soft live music being played. He said something which made Cami laughed and put her head on his shoulder making Klaus look at Hayley who was looking at them too. Hayley turned around and looked at him and caught himlooking at her. She felt embarrassed that he had caught her second time doing that tonight. She said "I am sorry, I just…"

He leaned forward and said softly "don't apologize little wolf. I know the effect my brother has on women and to remind you…" and he touched his ears.

Hayley blushed at that and said "okay enough with that. Tell me what are you up to these days?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows at the change in her style and said "you really want to know or it is a conversation starter"

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "really want to know."

Klaus said with a laugh "at least you are honest"

They both looked at them when Cami said "who is being honest about whom?"

Elijah sat down and looked at Hayley's face which still had the smile at his last sentence.

Klaus said "Hayley is being honest …" and then he used all his willpower to stop wincing as he felt her kick under the table.

Hayley's face turned red as she realized what just happened. It was an impulsive action to stop him from telling what they were talking about. Klaus face didn't show any sign of what had happed and finished his sentence with a hint of smile on his face "about her first reaction to getting pregnant with my child."

Cami asked her excitedly "really what was it?"

Hayley couldn't help but look at him and seeing the smile on his face made her really annoyed. Then she noticed Elijah looking at her and she said with a sigh "of course at first I was scared and those damn witches were not letting me go. I knew it was his baby because well I had not been with anyone else since then."

Cami turned to Elijah and said "and what was your reaction?"

"Shocked" Elijah said "because so far we knew vampires, hybrids cannot have kids so it was definitely a shocking news"

She realized that Klaus had leaned back in his chair and put his hand behind her chair. She looked at him and realized that he was lost in thoughts and didn't know what he was doing. She had an idea what he was thinking and somehow she didn't want Cami to ask him how he felt but before she could say anything Klaus said "well I told the witches to kill her and the baby" shocking Elijah and Hayley but for some reason Cami started to laugh and said _"you are joking_."

Klaus picked up her drink and said "believe me love, I am not."

Hearing love from his mouth for the first time for someone else made Hayley a bit jealous and she looked at him and said with a smile"yes Cami, he did say that but I think he has come a long way now."

She turned towards him and asked him sweetly "you don't want witches to kill me and the baby now right?"

Klaus gave her a smile and didn't say anything but lifted his drink to a pretend toast to her.

Cami looked at Elijah to confirm it who was staring at Hayley and Klaus but said in a no-nonsense tone "yes Cami Hayley is right, Niklaus can sometime speak his mind _without thinking."_

Klaus laughed at that surprising Hayley again.

She looked at Cami and said "Cami tell me, how are your studies going?"

Hayley could feel the fingers of his hand resting at the back of her chair playing with the locks of her hair. She gave him a fleeting glance and realized that he didn't know what he was doing. She absentmindedly tucked the locks of her hair back behind her ear. The movement made Klaus realize what he was doing and to her slight disappointment he removed his hand from the back of her chair.

Cami didn't realize what happened and said "I am a psychcology major and I am looking for my final year thesis idea".

Klaus interjected "Cami is studying me."

Hayley and Elijah both looked at Klaus who was drinking his drink calmly. Elijah said "really! Care to elaborate brother"

Cami said "yes, Klaus has been sharing with me about his past and I would love to write his memoires one day but we have stopped doing that so that is postponed for now."

Klaus was looking at Hayley's face when he realized from her expressions that she knows something about the topic bringing an amused smile on his lips.

The waiter came with their food and served them. After they left and they started to eat their food Cami said "have you guys thought about a name?"

Hayley felt him shift in his seat. She said "a couple but nothing that I like really"

She asked "is she going to be Mikaelsons or Labanoir."

Elijah's eyes went to Klaus involuntarily and he could recognize tension on his face.

Hayley asked her in surprise "you know about my family?"

Cami smiled and said "yes, when you work in a bar you get to know about a lot of things. People talk a lot."

Hayley nodded and then as they got busy eating their food she said "Mikaelsons, she will be a Mikaelsons."

She saw Elijah smile but she could feel Klaus's smile too. Elijah said to Cami "you are not eating anything?"

Cami said "I am full. It was so nice."

Klaus noticed she was not eating anything either but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Cami said "that is a nice song. I remember when I came back to New Orleans someone was playing this. Brings back old memories. I had no idea about the supernatural community over here then."

Elijah looked at the smile on her face and said "must have been nice to be so carefree and alive". He then added "would you like to dance on this one?"

He put his napkin on the table and stood up giving her his hand.

As soon as they left the table, he leaned forward and said "how much do you know?"

She looked at him and said "about?"

He didn't say anything so she sighed and said "Elijah showed me what Mikael did to you when you triggered your gene."

He said with a sigh "Elijah showed you?!"

Hayley said "are you upset that I know?"

And when he didn't answer she said "listen can we just enjoy this evening and act like as if we are actually on a date"

He sighed and nodded. Suddenly Hayley started to feel nauseous. Klaus noticed her expressions and asked her "are you okay?"

She said "excuse me" and then went to the ladies room.

He sat there wondering _'what happened?'_ when he saw her coming back. She looked pale to him from distance. She walked to him and said "I am okay. Just a bit sickness. Fine now"

Elijah realized during dancing with Cami that he was really having fun with her. He relaxed down as soon as he realized that. She was telling him about Sean and her childhood. He had started to realize why Klaus was so comfortable spending time with Cami. She seemed like a good friend, intelligent, mature and bright. He startled from his thoughts when he realized that she was asking him something. He said "I am sorry for my lack of manner. I don't know what I was thinking. What were you saying?"

Cami asked him "I said you are doing a great job in not giving in on him."

Elijah said "yes, well he is my brother. I cannot give up on him."

Cami said "yes, the responsibility of older siblings, I am too well aware of it."

Elijah said "I am so sorry for you loss. First your brother and then Kieran. I liked Kieran."

Cami nodded and then she unintentionally looked at Klaus who was looking at Hayley and said "if Klaus had not helped me with him, I don't know what would have happened."

Elijah said "helped you how?"

Cami said with a surprise "you don't know?"

Elijah said "no, what happened?"

Cami said "I am surprised that he didn't tell you." She took a deep breath and said "my uncle lost his mind in the end and was dying so Klaus turned him so that magic could be broken. He refused to complete his transition and made peace with his end but the magic was not truly gone. He became a vampire and completed his transition from my blood. He was about to kill me when Klaus came there and killed him."

Elijah's feet stopped moving and looked at her in shock and said "Niklaus killed Kieran?!"

Cami said "I told him to. Uncle Kieran wouldn't have wanted to become what he had become."

She then added "thank you for being there for me. You all have been my greatest strength at that time."

Elijah smiled and said "anything for friends and family."

Klaus looked at Cami and Elijah dancing and then after a thought he said to Hayley "do you want to go out for a walk"

Hayley asked him "let's go. I need air too but what about them?"

Klaus said "hmm let me tell them"

He walked to them as they were dancing and said "Hayley and I are going out for a walk."

Elijah said "okay, Cami and I will join you guys later" making Klaus wonder _'what changed? He is so relaxed now. Not a hint of any annoyance'._

Cami said "sure".

Once outside she started to breathe and said "It was getting stuffy inside. I thought I was over that by now".

Klaus looked at a bench at a distance and said "let's go sit on that bench over there"

Hayley walked with him to the bench and sat down. He took off his jacket and gave it to her when he saw her rubbing her hands. They both sat there looking at the park in front of them. Hayley asked him "why were you upset that I know about your past?"

Klaus leaned forwards and looked down at the ground and said "knowing too much about anyone is never good."

She couldn't stop herself from saying "but you told Cami!"

He looked at her for a second and said "Cami was writing my memoires"

She asked him "why do you want your memories to be written?"

Klaus looked at her and then his eyes went to her stomach and he said "someone need to know my version of the story too".

He then leaned back resting his back against the bench and put his arms at the back of the bench.

They were both lost in their thoughts when she asked them "I thought you came out for a walk"

Hayley smiled at Cami and said "I was feeling nauseous so came out. Now I am better"

Suddenly she wished that they would walk away from them and leave them alone. Elijah said to Cami "we can go for a walk if you are up for it".

Cami smiled and said "sure" and linked her arms in his arm and they walked away. When they were earshot distance Klaus said to her casually trying to his best to keep sarcasm out of his voice "you are at the risk of losing my brother to Cami."

She looked at him in shock and realized that the thing that had been unsaid between them had been said today and said "If Elijah can fall for her then that means that he does not care about me and it is good that I find that out now then later".

She then looked at him and said "now that you have started this topic, tell me why you aren't jealous of me and Elijah?"

Klaus smiled and said "because jealousy should happen when there is a chance of something happening. We will never happen."

Hayley was so shocked to hear that she asked "why not?"

Klaus looked at her with amused expressions and said "isn't that obvious?"

Before Hayley could say anything an old lady stopped near them and said "congratulations you two. There is nothing more joyful then having a child."

And walked away. Hayley looked at Klaus with a smile but her smile faltered at the expressions on his face. She asked him "what happened?"

Klaus said "nothing". He looked at her in surprise when she relaxed back with her back touching the back of the bench making it impossible for him to remove his arm without causing another moment of awkwardness.

She wrapped his jacket around her and said "thanks for coming out with me today".

When he didn't say anything she looked at him and saw a smile on his face. She said after a while "this is nice" and then to his shock she rested her head against his shoulder. Klaus's fingers itched to wrap around her but then thought better of it when he realized that it will be difficult to put a lid on his feelings if he ever indulged them. After a couple of minutes of silence, he realized from the shallow regular breathing that she had gone to sleep. As he shifted a bit Hayley grabbed his arm during the sleep.

Elijah looked at Cami who was walking arm in arm with him and said her "it has been a long time I have done this."

Cami laughed and said "in that case you are doing great."

That made Elijah laugh and he asked her "in that case?!"

Cami said "yes, well. You do seem out of practice. You need to do this often if you want to get a hang of it. Things have changed in the past 1000 years, you know"

Elijah smiled and said "like what?"

Cami said "like we don't mind men putting their arms around us!"

She laughed when she realized that she had made the most polished and composed person she had ever met, blush.

Elijah smiled at her laughter and then he put his arm around her shoulder and said "like that?"

Cami nodded with a smile and said "so this was lesson number one. You need many lesson on how to do a causal date."

Elijah asked her "casual date?!"

Cami said mischievously "yes because on actual date, I_ have an idea what will happen._ It is the casual date with meaningless chit chat that you have issue with in my opinion. But don't worry, any time you need a lesson in that, I can help you."

Elijah laughed at that and they walked quietly for a while until they spotted a musician playing an instrumental so they decided to sit on the bench and listen to him. After a couple of minutes Elijah realized that he was holding her hand without meaning too which came as a surprise him. When he finished playing they started walking back towards the bench where they had left Klaus and Hayley and to his surprise he realized that he didn't miss Hayley or felt jealous of her and his brother at all throughout the evening. As they were approaching the bench Elijah saw Hayley sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder and even though an annoyed feeling sneaked into his heart but he was surprised to realize that it was not as bad as he had expected it to be.

Klaus looked up as Cami and Elijah approached them and said "I have been thinking of leaving. Good that you guys are here."

He gently shook her and said "Hayley"

When he just stirred and didn't open her eyes he shifted and scooped her up and without making eye contact with Elijah or Cami started walking towards their car. He put her in the passenger seat and as he was buckling her seat belt her eyes opened and she said "oh I am so sorry Klaus."

He smiled and said "for what love?"

She said "for sleeping on our first and the only date"

Klaus said with a hint of smile on his lips "again love, if it were a date, believe me you wouldn't have been sleeping now" making her blush.

He laughed at that and then closed the door and went to the other side. The drive to the compound was quiet one. Once home, they got out and went to their rooms separately.

Cami turned towards him and said "I had a lovely time Elijah. Thanks for doing this for me. I needed this after what happened last couple of weeks."

He smiled and held her hand and said "me too. Thanks for giving me a great time too. May be we can do it again too."

Cami said with a laugh "sure, in any case I have to teach you some moves for a casual date".

Elijah smiled and leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the cheek said "good night Camile", turned and left.


	35. Chapter 35 Discovering Hayley Marshall

**_A/N Klaus finds more about Hayley on their run. A serious of flash backs and confessions. I found it very sad to write but for people who dont like Hayley character, they need to think that she might have gone through something like that when she was on her own. what made her what she is today._**

**_On a side note i would be heart broken if they show in TO that she actually went through incidences like these (As we are going to have some of the flashbacks about her too in season 2)_**

**_This story is based on "Save the last dance for me" when Klaus and Hayley ran to protect their daughter Hope. _**

**_Rate T because of the subject material._**

* * *

The past three weeks ever since they have made a run for it were a bit tough with occasional troubles. This was their third hotel in the last three weeks but they didn't mind. They had realized that they could do anything for their daughter. Klaus couldn't believe it that he had a life before Hope.

He was loving his life on run with Hayley and Hope. Seeing them together was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in these 1000 years. He loved it when she nursed him. Many times he would stare at that amazing sight with Hope in her lap and her tiny fist on her bare breast. Many times she didn't even notice that he was looking at her. The look on her face when she fed their daughter has always been amazing. The smile on her face, the smile that he last saw when they felt Hope's kick together for the first time in that nursery before she was born was starting to appear more and more and he realized that he loved seeing that warm smile.

He woke up in the middle of night and looked towards her and saw that she was sitting on the bed staring into the space. He propped himself up and said "Hayley what is it?"

"I cannot sleep" she said without looking at him

"Why?" he asked her

Suddenly she started crying. Klaus sat up in alarm and asked her "is _hope_ okay? Are **_you_ **okay?"

She nodded her head and said while wiping her tears "If I sleep someone will take her".

Klaus now sat up and said "Hayley no one will take her. Don't you trust me? I will never let that happen" and then on impulse he pulled her into a one arm hug. Hayley went willingly into his arm and said into his chest "I trust you but I am always so scared"

He rubbed her arm which he was holding with his fingers and said "I know but just a couple of more weeks and then we will find some place safe and all this fear will look like a dream" and then he moved his lips on her head and kissed her hair.

Even though he couldn't see her but he felt her smile and then he pulled her down on the bed with him in that one arm hug and closed his eyes and for the first time ever she slept in his arm. When he woke up she was still sleeping so he stayed there holding her in that position.

Some feelings have started to awaken in him, the feelings which have been there for a long time but he was burying them deep in this heart but now they were trying to come out with force that he had not known before.

After about 30 minutes, he heard Hope cry, she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, smiled and then she got up and picked up the crying Hope and changed her diaper and sat on the sofa and started to nurse her. He stared at her face and even though she had the nursing cover over her, he could imagine her tiny fist on her breast and then suddenly she looked up and caught his eyes and smiled.

Next couple of days went uneventful. He had decided to stay in Portland for a few days. Hope was getting into a routine now. Hayley was becoming expert in handling her and Klaus was just loving holding his daughter and just staring into those brown eyes. They had been living in that hotel for four days now. On the fifth day she said to him "there is a party going on down there, I am going there for an hour. Will you be here for Hope?"

When he nodded without looking at her she left.

More than an hour went by, he was starting to get anxious about what will happen if Hope wakes up hungry so he took out his cell and called her but there was no reply so after a thought he picked up Hope and went down to check on her.

He looked around in the hall where people were dancing but couldn't find her and then out of nowhere a panicky feeling starting to come in his heart, he shifted Hope in his arms and strained his ears to listen to her and then he heard her voice saying "stop it".

He snuggled Hope closer to her and headed to that direction parting the crowd of people dancing and then stopped as he saw her walking towards her, her hair disheveled and her shirt apart slightly. She stopped when she saw him standing there in the middle of the people dancing crazily. His eyes went over her shoulder and landed on a man who was standing there holding his groins. Hayley wiped the tears that she didn't know was falling from her eyes and walked towards him and brushed past him and headed towards their room with Klaus following her.

When he entered the room she was not in their room and the bathroom door was closed and he could hear the shower running and something else too. He was shocked to realize that she was crying. He laid Hope who by some miracle slept through everything on the bed and stood there helplessly wondering what to do. His thousand year of experiences have taught him a thing or two and this was one of the things that he had understood immediately.

And then Hope woke up and started to cry. Klaus picked her up and put her against his shoulder and said "shhh" involuntarily and it worked, she got quiet.

He turned around when the door opened and saw her coming out. Her eyes were somewhat red and her hair were dripping wet. She avoided making an eye contact with him and took Hope from him and went to the chair and sat down to feed her. Klaus looked at her as she pulled the nursing cover over her and started to nurse her without taking eyes off of her. He didn't know what to do so he went to the bathroom to wash off the dried blood on his clothes. When he came out she was changing her diaper and Hope's eyes were drooping. She put her in the middle of the bed and turned when bumped into him. He held her arms and asked "Hayley, are you okay?"

She jerked his arms away and said "yes"

Suddenly he got angry and pulled her towards him and hissed "stop it. I don't know what you are going through but don't do that" and then as she pushed him away from her he dived into her memories involuntarily.

**_Flash back_**

_She slowly got up and then to her shock she realized that she was naked. She looked around to see something to cover herself but in the dirty abandoned alley there was nothing and then she saw a dumpster. She walked to it and looked inside and saw a card box. She took it out and wrapped it around her naked body to cover herself and then she pushed her hair out of her eyes and stood there in confusion and then as if a tape ran through her mind and she realized what had happened last night. An image of her body changing into a wolf, the pain she felt when those bones broke, the humiliation when she saw her clothes tearing up with her body changing and her father kicking her out of their home. _

_It was still not dawn so she shook her head and after wiping her tears she walked towards the road. As she was walking down the road in bare feet with only this cardboard wrapped around her a man approached her and said "hey are you okay?"_

_She looked into the eyes of an elderly man and nodded. The man took off his jacket and gave it to her. Hayley took it with gratitude and put her across her body and threw the cardboard to one side and said "Thank you". _

_She started walking again thinking 'what is she going to do?' when she heard his voice again "hey do you need any help?"_

_She said "I need to …" _

_He said "come with me, I will take you a police station"_

_She said "no, I am fine"_

_He said with a kind smile "come now. I can help you" _

_She stared at him for a second and then nodded. She sat in his car feeling self-conscious and startled out of her thoughts when he stopped the car. She looked around and saw that there were no building around, just a train track and nothing else as far as she could see. She turned towards him and asked him "Where are we?"_

_He looked at her and all the kindness was gone from his face as he leaned over and ran his hands over her naked thigh and before she could do anything or scream he was on top of her and ignoring her screams and crying and tears he was rapping her brutally without realizing that he was stealing her virginity from her too. When he was done, he opened the door of the car and pushed her outside. Hayley fell on the unpaved road with a scream. He threw his coat on her and drove away. She stayed there in that fetal position aching all over. After what seemed like an eternity she gathered herself and put his coat on her and stood up and cleaned her bleeding lip with the back of her bruised hand and massaged her hurting thighs"_

**_End flash back_**

Klaus looked into her eyes and asked in almost a whisper "how old were you?"

She said softly "sixteen" and then winced as she felt his fingers digging into her arms. She said "that was the first time I had turned to a wolf."

He didn't know what to do but he instinctively pulled her into a hug which broke her and she started to cry.

As he was lying down on his bed, he knew she was not sleeping. He looked at her for a second and then he picked up Hope from the center of the bed and put her on her other side and said to her "don't hit me or anything. I am not going to do anything inappropriate" while pulling her towards him. She wiped her tears and let him hold her.

That night Klaus held her throughout the night when she slept with difficulty after crying a lot. He only let her go when she got up to nurse Hope during which he just laid with eyes open listening to both of them. She has started to talk to her while nursing her telling her stories from a book which she had bought on impulse from a book store last week.

He turned his side and looked at them when he noticed quiet and saw her looking down at her. He asked her "is she sleeping?" startling her. Hayley looked at him with swollen eyes and said "I thought you were sleeping!"

Klaus shook his head and said "if she is done, why don't you come and lie down"

She got up and put her on the bed and started to change her diaper under her scrutinizing glare. Klaus suddenly realized with shock that he felt like killing that man making him realize that he too has been reeling in that memory of hers.

He turned his body and started to stare the ceiling thinking _'what else does he not know about her? What else did she have to go through after being kicked out at that age?_'

He looked at her when she laid next to him with her back towards him and Hope on her other side, he pulled her towards him and when she didn't protest he smiled and turned his face towards her back.

Hayley felt his arm on her waist and relaxed a bit. She could feel it in her bones that things have started to change between them. She knew that there was nothing romantic abut that hold but it felt nice and warm and gave her a feeling of protection that she had been craving for unconsciously since that horrible rape. She startled when she heard his voice in her ear "tune your mind off that and go to sleep before she wakes up again". She unconsciously put her hand on his hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Next time when she opened them, he was still holding her and it was morning. She realized to her shock that Hope had slept for five hours in a stretch. Thinking about that brought a smile to her lips but that was short lived as Hope decided to wake up. She scooted up but stopped as she realized that he was still holding her. She gently said "Klaus, I have to feed her".

He had just gone to sleep after being awake listening to her breathing and thinking about her memory and what she went through so he opened his eyes with difficulty and nodded and then closed them again to Hayley's amusement and then she realized to her dismay that he was still holding her so she sighed and scooted in a sitting position making his hand slide to her thighs and picked up Hope and put her against her. Klaus was fast asleep when she looked at his peaceful face.

She sat there with her in her lap nursing and got lost in thoughts and startled when she felt the weight of his arm being lifted from her thighs. She looked towards him and saw that he was awake and was looking at her. He scooted himself in a sitting position and asked her "do you want to tell me what happed yesterday?"

Hayley looked at him and said "I don't know one minute I was dancing and the next he was all over me. I feel like an idiot. I am a hybrid and …"

Klaus said "You are not an idiot. You have to understand that apart from our supernatural abilities to heal, hearing, speed, special body fluid, underlying we are same as any regular human."

He then said "we will have to move from here. I don't want him meeting you again and if _I see him before you, I might kill him so let's move from here_".

He got out of bed and didn't notice the smile that had appeared on her face at that sentence and went to the bathroom to take a shower but he couldn't shake off the anger that was apparently still bubbling in him seeing her so broken and cowering on that unpaved street. He wished he could find that guy and …he stopped himself from finishing that thought. By the time he came out she was ready, packed with Hope's clothes changed and freshen up. She brushed past him to change her own clothes while Klaus gathered the remaining things. He suddenly stopped and started to laugh when he realized the smooth routine they both had going on between them. He was still smiling when he heard her "what are you smiling about?" as she picked up Hope.

Klaus said "just wondering about the symmetry we have found in our lives and it took a month old baby to make us find it!"

Hayley smiled even though his sentence brought surprise to her as she realized he was right

They were on the road within thirty minutes. Klaus chanced a glance at her. Last night ordeal's traces were almost gone from her face but she still looked lost so he took a breath and said "I am thinking we should move towards Seattle, what you say?"

Hayley looked at him and asked him "how many hours' drive is it?"

He said "a few hours"

She replied "not bad" and looked behind to see Hope and said "she seems to be taking longer sleeping stretches, which is good."

She then turned to him when he didn't say anything and asked "have you talked to anyone of them?"

Klaus said "no. I will give a few more weeks and then try to contact them."

They drove in silence for a few hours. Hayley suddenly realized that the silence was not uncomfortable anymore, in fact she was starting to like that silence where there is no expectation to make a small talk.

They checked in a hotel after reaching Seattle. Klaus looked at her as she was changing hope who was looking at mother intently and said "let's go"

She looked at him and asked "where?"

Klaus took Hope from her hands said "to eat something"

She nodded and picked up her diaper bag.

During the dinner Hayley suddenly realized a couple of girls across their table looking at them and snickering. She looked at Klaus who was oblivious to it and was eating his fries. She didn't know from where but she felt an annoyance at those girls. She was still thinking about that when he asked her "what?!"

Hayley sighed and said "are you used to girls gawking at you?"

Klaus looked around and smiled at those girls and waved his hand at them making them snicker more loudly and annoying her further. He turned back towards her and said "yes, is that _bothering you_?"

Hayley looked at his smiling face and snapped "no, why should it bother me?"

Klaus said with a smirk "well that hurt my feelings you know, _we are supposed to be_ together so it would be nice if you pretend to like me at least"

Before she could answer back he said "lets go".

As they were walking down the street, when a young girl around 16 or 17 held his arm and said "I need something to eat, anything will help".

Before Klaus could do anything she looked at that girl and gave her the packet of fries she was holding. And started walking again. Klaus caught up with her and held her arm and dove into her memory again.

**_Flash back_**

_She looked around and wondered_ '_what to do? She has not eaten anything for the past two days – anything substantial. Digging out edibles from dumpsters was not eating regular food. She needed food'_

_She looked at the pastries from the window and heard the sound from her stomach and _

_After a thought she went inside and asked the person behind the counter "do you have a job that I can do?"_

_He looked at her from top to bottom and said "yes, I have one. Go back and clean up the kitchen"_

_He then called someone to take her back. _

_She nodded and followed that person to the kitchen. She was handed the things to clean up. As she was cleaning up, her eyes fell on some pastries. She looked around and grabbed one and started to gobble them up when suddenly the door opened and the person who had showed her the back came inside. He looked at her face smeared with the cream and smiled. He asked her "are you hungry?"_

_She nodded. He said "hmm. You cannot eat that one. I will have to report you if you do that" _

_She said pleadingly "no, please don't. I will do anything for you not to tell them. I need this job"_

_He showed her his dirty teeth and said "you will do anything?!"_

_Hayley looked at him in confusion and then to her shock she realized what he was saying. She shook her head and said "please don't" _

_As she started to walk towards the door, he stopped her by grabbing her arm and said "well then I will have to report you"_

_She said "no, please no"_

_He said "then you will do what I will ask you to do" and he was pulling her towards him. _

_When he was done with her, she was crying silently. He pushed her away and threw a box of pastries towards her and said "now don't utter a word to anyone" and left. _

_She dashed to the bathroom and started throwing up, gagging at the thought of what he had made her do. She then gathered herself up and looked at that box of pastries and then walked out without picking them up._

**_Flash back ended_**

Hayley looked at him and with a sad smile said "I decided that day that I will not let anyone use me ever again. And that is how I survived afterwards. I never let anyone use me again. I was sixteen and I started to see the world as a pack of hungry wolves. If I had to go through _that to eat_ something then I would rather steal things and that I did."

She took Hope from him and said "I think we should get a stroller for her."

Klaus who was still shaken up by that memory looked at her and said "hmm."

After a couple of steps he held her arm and said as she looked towards him "I am sorry for what you had to go through at such an age."

She smiled at his concern and said "I have never told anyone about it except for you. I don't know why I am letting you see them."

Klaus said "I am glad that you are telling me all those things."

He opened the car door for her to settle Hope in the car seat and went to the other side to the driver's side.

As he was opening the door, he heard someone say "Hayley, is that you?"

He turned just in time to see a young man walking towards the car and the next moment he had picked Hayley and said "it has been so long. Where have you been?"

She said with a smile "first put me down and I will tell you."

He put her down and then saw Klaus looking at them. Hayley at once realized Klaus noticing them. She felt flustered. She wondered 'why?' and then said "Klaus, this is Jamis Evans. We were in college together."

Klaus nodded and extended his hand to him when Hayley said feeling flustered "Klaus and I are together". She could feel Klaus's eyes on her but decided not to look in his direction.

Jamis said "Oh".

She asked him hastily to take the attention away from her "what have you been up to?"

He said "I went to art school like we planned."

This time her eyes went to Klaus involuntarily who was staring at her.

She wished that they could leave now and as if on cue Hope started to cry. She looked towards her and said to Jamis "I think we should be going now. It was nice seeing you again."

He asked her "is that your daughter?"

Hayley said with a smile "yes, she is ours"

Jamis said "Can I have you number?"

Klaus decided to step in and took one step towards him to Hayley's discomfort and said looking into his eyes "lad, leave and forget about us"

Jamis blinked and then he walked away.

Klaus gave Hayley a look who sighed and went to the other side of the car and sat next to Hope. She took her out and started to nurse her whereas Klaus started the car. He looked at her from the rare view mirror after a couple of minutes and said "is he the same Jamis you were telling me about a couple of weeks ago"

She didn't say anything and then said after a while when Klaus thought that she does not want to talk about it "you compelled him to forget about me?"

Klaus looked at her in the rare view mirror and didn't say anything. He knew what she was thinking. Her one connection to her life before triggering her gene was gone. He said "I had to. What if he had told someone about you? We are on the run after all"

She nodded wondering _'I know but still…'_

She shifted Hope in her lap and said "lets go to the Hotel, I am dead tired, you must be too with all this driving. Why don't you let me drive?"

Klaus said to her "don't worry you will get a chance when I start to break down."

Hayley laughed and said "I would love to see that happen. The big hybrid breaking down of tiredness"

He said after a while "so you liked art?"

Hayley said with a sigh "that was ages ago" and got quiet.

Klaus asked her looking in the rearview mirror "what are you thinking?"

She said "I don't get why Lenore would want to kill Hope. I can understand your mother's motive but what is hers? Do you think Sabine slash Celeste prediction is right?"

Klaus looked at her and asked her "you understand my mother's motive?!"

She looked his confused expressions and said "well yes, I know it is twisted but I understand it. She hates her kids; of what they have become and by extension she hates everything associated with them."

He stopped the car outside their hotel. Both of them sat there in silence for a while, her waiting for his response and him lost in his thoughts. He then opened the door and got out.

She also took a deep breath and got out holding her in her lap and diaper bag over her shoulder.

Klaus took Hope from her and they went towards their room.

As he was lying down in the bed she asked him "have you ever been to Seattle before?"

Klaus looked at her and said "yes. Back in 1970's".

She tied her hair and got into the bed with him.

Next day when she woke up he was still sleeping with Hope next to him and it melted her heart when she saw his hand on her tiny body and rising up and down with her breathing. She quietly went to the bathroom and changed and when came back he was still sleeping so she picked up the book he had been reading past few days and started to read it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she only startled when she heard Hope crying waking Klaus up too. She went to her and picked her up and fed her while Klaus went to change his clothes. When he came out Hayley said to him "I will be back in a minute".

Klaus looked at her questioningly but didn't ask anything. Hayley left their room.

He laid next to sleeping Hope and was flipping through channel wondering _'what should he do next? They cannot spend their lives like this' _when the door opened. He said "you came back early!" and then jumped when he saw a stranger standing there with a gun in his hand. Before Klaus could recover from the shock at how he entered their room he fired the gun. Klaus whooshed out of spot but the bullet entered in his arm and he realized that it was a wooden one laced with wolfsbane. He knew who he was. After one look at sleeping Hope, he whooshed to him and punched him hard. He then held him by his throat and lifted him in the air with one hand and asked him "who send you here?"

The man said "you are a dead meat."

Klaus pulled him towards him and sunk his teeth into his neck just for a few seconds and then threw him away. The man got up and took out a stake as his eyes darted to Hope. Klaus at once realized that it was not just him who was target so he moved a bit and stood between him and Hope. He said "I will get her. She cannot survive".

And then his facial expressions started to change to pain. Klaus saw Hayley standing behind him and he yelled "Hayley no".  
She looked at him in shock. The man took advantage of that and elbowed her and ran off. Hayley turned towards him angrily and said "what the hell Klaus?"  
He went to Hope and checked her and took a sigh of relief when he was turned around forcibly. he looked into her eyes and said "he was a hunter"  
"what?!" she said.  
"A hunter" Klaus said prying his arms free of her grasp "you know about hunters curse."  
She shouted "I don't care about hunters curse. He could have hurt Hope and you."  
He said shouting too now "_well I do_. I wouldn't let him hurt Hope and if I had to _then I will kill him, not you_. Now we have to move from here"  
He turned around and started putting his clothes in the bag. Hayley turned him around and said "Klaus, I want to know that if he attacks again then you will let me or yourself take care of him"  
he looked at her and said "yes I will take care of him, not you"  
she said "why not me"

Klaus yelled "because I know what a hunters curse can do to someone and I don't want that to …" he stopped and then turned and started to go the bathroom when she pulled her towards him and before he could say anything she pulled his shirt off his arm and stared at the bullet hole. She looked around and then closed her eyes and pushed her finger in his arm.

Klaus looked at her closed eyes and suddenly all anger was replaced by amusement and he said softly with a hint of smile in his voice "be careful it has wolf bane on it". That made her open her eyes and caught him looking at her, she flushed and at the same time took it out. She went to the bathroom and wrapped it in a Kleenex and threw it in the bin. When she came back he was looking at Hope and his arm was healed with just dry blood on there. He said without looking at her "we need to move again from here right now. You ready?"

Hayley said casually "I think this was the shortest stay right?"

Klaus looked at her to see if she was joking or not but smiled when he saw a smile on her face. He walked to her and said "I promise, we will settle down soon" he was quiet for a moment and then said with a smile "before _her first birthday_" which made her laugh and said "sure then we have one year".


	36. Chapter 36 Finding and holding on

**_A/N Continuation of Klaus and Hayley journey on run with their daughter. It is continuation of "save the last dace for me". Will they discover and admit feelings for each other._**

* * *

He looked at her after a while of driving and saw that she had gone to sleep. He smiled and put on some soft music. After a couple of hours, his eyes started to shut down so he took an exit and shook her gently and said "Hayley, I cannot drive any more. Can you take over?"

Hayley rubbed her eyes and said "yes sure".

She put on her shoes and got out of car to switch positions with him. Once behind the wheel she saw him recline the seat and close his eyes. He said "we need to drive a couple of more hours to create some distance between that hunter and us and then we can rent a hotel and see how things go from there. Hopefully we have ditched him".

She nodded and started the car. She drove while listening to the music while Klaus went to sleep.

After a couple of hours Klaus opened his eyes and said "take the next exit to any … place to stay the night."

She could hear fatigue in his voice and nodded. Thirty minutes later they were entering in their room. Klaus wanted to just fall down on the bed. So after putting their bags down, he fell on the big bed and closed his eyes. Hayley was so tired but Hope had started to cry and she needed to be fed so she took her out and decided to feed her without using the nursing cloth. As she was nursing her she looked up and saw him looking at her. She said "why don't you go to sleep?"

He didn't answer but smiled and closed his eyes. When the next time he opened his eyes, it was still pitch dark and Hayley was pacing the room with Hope in her arms. Klaus asked her in surprised tone "since when have you been up?"

Hayley looked at him with exasperation "I have not slept throughout the night."

Klaus got out of the bed and said "why?"

Hayley said in a tired voice "because she is not letting me put her on the bed, she starts crying as soon as I put her on the bed"

Klaus said with surprise "why didn't you wake me up?"

She said with irritation "_there was a moment_ when I wanted to kick you but then I got some sense and decided against it and now I think I should have"

Klaus laughed and look sleeping hope from her arms and said "is she fed?"

When Hayley nodded rubbing the back of her neck, he said "go and lie down. I will keep her with me"

Hayley looked at him for a moment and then went to sleep. She fell on the bed and was gone before she knew it.  
Klaus shifted Hope in his lap and went to sit on the bed. After a couple of minutes he laid down with Hope on his chest. Hope stirred a bit and held his shirt with her tiny fist making him feel as if his heart just stopped for a minute. He put one hand on her back and stayed there to see if she is disturbed or not but when she didn't move so he closed his eyes listening to her breathing and the heartbeat.

When Hayley woke up, she turned around and saw Klaus sleeping next to her with Hope on her chest. She smiled and on impulse took out her cell and took their picture. She dragged the duvet over them and went to take a shower. Standing under the shower she suddenly realized how much she had started to trust him, with her and with Hope. She wondered when she started trusting him so much. She changed her clothes in distraction and came out with towel wrapped around her head absentmindedly.

Klaus was holding Hope in his lap in a sitting position. They were both looking at each other when he heard the door open and Hayley came out of bathroom. She stopped when she looked at them and following his gaze she took of the towel feeling flustered.

She asked him "when did you guys wake up?"

Klaus smiled and said "a couple of minutes ago."

She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. Klaus looked at her and for the first time ever since they had been on road, he felt relaxed, truly relaxed and something else too. A thought came out of nowhere _'he could get used to this'_. But then he shook his head making her stare at him. He realized that she had noticed the movement too and felt flustered when she asked him "what are you shaking your head for?"

Klaus said "nothing."

She walked to them and took Hope from him and said "I will feed her then I have to go to market to get some things for her, diaper and other things. Do you want to go?" as she settled down on the sofa chair to nurse Hope who was getting agitated with the minute with obvious hunger.

Klaus watched her as she unbuttoned her shirt and saw a small swell of her breast as she put Hope against it and nursing cloth over her.

Hayley looked at him starting at her but then realized that he was lost in some other thoughts. She asked him "what happened?"

Klaus recovered and said "nothing, no I can stay here with Hope. Why don't you go?"

He then smiled as he saw Hope's hand pushing the cover away and thought he needs to do something else so he picked up the remote and switched on the TV. He could feel her eyes on him but refused to look at her because of what he was feeling right now. The need to make her his was so strong right now that he could actually feel the muscles of his stomach tightening.

Hayley looked at him for a while and then got up with Hope in her lap _wondering 'when and how is she becoming so expert'_ and went to sit next to him on the bed. She looked at him as she saw him shift a bit as she sat down next to him and then she thought that she might have been imagining it. After she was done she absentmindedly took off the cover before covering herself up and then buttoned herself and put Hope against her shoulder to burp her. After she was done, she changed her and said to Klaus "so here she is, she is done, changed and will go to sleep in a minute or two if you hold her against you. I will be back in half an hour or so."

As she was handing over Hope to Klaus, he asked her "where will you be going?"

Hayley said with a smile "I will find some place, don't worry"

When she was at the door putting keys of the car in the bag he said "be careful."

She looked at his concern with surprise and left after closing the door behind her.

Klaus looked at Hope whose eyes were drooping. He put her against his shoulder. Hope for the first time, snuggled her head against his neck making his heart jump. He was surprised to realize that he didn't even realize when he had agreed to keep Hope without feeling nervous whereas a couple of weeks ago he wouldn't even have thought about it. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and suddenly he remembered how coldly he had told the witches to kill her and Hayley and his heart felt heavy. He pulled her closer to him and scooted a bit down on the bed in a near lying position and said in a whisper in her ear "I will always protect you. You are mine and will always be mine." He knew she was fast asleep from her breathing. A part of his mind was telling him to put her down but he didn't feel like so he kept her there. He flipped through the channels again and then randomly stopped at one channel and started to watch it.

He lost track of time and then Hope's body jerked in her sleep and he put his hand on her body to calm her down. He had noticed her startling during her sleep so many times now that he was getting used to it now and then he looked at his wrist watch and sat up when he realized that Hayley had been gone for two hours now. He took out his cell and called her. The call didn't get through. His sixth sense told him something was wrong so he stood up and put Hope on the bed and quickly washed his face and changed his clothes with vamp speed and as he was picking Hope up again his cell rang. He picked it up with sinking heart and said "hello"

After listening to the other side he said "I will be right over there."

Hayley looked up at him as he rushed into the small room with sleeping Hope in his arms. He grabbed her by her arms and asked her "What happened?"

She took Hope from his arms and said "Some drunken driver crossed the red light and hit the car from the driver's side. I am fine, I have compelled everyone that was at the accident as I started to heal but this one guy who incidentally was a doctor in this hospital wanted me to come to the hospital to check if I have any internal bleeding which of course I don't have but the car Klaus, it is totaled"

"It is okay" Klaus said casually "as long as you are okay"

She smiled and looked down at Hope who was sleeping in her arms and said "I am so glad I decided to leave her with you"

She looked up and saw him looking at her and then he cupped her face and then for the first time ever since that night when they had conceived their daughter he was kissing her on her lips with the passion that he had shown her that night. She didn't know how and why but she suddenly realized that she was kissing him too. He broke their kiss and stayed there for a minute and said "I was so scared when I got the call even though I know you will be okay but …" he then kissed her again.

They both broke apart as the door opened.

"Oh I am sorry" the nurse said

"It is okay" Hayley smiled and said.

The nurse said "You are so lucky you didn't get hurt". She then turned to Klaus and said "It is a miracle you know that you wife is fine"

"I am ..." Hayley started but Klaus cut her off by saying "yes thank you"

As she left the room, he turned towards her as smiled as he saw her flustered face. He held her hand and said "I am glad you are okay".

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. She smiled as she saw Hope on the bed. She walked to her and said "she is so adorable but you should wrap her. She is too young"

Hayley looked at her questioningly so the doctor said to the nurse who had entered the room "Can I get a wrapper for her?"

She walked to Hayley and as Klaus stepped back she said "you are lucky you are not hurt and not even bruised". She turned around as the nurse handed her the baby wrapper. The doctor wrapped Hope in that showing Hayley how to do it and said "she will stay warm and feel safe in the blanket"

She then said "so there is no injury but I still want you to take it easy and if you start to feel any dizziness or anything come, see me"

She then handed Hayley Hope, who had woken up and was demanding to be fed. Hayley took her daughter from her and said "can we go now?"

The doctor smiled and said "yes you can go. Nurse her here and then you can go"

And then she left. As she left the door she said to Klaus "why do you let everyone believe that we are husband and wife?"

Klaus said with an amused smile "you want to explain to them what we are?! Go ahead do it"

She felt flustered and then looked at Hope who was up. She sighed and said to him "let me feed her and then we can go. What are we going to do about the car?"

Klaus said trying to look anywhere else but her opening her shirt to nurse her "don't worry, I will get a car".

And then he couldn't stand there as he saw Hope latching on to Hayley and got up and said "I will be back with a the car in an hour"

She looked at his expressions with surprise and said "don't forget the car seat". He gave her a smile and left.

When she sat in the car, she looked at him with amused look. He laughed and said "if there was any time to use compulsion it was this time" making her laugh too.

Klaus picked up Hope on reaching the hotel when Hayley said "oh no, I have to go do that shopping"

Klaus smiled and said "really!" and then put Hope back and drove towards the departmental store.

The drive to the store was quiet one with both of them thinking about the kiss they had shared. He stopped the car startling her out of her thoughts. He held her while she picked up some stuff for Hope and few things for her too. She looked at Klaus and asked him "do you want anything?"

Klaus wanted to say "you" but he shook his head and said "no".

She was looking at diapers with frustration. There were so many and she didn't know what to do. The brand she had picked last time they didn't have in this store so she picked up a random brand when someone said "that one is better". She looked around and saw a young woman with a child a little older than Hope in the cart. The woman turned towards Klaus who was holding Hope against his shoulder and said "she is adorable" and then she turned to Hayley and said to Klaus's amusement "you are lucky your husband is with you, my husband never come to do baby shopping with me when this one was as young as yours"

Hayley looked at Klaus who said "_well she has found a gem_, haven't you love?" making Hayley look at him with an annoyed look and the woman laugh. She said "best of luck you two. You still have many sleepless nights ahead of you."

When she walked away Hayley stepped closer to him and hissed "stop acknowledging that we are husband and wife"

Klaus shifted Hope on the other shoulder and said "then what should I say? Lover, friends, enemies, complicated, friends with benefits" he gestured to Hope.

Hayley stared at him angrily and ignoring his laughter put the diapers that the woman had suggested in the cart. Where she was angry, Klaus was sure of one thing and that was that he had fallen in love with the mother of his child and he was not going to let her leave him.

They paid for their items and got into their car. Klaus went through the drive-through of a fast food to get food for them as they had skipped breakfast and lunch with everything going on and drove to hotel afterwards.

Klaus had also started to see the there was something going on between them. He knew what he was feeling for her but he wanted to know she was feeling for him but she had not let anything on except for casual care which even though was a big deal for him but not what he was looking for so he decided to find out how she really feels about him.

They were eating their dinner in the dining hall of the hotel they were staying and Hayley had to go to bathroom. When she came back she looked at Klaus in shock when she saw him leaning so close to the girl telling her something. She walked to the table and sat down opposite him startling the girl who looked at Hayley in confusion and said "oh, but I thought you were alone with the baby"

Klaus smiled and said "you _assumed_ that I was alone _and I was alone at that time_. This is _my child's mother_."

Where Hayley felt a warmth at those words she felt a tug at her heart too for him calling her just Hope's mother. She tried very hard not to show him how she really was feeling and said "I am done, if you are done then we can go."

Klaus turned to the girl and said "I am staying in this hotel for a few days. May be we can get together and have dinner or something."

He knew that Hayley was seething with anger and that somehow made him feel happy. He was sure that in a couple of days he will get to the bottom of her feelings.

He picked up Hope's car seat and started towards the elevator with Hayley quietly walking with him. He knew that she wanted to confront him but he was not going to make the first move, isn't that what he was doing all this for. He wanted to know how she is feeling and when they reached their room, and he was going to the bathroom, she asked him in an angry tone "what do you think you are doing?"

He smiled before turning towards her with a serious face and asked in an innocent voice "what do you mean?"

Hayley snapped and said "you know really well what I am saying. You were flirting with her."

Klaus said "I was not first of all and what if I was, you and I are not together love."

Hayley stared at him angrily and then pushed him aside and went to take Hope out of the car seat but he pulled her towards him by holding her arm and said looking into her eyes "jealous Hayley!"

Hayley couldn't understand what he is doing so she snapped and said "go to hell, why should I be jealous?" and pried her arm free of her and turned away without seeing a satisfied smile on his face.

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw her feeding Hope and to his shock she was crying, Klaus stood there for a minute and then walked to her and sat down opposite her startling her. He asked her "what is it Hayley?"

Hayley wiped her eyes and said "I am getting tired of this running around. Don't get me wrong, I love Hope but sometimes it gets really hard."

Klaus said absentmindedly stroking Hope's foot "yes, I know. We will find some place to settle down soon."

Hayley looked at him caressing Hope's foot and that melted her heart and all anger at him went away. She thought _'even if she and Klaus are not together, he loves their daughter and that should be enough for her'_ but that didn't make him feel any better. She was getting confused more and more about her feelings towards him. She had been thinking about that kiss for a while now and today she felt like killing that girl fawning all over him. She wondered in shock _'is she falling for him?'_ and then she looked at him as she realized that he was still looking at her. She nodded and said after recovering from the initial shock at that discovery "I will be fine. It is just fatigue and uncertainty".

Klaus wanted to comfort her but he had a plan in his mind so he stuck to it and got up from there. Hayley sighed and realized that Hope had gone to sleep. She separated herself from her and put her in the middle of the bed and went to change her clothes too. When she came back she saw Klaus sleeping with her arm on Hope's back. She smiled and went to sleep too.

The next couple of days Klaus and Hayley were at odds with each other. They tried to act normal but there was awkwardness between them. Hayley had started to feel same kind of awkwardness that she used to feel when she was pregnant with Hope and was living in the plantation house with him with the only difference that this time she didn't have another room to hide herself in. They were both attached to each other 24/7.

Klaus was really good with Hope who was growing up right before their eyes. Often in the middle of night she would get up and see him holding her in his arms and talking to her gently, telling her some story from the book or just looking at her. Once or twice she caught him telling her some story which to her shock she realized was about him and his siblings before they were turned. During those eavesdropping moments she never interrupted him or let him know that she know what she is witnessing.

Klaus on the other hand was well aware of her lying down silently in the bed listening to them. He knew she was listening but he didn't care anymore. He had found his peace with the fact that he can be open in front of Hayley at least even though he was still trying to discover how she feels about him but he knew that he loved her and that was enough for him.

They had been staying three days at one place and then Klaus would want to move to a new location. They had just moved from their third place in two weeks and Hayley was really tired. She looked at Klaus who was lost in his thoughts while driving. She had started to notice that he had stopped making small conversations so she cleared her throat and said "I am hungry".

Klaus looked at her and nodded and then he said "hmm we are near the city. Let's check in and then there is this restaurant that I like. It is pretty old one. I come to that place whenever I come to Chicago."

Hayley looked at him and said "you have been here before!"

Klaus looked at her with amusement and said "you keep on forgetting love, I have been on run for as long as I remember and to your question, yes I have been to Chicago before and I remember that place because it was where Rebekah and I decided to stop running for a while and settle down in Chicago"

Hayley asked him "when were you here last time?"

Klaus said with a smile "last time when Stefan and I visited Chicago three years ago but first time in 1920"

Hayley ignored that and said "don't you think it is risky someone might recognize you"

Klaus looked at her and said with a smirk "like who? 130 year old bartender!"

At that Hayley laughed. Klaus smiled at hearing her laughter. He got lost in his thoughts again about how difficult time he has been giving her emotionally by not being there for her but for his plan to work, he had to do something and now he was thinking of taking a drastic step to accomplish that goal because he was sure that Hayley was at a breaking point now.

They checked in a hotel and for the first time since they have been running, Hayley wanted Klaus to get a two queen bed but she couldn't tell him without making the situation between them really weird so she kept quiet.

After putting the stuff down they went to the restaurant Klaus was talking about and to her surprise it was really good.

Hope was sleeping. She had been taking really long naps now and was starting to stay awake a little longer too in between the naps. Hayley looked around and to her annoyance she saw some girls dressed in really fancy clothes looking at them. She looked at her own dull clothes and then Klaus who was sitting relaxed back and seemed to be enjoying the environment. She then caught his gaze looking at the girl and the smile appeared on his lips that really annoyed her. She said "I will be back".

When she came back for the bathroom after freshening herself up she saw he was alone and was looking at Hope who was up. Hope had started to smile at him and interact a little bit with him, like trying to hold his fingers and wiggle when she wanted to be picked up by him. Klaus smiled and picked her up.

When their food came, he kept her in his lap even though Hayley told him to give it to her but he seemed content with Hope in his lap. Dinner was quiet affair. Hayley was wondering what should she do break this coldness between them and Klaus was thinking how should he break Hayley and then he thought of something.

After dinner they went to the hotel and went to bed.

Next day Hayley said to him around noon "I have to do some shopping. Do you want to come?"

Klaus looked at her and said "No, why don't you go. You can leave Hope if you want to."

Hayley stared at him for a while and then said "it is okay, I will take her with me"

During the shopping she kept on wondering why Klaus was behaving that way all of a sudden. Is it because he has gotten relaxed and does not think that there is any more danger to Hope. She wondered why he didn't come with them. Was he on some date with the girls he met last night? The thought of him being someone else really pinched her and she tried to focus on the shopping and then she tried to convince herself by saying '_as long as he loves Hope, I am fine'_ but that didn't help her again.

When she got back he was not in the room. She was putting stuff at the right place when he called her "Hayley!"

Hayley looked around and saw him standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom with the door open. He was doing shave to her surprise. For the past two months they had been together this never happened before. She looked at him questioningly but he didn't say anything so she walked to him with Hope in her arms and said "what is it?"

Klaus continued doing what he was doing and said "I have been thinking to stay here for at least a week and see how things go."

Hayley looked at him in surprise through the mirror wondering _'was it something so important to call her in the bathroom?'._

She stood there looking at him when his eyes met hers. Hope was looking at him too with curious innocent expressions. He turned towards her and put a dot of his shaving cream on Hope's face making her smile. He then cleaned it with the towel. She didn't know how but that simple act of seeing him do something so simple as shaving brought about a strange feeling in her stomach. As soon as their eyes met again she left the bathroom. Klaus saw her leaving the bathroom with a smile on his face. He knew that he was peeling the layers off of her.

She was looking down at Hope lying on the bed when he came out and sat on the bed and switched on TV. Hope started to wiggle and started crying tell Hayley that she was hungry so she picked her up and started to nurse her. Klaus looked at her and held Hope's leg which he had started to do recently whenever she was feeding her. That gesture was so sweet and apparently Hope liked it. She looked up and saw that he was watching a movie. After couple of minutes Klaus looked at her and then changed the channel as he realized the expression on her face after watching the young character doing sexual favors to her clients.

He looked down at his hand holding Hope's leg and smiled and switched off the TV.

Hayley put Hope in the middle and after changing her clothes she went to sleep.

She started noticing that even though to her dismay Klaus was encouraging woman around him but he was starting to loosen up in front of her too. He would leave the bathroom door open while brushing his teeth or shaving or washing his face which he didn't use to do couple of weeks back. He had started sharing her food from her plate. Doing meaningless gestures that she had always associated with married couples or people in love making her confused further and further.

Klaus was seeing that all of these things were starting to bother her but it was also proving his theory that she feels something from him too right. And he wanted her to say or admit those feelings for him.

* * *

He was taking shower when he heard her come in. He stood there listening to her moving around and then with a thought he dried himself and came out in just his jeans.

Hayley entered the room and shifted sleeping Hope from one shoulder to another. She put the shopping bag down and went straight to the portable crib they had started to use for her at the foot of the bed and gently laid her down. She turned around at the sound of the bathroom door.

She looked at him and realized that this was the first time she was seeing him without a shirt even though they have been on the road for two months. She couldn't look away from the bird tattoo on his arm and the muscles that normally hid under his shirt. She caught him looking at her and then she blushed and looked away.

She was looking down at Hope when he said with a smirk "don't be shy it is not like you have not seen me shirtless".

Hayley didn't look back. She didn't even smile. She was feeling really weird. She had tried to control feelings for him that had awaken before they had started that journey to see Hope. She had been successful in doing that for the last two months and then he had kissed her on that accident a month ago and then nothing for a month to her disappointment. She thought in frustration _'If he is going to roam around shirtless, it is going to get really difficult for her'_. She took a deep breath and was about to turn when he turned her towards her.

She couldn't look into his eyes because she was sure that if she did he would see the passion in them and then he lifted her chin and then he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. She stood there surprised and when Klaus leaned back and looked into his eyes, he smiled and leaned in again and kissed her more passionately this time. She couldn't help but kiss him. Her hands found his firm chest and then he whooshed her to the bed and was kissing her neck, her face, her body making her moan and want him more. She tugged at his jean's buttons whereas he snapped all the buttons of her shirt and pulled it apart and then he said and his eyes looked at her heaving breast "I want you to remember _this time_"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "I remember the last time too" and she gasped as his hands touched her bra and moved down the navel.

That made his face broke into a grin and he said "I thought you said that it was one drunken night…"

Hayley said with a moan as he gently bit her on her neck "I did but that does not m… ean that I don't remember that"

She flipped them over making him laugh. Her gaze locked on to his lips which always fascinated her. The softness of them always made her wonder _'how can a man like him have such soft and inviting lips'_ and she leaned in until her met his.

He was returning her kiss and his tongue was moving inside her mouth, his legs were wrapped against hers and then he flipped her over and pulled her jeans down. He pulled his jean down too with eyes still locked with hers. There was so much passion in them that Hayley never believed him to have. She couldn't take it anymore. She lifted herself up and pulled him down to her.

To her surprise, his lips found all her weak spots, on her neck, on her breast, on her belly. Hayley was stunned to realize that he knew how to torture her and go weak in her knees. She ran her hands on his firm back as he was kissing her neck and moved them a bit on his ribs and then she smiled as she discovered that she had found his weak spot.

Klaus looked up and then looking into her eyes, he entered her. She held on to him and let him move in her and then before long she was matching his movement. His lips were roaming on her face, on her neck, on her lips and then he looked up into her eyes for a second and whispered "you are mine now" before kissing her lips and let himself go as she smiled back.

Later when she laid in his arms he said "Hayley I think I am falling for you" while brushing his fingers on her arm.

"Me too" she said fingering his chest.

Later she laid next to him as he ran his fingers on her bare shoulder and smiled when he said "this running away adventure has suddenly gotten more interesting and inviting"

Hayley asked him after a couple of minutes trying to keep her voice casual "Klaus if you are falling for me then _what about your girlfriends that have been fawning on you and you encouraging them?!_"

She was surprised to see him laughing. He sat up laughing and looked at her and said with a twinkle in his eyes "that was all to get you to admit how you actually feel for me".

Hayley looked at him in shock and said "what?!"

Klaus said with a mischievous smile "I played on my hunch and I was right"

Hayley said "you…." But couldn't finish her sentence. He laughed and leaned in and kissed her and said "I what love?!"

Hayley shook her head now laughing and said "nothing. You are just you".

She asked him "since when?"

Klaus said casually" I don't know since when I started feeling that way but I knew for sure after that accident"

Hayley smiled and said "that long!"

Klaus now pulled her towards him and said "yes love, that long. You don't know yet but _I am a master of secrets_".

She smiled at the used of "love" which he had been calling her from the first day they had met but now it carries a different meaning and snuggled against him and said "I am beginning too. Some day you will tell me all about those hidden feelings but right now I just want us to sit like this until our daughter decides to break his moment".

Klaus smiled at her referring to Hope as "our daughter" and pulled her against his chest with his arms around her body covering her naked breast and kissed her ears and the folds of her necks making her moan and smile with pleasure and then she turned towards him and was kissing him too and they ended up making love to each other again.


	37. Chapter 37 Hope and Jake and new friends

_**A/N story based on characters of "the one who got away" and "getting to know you" and "Hope and jake" short stories from Mikaleson's short story fanfcition.**_

_**this is a continuation of "Hope and Jake in marital bliss". if you are confused by the story i recommend you read that one first**_

* * *

When Jake woke up, she was not next to him. He laid there for a couple of second in daze and then got up. He quickly went out and then he heard her laughter and stopped. He realized that she was with Elijah so he smiled and went back in. he thought 'it was nice to hear her laughter again' while taking shower.

When he walked to the living room, he stopped when he saw her snuggled against Elijah on the sofa and talking softly.

Elijah sensed him and looked at him but he gestured him to keep siting and went to the kitchen. After pouring a cup of coffee for himself he came out and sat opposite them. Hope smiled at him and said "you ready?"

He smiled and said "yes, are you ready or planning to stay home today?"

She said "no, I have this test today and then daddy and I can go somewhere together. Have you been here before? Dad has."

Elijah shook his head and said "Paris was Niklaus's place not mine. He loved art. I see you are reading his memoire"

When she nodded he asked her "you must think I am a terrible brother"

Hope at once said "No"

He smiled and said "_now that is the love of a daughter talking_ not a rational person"

Hope said with a smile "I felt bad for both of you. No one should ask their child to do that to their other child. I would never…" she stopped as she realized what she was going to say and then she got up and before Jake or Elijah could say anything she walked out of the room with difficulty.

* * *

Brad looked at her from his seat and wondered 'what happened?'

After the class was over, she got up and started walking out slowly. He picked up his books and followed her outside. He caught up with her and said "Hope!"

She turned around and said with a relief "oh Brad, where were you? Haven't seen you for the past two weeks."

He said with concern "forget about me. What happened to you?"

She said casually "oh I was in a car accident. I am fine. Just a couple of bruises and these fractures."

He didn't know what to say and then hope said "I have to go. Will talk some other time"

As he turned he realized that there was no usual cheeriness on her face. He walked with her and said "let me walk you out" and then he saw her face broke into a wide smile. He followed her gaze and saw a very handsome man walking towards them. She walked to him with him walking next to her and hugged the man to his surprise. She asked him "what are you doing here?" and then kissed him.

He said "I thought I pick you up and then we can go for lunch together".

His eyes went to the young man standing there. He looked at Hope who said "Brad, this is my father and daddy this is Brad, my class fellow and Jake is doing internship with his brother"

Brad looked at Elijah in shock and said "your father!"

She smiled and nodded. She was used to this kind of reaction and then she shifted.

Elijah extended his hand to Brad and said "my name is Elijah Mikaelsons"

Brad stared at his hand and said "Oh, it is nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelsons"

Elijah thought for a moment and then said "call me Elijah" and then added "I am taking Hope for lunch, you want to join us?"

Hope looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything.

He said after a moment "sure"

Elijah opened the door of the car for Hope to Brad's astonishment. She smiled at him and sat down with difficulty.

He sat in the back seat listening to them. He asked her "have you talked to Jake?"

The smile slipped from her face to Brad astonishment. When she didn't say anything Elijah said "Hope, love he is worried about you"

She said softly "I know daddy. I know."

He was about to say something when his eye caught Brad's and he saw concern in his eyes. Elijah said "Brad, tell me about yourself. I have gathered that you have a brother who works with Jake so a lawyer and you are becoming a doctor and what else"

Hope turned around to see Brad who nodded and said "daddy Brad is an untriggered wolf"

Elijah's head snapped to her and then his eyes met Brad again who said "yes I am but my brother is a triggered wolf. My parents have died and we are the Kirn family. We are pretty popular here and own the school we go to"

Elijah asked "does your brother know about Jake and Hope?"

Brad said "no, I promised Hope that I will not tell anyone. I think Jake should tell William. There are a few packs here who don't take kindly to the werewolves who don't belong to a pack"

He looked at Hope who was again lost in her thought with that lost expressions on her face. Elijah gently held her and squeezed it. She looked at him, smiled and hastily wiped her eyes. Brad looked at that exchange with curiosity. Elijah turned to Brad and said "so what is the nice place to eat here?"

Brad smiled and guided him to his favorite restaurant. During the lunch he noticed that Hope was not eating anything but Elijah was not fussing over her either. There was something about their relationship that seemed above father/daughter relationship. There was unconditional love, undying respect, and infinite care in that. She said suddenly "daddy let's go"

Elijah looked at her and then followed her gaze and saw a woman sitting with a young child and was laughing at something he said. He said to Brad "nice meeting you Brad. I am here for a few days. I hope we get to meet again"

Brad said "sure" and then he turned to Hope and realized that she was looking at that child again. He said "Hope see you at school tomorrow"

She nodded and then left the restaurant holding Elijah's arm.

Later that afternoon Elijah looked up and saw Jake looking at Hope who was staring into the empty space with her books in front of her. Jake caught his eyes and smiled and then asked him "so Elijah what do you think of Brad Kirn?"

Elijah said "how do you know I met him?"

Jake said with a smile "Oh he is smitten by our Hope" that made her look up and stare at him angrily. She got up with difficulty and let the room.

Jake looked at Elijah and with a sigh he got up too. He said to Elijah "see what I mean" and followed her. He caught up with her in their bedroom. He closed the door and turned her towards him and said "Hope, I was joking"

She said angrily "I don't like these type of jokes. You know nothing is going on between us so why would you…"

He cut her off by a kiss on her mouth and continued deepening his kiss until her body felt limber in his arms and she slumped against him and said "I am sorry. I don't know when I will get back to normal"

Jake said "you are normal and I know Brad is your friend. Actually I really liked him the only time I met him and I think it will be good for you to be his friend. He is just like us and I am starting to like his brother too."

Hope asked him still hugging him "are you going to tell him about us? And daddy know about Brad and William"

Jake said "good. I have been meaning to tell him about them and your new teacher."

Hope separated herself from him and said "Jake shouldn't we find more about her first and then we can tell him"

Jake led her out of the room saying "Elijah is here right now. He needs to know. She knows him and your father that means that she knows them for a long time because it has been 19 years since Klaus died right? So this is an old animosity and we need to figure that out"

She listened to him thinking _'makes sense'_ and then nodded.

As they entered the living room Elijah was standing near the window looking out. He sensed them and turned. He walked to Hope, held her hand and said "I wish you would let me heal you. If Niklaus were here, he would cram that blood in your mouth".

Somehow hearing that made her laugh and she said "yes, I can see him doing that. Thanks to Cami I know him quite well now. Listen we need to tell you something".

She led him to the couch. Jake sat on the coffee table opposite them and listened to as she told him about his teacher and Jake's theory. He saw surprise, shock and alarm on Elijah's face and with sinking heart realized that he had a right hunch.

Elijah said to her "I want to meet her"

Hope was surprised to hear that and said "are you sure? I thought you might see her and realize who she is but meeting her?! She does not seem to like you, you know"

Elijah looked at her and then with a fake hurt he said "thank you love" making her laugh and hug him and said with a smile "she does wear glasses so there is that too."

Jake smiled and said "I was also thinking that you should meet William and get to know him. Hope told me that as per Brad there are packs in Paris that are not friendly to outsiders and if we are living here, we need to find out about them"

Elijah said "yes I think it is a good idea"

Later that night she was taking off her cast off of her neck when he pulled her towards her in an embrace and asked her "how are you doing?"

She said with a smile "I am okay Jake" she put her hand on his cheek and said "don't worry too much about me"

He said "how can I not worry, I love you, and you are my wife. I worry about you"

He then leaned in and kissed her gently when she didn't say anything and said "Hope you know you can talk to me about anything"

She looked into his eyes with blurry eyes and nodded and said "I love you Jake and I am sorry".

He asked her in surprise "sorry about what?"

She said in teary voice "I know how much you love kids and now I cannot have any" and then she couldn't help it and started crying.

Elijah was going to his room when he heard her say that through the slightly opened door and his heart broke at that and then he heard Jake say "Hope, look at me"

Jake held her chin and made her look at him and said "don't ever say that again. I love you. I love kids but I love you more. We are in this together and who said that we cannot have more kids. They said there is a chance that you might not be able to conceive again but not must. I have a feeling that we will have kids and even if we don't which I highly doubt I wouldn't love you any less" he was quiet for a second and then asked her "I am not sure about you though. Will you love me any less?"

Hope looked at his face and then saw the smile and said "you are a jerk you know."

He laughed and pulled her in a hug and said "see you think I am jerk when I said that to you and you think I would stop loving you. No I will never ever stop loving you. I have loved you since I understood what love is and will continue to do that whether we have kids or not."

* * *

Jake looked up as the door opened and said "Brad, what are you doing here?"

Brad said "I got off early today. Class got cancelled"

Jake looked at his wrist and said "Hope?"

Brad said "Elijah came to pick her up. They left before I came here"

He then said to Jake "he is really young". Jake looked up and said "who?"

Brad said "Elijah?"

Jake said "oh yeah, he had her when she was really young you know"

The door opened and William came in. he stopped when he saw Brad standing there. He asked him "brad what you are doing here?"

He said rolling his eyes "my class got cancelled. I was just telling Jake that"

William who was in process of putting his papers on the desk turned and asked him "so you have met?"

Brad was quiet for a moment and then said "yes, I know Jake. His wife is my class fellow"

William looked at Jake with surprise and said "really! That is interesting. You never mentioned that"

Jake got up and said "actually I came here to talk to you about that. Hope and I would like you and Brad to join us for dinner tonight at our place"

William looked at Brad with curiosity and then at Jake wondering _'why is he being so friendly?' _

Before he could say anything Brad said "sure we will come."

Jake said "thanks" and then went to his desk and put the file on it saying "they have come up with another counter offer. You want to take a look at it. I personally don't like it"

William looked at Brad and said "okay Brad, I have work to do. Will be home by 7ish"

Hope zipped up her skirt and was picking up her shirt to put on when the bathroom door opened and he came out.

Jake stopped when he saw her standing there in peach skirt that reached her ankles and a pink bra and walked to him and pulled her into a hug and said "you look really ravishing"

She laughed and said "really in this cast and that cut?"

Jake smiled wondering _'how easily she had started laughing ever since Elijah has come' _and said "yep" and then he took the shirt form her hand and helped her in it and started button it up while keeping his eyes locked with hers. He said "when can I make love to you again?"

She said in a soft voice "a couple of more weeks" and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and picked up her cast support and put it around her neck and said "let's go".

Elijah was sitting in the living room when Jake entered. He said "they will be here on time. William is normally on time".

He stopped and asked him "Elijah are you going to tell them everything about Hope"

Elijah put the book down and said "just the necessary. I am interested in finding out about their pack"

Elijah asked him "where is she?"

He said "in the kitchen. You know your being here has made her happy and relax. Thanks for doing that for her"

Elijah said "she is my daughter Jake. I might not be her biological father but she is mine and I will do anything for her"

The both turned towards the door when the heard the bell. Jake got up and opened the door and brought William and Brad in.

Elijah stood up to exchange hands with Elijah and said "hi, I am William Kirn, my brother Brad Kirn"

Elijah said "Elijah Mikaelsons, I am Hope's father"

William's eyes narrowed and he said "Mikaelsons"

Elijah smiled and let go of his hand and said "why don't you sit down?"

Brad and William sat down and then William said "I know of one Mikaelsons but that cannot be it. you cannot be them" and then he looked at the entrance when he saw a young pretty girl walking carrying a plate of appetizers with one hand and foot in cast. He stood up before Jake got up and said "let me"

She smiled and said "thanks. I am Hope Mikaelsons".

She then looked at Brad and said "thanks for coming".

Brad asked her "how are you doing now?"

She said "fine. Daddy is here so things are good"

She then went and sat next to Elijah with Jake's help- Her back was still not 100%. William smiled at the way Jake was with Hope and asked "if you don't mind my asking what happened?"

Jake said "we were in a car accident two weeks ago"

William said with surprise "when? When you didn't come to office for two days?"

Hope shifted and said holding Jake's hand "that was because of me. I was in comma and he had to stay with me"

William said "Oh wow, I am glad you are fine now and Jake it is good that you were not injured"

Jake looked at Elijah who nodded and said "actually I was"

Brad looked up sharply at Hope who was looking at William too.

William said "but you…"

Jake said slowly "I healed".

William at once stood up and looked at Brad who was sitting there silently and asked him "what does that mean?"

Jake stood up and said "I think you know what it means"

Elijah cleared his throat and said "William, you and Jake are werewolves"

He turned to his brother and asked him angrily "you knew?"

"Yes for a while now" he said calmly "Hope is untriggered just like me"

And then it clicked him "you are _the Mikealsons?_"

Brad looked at his brother in confusion and then at Elijah who said "why don't we all sit down and talk calmly and as for your question, yes I am _the Mikaelsons"_

"But how?" he looked at Hope while sitting down

"If you know Mikaelsons then you know about my brother Niklaus Mikaelsons"

William stood up again and said "the hybrid?!"

"Yes, Hope is his daughter but I have raised her since he died before her birth" Elijah said.

William was looking at hope with awe now. Brad asked him "what is going on?"

William looked at Brad in daze and said "these are The Originals"

Brad looked at Hope in shock and said "what?!"

"Yes and how long have you known that Jake is a werewolf" William snapped at him.

He said "a couple of weeks ago but you were so busy that I didn't have time.

Elijah suddenly said "any way the thing is, Jake and Hope are in Paris for the next year and I would like to know the packs in Paris before I leave for US in a few days"

William took a deep breath and said "this internship suddenly got a little complicated!"

When Jake smiled he continued "we are part of Apex pack. Our father was the alpha of the pack but he died a couple of years ago so my uncle is alpha right now. There are few other packs in the region. We don't get along with another pack in the vicinity and that is Appalachian pack" he then asked Jake "which pack are you from?"

Jake said "Crescent pack"

William said "hmm never heard of them. Anyway you have to choose your alliance with some pack if you want to stay out of war zone. I can introduce you to our pack and you can get to know them or you can just stay under radar and not show anyone that you are a werewolf but that will be difficult wondering the full moon is coming and all that"

Jake looked at Elijah who was lost in thoughts too. Hope saw the thoughtful looks on everyone's face and said "why don't you talk about it and I will set the dinner" and with Jake's help she got up.

Brad said "I can help her if you want to talk about this thing. It does not concern me as I am untirggered"

Jake looked at Hope who nodded reluctantly. As they were walking down the kitchen Brad said "you have a beautiful apartment".

She smiled and said "thanks"

As Brad was pouting water in the glasses he asked her "so Elijah is not your real father?"

She at once looked at him and said "_No_. He _is my real father_ but yes not my biological father. He is the only father I have known Brad" which made Brad smile and he nodded.

"You love him" he said.

"Yes, my family, daddy, Jake are everything to me" She said with a smile and then she said "thanks for helping me Brad"

The dinner was nice and casual. Elijah engaged William with his light conversation. Jake looked at Hope who was not eating anything but was looking at Elijah and he gently held her hand under the table startling her a bit. She looked at him and smiled.

Brad bent his head down to hide the smile that had appeared on his face and after clearing his throat he asked Jake "Do you have any siblings Jake?"

Jake caressed her hand with his thumb and said "yes, I have one. Mandy. Actually she is Hope's best friend."

Hope smiled and said "we should bring her back with us after Christmas break"

Brad asked her "going back home?"

She smiled and noticed that Elijah was looking at her and said "yes".

After dinner Jake made coffee for everyone when Elijah's cell rang. He excused himself and left the room.

It was Rebekah asking about Hope. Elijah filled her with everything what has been going on with them.

After the Kirns left, they retired into their rooms. Jake was helping Hope with her shirt when his cell rang, he put the phone on his ear and continued to help her with the arm of the shirt and then he stopped doing what he was doing after listening to the other side and said "thanks" and put the phone down.

She asked him "what happened?"

He shook his head and said "I am going out for a while, will be back in an hour. it is something about my case"

She nodded. He buttoned her shirt, kissed her and put on his shoes to leave.

Hope took out her assignment and started to proof read it again.

Jake stood at the door for a second looking at her and then turned and left the room. He went to Elijah's room and motioned him to be quiet and follow him. Elijah looked at him curiously and followed him. Once they were outside the apartment he said "Elijah, that was officer who was working on our accident case I forgot to tell you and he said that our car brakes were sabotaged"

Elijah said "what?!"

Jake ran his fingers through his hair and said "now her teacher is the only one I can think of who would want to harm her because I don't have any enemies"

Elijah thought for a moment and then said "what about your case?"

Jake said thinking "yes that is there too but then William should have been target too right?"

Elijah nodded and said "I need to see her teacher"

When he went back to his room, Hope had gone to sleep. He put the duvet on her and stood there for a moment and removed the lock of hair from her face and went to change his clothes.

As he settled down she turned her face towards him in her sleep and held him from his back. He smiled and closed his eyes thinking _'this is the first time she had taken a first step towards him after the accident'_.

* * *

Next morning Hope walked to Elijah as he put the cell down and asked him "what is going on?"

He said "nothing"

Hope held his hand and said "daddy thank you for coming but you need to go back now. They need you there too. You have gotten two calls since the yesterday. I need you too but I also have Jake here and we can handle this. I promise if I need you again, I will call you."

Elijah pulled her in his arms and said "I cannot believe how big you have become. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you. Kol and Rebekah can handle US and remember that is not as important as you are to me but I understand what you are saying. You know you can call me at any time".

Hope said "yes I know"

After breakfast Jake said to Hope "I have to reach my office early today, Elijah can drop you. Are you okay with it?"

Hope nodded. After Jake left Elijah said to Hope "let us go."

While walking to the campus Elijah said "I will walk to your class with you"

Hope said with a smile "both of you think that I am stupid right?"

Elijah smiled and said with a laugh "no, not stupid but clueless may be".

She playfully nudged him and then the smile slipped from her face as she saw Brad walking towards them.

Elijah noticed that and said in a whisper "Hope there is a potential for a good friend so use that".

Hope said "but daddy…" and then stopped as he approached them with a smile and said "hello Elijah, Hope"

He then said to Elijah "William is going to tell Jake too but we would like you all to come to our house tomorrow. William wants to introduce Jake and Hope to our pack but honestly he thinks that it wouldn't be wise for the pack to make a connection of Hope with an Original"

Hope said angrily "well technically I am an Original too".

Brad said with a smile "I knew you would get upset but I can see from Elijah's expressions that he knows what I am talking about"

Hope looked towards Elijah's face and said "you understand that?!"

Elijah said "yes honey, I do so I will not go to that dinner".

Brad said hastily "I will definitely want you to visit".

Elijah said "yes we should visit before I leave."

Brad saw disappointment on her face and said "you are leaving!"

Hope shifted on her other foot and said "yes, daddy has to go".

Brad said "hmm"

Elijah said to Brad "I have come to meet her teacher"

"She is not in today" Brad said "I heard from some students that she has gone on an emergency family business"

"Oh really!" Hope said and looked at Elijah who said "I will get some information on her before I leave".

Hope said "so no class today".

Brad smiled and said "apparently. I am going home to sleep". He then left them.

After reaching home, hope changed her clothes and went towards his room. She knocked and then entered when Elijah said "come in".

As she settled down next to him, he put his arm around her, his cell rang. Elijah picked up the phone still keeping Hope in his arm and after a couple of seconds, his body became tense and he pulled his arm away from her and said "what?!"

Hope looked at Elijah who had gone white and asked him "what happened?" and then took the phone from his hand and said "hello"

She said after a few seconds "uncle Kol, what happened?"

She could sense hesitation in his voice and said "please tell me everyone is okay".

Kol asked her "Hope honey, how are you?"

She said again "I am fine, please tell me everyone is okay. Aunt Bekah, Cami…" she looked at Elijah's ash white face and gasped and asked again "Cami! What happened to her"?

Kol said "she is fine now. She was attacked and … I had to give her my blood.. "

Hope said with a gasp "no… "

And then she said "I will talk later" and put the cell down. She walked to Elijah and cupped his face and said "you need to go back"

Jake entered the house and called her "Hope?!"

He entered Elijah's room and stopped when he saw Hope standing next to Elijah with his face in her hands and saying "you need to go now right now. She needs you".

Elijah came out of trance at that and said with distraction "I cannot leave you".

She kissed him on his cheeks and said "I will be fine, go".

He stepped back and looked at Jake who was standing there looking at them with stunned expressions. He started taking out his clothes from the closet and putting them in his bag.

Hope walked out of the room with Jake following him. When she reached her room, she closed the door and went to sit on the bed and started crying. Jake looked at her in shock and darted to her and sat next to her and asked anxiously "Hope, what happened love?"

She looked at him with teary eyes and said "Cami… she was attacked and uncle Kol saved her and now she is a …."

Jake immediately understood what she was saying and hugged her and said "listen, everything will be okay. Elijah needs to go back".

"I know" Hope said with a weepy smile.

She just stayed her in his arms for a few minutes and then she got up with difficulty and said "let me go and check him out. What were you going to say?"

Jake wiped her tears and said "not important".

Later that evening with a heavy heart, Jake and Hope dropped Elijah at the airport and while driving back home Jake said "I know you are not up to it but I have to go as William has invited me to meet his pack".

Hope massaged her arm and said "I will go if I am invited too".

Jake looked at her sideways and asked "are you sure?"

She said "yes" and then looked down at her clothes and said "I hope it is not something formal".

Jake held her hand, squeezed it and brought it to his lips and said "you look perfect".

Forty five minutes later during which she called Cami and talked to her. When she put the cell down Jake asked her "how is she doing?"

Hope said in a depressed sound "I think she will be okay once daddy gets there".

He stopped the car in front of a big mansion and looked at her and said "hmm yes she will be. She is strong, she will pull it through" he then added after a short pause "ready?"

Brad greeted them and led them to the big room that was apparently a formal sitting area. William was already talking to someone when they entered. He looked up at them and smiled and walked to them and shook their hands and led them to his guest. He introduced them by saying "Jake meet Peter Kirn, he is my cousin and this is Alex Kirn my uncle, alpha of our pack".

Jake shook Alex's hand and said "this is my wife Hope Labanoir".

Alex shook their hand then Brad said to Hope "Hope, we can go into the other room and maybe work on that assignment together".

Hope smiled at Alex and Peter and said "nice meeting you. I think I will go with Brad". And they both left the room.

Later that night when they were driving home, she asked him "why did you tell them my last name was Labanoir?"

Jake was lost in his thought so she shook him gently and asked him "what is it? Is there something the matter?"

Jake shook his head and said "William and I think that his pack should not know who you really are".

Hope said "but Jake, you know pack's mentality. They demand loyalty and this is not loyalty".

Jake looked at her without saying anything. He then said "we have bigger issues?"

She asked him with apprehension "what?"

"Full moon is next week and William and Alex want me to be with their pack next week and apparently their pack is not getting along with another pack over here which attacked them last month too".

Hope looked at him in shock and asked "Jake will it be safe for you to go with them then?"

He looked at her with a smile and said "Hope, I am a werewolf and you know this is our life. You have been grown up in this life. This is what we are and sooner we accept this sooner we can find out ways to protect ourselves from our enemies".

She nodded and was then quiet during the ride to home. By the time they got to their apartment, she had gone to sleep. He picked up her up and carried her inside. He put her on the bed gently and was turning away when she held his arm and pulled him towards her and said "thanks for being there for me".

He kissed her on her forehead and after changing his clothes, he went to bed next to her. Next morning when Jake woke up Hope was snuggled against him. She looked so peaceful while sleeping, he brushed strands of hair away from her face and gently brushed his lips against hers stirring her. She opened her eyes and said "hi" with a smile.

Hope could see passion in his eye so she reached up and kiss his lips and pulled him down with him. Her uncast hand went under his shirt and started to tease him. He held her hand and said with a smile on his face "I will not be able to stop remember that". Hope said "I don't want you to stop but …"

Jake said "I know that is why we should stop".

He then fell on her with his lips on her neck and was kissing her with passion and with aggression that he had never shown before. He wanted to devour her, his lips moved down to her heaving small breast making her moan and want him more and then he heard her gasp. He looked up and realized that he was holding her fractured arm. He immediately said "oh Hope, I am so sorry".

She touched his cheek gently and said "Jake I love you so much. Please don't stop".

Jake looked into her eyes and said "are you sure?"

Hope said impatiently "yes, yes please, I want you" and then before she knew it she was his. Even in his love making he was conscious of his being aware of her fractured arm and leg reminding her how much she loves him.


	38. Chapter 38 Finding purpose in life

_**A/N: continuation of "a contract". It starts immediately after the end of the "A contract". Klaus and Hayley have decided to stay away from NOLA as long as she is pregnant. **_

* * *

Hayley looked at him after a couple of minutes and asked him "so what are we going to do now?"

"Right now, I just want to make out with my wife but after that we need to move to some other place". Klaus said with a smile and bend to pick her up when she said with exasperation "_not in my brother's house". _

Klaus stared at her and said with a smile "you had no issue while my brother was sharing the house with me".

She smiled, kissed him and said "that was all of _our _house but this is Kevin's house. I cannot make out on his bed".

KLaus said with a mischevious grin "we can make out on this sofa".

Hayley laughed and said "no Klaus".

He leaned in resting his forehead against hers and said _"ours house!"_

Hayley touched his cheek and said "yes many things changed during our farce marriage. I don't know when I started thinking of that house as ours, when I started thinking of your siblings as mine and I don't know when I fell for you".

Klaus kissed her gently on her lips sending a nice wave through her body saying "hmmm good to know little wolf".

Hearing "little wolf" from his mouth made Hayley realized how much she had missed him. She said "let's go somewhere where we can…"

She couldn't finish her sentence when she saw a mischievous smile on his mouth. He stood up holding her hand.

She looked around at the apartment and then her gaze fell on the envelope at the table. She picked it up and opened it and as her eyes ran on the writing the smile started to slip from her face. Klaus saw the change in her expression and stepped forward and took the letter from her hand. His eyes hardened when he read it and he pulled her in her arms and said "you have me, Elijah and Rebekah. We will have out daughter in a couple of months. So you are not alone. Alright? I just have to say that I am happy that because of them I got to meet you and found love".

She rubbed her eyes against his shirt and said "let's go".

She took the letter from his hand and put it back on the table and walked out of the apartment with him his arm around her.

She settled down cozily in their car and felt at home again even though her heart was still breaking at the words written by her brother in his farewell letter. She asked him "where are we going?"

Klaus held her hand and kissed it and said "I have not decided yet. Right now just driving out of town and will find a hotel and then we can plan where we are going"

After a couple of hours he checked into a hotel and carried sleeping Hayley inside. After putting her on the bed and closing the door behind them, he went to change his clothes and stretched next to her. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and couldn't help it and kissed her making her stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. He cupped her face and kissed her again and before he knew it she was unbuttoning his shirt and saying "Klaus, I want you right now. I have missed you so much in just one day".

He said nuzzling his lips against her neck "you have no idea what I went through after reading that letter. Don't ever do that to me again".

Hayley said "I am sorry I hurt you but you have to understand…"

Klaus cut her off and said "yes, love I understand".

He rolled over her taking care not to put too much pressure on her and held her arms over her head and while looking into her eyes he started unbuttoning her dress front and pulling the dress up. His hand travelled up from her knee to her thigh and stopped when he saw her eyes go dark with passion and smiled and kissed her on impulse. Hayley couldn't take it anymore and busied her hands with taking off his clothes and soon Klaus was making her loose herself in him.

She slept in his arm after that. When she woke up, he was already up. She looked at him with a smile and said "when did you get up?"

Klaus said "a couple of minute ago".

He then added "I am thinking of moving towards California. It is far from New Orleans"

She stayed quiet and then said "my father left me something maybe we can get access to that".

Klaus brushed his fingers against her upper shoulder and said "I don't think it is a good idea to contact any of our past".

Hayley asked him thinking about their future "so what are we going to do?"

Klaus knew what she meant and said "don't worry, I have lived 1000 years and I have seen everything. I will find out a way".

She looked at him and smiled at his arrogance and said "without compulsion?!"

Klaus looked at her with curiosity and asked "_are you challenging me Hayley Mikaelsons_?"

She moved her fingers idly on his bare chest and said with a hint of smile "yes. I challenge you that you cannot land a decent job without compulsion".

Klaus sighed and said with exasperation "what has my life come to?!"

Hayley laughed and said "so you will try it without compulsion?!"

Klaus removed her hair away from her face and turned her towards him and said "yes".

He then pushed himself up in the sitting position and said "we have to leave and find a place to settle down".

Hayley nodded and got up too when he pulled her toward him again and kissed her while keeping his hand on her stomach.

He then asked "what if I _have_ to use compulsion?"

Hayley thought for a moment and said "well if it is a life or death situation then of course or…." She stopped and said mischievously at his curious expression "I am having some sort of craving at three in the morning".

Klaus said "craving?!" as she was walking away from him

Hayley took an exasperated sigh and said "pregnant ladies often want to eat something unusual at odd times and good husbands, boyfriends get those things for them".

He said with a smirk "at three in the morning?! In your dreams" and then ducked as she threw the pillow at him with a smile on her face. He started to grab her but she dashed to bathroom.

After driving for two days straight Klaus has at last selected a small town in California. They had spent a few days in hotel and shopped for the basic necessities of their lives and then one day Klaus left the hotel in the morning. When he came back, he said to her "okay let's pack"

Hayley asked him "where are we going?"

Klaus said while putting his jeans in the bag "surprise".

An hour later he stopped the car in front of a house. He stopped her at the door and said "now, that I didn't carry you across the threshold after our wedding so I think I should do that right now".

Hayley laughed and before she could say anything he scooped her in his arms and took her inside. Hayley looked around after he put her down and said "this is nice. Are you thinking of getting this?"

Klaus said with a smile "it is ours".

Hayley looked at him in shock and asked him "how?"

Klaus said with a smile "not with compulsion. If that is what you are asking" making her laugh.

She said with a smile "no, that is not what I meant. I just thought that…"

Klaus said pulling her into his arms "the university gave me this accommodation"

Hayley asked him with surprise "what university?"

Klaus brushed her hair out of her cheek and said "I got a job at the local university here".

Hayley was lost for words for a few seconds during which he enjoyed the up and down of her facial expressions and said "you got a job at university! As what? An executioner?!"

Klaus laughed and said "no, as an art professor"

She looked at him in surprise and said "you are joking right?"

Klaus said to her with amusement "why would you think I be joking about something so serious?"

Hayley looked at him for a while and then said "well I don't know. I cannot see you as a teacher".

Klaus said with a smile "well I have done it before. Last century".

Their lives got into a routine. Klaus would leave for university in the morning and she would stay home keeping herself busy with household stuff and sometime would go out and spend the time in parks as the weather was pretty good these days. Their evenings were filled with discussions, talking, plans for future, plans for the baby and their nights were filled with love making with passion that Hayley would never have suspected Klaus to ever have. Before they knew it, a month went by.

He was reading the book while she was laying with her head resting on his lap. She said "Klaus?!"

He said "hmm".

She said with hesitation "I was thinking what will happen when I have this baby".

Klaus said without putting the book down "well, _I imagine_ that we will take care of her or him".

Hayley smiled and said "no, I mean on full moons".

Klaus stopped reading the book and said "then I will take care of the baby on those nights".

Hayley touched her stomach under which she knew their baby lay and said "I don't know, I am very anxious about my turning after the baby comes into this world".

Klaus said "don't worry, everything will be okay and if worse comes to worse I will turn you a hybrid".

Hayley stared at his face which was really serious and then he started to laugh making her more annoyed. She said "don't you dare me a hybrid".

Klaus said putting his hand on his chest "oh honey, now you are hurting my feelings".

She laughed and said "I love you with all my heart but under no circumstances you will turn me into a hybrid okay?!"

Klaus stared at her serious face for a few seconds and then said "I am not promising anything" in a tone that told Hayley that there was no point in discussing it further. She looked at him angrily as he had started to resume reading the book.

**_Elijah and Rebekah in New Orleans_**

Rebekah was going towards her room when she passed Klaus's room and stopped. After a pause she went inside and then stopped when she saw Elijah standing there. She walked to him and held his hand and said "they will be back".

Elijah smiled and said "I know but when?"

Rebekah didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

Elijah ran his fingers through his head and said "I thought we have found our home and now everything is gone. Our hope for future is gone with Hayley and Klaus. That baby would have been our hope and now it is gone" he stopped for a moment and then said with determination "I will make this city safe for Klaus and Hayley to come back and you will help me in doing that". And then without waiting for Rebekah's reply he left his room. Rebekah sighed looked around and then gently closed the door and left the room too.

**_Two days later _**

Hayley walked to him and said "I am thinking of getting admission in the university too".

Klaus said "really?! In what subject?"

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "literature".

Klaus said "hmm okay fine".

The first time when she got out of the car with him she noticed many girls looking at them with smiles and all eyes. She looked at him and saw that he had a smile on his face too. She hissed "is that why you don't come home early?!"

Klaus put his arm around her shoulder and said "now, now love don't be jealous. You know that I only love you".

He then kissed her and said "I have to go. I will see you after the classes".

She saw him walking away from her with a smile on her face and then he looked back at her with a big smile on his face and turned back again. Hayley smiled and went to her class.

Days went by like that. She was feeling really relaxed these days. Her pregnancy was going really great. She was happy with her life. Sometimes looking at Klaus, she would be really surprised and wonder '_is he the same man you wanted to kill his sister and wanted to kill witches'_. Their past looked like a dream to her. She missed Elijah and Rebekah terribly but she was happy with him.

Klaus was over all happy even though he missed his siblings but often he would get lost in thoughts about how He had never thought after moving to New Orleans that they will part. First Rebekah and then when she came back they had to leave. He didn't mind leaving. Hayley and their child needed him to make that move and he knew that. He had every intention to going back to New Orleans once the threat to Hayley and the baby was gone. He had faith in Elijah and Rebekah. It was just a matter of time. On those sleepless nights he would look at sleeping Hayley next to him listening to the baby's heart beat which had become a sleeping routine for him.

He couldn't believe it that the marriage that had started as a contract had become so important and everything for him. He had never imagined that he could find love like this. All other interests looked nothing to him as compared to what he had found with Hayley. Every time he made love to her, it felt that he was making love to her for the first time. She had brought a lightness in his life; a lightness that he had never experienced before.

And before they knew it another month went by.

Hayley snapped and said "the big deal is I don't want to, it is so weird".

Klaus said with exasperation "Hayley!"

Hayley now gave him a smile and said "I said no so please don't…" and then she shrieked when he grabbed her and said in a calming mature rational voice "it will be just me and no one else".

She looked into his eyes, the pleading in his eyes and shook her head slowly with a smile on her face and then she playfully nudged her and ran away from him. Klaus smiled and went after her and grabbed her from her behind holding her from her waist and pulled her towards him so that her back was touching his chest and whispered in her ear while nibbling at it "you don't want to see yourself the way I see you?!"

She shook her head at the same time feeling his fingers moving up her shirt buttons and opening them. She whispered "what are you doing? And no, I don't want to".

Klaus said while kissing the side of her neck "hmmm".

Hayley moaned and stuttered "Klaus"

Klaus ran his hands on her naked torso and said "hmmm" without breaking the lip contact on her neck.

Hayley pushed her body against his and gasped as his hands found her breast and then turned towards him, cupped his face and said "I want you right now".

Klaus looked at the passion on her face and lifted her and took them to their room and dropped her gently on the bed.

Later they were lying in each other's arm, he kissed her naked shoulder and said "you will not pose for me naked but _that _was okay?!"

Hayley smiled with her eyes closed and said "yes. You can see me whenever you want to but I will not pose for your painting!"

Klaus said "okay then I will use my imagination" making her snap her head in his direction which made him laugh.

She said "you will not make my naked portrait and that is final!"

Klaus said in an innocent voice "I will not!" while his fingers played with the locks of her hair.

Hayley said with annoyance "not if you want to make love to me ever again".

Klaus said "hmm then you will have to walk naked around the house all time because I thought that picture would suffice but if there…."

He couldn't help it and started laughing at the horrified expressions on her face. He leaned in and kissed her hard on her face and said "I was just joking. Don't be too shock".

He then pulled her back on the bed and held her arm over her head and then stared at her for a while. Hayley asked him with a smiled on her face "what is it?"

"I want to tie you in this position and just capture this moment" Klaus said softly while his gaze travelled on her face.

She said to him "you will never!"

When he didn't answer and continued to look at her inviting lips she said again looking at his deep in thought expressions "really! When?"

Klaus thought about concocting a story but then said "No, I have never. I have never needed to tie any women to get laid and there have been countess" and then he leaned in to kiss her when she said "mentioning your countless girlfriend! _that is romantic!_" Klaus laughed at her outburst making her blush. He looked at her reddening cheeks and said "jealous of my past love?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "as long as there is no new one, I am okay" and then she cupped his face and kissed him on his lips and rolled over on the bed with him under her now. Before she knew it he and Klaus were kissing each other resulting him making love to her second time that night.

She slept in his arms peacefully while Klaus stayed up thinking about Elijah and Rebekah and the situation in New Orleans.

* * *

Klaus was walking towards her class after his lecture finished. He got off early so he wanted to take off. Sleepless nights of previous some days was starting to take a toll on him and he just wanted to go home and sleep for two straight days. He entered her class and stopped.

Hayley smiled at Jacob and said "thanks. You have been great help. I had to do a lot of catching up with this joining late and all".

Jacob said "no problem. If you need any help you can ask me".

Hayley stepped forward and gave him a hug on impulse and then to her shock she saw him pinned against the wall. She shouted "Klaus let him go. He was not doing anything".

Klaus looked at her angrily and turned to Jacob squeezing the hold on his neck "I don't want to see you touching her ever again".

Hayley tried to pull him away from gagging Jacob but he just let him go. He looked at Hayley, grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

Hayley hissed "let go of my arm otherwise I will start screaming".

Klaus hissed back "and tell them what? Your husband is being abusive?!"

Hayley angrily said "yes. Now let me go".

Klaus looked at her angrily and then let her arm go and said "let's go".

Hayley said "I have a class".

Klaus stood there for a moment in anger and then left saying "I am tired, I am going home. You can come on you own!

Then without waiting for her response he left leaving her standing there with confused feelings; a combination of anger, confusion, frustration and miserable".

After the classes when she reached home, it was very quiet. She went into her room and saw that he was sleeping face down in the same clothes he was wearing. He had not even bothered to take off his shoes.

She took off her shoes and put the things at the right places without making a noise when he said "who was he?"

She froze while going to the bathroom and turned towards him. She walked to him and sat down next to him still in that same position and said "a classmate"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with such murderous expressions that it scared her and for a moment she saw the Klaus whose reputation she has been hearing but not seen yet. She at once said "Jacob. He is just a class fellow Klaus. What is going on here? You don't trust me"/

Klaus sat up at once and said "I trust you Hayley but I don't trust those boys and you never know. One day you will find someone charming who will sweep you off your feet…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Hayley was kissing him. He couldn't help but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in his lap and was kissing him too and before he could control himself he was tearing off her clothes and was making love with her in aggression that took Hayley off guard but she let him do it as she realized that he needed reassurance from her.

As he stopped moving Hayley said cupping his face "Klaus, I love you. I will never ever leave you".

Klaus said "you left me once!"

She said with a sigh "I told you that I am not leaving you. I am taking our child to safety. That was all for her… him. I told you. Didn't you read that?"

Klaus traced her lips with her finger and said "hmmm" and then added "I love you Hayley". She smiled and he fell on the bed. They both stayed there looking at the ceiling holding each other's hands.

After some minutes Hayley said in a tired voice "I am feeling hungry now. Have you eaten anything or just spend time making up stories about me and Jacob?"

Klaus smiled and said "stories" and then he got up throwing his shirt at her which she wore. He wore his pants and pulled her to her feet and they went to the kitchen. She was feeling too lazy to cook anything so they took out some leftovers and ate on the island table him in just pants and her in just his shirt that reached her thighs. After having dinner they went to bed. Hayley felt his arms go around her and pushing her towards him during her sleep which made her smile and she snuggled against him as he pulled the duvet over her body and went to sleep.

Next morning when Hayley woke up he was gone. She took a shower and was making breakfast thinking about how relaxed she was feeling with no classes today when he held her from the back in his embrace and kissed her on her cheek and said "I am glad you are up. I didn't want to leave without saying byes".

She said "I have an ultrasound appointment later today. Can you come?"

He nuzzled his lips in her neck and said "yes, when?"

She said with a smile "2 pm at Generals".

Klaus looked around in the class as he roamed looking at every student working on their own picture. He stopped at one student's portrait and guided him on something when his eyes fell on a girl. She turned and looked at him with a smile. He walked to her and said "you are new".

She shook his hand and said "yes, I joined today. Lenore Garland".

Klaus nodded and then looked at her work and said "this is nice for a new student. Keep it up".

He then walked away feeling a tension in the neck. He went to the end of the room and stood there observing everyone from the back of the room. His eyes were especially fixed on the new girl. His mind was warning him _'that girl is trouble with capital T and not the normal kind of trouble. It was supernatural kind of trouble". _

He stood there for a moment and then a smile appeared on his face and he walked towards her and while passing near her easel he accidently knocked over her color pallet which fell down but then it got suspended in the air for a second and then landed softly on the ground. It all happened within a few seconds but the eyes of a 1000 year old vampire captured it. Lenore looked at Klaus but his back was towards him so she picked up the pallet from the floor.

The rest of the class Klaus stayed away from Lenore wondering _'does she know about him?'_ after a lot of thinking he came to this conclusion that she in fact knew about him because of that smile. It cannot be a coincidence that a witch has ended up taking Klaus Mikaelsons class.

By the time the class ended, he had made a decision. He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was 1:30. He said "bloody hell" and headed out thinking _'he is going to be late for the appointment'._

When Klaus entered the room she was lying on the table. She looked at him with some annoyance and said "I thought you have forgotten it!"

Klaus walked to her and kissed her hand and said "I am sorry I was late but of course I had not forgotten it. So what have I missed?"

The nurse turned to him and said "you have not missed anything, you are just in time".

The door opened and a young doctor came in. Klaus looked at her with weird expressions and then at Hayley who rolled her eyes wondering _'what is the issue now?'_ but didn't say anything.

Klaus didn't let go of her hand and said "I have never seen an ultra sound before. What are we expecting?"

Hayley smiled but said sarcastically "and to think I have hundreds of them to know what to expect right!".

As he stood next to her the doctor came in and after the initial introduction, she put some gel on her bare stomach and put the transducer on her stomach and the room filled with the sound of heart beat, Klaus squeezed her hand and smiled at her saying "that is what it sounded like".

The doctor pointed out at a baby on the screen and said "that is your baby right there".

Klaus looked at the image a little bigger peanut size figure with annoyance and wondered _'that is too small'_ but didn't say anything.

Hayley asked the doctor with a smile "can you tell if it is a boy or a girl?"

The doctor said with a smile "no, it is too early" and then she added "I will give you two a moment" and she left the room.

Klaus leaned into the screen and said "that is ridiculous size".

Hayley said with a sigh "yes they start very small and then they become _you_" making Klaus laugh. He turned towards her and kissed her saying "sorry, it that sounded inconsiderate but why were you asking about sex of the baby. We already know that it is a girl".

Hayley said "no harm in confirming it".

She could see worry on his face so she asked him "what happened?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. she smiled at both of them and said "she is fine, the baby seems fine. I want you to come after two months for another ultrasound and then maybe you can find out what you are having".

Klaus and Hayley nodded and then Hayley said "I lost a baby a while back, actually three months ago".

She felt Klaus's hand squeezing her and put her other hand on his in comfort and looked at doctor for her response. She was looking at the documents and said "oh I had no idea. That does complicates things a bit".

Hayley and Klaus looked at the doctor with concern. Klaus asked her "what do you mean?"

She said with a smile "generally we don't want a woman to get pregnant for some time if she has lost her child because her body is still not ready but there is no harm if she does get pregnant but you just have to take care of yourself and the child a lot. One miscarriage increases the chances of miscarriage next time by 50%".

Klaus could feel her hands shaking now. He squeezed him gently and asked the doctor "when you said take care what you mean?"

She smiled again and said "oh general, no stress, worry, take it easy, no vigorous exercise".

She looked at Klaus who was thinking the same thing _'how can they stay away from stress on this run?'_

The doctor looked at the concern on their faces and said "don't worry, you are young and healthy. Everything will be okay, but I want to see you in one month now".

Klaus nodded without saying anything. The doctor left them after that. He turned towards her and saw her lost in her thoughts with one hand on her stomach looking at her. He walked to her and said "don't worry, everything will be okay".

Somehow hearing the same words that the doctors said from his mouth brought a lot more comfort to her and then he pulled her in an embrace and said in her hair "I will not let anyone hurt her".

On the drive home, Hayley asked Klaus "why were you late?"

He looked at her but didn't answer for a minute and then said "I lost my job in the university so I am thinking of moving from this place".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "lost your job! That is not possible. You are the art expert. How can it be?"

He looked at her face and said hastily "hey hey don't panic. I can get some other job"

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then she said "you are lying. It is something else and you are not telling me".

He took a deep breath and said "yes. But the underlying fact is that we have to leave this place".

He looked at the tension on her face when she didn't answer and held her hand and said "that is why I was not telling you".

Hayley took a deep breath, put her hand on her stomach and said "so where are we going?"

Klaus said "I don't know. I want to talk to Elijah before we leave for some place. Want to know what is the situation in New Orleans and why this is new threat arising".

Hayley looked at him and said "then talk to him".

Elijah was pacing the parlor when Rebekah entered and said "so what will be our first move? Davina is just too angry right now at everyone for letting her die and Cami told me that she is afraid of ancestors".

Elijah said "first we need to find out who tried to kill Hayley?"

Rebekah said "I see the hands of witches in it" she paused for one moment and said "do you think Davina was involved somehow?"

Elijah looked at her thoughtfully and said "I don't know who to trust anymore. I am just glad Niklaus and Hayley have gone away from here. But I will find out who tried to do that".

He resumed his pacing when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "hello"

He stopped pacing as he heard a voice that he could recognize in a crowd of million people saying "Elijah, sometime is following us. Find out who?"

Elijah looked at Rebekah who got alarmed too at Klaus's sentence. He said "but no one knows where you two are, not even us".

KLaus hissed "those damn witches. I see their hand in it"

A small smile appeared on his lips when he heard the impatience in his brother's voice. He had not realized how much he had missed Klaus' outbursts but the concern was still there so he rubbed his eyes and said "I will find out. How is Hayley?"

Klaus looked sideways towards the passenger's seat at sleeping Hayley and then shifted his eyes on the road and said "she is fine" and then added bitterly "She had a checkup and the doctor wants her to have a tension free pregnancy but you know nothing in our life is tension free".

Elijah looked at Rebekah who had stood up hearing that and said "why does she need a tension free pregnancy. I mean is there any specific reason?"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "she said that after one miscarriage, the chance of having another increases by many folds".

Elijah looked at Rebekah with concern and said "don't worry, we will not let that happen. You guys just keep on moving forward".

Klaus said after some quiet "don't you want to know where we are?"

Elijah looked at Rebekah who shook her head and said "no Niklaus, it is better that no one knows where you guys are. But keep in touch".

Klaus looked towards Hayley and saw that she was awake. She said to him "where will we go?"

Klaus said "I am thinking Hawaii" brining a smile on her face. He then added "just pack your personal items. We will leave by tomorrow morning".

He was quiet for a moment and then said "aren't you proud of me for not using compulsion in the last two months".

Hayley laughed and said "very honey. Tonight I will show you how proud I am of you"

Klaus said to her with a grin "really! Can't wait"

When he laid in the bed late night when she pulled apart her night gown it revealed a black sheer transparent lacy night gown that reached her thigh showing her black under garment. She then tortured him with her tongue and her fingers and her hands until Klaus couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over and held her hand above and returned the favor with interest making her go limber under him and when he finished with her Hayley thought she could die happily now.

Much later she looked sideways at him sleeping peacefully face down with one arm across her naked torso. The last thought in her mind before going to sleep was how warm and safe she felt right now.


	39. Chapter 39 Hope and Jake and Revenge

**_A/N Based on the characters of "the one who got away" and "Getting to know you". _**

**_A week later Elijah had gone back to US. Hope has still not recovered from her injuries. The cast is still in place. But she has gotten close to Jake again. Had started to come out of the shell in which she was encaging herself after the loss they both had suffered._**

* * *

Hope looked at him with a smile on her face as he entered the room. He looked lost in thoughts. She went towards him to kiss him. As she was kissing him he noticed something different and then he was pushing her against the wall. Hope looked at him with a smile which disappeared as she was his expressions changing. She asked him "Jake what is going on?"

Jake's eyes traveled all over her face and he whispered "why would there be anything wrong? I am making love to my wife".

Hope smiled and pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. She felt his hands glide up her dress on her thigh and she gasped as they touched her. She grabbed on to him and then they were tearing each other clothes. He savored her body with his eyes for a second and then he was kissing her neck and he plunged into her before she was all ready for him against that wall. She clung to him wondering what has happened!

When he was done and was holding her against the wall she cupped his face and asked him "Jake?!"

Jake said "I am sorry. I just felt I was going to explode. I am sorry if I have hurt you"

She said with a smile "no, you have not".

He rubbed his eyes with one hand when Hope gasped and grabbed his hand. She looked at the black cross on the back side of his hand and asked him urgently "where did you get this from?"

Jake stared at the cross trying to think where he had gotten it but for the life of him he couldn't remember. He shook his head in confusion and said "I don't remember".

He tried to rub it off but couldn't. He looked at Hope whose expressions were telling a different story. He asked her "do you know what this is?"

She nodded as if she was still in shock and then asked him "did you shake your hands with someone today?"

Jake said "yes, I have a new case. This woman…"

Hope cut him off and said "_a woman!_ What did she look like?"

Jake said after thinking for a while "brunette, tall, wavy hair… ".

He stared at Hope when she said with sinking heart "she has a mole on her left cheek?"

Jake nodded slowly and then grabbed her from both arms and said "who is she?"

She looked at the mark on his hand and said with a sinking heart "my teacher I told you about and I presume from this mark that she is a witch".

She then added "Jake this is dark magic. Davina told me about it when I was learning about dark magic a couple of summers ago. This is not good. I have to talk to someone, daddy but he … Cami. She needs him, Uncle Kol yes I will call him"

Jake looked at her lost expressions and realized that she was talking to herself. He shook her startling her out of this state of mind and said "listen we will be okay. Call Kol. Don't call Elijah, he will still be reeling with what happened with Cami"

* * *

Kol looked at Elijah angrily and said "they will never agree to that".

Elijah rubbed his fatigued eyes and said "then what do you propose?"

Kol said "Jackson and Cary need to come up to one decision that can benefit both of their packs. It is not your job to find peace between them all the time. Let them deal this one on their own". He stopped for a second and then asked him "how is Cami?"

Elijah said "she is fine. Actually copping really well. Much better than I would have accepted".

Kol opened his mouth to say something but his cell rang. Elijah looked down at the bayou's layout again whereas Kol put the cell against his ears absentmindedly while looking at the papers Elijah had given him a couple of minutes ago. He said "hello"

His eyes which were fixed on the paper in his hand snapped in Elijah's direction when he heard Hope saying "I want to talk to you right now".

Kol said "okay give me a minute" while his mind was racing about why she wanted to talk to him and not to Elijah. He put the paper on the desk and said "I have to take this one. Will be back in a while".

Elijah nodded without looking at him and Kol left. He left the compound and asked her "what happened?"

* * *

Hope looked at Jake who was rubbing his hand in agitation and said "someone hexed Jake with Revenge curse".

Kol stared at the road and asked "Revenge Curse! What the hell is that?"

Hope said pleadingly "please go ask Davina, how to get rid of it? She told me about it and said it is unbreakable but there must be a way and don't tell daddy".

Kol heard the tension in his niece's voice and said trying to keep his voice calm "I will have to tell Elijah. He needs to know. How is Jake?"

"No, please daddy does not need any more tension from us. I have already worried him a lot with this accident and all and now with Cami becoming a vampire. By the way how is she doing" She asked while her eyes were still fixed on Jake who was doing an unsuccessful effort to rub it off his hand.

Kol said "don't worry about Cami, she is fine. Listen I will come after I find out everything. Don't worry but Elijah needs to know. _You_ should call him".

Hope said with distraction "okay I will" and then she said "I have to go now" as she saw Jake throwing the lamp on the floor in anger

Kol stared at the cell when he heard the clashing sound and whooshed to Davina's apartment.

* * *

Kol stood staring at Davina in shock as she was reading about the spell from the book. Davina looked up at Kol with sympathy and said "I am sorry Kol, I cannot do anything. May be if we manage to kill that witch who casted the spell, maybe we can do it. I am not sure. Some spells are not broken if they have been rooted too deep into the body".

Kol said at once "I am going there. Do you want to come? May be you can help me".

Davina said "sure but what will we tell Elijah. He needs to know. This is bad".

Kol thought for a moment and said "right now we will not tell him anything. We just go. Will just tell him that we need a break from the city and are going to London".

Davina asked him in shock "you will not even tell him that you are going to Paris".

Kol shook his head and said "no, he will become suspicious".

Elijah looked at him angrily and said "now!"

Kol said feeling flustered "_what is the harm?_ Everything is under controlled here. Davina and I need a break from all of this chaos. I am leaving tomorrow for London for a week. Just wanted to let you know".

He turned and brushed past stunned Rebekah who was listening to Kol thinking 'why he was talking to Elijah like that!' and then a smile appeared to her face.

Elijah asked him with irritation "what is so funny?"

Rebekah sighed and said "reminded me of Nik for a moment".

Elijah looked at her and nodded and said "Kol often reminds me of Nik and you should have seen Hope this trip to Paris, she has his temper but it is still under control" he finished with a laugh and then added "have you talked to her?"

Rebekah smiled and said "yes, yesterday. She and Jake are fine. Will be coming over on holidays".

Elijah nodded and said "she has been through a lot. And she would not let me heal her. I couldn't bear to see that cast. I told her if Niklaus was there ... and she laughed and said "yes she can imagine that". Cami did something great for her".

Rebekah smiled and said "yes, that was a perfect gift for her".

* * *

William looked at Jake and wondered _'what the hell?'_

He had been working with Jake for two months now and knew that Jake wouldn't make this kind of blunder and naturally his reaction was that. He had been acting weird since morning and now at the end of the day his behavior was getting on his nerves. He signaled him to stop but Jake was not looking at him and then he noticed that his hands were trembling. He stood up and smoothly took over the charge of discussion allowing Jake to sit down and gulped down the glass of water.

After the client had gone he turned towards him and looked at his bend head in his hand and walked to him and said "what is going on?"

Jake looked at him and then showed him the mark and said "I have been hexed and it is affecting me somehow. I cannot control anything. I want to but I cannot".

William looked at the cross on his hand and said "hexed but who?"

Jake laughed and said "Mrs. Marymoor, our client. She came yesterday remember. She is Hope's chemistry teacher who knows about her past and by the looks of it, it seems that she is a witch".

William stood up in alarm and said "she is teaching in our school?!"

Jake said with frustration rubbing his hand "yes, Brad is also in danger if you both remain in our good books".

William who was thinking of Brad too at once said "we called you our friend and once I call someone my friend, they will always be my friends. I will find out everything about her".

He picked up his cell and told his secretary "get me personal files on first year chemistry teachers in our school ASAP".

After putting the phone down he looked at Jake who was staring at his hand. He cleared his throat and said "you should go home. It is already late. Hope must be waiting for you".

Jake looked up and William was taken aback by the look of wildness in his eyes and said "on second thought, I will drive you home".

He told his secretary that he will not be back and left.

Hope was pacing the room anxiously when the bell rang. She went to open the door and froze when she saw William standing there. She asked him "what happened?"

William shook his head. Jake brushed her aside a little aggressively and went inside. She looked at William and said "you know?!"

William nodded and said "will you be okay with him?"

She said with a smile "of course I will be. He is still Jake isn't he?"

She turned sharply as she heard a loud crash and wobbled towards the room with difficulty in the cast. William stood there for a moment and then he heard her says sharply "Jake, no. stop it".

William threw caution aside and went to their room and saw Jake holding a scissors in his hand and was pointing them towards himself and Hope was standing at a distance with desperate expression on her face.

He didn't think twice and said "Jake" in a firm voice. As Jake looked at him for a moment his expressions cleared of which William took advantage of and tackled him and took the scissors away from him.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw them fighting for scissors. She knew both of them cannot get hurt with this but the thought that he was willing to do something like that scared her to no bounds and then she screamed as William bumped his head against the wall making him unconscious. He stood up and looked at the cut on his hand and said "I am sorry but I had to. We have to keep him under until we resolve it. Do you have a rope or something".

Hope asked him in shock "what?!"

William said in anger "A rope, Hope. He can hurt _himself or you"_.

Hope looked around in desperation and then pulled the curtain ties with which William tied his hands behind him and put him on the bed.

He said to Hope "you cannot stay alone with him"

Hope snapped "he is my husband William and _you _cannot stay here".

William snapped back "don't be an idiot. I will stay here but outside and you can sleep in the other room".

Hope said "no, I will not leave him alone".

He grabbed her uninjured hand and said "Hope, you are like Brad to me so for your own sake get the hell out of this room and I will stay here. I will call Brad if you want me too. _Out now_" he shouted at the end of sentence.

Hope stood there for a second and she said in a calm but firm voice "no, I will not go. But you can stay with me if you want to".

She balanced her arm in the sling and glared at him.

William stared at her angrily and then all of a sudden he laughed and said "I thought you would be sweet but I like this. Okay then, let me call Brad and inform him about our situation" then he added sarcastically "You can feel at home, after all it is your home".

She was still in daze with what happened to Jake and was looking at him with concern. William walked to her and touched her hand making her jump and said "I will find out about her".

Hope rubbed her eyes swallowing her tears. She was not weak and she didn't want to show her tears to someone she hardly knew. She said "alright then" and then looked around and then said "have you eaten anything?"

He looked at her with little surprise at the change of topic and said "yes, we had a late dinner. Any way I am just outside talking to Brad so don't worry".

He left the room. Hope looked at Jake for a few minutes and then taking a deep breath she spread a blanket on him. She ran her fingers through his hair.

William came back and stopped when he saw her doing that and a smile came on his face. It was so apparent how much she love him and he wanted to help them. It had been a while since he had felt this kind of bond like he had felt with Hope and Jake.

He cleared his throat and said "Brad wanted to come but I told him not to".

He then took off his shoes and opened the laptop which he had brought in from his car and settled down on the sofa chair in the room. Hope looked at him for a while and with a sigh took out her work and settle down next to Jake on the bed.

William looked at her after a couple of minutes and saw her lost in her work. As he saw she glanced Jake a look but then again looked at her work.

Hope was feeling tired, her arm was hurting, and her leg was hurting too. She looked at William and asked him "do you think he is okay? He has been unconscious for a while now".

William put his laptop down and went to check on Jake and said "he is fine".

He went to sit on his chair again and leaned in and asked Hope "so tell me about this teacher".

Hope took a deep breath and was about to say something when she felt his hand grabs hers. She looked at him but he was still unconscious. She then said "well, she is just weird. She knows my dad… I mean my biological dad so that means that she knows about our family and she know about daddy… I mean Elijah and she said that she had not contacted me before because of Elijah".

She then added "she just talked to me once but after that she had been ignoring me". They both looked at Jake when he saw him stir.

Jake opened his eyes and the first thing he realized was that his hands were tied. He sat up with difficulty and then saw William sitting there and said while showing him his hands "your courtesy presume?!"

William said "you remember!"

Jake said "a bit. Care to elaborate".

William said sarcastically "well let's see. You told me you were hexed. I brought you home and then you tried to kill yourself so Hope and I tied you up. Anything else?"

Hope looked at him angrily and said to Jake "it will be okay but we have to keep you like this so that you hurt yourself".

Jake said with irritation "this is ridiculous. What if I have to go to bathroom?"

William said with a smile "well you cannot go alone. Hope will go with you, she is your wife after all" and then he laughed when he saw Hope's cheeks running red.

They sat there in silence for a while and then Jake fell back on the bed saying "what are we going to do now? Has Kol or Davina contacted you?" he asked Hope.

Hope said "Uncle Kol will get back to me after talking to Davina".

She rubbed her arm. Jake looked at her and said "why don't you go to sleep? I am up". He looked at William and said "are you staying?"

William nodded. Hope threw inhibition aside and leaned in and kissed Jake on his lips and stayed there for a while and whispered "we will find a way to break this curse".

She then moved her stuff aside and laid down on the bed feeling a little conscious that William was in the room. Jake sensed her tension and turned towards her and held her hands within his roped hands and said "don't think about anything. Just go to sleep".

William looked at them and smiled. They kept looking at each other and then Hope's eyes drooped and she went to sleep. As soon as she slept Jake said "I want you to take Hope away from here. I don't want to hurt her".

William sighed and said "I suggested that but she wouldn't leave you. It is strange but she really loves you" his tone has changed to sarcasm by the end of the sentence.

Jake said with frustration "William!".

He said "Okay" but smiled when Hope said in her sleep "No and you two I am not sleep that deep".

William was feeling flustered. She was being stubborn but to some extend he could understand how she was feeling.

Jake nodded. After a couple of minutes he asked William "have you found anything about Mrs. Marymoor or whatever her name is?"

William said "not yet. It is night time. I will find out more in the morning".

He then asked him after a couple of minutes "what do you feel when you lash out?"

Jake looked at the ceiling and said "Just want to lash out, hit something, do something and if I don't i feel as if my insides will burst".

William nodded and then they were quiet until they both fell asleep.

Next morning it was still early when his eyes flew open at the sound of the bell. He looked towards the bed and saw Jake sitting up but Hope sleeping next to him.

Jake showed him his hand and said "not yet?!"

William said after thinking "I don't think I should unless I know you are safe to yourself and us".

William got up and said "there is someone at the door. Can I leave you alone with _her for a minute without you trying to kill yourself or her?"_

Jake smirked and said "my wife here William".

William didn't say anything but just looked at him so Jake nodded and said "I think I am in my senses right now"

* * *

Kol stood there impatiently and then said "is that how…." And stopped when a stranger opened the door.

He asked him "who are you?"

William said "I am William Kirn, friends of Hope and Jake and you are?"

Kol said with irritation "her uncle, where is she?" and then he took a step inside but stopped as he couldn't enter. He rolled his eyes and said "really!"

He said to William "Please go ask Jake or Hope to invite me in"

William raised his eyebrows in amusement and said "I presume a Mikaelsons" making Kol's curiosity peek for the first time. Davina stepped inside whereas William went towards their room and came back with Jake whose hands were still bound. Jake looked at Kol in shock and said "Kol what are you doing here?"

Kol looked at his hands and said curiously "more to the point why are your hands in ropes?"

Jake said after some hesitation "I thought killing myself will break the curse but someone wouldn't let me. Why don't you come in?"

Kol looked at Davina who was looking at Jake with shock. He said after a while "are you crazy?"

Jake laughed and said "actually yes. Right now I am".

Hope's eyes opened and then she sat up at once when she saw neither Jake nor William were in the room. She got up and then gasped with pain that shot in her arm after being sleeping in that position for so long. She came out of the room and then her eyes blurred as she saw Kol standing there.

Kol turned around and the concern doubled when he saw Hope in cast. Hope walked to him and hugged him and let go. She said "thanks for coming. You didn't tell daddy right?"

Kol patted her head and said "of course not but you have to tell him sweetie".

Hope separated herself from him as she heard Jake yelled "what is happening? My head is on fire".

He was moving his head right and left as if that will help him. Davina touched his head and said hastily "we need to cool him down if we don't want his head to explored"

Kol looked at Hope who guided him to the bathroom. He whooshed him to the bathroom and stood him in his clothes under the cold shower. Jake started to calm down as the cold water fell on his head. Jake looked at Hope standing in the door way and said to William "I dont want her here. I might hurt her. Take her to your house until this is resolved".

William looked at her and then to his shock Hope shouted "don't you dare and William if you dare do anything he asked you, I will show you that I am my father's daughter, a Mikaelsons. I don't have to be supernatural to prove the blood that runs in my body".

Suddenly Jake was banging his head on the tiled wall to their shock and then before anyone could think of what to do Hope pushed Kol aside and walked into the shower and held his arms and turned her towards him and said "Jake, look at him. Listen to me".

Kol cursed and said "Hope come out" at the same time he saw Jake's eyes focusing on Hopes. They both were dripping in the shower when Davina said "we need to keep his body temperature down. The temperature is boiling his blood affecting his brain".

Kol looked at Davina while running his hand through his head and snapped "well they cannot stand there all day. Can they?"

William said "how about we immerse him in the ice in the bedroom". He looked at Davina and said "you are a witch I presume. Any spell".

Davina nodded and said "yes there is but this hex is very powerful".

While they were talking about how to keep him cool Jake had his forehead pressed against hers and said "your cast is all wet".

Hope whispered "I don't care".

Jake whispered "you will get sick"

She smiled and said "I don't care".

He said desperately "oh Hope" and then touched her lips with hers gently and said "I am so sorry for putting you in this situation".

Hope smiled and touched his cheek and said "you didn't Jake".

She with her forehead still touching his leaned in and touched his lips gently with hers".

Jake said "me too".

Kol felt his heart was breaking. He couldn't bear to see his niece in so much trouble.

He then said "Okay we need to get them out of there".

He handed her the towel and they all stepped out when the bell rang. William said "let me check"

He came back after a couple of minutes with Brad.

Brad entered the room and took in the scene; Kol tying Jake's hand with the head board, Davina drying Hope's cast with a hair dryer.

Kol asked in general "any suspects?"

Hope said "my teacher".

Kol said "the same teacher who threatened you?!"

Hope said wincing "daddy told you?"

He said "of course he told me. Anything that harms you, we need to know. Speaking of you need to call him right now". He then turned to William and said "I want to check out this woman who casted the curse. One of us will remain with Jake and the other will come with me".

Brad said "I will stay with them right now. You and William can go".

William looked at Kol's questioning glare and said causally "Brad Kirn my brother, brad meet another Mikaelsons. I didn't catch your name with all this going on. You know mine but just in case William Kirn and I am Jakes boss in Paris office".

Kol said "Kol Mikaelsons". He walked to Hope and said "I will find out what is going on".

William and Kol were gone most of the day. Near the evening when Kol entered the apartment in anger and said "she is not in the school anymore and no one knows anything about her. We searched the apartment at the address she had given the school but cannot find anything".

Davina came out of their room and said angrily "keep your voice down. She just slept. We had an episode behind you".

Kol brushed her aside and went inside and saw Hope sleeping on the bed with a bandage on her head. He turned towards Davina and said "where is he?"

Davina said "Brad is sitting with him in the other room. He started to warm up again and then he managed to break free and before I and Brad settled him down Hope got hurt. Brad is also hurt. His head. Jake banged him against the wall. You should have seen the aggression . So after that we decided that Jake shouldn't be in this room. but the good thing is that I have made the connection. He loses it when he gets hot so we need to keep his body temperature down like I already said".

William saw as Kol bend over Hope and kissed her forehead gently and left the room.

Kol came out of room and stood at the open door of the other room as his eyes went to Jake whose feet were immersed in ice and he was shivering so clearly. Jake asked him "how is she? I didn't mean to. You know I didn't mean to".

Kol said "yes I know. We are working on it" and then groaned as a cell rang. He looked at William who nodded and after looking around he found Jake's cell ringing. He picked it up and said with distraction "Jake's cell. Who is calling?"

* * *

Elijah looked into the cell and said after recognizing the voice "William, what are you doing with Jake's cell?"

He heard him ask "who is this?"

Elijah said "this is Elijah, I am Hope's father. We met a week ago when I was visiting".

William's head snapped in Kol's direction who was talking to Jake. He walked away from the room and into the kitchen and said "Oh Jake is busy right now".

Elijah said "Oh okay, Can I talk to …." He stopped and then slowly stood up from his chair as he heard "Jake what the hell are you doing. You need to put your feet in there". He knew that voice by heart.

He said while trying controlling his anger "William let me talk to Kol right now".

William said "Kol! He is not …"

Elijah cut him off by saying "I can hear him. Now let me talk to him".

William sighed and took the phone to Kol who snapped at him "what?"

William said "it is Elijah. He knows you are here and wants to talk to you".

Kol sighed and then said angrily "you make sure he does not get out of that tub and snatched the phone from his hand.

* * *

Elijah knew something was wrong and he knew it was related to Hope and Jake. He said to Kol in a no nonsense voice" I don't want to hear anything else Kol start from the beginning".

By the time Kol finished Elijah's heart had sunk. He looked up and saw Rebekah standing there listening to the conversation. He said "I will be there in the next flight and Kol keep things under control".

* * *

After he put the cell down Kol looked at Davina and said "don't tell Hope that he is coming".

Davina nodded and said "I will sleep with her. You guys okay with Jake?"

Kol nodded and then kissed her and said "thank you Davina".

Davina said "don't be stupid. She is my family too".

When Hope woke up next morning. Her head was hurting like hell. She sat up at once and looked at Davina who was sitting on the bed next to her and said "where is he?"

Davina said "he is fine. Kol and William are going to go check on that woman again".

Hope said with exasperation while getting up "they have not found Mrs. Marymoor?!"

Davina shook her head and asked her "where do you think you are going?"

She replied "to check on him".

She opened the door and walked out and then stopped as she saw him. She looked at him desperately and walked into his open arms and said "daddy! when did you come here?"

He said "a couple of hours ago"

She asked him with a smile "how long did I sleep for?"

Kol replied "A day. Davina gave you something so that you could sleep".

She said to him "you called him?!".

William walked towards them and stopped when he saw Hope hugging Elijah and said "we have a problem".

Elijah asked him "what?"

William said "tonight is full moon".

Hope stared at him in shock and wondered _'how could she have forgotten about it?'_

Before Elijah could say anything William said "Jake will turn so I have a solution". When no one answered he continued "we move him to my house. We have dungeons underground. We can chain him there so that he can turn without hurting anyone in this condition. We don't know what this curse will effect on him". He then asked her "are you okay?"

She said with a tired smile "yes my head is killing me".

Davina went to the room and came back with a medicine and then with a glass of water and said "with everything going on it is a wonder that it is just headache".

Hope felt relieved when no one said "everything will be okay". She said "is he asleep? Let me check on him".

She went to his room and stopped when she saw him sitting on the bed with wild eyes which were red right now either because of lack of sleep or the curse. He said harshly "don't come near me".

Hope stood there and said "Jake!"

Before she could say anything else Jake growled and tried to free himself from the bedpost against which he was tied with the ropes instead of curtain ties now.

Elijah and Kol dashed in the room and pulled Hope outside who screamed "I want that woman dead right now".

Elijah hugged her and said "Hope we are looking for her".

Davina entered the room and said "okay so I need something of hers personal item that has her body essence on it".

William nodded and said "first we need to move Jake to my house. Brad get his temperature down so we can move him".

Elijah said "I will go and find out that thing". He touched Hope's cheek and said "you trust me right?"

Hope nodded and said desperately "I cannot lose him. I cannot".

Kol said fiercely "no one is losing any one here".

William couldn't help but feel his heart stop at this family moment and looked at Brad who was also looking at them and nudged him.

Elijah looked at kol and said "do you know where she lives?"

Kol nodded and after patting Hope on her head and looking at Davina they left.

Hope looked around helplessly cursing her leg and arm in the cast thinking 'I cannot even help anyone' and stood there as she saw Brad pushing Jake's feet in ice. Both William and Brad had to hold him down to keep him from struggling. IN about thirty minutes Jake started to calm down.

William let him go and said Brad in an authoritative voice "tell Alfred to get the dungeon ready. We will be there in forty minutes". He groaned when his cell rang. He picked it up and said "I cannot come today too Cynthia. Cancel all my meetings and tell James to take over on my and Jake's case" and then without waiting for a reply he put the cell down and saw her looking at him. He said before she could even say anything "don't worry about that"

Hope said "your office and work!"

William said with a smile "exactly my office".

An hour later William and Brad were chaining up Jake against the wall. William turned to Hope and said "call Elijah and give him this address and tell him to come here when he is done".

* * *

Elijah was feeling really frustration and this weird sensation was nagging him and then he turned a vague memory came to his mind and walked to the window and looked at the Lilly plant and was looking at it when he heard Kol's aggressive voice "there is nothing else except for that damn plant".

Elijah separated the leaves and pulled out the paper placed in the soil and started to read it _"I knew you would come. He took you away from me. I will take his daughter away from you but not after I kill everyone she loves. Starting with the love of her life. Always and forever- Celeste"._

Kol snatched the paper from him and then looked at him after reading it and asked "who is she?"

Elijah said as if in daze "Celeste".

Kol said "yes I know it is Celeste but who is she?"

Elijah said "I loved her when we were in New Orleans in 1700's and Niklaus got her killed" and then as if he came out of trance and said "that cannot be it. She is dead. I buried her myself".

Kol said angrily "apparently she is back and if Nik got her killed then she will want the revenge. She knows Hope is Nik's daughter and she knew you would come because how important Jake is to us".

Elijah felt as if he was sinking deeper and deeper in a mud and said "but…"

Kol shouted "Elijah snap out of it and tell me how to resolve this issue"

Elijah looked at her and then his cell rang. He picked it up and after listening to the other side he said to Hope "we will be there".

He looked around, crumpled the paper and said "we need to find her". After a thought he picked the Lilly plant and headed out saying "we might be able to trace her through this".

* * *

William looked at Elijah, Kol and Hope and said "I have to go. If you want, I can stay". He stopped and then he said "okay on second thought I will stay".

He added "I will be back in a minute".

A couple of minutes later he came in and saw Hope snuggled against Elijah who was looking at the plant and Davina had a book in front of her and was reading from it and Kol was pacing the room deep in thought and Brad just sitting there looking at them.

He cleared his throat and said "I have told my uncle. I am going down in dungeons but you guys stay up. Brad come. Lock me up".

"How will you staying here and getting locked up will help Jake" Hope started to get up but Elijah pulled her back.

"Wolves can communicate. I am hoping I will be able to keep him sane." William said and then said to Brad "come".

Elijah said firmly "No, Hope you are not going down. Sit"

Hope said angrily "but…" and then stopped at Elijah's look reminding her that she had raised her voice in front of him. She slummed back on the sofa.

A couple of minutes later Brad came and said "so they are both locked. Dungeon excess is closed. It cannot be broken".

They waited until the moon reached apex and then Davina suddenly said excitedly "I think we can control his temperature without having to immerse him in ice after every damn five minutes".

* * *

Jake looked at William across his cage and said "what are you doing here?"

William checked the door again and said "giving you company".

And then Jake started to shout and scream and was trying to free himself from those chains but he couldn't. William kept on looking at him knowing well that although those chains were strong but the way Jake was pulling and trying to break them he might succeed. He watching hoping that he wouldn't though and observed his behavior as he growled, cursed and pulled at the chains.

William felt the moon effect on him and he started to change keeping his eyes focused on Jake who was changing too and then as he had expected werewolf Jake pulled the chains hard and broke the door apart and came towards his cage. He managed to break the bars on this cage too and attacked him. The two werewolves growled at each other- tried to take each other out. After a couple of attacks on each other, making the receiving party injured, Jake turned and ran towards the main entrance of the dungeon with William at his heal. He was gnawing at the door of dungeon with his paws when William jumped at him and took him to ground. They rolled around each other and then William felt Jake's teeth on his neck but he twisted sharply and freed himself from Jake's grasp. Jake bared his teeth at William and then William jumped at him and hit his neck with his paw so hard the he fell and after a couple of gasps he became unconscious.

Hope spread a blanket on Jake and asked William "what happened? We couldn't hear anything".

William wiped the blood of his healing arm and said "that is because the dungeon is sound proof and for your first question you husband is a nut. He attacked me".

Hope stood up and said angrily "that is because he is not himself right now".

William realized that Hope is really tense if she could recognize the humor in the situation and said slowly "I know and we will find out a solution. But right now we need to keep him cool so that he does not have another attack".

Hope felt embarrassed at her outburst and said "Davina has found something".

* * *

Later that night Hope got under the duvet next to him when he pulled her towards him and said "Davina's herbs are working and I am feeling myself right now but I don't think that is the long term solution".

Hope said with a sad smile "and that is why daddy wants me to tie you up".

He looked at her in surprise but the nodded. He presented her with his hands. She started tying them up and said looking into his eyes "and that was the only way I could stay with you at night".

He laughed and said "hmm come to think of it, it is sort of kinky. You tying me up and now you can…"

He smiled as Hope said with a mischievous grin on her face "exactly but right now I just want to hold you and lie next to you".

He smiled as she put her head on his shoulder and he closed his eyes. Their lips had smiles on them but their heart were very heavy and both were wondering _'what if they cannot break the curse!"_


End file.
